


MMA RPs

by flickawhip



Category: Extreme Championship Wrestling, Mixed Martial Arts RPF, Porn RPF, Ultimate Fighting Championship RPF, Women's Basketball RPF, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 74
Words: 134,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Again, mostly just archiving MMA RPs here, feel free to ignore.





	1. General Note

Same as General AUs really. 

AU for couples. Mostly smut/fluff.


	2. Bec Rawlings/Jessy Jess

Rowdy Bec Rawlings (RP)Yesterday at 11:26 PM  
*former UFC Strawweight and Ultimate Fighter Season 20 Alumni, Aussie fighter Rowdy Bec Rawlings with lots of tattoos and a bad attitude. She worked at the local gym and trained there for her Bareknuckle Fight where she was a current Champion, co-parent of two boys Enson and Zake with her ex Angela Magana, now dating fellow Aussie fighter Jessica Rose-Clark who she faced off in the Octogon against, was also a shemale like her. Bec was training for an upcoming fight as her boys attended Jessy's Jiu Jitsu class. "fuckin' asshole stay still!" *she yelled while punching on the bag, her purple high bun jiggling around as she sweat, yelling at the bag again then kicking it. "take that bitch!" she then watched her girlfriend for a bit sipping some water "good job boys!" watching her boys train,wearing sports bra and boxer shorts  
________________________________________  
Jessy Jess (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:30 PM  
Jessy had quickly run through the class routine again, smiling as she watched Bec workout.  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Bec Rawlings (RP)Yesterday at 11:31 PM  
Bec waved and walked over "nice form Zake, good work Enson" she sat on the mat  
"miss Jessy is a good teacher"  
________________________________________  
Jessy Jess (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:38 PM  
"Miss Jessy, has her two best students right here..."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Bec Rawlings (RP)Yesterday at 11:39 PM  
Bec smiled highfiving them "woo good job mates" she heard Angela walk in to take them for the weekend, she whispered to Jessy "bitch is here"  
________________________________________  
Jessy Jess (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:44 PM  
"Aw, leave her alone... just because she can't handle you." Jessy teased, kissing her cheek softly.  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Bec Rawlings (RP)Yesterday at 11:44 PM  
"fuck you Bec I heard that shit" she laughed hugging the boys then smiled to Jessy "hey girl" the boys excited to see their Momma  
"hello Ang" Bec smirked standing  
________________________________________  
Jessy Jess (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:44 PM  
"Hey Angel... you doing good?"  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Bec Rawlings (RP)Yesterday at 11:46 PM  
"i'm wonderful, back on my feet thanks" Angela smiled grabbing the boys bags "you two be good and mind your manners, don't fuck shit up" she laughed "ha! you never change Bec" Angela laughed  
________________________________________  
Jessy Jess (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:51 PM  
"See you later Angel." Jess smiled, watching her go.  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Bec Rawlings (RP)Yesterday at 11:52 PM  
Bec kissed Jessy's cheek with an arm around her "those kids wore you out?"  
________________________________________  
Jessy Jess (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:58 PM  
"Yeah, just a bit... " Jessy admitted. "Can we... go home?"  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Bec Rawlings (RP)Yesterday at 11:59 PM  
"yup long ass day babe, go home and jack off ha!" she smiled kissing her girl  
________________________________________  
February 2, 2019  
Jessy Jess (Shewolf)Today at 12:03 AM  
Jessy smiled, kissing Bec softly. "You want to drive or grab a taxi?"  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Bec Rawlings (RP)Today at 12:04 AM  
"Taxi works" Bec smiled again grabbing the bags "the boys were wondering why Blue didn't come play at the Gym"  
________________________________________  
Jessy Jess (Shewolf)Today at 12:05 AM  
"Bluey needed his sleep, poor baby growled when I woke him up."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Bec Rawlings (RP)Today at 12:07 AM  
"aww yeah all that running around with them yesterday, he was like no day off Mummy" she laughed heading out, waiting for a Taxi "bout to rain, damn did I pack raincoats?"  
________________________________________  
Jessy Jess (Shewolf)Today at 12:07 AM  
"I gotchu." Jessy smirked, pulling out raincoats from her gym bag.  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Bec Rawlings (RP)Today at 12:08 AM  
"Jessy Jess saving the day again, love you mate" she smiled as a Taxi pulled up "hey got room for two hung lesbians?" guy laughed  
________________________________________  
Jessy Jess (Shewolf)Today at 12:10 AM  
Jessy laughed. "C'mon man, let's go home."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Bec Rawlings (RP)Today at 12:11 AM  
"i'm coming" Bec slipped in after Jessy smiling big holding her arm as the Taxi took them home "seen the chick Cyborg got?"  
________________________________________  
Jessy Jess (Shewolf)Today at 12:23 AM  
"Yeah, she seems happy."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Bec Rawlings (RP)Today at 12:24 AM  
"Ronda too, she's doing well for herself" she kissed Jessy softly as they got home "ohh yay thanks" she paid the guy and stepped out grabbing the bags  
________________________________________  
Jessy Jess (Shewolf)Today at 12:30 AM  
"You seen Shayna's girl?"  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Bec Rawlings (RP)Today at 12:32 AM  
"yeah hottie, and Jessamyn started dating Marina" Bec walked in with Jessy  
"so happy for everyone"  
________________________________________  
Jessy Jess (Shewolf)Today at 12:35 AM  
"About time those girls settled down."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Bec Rawlings (RP)Today at 12:36 AM  
"like us" she smiled undressing, letting hair down and fixed them some quick tv dinner meals  
________________________________________  
Jessy Jess (Shewolf)Today at 12:48 AM  
Jessy smiled, undressing herself.  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Bec Rawlings (RP)Today at 12:49 AM  
Bec set trays down with the food and got them some drinks "damn mate, hanging out huh?" she laughed rubbing her long pink cock  
________________________________________  
Jessy Jess (Shewolf)Today at 12:50 AM  
"Well, why bother keeping clothes on when we both know we'll get... hot."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Bec Rawlings (RP)Today at 12:51 AM  
"right...and it always gets hot in here" she started eating "mmm Chicken and rice, mixed veggies"  
________________________________________  
Jessy Jess (Shewolf)Today at 12:51 AM  
Jessy smiled, eating. "Tastes awesome."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Bec Rawlings (RP)Today at 12:53 AM  
"we need to make another order these are the last two we had" sitting on the couch with her girl, her cock hanging to the side pointing at Jessy  
________________________________________  
Jessy Jess (Shewolf)Today at 1:14 AM  
"Well we'll have to make sure we get that done tomorrow then."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Bec Rawlings (RP)Today at 1:15 AM  
"yup on the list" Bec leaned over kissing her girl, stroking her cock as they finished eating  
________________________________________  
Jessy Jess (Shewolf)Today at 1:18 AM  
"So, shall we go to bed?"  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Bec Rawlings (RP)Today at 1:19 AM  
"mmm yeah i'm still hungry" she smirked standing and taking Jessy's hand  
________________________________________  
Jessy Jess (Shewolf)Today at 6:14 PM  
Jessy smiled, taking her hand and letting Bec take the lead for once.  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Bec Rawlings (RP)Today at 6:16 PM  
"why you gotta be so damn adorable?" Bec took her to the bedroom and started rubbing her big boobs and licking her nipples, fully erect "hey mate, 69?" she grabbed the bottle of baby oil playfully squirting Jessy  
________________________________________  
Jessy Jess (Shewolf)Today at 6:16 PM  
"69 sounds fun.... if you want to?"  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Bec Rawlings (RP)Today at 6:17 PM  
"you ontop cause...you know my cock won't hang down* she laughed  
"sword fight!" she playfully wiggled hers on her girl's cock  
________________________________________  
Jessy Jess (Shewolf)Today at 6:19 PM  
Jessy laughed, moving over Bec, lightly teasing her cock.  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Bec Rawlings (RP)Today at 6:20 PM  
Bec smirked getting comfy "mmm baby" she licked her girl's balls and then the head moaning  
________________________________________  
Jessy Jess (Shewolf)Today at 6:20 PM  
"Ready to...get sexy?"  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Bec Rawlings (RP)Today at 6:21 PM  
"born ready" Bec said happily as she smacked Jessy's cute ass and started sucking  
________________________________________  
Jessy Jess (Shewolf)Today at 6:32 PM  
Jessy gasped and giggled, sucking Bec's cock hotly.  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Bec Rawlings (RP)Today at 6:33 PM  
"mmm" Bec slurped loudly "glad you didn't wear that bright red lipstick today Jessy" she teased "my cock would be all red"  
________________________________________  
Jessy Jess (Shewolf)Today at 6:39 PM  
"You say that like you'd mind..."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Bec Rawlings (RP)Today at 6:40 PM  
"I would not mind" Bec laughed smacking Jessy's ass and continued sucking her  
________________________________________  
Jessy Jess (Shewolf)Today at 7:07 PM  
Jessy laughed and upped the pace of her sucking.  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Bec Rawlings (RP)Today at 7:08 PM  
she moaned with a slight chuckle rubbing Jessy's legs while throating, playing with her girl's cute feet aswell  
________________________________________  
Jessy Jess (Shewolf)Today at 7:16 PM  
"Mmm, babe, you taste amazing."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Bec Rawlings (RP)Today at 7:17 PM  
"you too my love, such a cute woman with a big dick hehe" Bec licked at her girl's asshole and heard the door downstairs  
________________________________________  
Jessy Jess (Shewolf)Today at 7:31 PM  
"Mmm.... your cute girl." Jessy teased, sucking her lovers's cock again. Fairly close to release  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Bec Rawlings (RP)Today at 7:32 PM  
Bec blushed "fuck it, probably some kids going around pulling pranks" she arched as Jessy sucked her, jacking her girl's cock and licking her foot, cumming hard "bitch!" she laughed  
________________________________________  
Jessy Jess (Shewolf)Today at 7:44 PM  
Jessy soon also came. "Are you complaining babe?"  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Bec Rawlings (RP)Today at 7:45 PM  
"no..never heheh" Bec sucked Jessy dry as she came then pulled her girl into a hot make out, rubbing her boobs on Jessy's boobs....Angela bursted in yelling as Bec and Jessy were getting comfy "nobody hears anything here? Bec...the boys didn't have enough clothes" Bec rolled her eyes as Angela came upstairs and looked in "well shit..sausage fest in here" she said  
________________________________________  
Jessy Jess (Shewolf)Today at 7:46 PM  
"You complaining Angel?" Jessy teased. "You know where the boys rooms are.... unless you actually came looking for... fun?"  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Bec Rawlings (RP)Today at 7:48 PM  
Bec laughed kissing on Jessy's neck, pinching a nipple "Jess, i'm not complaining but damn..." she smirked "well...if you two need a cunt" Bec laughed "then come here cunt"  
________________________________________  
Jessy Jess (Shewolf)Today at 7:54 PM  
Jessy smirked, watching Angela come closer and licking her neck softly. "So needy Angel."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Bec Rawlings (RP)Today at 7:55 PM  
"yes she is, always has been" Bec smirked getting Angela's top off "damn my tits make yours look like ant bites" Angela moaned "shut up Bec"  
________________________________________  
Jessy Jess (Shewolf)Today at 7:56 PM  
"She's cute Bec, don't be mean." Jessy teased, moving to suckle a tit softly.  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Bec Rawlings (RP)Today at 7:57 PM  
"I wasn't Jessy, she's the mean one" she licked and sucked the other tit "omg you two have some huge cocks, happy Bec found someone like you Jess" she began stroking both cocks  
________________________________________  
Jessy Jess (Shewolf)Today at 7:59 PM  
"Mm, I'm happy I found her too." Jessy smiled, moaning softly at Angela's touch. "You think you can handle us both?"  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Bec Rawlings (RP)Today at 8:00 PM  
Bec smiled aswell "awww baby I love you" Angela smiled taking her shorts off being trimmed "I handled Bec, I'm a cock whore" Bec smirked "yes you are"  
________________________________________  
Jessy Jess (Shewolf)Today at 8:02 PM  
"Then this should be fun.... you little hussy."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Bec Rawlings (RP)Today at 8:03 PM  
"haha" Bec smiled kissing Jessy as Angela started sucking on Jessy's cock, stroking Bec's  
________________________________________  
Jessy Jess (Shewolf)Today at 8:12 PM  
Jessy moaned softly, stroking Angela's hair. "Mmm, you haven't missed a trick."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Bec Rawlings (RP)Today at 8:13 PM  
"no she hasn't" Angela swallowed then pulled off and started sucking on Bec then took both cocks into her mouth "ohh" Bec looked at Jessy  
________________________________________  
Jessy Jess (Shewolf)Today at 8:18 PM  
"Well, that's new... and hot." Jessy murmured, moving to kiss Bec.  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Bec Rawlings (RP)Today at 8:19 PM  
"she does have a big mouth" Bec kissed back with tongue as they got sucked, Angela moaning  
________________________________________  
Jessy Jess (Shewolf)Today at 8:20 PM  
Jessy moaned softly. "Mmm, I could get used to this."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Bec Rawlings (RP)Today at 8:22 PM  
"me too." she smiled* "Jessy will you marry me?" Bec whispered as Angela looked up smiling "aww you two do really love each other" saying as she jacked them off faster  
________________________________________  
Jessy Jess (Shewolf)Today at 8:30 PM  
Jessy smiled. "Yes... Bec. I'll marry you." She paused and smiled at Angela. "We do..."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Bec Rawlings (RP)Today at 8:31 PM  
"love you so much" Bec smiled hugging her wifey "well congrats, should I tell the boys? they're at my Mom's playing on the iPads" Bec cummed  
"sure" Bec moaned "k they'll be surprised" Angela said as she finished them up  
________________________________________  
Jessy Jess (Shewolf)Today at 8:37 PM  
Jessy soon also came, smiling and kissing Angela's cheek. "Thanks gorgeous."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Bec Rawlings (RP)Today at 8:38 PM  
"thanks Momma" Angela drank them both and smiled, standing to clean up and get dressed "sorry to hit and run, i'll get some more clothes and head back to Mom's"


	3. Alex Chambers/Megan Anderson Part 1

Alex Chambers, also known as Astro Girl, had been running one of her streams, giving away prizes for subs. She was smiling as she continued to run the stream, watching the feed rise in popularity and enjoying it as she talked.  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Yesterday at 11:06 PM  
Megan Anderson, a fellow Australian fighter with many tattoos came back in with shorts and a hoodie, hair braided as she seen her girlfriend streaming and leaned down behind her smirking "she's mine, not available" kissing her woman  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:09 PM  
"They know that babe." Alex laughed, kissing Megan softly, purring into the kiss. "Yeah, I know you pervs would love to see more... but that's it for now..." She smirked, pushing the stream end button and shutting down her kit before standing to kiss her girlfriend. "Mmm, hi gorgeous."  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Yesterday at 11:11 PM  
"just saying mate, don't wanna have to poke another eye out with my toe now do I?" she smirked into the kiss then slipped her shoes and socks off and holding her woman kissing back "you didn't have to stop babe, I was gonna get some meals in the microwave"  
she thought "probably give away some 8X10s signed, maybe a meet n greet"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:13 PM  
"You and I both know I can't wait to touch you babe." Alex smiled. "I'll do another stream tomorrow anyway, it won't hurt to be a little slower."  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Yesterday at 11:15 PM  
"oh I know Astro Girl but" she smirked dimples and all kissing her shorty on the forehead "you're adorable" nodding "and I can kick your butt in some Residen Evil" tongue out flexing as she took her hoodie off wearing tap out workout top  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:16 PM  
Alex laughed. "Tell you what... rock my world and I'll let you beat me at Resident Evil."  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Yesterday at 11:19 PM  
"you want this cock" Megan chuckled softly "you can't let me just beat you Alex" she scooped her girl up "you can beat me..." sexual tone  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:20 PM  
Alex laughed softly, letting herself almost purr. "Well, I say 'let you beat me' and mean 'let you try to beat me'..."  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Yesterday at 11:21 PM  
"that's better" Megan smirked semi-hard in her shorts and carrying her Astro Girl to the bed slamming her like always and grabbing a foot tickling it  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:23 PM  
Alex squealed and giggled. "You already getting hard for me sexy lady?" Alex asked teasingly, quickly stripping herself.  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Yesterday at 11:25 PM  
Megan laughed "what the...you have the best squeals woman" she smirked big then stripped, long pink cock tackling Alex  
"Nina said Amanda got kinky the other night..true?"  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:26 PM  
"Oh yeah, completely true." Alex smirked, moving quickly to suckle her lover's cock. "Mmm, I've missed this."  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Yesterday at 11:28 PM  
"ohhh" she laid back playing with Alex's braid "we match hairstyles today, hope everyone was decent on your stream mate" now fully hanging 10  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:30 PM  
"They behaved." Alex agreed, moaning softly at Megan playing with her hair and sucking harder.  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Yesterday at 11:31 PM  
"good, no room for wankers...Bec said Jess got pissed the other night about hecklers" she stretched out her legs enjoying "damn that mouth...." she smiled  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:33 PM  
"I can't blame her." Alex admitted. "Mmm..." She smirked, sucking hard on Megan again.  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Yesterday at 11:35 PM  
"me neither, we try to do something good and they ruin it" Megan's voice trailed, her long foot rubbing Alex's back "sexy"  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:35 PM  
Alex giggled, moaning softly and upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Yesterday at 11:37 PM  
"do my feet smell?" she offered it playfully and bit her lip moaning "babe?"  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:38 PM  
Alex had recoiled a little, speaking softly even as she giggled. "Only a little bit."  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Yesterday at 11:39 PM  
"let me go scrub them quick, don't need you grossed out by my stank Alex" she laughed "although I enjoy sniffing your toesies" she reached under pillow moaning and pulling out a red box  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:41 PM  
"Mkay babe." Alex agreed with a smile.  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Yesterday at 11:42 PM  
"first...Astro Girl...will you marry me?" opening the box sitting up to kiss her girl  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:42 PM  
Alex smiled softly. "Babe... yes." She agreed softly, kissing Megan sweetly.  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Yesterday at 11:43 PM  
"I get to see that sexy smile, makes my heart warm I love you Miss Anderson-Chambers" kissing back slipping a silver ring with their initials A&M engraved  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:45 PM  
"I love you too Miss Anderson-Chambers." Alex smiled, kissing Megan again softly.  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Yesterday at 11:46 PM  
Megan kissed back loving her wifey, grabbing her ass and slipping into her "I asked Jess who get top, and she's like we switch but Bec's cock won't straighten out always falls back" she chuckled "like mine does"  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:47 PM  
Alex moaned softly. "Mmm, yours is gorgeous though babygirl."  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Yesterday at 11:49 PM  
"like your pussy Alex mmm" slowly thrusting letting her wifey ride "i'm taking you to Las Vegas to get married at one of those Chapels" as she suckled Alex's small boobs  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:51 PM  
Alex moaned softly, riding Megan slowly. "That sounds perfect for us." She agreed, loving the way Megan sucked on her small breasts. "Like you."  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Yesterday at 11:55 PM  
"fits so snug inside you babe" Megan smiled staring "I may wear some make up" Megan was more tomboyish but dressed up nicely when needed  
"mmm" she breathed lightly against Alex's chest while kissing and sucking on it  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:57 PM  
"Mmm, made for each other." Alex purred, moaning softly. "You are gorgeous either way..." She whispered. "Mmm..." She loved the feeling of Megan breathing and sucking on her.  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Yesterday at 11:59 PM  
"girl you know I had eyes for you when I first trained at the gym you worked at" she smirked thrusting as Alex rode "ahhhh" her big hands holding that ass "you smell and taste good"  
________________________________________  
February 19, 2019  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Today at 12:08 AM  
"Really? Why didn't you tell me?" Alex asked softly, moaning at Megan's thrusting and shivering a little. "You really like licking and eating me huh?" She asked softly. "I like to smell good for my girl."  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Today at 12:11 AM  
*Megan smirked kissing her wifey "cause I was training hard those days, oh yes since we first fucked" chuckling "love me some Astro Girl"  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Today at 12:11 AM  
"Mmm, well now you can have me any time you like." Alex promised, soon cumming hard.  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Today at 12:14 AM  
"and you can have me even when i'm being stubborn and sleepy" laughing cause she's a big baby sometimes Megan rolled Alex to her back holding her legs and jackhammering  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Today at 12:15 AM  
"Mmm, you promise?" Alex teased, gasping and bucking to Megan's hammering pace. "Mmmm fuck yes..."  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Today at 12:18 AM  
"cross my heart lovey" breathing heavy again and kissing her wife hitting all the spots  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Today at 12:19 AM  
Alex soon mewled and kissed Megan roughly. "My girl."  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Today at 12:24 AM  
"damn suck out my spit Alex" Megan laughed as they kissed, cumming hard  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Today at 12:25 AM  
Alex soon came a second time. "So sexy."  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Today at 12:28 AM  
"damn you gushed hard babe" smiling big pulling out and staring "mmm love you so much"  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Today at 12:33 AM  
Alex smiled, kissing Megan again softly. "Love you too gorgeous girl."  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Today at 12:34 AM  
Megan kissed back "mmm Astro Kissies….Aussie Aussie Aussie Oy Oy Oy!"  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Today at 12:36 AM  
Alex giggled softly. "How are you so cute."  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Today at 12:37 AM  
"I should ask the same thing" holding hands with her love "hmm?"  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Today at 12:38 AM  
"I love you." Alex whispered, kissing her softly. "That's how..."  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Today at 12:39 AM  
"I love you more" Megan kissed back sticking her tongue out  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Today at 12:40 AM  
Alex smiled softly, kissing Megan again. "So... you up for cuddling?"  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Today at 12:41 AM  
"you get so turned on...is it the dimples, the tattoos or my big wanking stick?" kissing back "well you said I stank so how bout we soak in the tub Alex, then go shower and get wild there"  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Today at 12:43 AM  
"How about all of the above?" Alex smirked. "We could indeed."  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Today at 12:44 AM  
"yup" she smiled "we can take engagement pics too, brag that I get the hottest Aussie pussy"  
Megan was smug too  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Today at 12:45 AM  
"Why don't we take the photos in the bath?" Alex suggested sweetly.  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Today at 12:46 AM  
"that is what I was saying sexy girl" she licked Alex's neck standing with her  
"you so short" Megan teased resting her arm on her wife's head  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Today at 12:47 AM  
"You so tall." Alex laughed, swatting Megan's stomach. "Go get the bath ready."  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Today at 12:48 AM  
"and cute" Megan chuckled "and hung" she flexed showing off "last one to the tub has to make dinner" she smacked Alex's ass and playfully ran  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Today at 12:49 AM  
Alex laughed, following and just beating Megan by sneaking through her legs. "Beat cha."  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Today at 12:51 AM  
"hey!" she glared "ok but I let you win" Megan smiled big starting the bath  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Today at 12:52 AM  
Alex laughed. "You know I'm cute..."  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Today at 12:52 AM  
"everyone thought you and Bec would get together since you both were in the Ultimate Fighter House a few years ago but she got with Angela, glad she's with Jessy though, but those boys are so handsome"  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Today at 12:55 AM  
"They have cute kids yeah." Alex agreed, smiling when the bath filled and stepping in with Megan. "You are so gorgeous."  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Today at 12:57 AM  
Megan sat down and kissed her wife "mmm you're adorable, so glad I got the courage to ask you out and that you said yes"  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Today at 12:59 AM  
"I'm glad I said yes too." Alex agreed, smiling as she helped Megan wash her feet.  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Today at 1:00 AM  
she smiled watching "now you can't make silly faces" as she wiggled her feet "mmm did you sign those fight gloves to give away?"  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Today at 1:02 AM  
"Yeah, did you?" Alex asked, still gently washing her wife's feet.  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Today at 1:03 AM  
"I will after we finish remind me" Megan rubbed Alex's back then pinched her ass  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Today at 1:04 AM  
Alex laughed. "Minx." She paused. "Wanna go get kinky in the shower?"  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Today at 1:05 AM  
"Miss Minx" she teased laughing "lead the way wifey"  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Today at 1:08 AM  
Alex smiled, getting out the bath, slipping a little and giggling as she all but skated across the water puddle into the shower, smirking when she came to a halt. "Mmm, here we are."  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Today at 1:10 AM  
Megan stood to get out laughing "babe..really?" she shook her head getting in closing the door after her turning shower on, loving their Rain Forest flow  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Today at 1:11 AM  
"I slipped..." Alex giggled. "Want some head or would you rather just get down to fucking?"  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Today at 1:12 AM  
"I would have caught you" she laughed "both?"  
Megan washed her hair a bit undoing her braid "unless you wanna suck down some cum"  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Today at 1:14 AM  
"Mmm, let's go with head first..." Alex smirked, carefully kneeling before sucking her wife's cock into her mouth, sucking softly and firmly.  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Today at 1:15 AM  
"ooo damn" she began to thrust washing her wifey's hair aswell "good clean naughty fun with my hun"  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Today at 1:16 AM  
Alex moaned softly, loving the way Megan was washing her hair even as she sucked with a slightly faster pace.  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Today at 1:17 AM  
"it pays to have a big cock" Megan moaned enjoying staring  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Today at 1:19 AM  
"Mmmhm." Alex smirked, quickly suckling harder, wanting her wife nice and hot for her.  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Today at 1:20 AM  
Megan flexed smiling and moaning "oh babe you're gonna make me blow a load" toes curling  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Today at 1:22 AM  
"Mmm, please do..." Alex teased.  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Today at 1:23 AM  
Megan stuck tongue out thrusting faster loving the throating noises, cumming hard "ahhh"  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Today at 1:24 AM  
Alex had giggled, swallowing happily. "So... wanna use that gorgeous cock on me again?"  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Today at 1:24 AM  
"mmm yeah bend over, we could get pregnant" she kissed her wife  
"imagine streaming and everyone like oh no she got you preggers?" Megan laughed  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Today at 1:28 AM  
Alex smirked and quickly did so kissing her wife before bending over. "Mmm, you think I'd mind you getting me pregnant babe?"  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Today at 1:32 AM  
"well you mentioned you loved family so figured well you met the right cock to help" Megan smiled and slowly slid in starting to thrust  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Today at 1:33 AM  
Alex moaned loudly. "Mmmhm, yes I did..." She spoke softly, arching to each thrust. "I'm so wet for you baby, you make me feel so damn sexy."  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Today at 1:37 AM  
Megan smacked Alex's cute ass while pounding that pussy "ahh damn babe your pussy feels amazing" smiling and keeping a good pace "cause you are the sexy Astro Girl"  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Today at 1:42 AM  
"Mmm, your sexy Astro Girl..." Alex panted, already sweating and hot for another orgasm.  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Today at 1:43 AM  
"yes mine" Megan pushed deeper ready to fill her wifey up and plan for their future "mmm so close Alex"  
hips smacking loudly echoing  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Today at 1:46 AM  
Alex soon came again, almost screaming with the release. "Cum for me."  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Today at 1:48 AM  
Megan held inside her wife for a bit as they both came together "ohhhh" breathing heavy sweating  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Today at 1:51 AM  
"Mmm, that was amazing babe."  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Today at 1:53 AM  
she smiled pulling out and washing up then helping Alex "mmm yeah it was, damn what we eating for dinner?"  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Today at 1:55 AM  
"How about fajitas and corn?"  
________________________________________  
Megan Anderson (RP)Today at 1:56 AM  
"mmm fresh corn, bought some cobs earlier" Megan kissed on Alex's neck  
________________________________________  
Alex Chambers (Shewolf)Today at 1:58 AM  
"See, we make a perfect pair." Alex smiled.


	4. Amanda Nunes/Nina Ansaroff Part 1

Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Last Wednesday at 10:15 PM  
Amanda had been as quiet as possible during the meeting, agreeing to the match but leaving the room angry. She had made her way home quietly too, turning into the driveway and heading inside, slamming the door, locking the door behind her and making for the bedroom, stripping as she ranted, letting off steam and flopping onto the bed. "Honestly Nina, are they done pulling on my dick yet?" She had almost muttered the words. "It's frustrating.... as hell."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Last Wednesday at 10:17 PM  
Strawweight fighter Nina Ansaroff met Amanda Nunes years back and fell in love, then married her love on her Birthday in December. "oh oh" she made a face hearing Amanda yelling as she washed dishes then laughed "uhh...that is my dick...get off!" she smiled and walked into the bedroom "need a massage baby?"  
smacking her wife's ass "calm down Mandy"  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Last Wednesday at 10:21 PM  
"You want me to calm down bring that sexy ass here."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Last Wednesday at 10:22 PM  
Nina smiled big undressing and getting in bed "you're so cute when you get in those moods" teasing and kissing her wife  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Last Wednesday at 10:25 PM  
Amanda growled softly, kissing Nina fiercely as she rolled over her wife, kissing her again after she spoke. "Just spread those pretty legs baby...." Her voice was huskier even as she teased Nina's clit, slowly pushing into her wife as she did. "I need you baby, you make everything better."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Last Wednesday at 10:27 PM  
Nina moaned stroking Mandy "mmm love you so much my Lioness" doing as she was told laying back and offering her the pussy "happy?" moaning and enjoying "mmm I need you too, fucking hung like a horse" she held on playing with her wife's hair  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Last Wednesday at 10:34 PM  
Amanda smiled, kissing Nina softly. "So good for me baby."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Last Wednesday at 10:35 PM  
she smiled kissing back "you're good to me aswell, so happy to be married to you" stroking a bit faster but keeping a good pace  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Last Wednesday at 10:39 PM  
Amanda smiled. "Think you can handle all of me baby?"  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Last Wednesday at 10:41 PM  
"I think so" Nina said kissing on Mandy's sexy cheeks "mmm fat dick champ" leaning down and slowly sucking on the head, hair tucked behind her ears  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Last Wednesday at 10:42 PM  
Amanda smiled, stroking Nina's hair.  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Last Wednesday at 10:43 PM  
she locked her eyes on Mandy's while bobbing, her little nipples hard, using tongue to tease the tip "god damn stop growing" teasing  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Last Wednesday at 10:47 PM  
"Sorry baby, you know I can't do that."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Last Wednesday at 10:48 PM  
"I know you're Brazilian" Nina rolled her eyes and stroked faster, sucking more to get it ready "mmm feeling better I hope, Mandy"  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Last Wednesday at 10:49 PM  
"With you baby, I always feel better." Amanda smiled. "You are so good to me, and make me feel so loved."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Last Wednesday at 10:50 PM  
she smiled big licking down and sucking the balls humming "mmm so yummy though, making me so wet" Nina moved up and straddled her wife  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Last Wednesday at 10:54 PM  
"You want it hard babe... or gently?"  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Last Wednesday at 10:55 PM  
"gentle I have to jog later and train tomorrow" she said still being horny for her wife and wanting her to chill from earlier  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Last Wednesday at 10:55 PM  
Amanda smiled, kissing Nina softly. "Tell me when it's too much okay babe?" She spoke softly, starting her pace somewhat slowly and gently.  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Last Wednesday at 10:56 PM  
Nina held Amanda's cheeks in her hands kissing back "ok I willll...ahh shit warn me" laughing and moaning  
"glad you bought me that dishwasher, have a few left to wash i'll just toss them in, fuck it"  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Last Wednesday at 11:00 PM  
"Fuck is what we're doing babe... unless you mean your pretty little ass?" Amanda teased, slowly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Last Wednesday at 11:01 PM  
"you know what I meant" she laughed again snorting and moaning "ohhh god you're so big"  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Last Wednesday at 11:02 PM  
"So tight for me babe." Amanda smiled, slowly upping her pace. "Tight and wet."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Last Wednesday at 11:04 PM  
"I love you but damn" Nina smiled cutely and nuzzling her wife's neck taking it "i'm ok...ahhh"  
she teased again "gonna call it Amandaconda"  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Last Wednesday at 11:07 PM  
"Well, you definitely got buns... hun." Amanda laughed, gently picking Nina up to pull her down more over her, taking her fully and nipping her neck. "You can call in for training tomorrow.... if this hurts too much."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Last Wednesday at 11:09 PM  
"you're too much, so cute" she smiled big and laughed again "fuck!" grunting and cumming hard "ahh baby!" nipping back  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Last Wednesday at 11:11 PM  
Amanda soon shot her own cum into Nina, kissing her somewhat roughly. "Baby... you and me are going to have so much fun."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Last Wednesday at 11:12 PM  
"geez like a damn lazer!" Nina's toes curled as she slowly rode Mandy, kissing back deep "mmm yeah I knew that from day one" massaging her wife's tits  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Last Wednesday at 11:17 PM  
Amanda smirked. "You think you can handle a little more or not? Wouldn't want you too sore to train..."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Last Wednesday at 11:19 PM  
"Mandy you're a beast" she breathed heavy squeezing her wife's boobs and rubbing her arms flexing a bit "damn I must be so damn sexy that you wanna hit the spot huh?" Nina smiled big  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Last Wednesday at 11:19 PM  
"You know I always want you baby... even at work."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Last Wednesday at 11:21 PM  
"mmmm I know, you so sexy" she nibbled at Mandy's neck and cheeks then kissed her deep, continuing to ride slowly  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Last Wednesday at 11:23 PM  
Amanda smiled, slowly upping her pace a little. "I love you, my Nina."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Last Wednesday at 11:24 PM  
"thanks baby, love you more" pressing her tits into Mandy's face noticing her staring "here you go" Nina smiled big  
"ohhh"  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Last Wednesday at 11:26 PM  
Amanda quickly began to suckle at Nina's chest, upping her pace a little more. "Mmm."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Last Wednesday at 11:27 PM  
Nina pet her wife closing her eyes and quickly cumming again "oooo yesss"  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Last Wednesday at 11:30 PM  
Amanda also soon came again. "Such a sexy girl."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Last Wednesday at 11:30 PM  
"damn how do you cum so much baby?" Nina held on tight, foot playing with Mandy's  
"playing footsie with me?" she smirked  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Last Wednesday at 11:31 PM  
"You just work me up baby."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Last Wednesday at 11:33 PM  
"I see that" said as she pulled off, grabbing the monster with both hands and sucking slowly  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Last Wednesday at 11:34 PM  
Amanda moaned softly. "Mmm, such a sweet girl."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Last Wednesday at 11:36 PM  
"mmm" Nina slurped "best dick and it's all for me" she wiggled it a bit faster against her tongue  
"I better stop before you shoot me in the eyes" Nina started laughing  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Last Wednesday at 11:37 PM  
"You could always offer up your ass..."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Last Wednesday at 11:41 PM  
"my fat ass you're always slapping?" she turned around shaking it "kiss it Mandy"  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Last Wednesday at 11:42 PM  
Amanda laughed, kissing it softly. "Like that?"  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Last Wednesday at 11:43 PM  
Nina laughed "yes" playfully biting on her wife's cock  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Last Wednesday at 11:43 PM  
Amanda moaned softly, smacking her ass.  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Last Wednesday at 11:45 PM  
she jumped a bit "damn girl"  
she smiled laying back to cuddle "you better call in sick cause your boner must be aching"  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Last Wednesday at 11:50 PM  
"Only if you call in so I can take that sweet ass."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Last Wednesday at 11:51 PM  
"I am calling in, got laundry and a sexy girl to worry about" Nina smirked  
"and it's freakin' Valentine's"  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Last Wednesday at 11:54 PM  
"Mmm, Valentine's with my baby."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Last Wednesday at 11:55 PM  
"I want watermelon, please? and steak" she kissed on her wife's neck rubbing her chest  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Last Wednesday at 11:56 PM  
"Of course beautiful."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Last Wednesday at 11:56 PM  
Nina smiled  
"tell me....how do some girls suck toes, like...we fight and train on dirty mats..i couldn't come home and suck your toes after that"  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Last Wednesday at 11:59 PM  
"I guess if people wash them?"  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Last Wednesday at 11:59 PM  
"still though" Nina shrugged  
________________________________________  
February 14, 2019  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Last Thursday at 12:00 AM  
"Not your kink babe?"  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Last Thursday at 12:00 AM  
"I have dick and your tits, and sexy lips...not sure bout toes...I mean i'm not bashing"  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Last Thursday at 12:09 AM  
"You have ridden them before babe... but I'm never going to make you lick them."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Last Thursday at 12:10 AM  
"well that's ok..i know I am so random" Nina smiled softly laying on her wife "so warm"  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Last Thursday at 12:12 AM  
Amanda smiled, kissing Nina softly. "I love you, my random babygirl."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Last Thursday at 12:12 AM  
"love you too my Champion" she kissed back staring  
"i'm calling my trainer like fuck you all i'm loving my wife, go get laid"  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Last Thursday at 12:15 AM  
Amanda laughed softly, kissing Nina sweetly. "Good girl." Her voice was soft even as she teased her cock over Nina's ass. "So the question is... round two in the ass, or the pussy?"  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Last Thursday at 12:16 AM  
Nina laughed kissing back, hugging tight "thanks baby" she rolled her eyes and sighed, tapping Mandy's nose "get the lube"  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Last Thursday at 12:17 AM  
Amanda smiled, moving to grab the lube, kissing Nina. "Such a good little wife aren'tcha?"  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Last Thursday at 12:20 AM  
"I can be, you're amazing yourself" Nina rubbed her pussy watching  
"how the hell do you walk with that thing Mandy?"  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Last Thursday at 12:21 AM  
"I learnt how as a teen." Amanda teased, stroking her cock and lubing it up slowly. "You ready for some cold lube babe?"  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Last Thursday at 12:22 AM  
Nina laughed out loud "oh ok" she breathed deep biting her lip  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Last Thursday at 12:24 AM  
Amanda smiled, gently stroking some lube onto her fingers and easing them into Nina's ass slowly. "God baby, so tight."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Last Thursday at 12:24 AM  
"ahhh fuck" holding her legs wide, feet in air "that's cold"  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Last Thursday at 12:26 AM  
"I know babe, I know." Amanda slowly added a third finger, then a fourth. "Tell me when you feel ready to take me."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Last Thursday at 12:27 AM  
she breathed deep closing her eyes "just be gentle ok Mandy?" Nina nodded  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Last Thursday at 12:27 AM  
"Okay baby." Amanda promised, kissing Nina softly. "I'll be gentle with you precious."  
She took a moment, lubing herself up a little more before slowly easing into Nina's ass. "Mmm, such a good girl."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Last Thursday at 12:31 AM  
Nina kissed back laying there and reaching for her wife's hands moaning "ohhh god" toes curling  
"hold me baby"  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Last Thursday at 12:33 AM  
Amanda gently drew Nina down further, easing fully into her and holding her closer, kissing her gently as she set a slow, loving pace. "I've got you Nina, it's okay."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Last Thursday at 12:35 AM  
Nina kissed back taking it, cuddling closer and moaning "love you Mandy"  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Last Thursday at 12:36 AM  
"Love you too Nina." Amanda promised, slowly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Last Thursday at 12:37 AM  
gripping hard to her wife grunting "god, thankful for that damn lube, ahh baby no more, my fucking ass is gonna split"  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Last Thursday at 12:38 AM  
"Shhh baby, it's okay." Amanda soothed, keeping her pace steady.  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Last Thursday at 12:41 AM  
Nina huffed and came undone from the pleasure "ahhh fuck!" playfully biting Mandy's tit  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Last Thursday at 12:42 AM  
Amanda smiled, letting herself cum before kissing Nina. "Mmm, naughty girl."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Last Thursday at 12:43 AM  
she laughed kissing back blushing "mmm anything to give you pleasure for that Amandaconda"  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Last Thursday at 12:45 AM  
Amanda smirked, kissing Nina again. "My darling girl."  
________________________________________


	5. Katlyn Chookagian/Cortney Casey Part 1

Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 2:25 PM  
New York native and Bantamweight fighter Katlyn "Blonde Fighter" Chookagian facedoff with the likes of Lauren Murphy, Liz Carmouche, Jessica Eye, and Alexis Davis. When the UFC had opened a Training Facility in Maui, Hawaii she was one of the firsts to check it out and loving it, later meeting Hawaiian Native shemale Cortney Casey and developing a friendship and relationship, falling hard for the tanned woman with the big sexy smile. One evening they sat at Cortney's home to have dinner and do an exclusive Q&A to talk to some of their friends and some of the rookies new to the gym. "we are here at Cortney's beautiful home in Maui...it's so gorgeous here i'm really enjoying the beach, training facility, the food" she laughed and smiled big wearing blue tanktop, shades, long white flowing skirt, barefoot, her hair long and flowing aswell, eating some grilled Pineapple, ham, peppers and onions, wine* "mmmm if you're watching me eat on your laptop or phone does no justice, this food is sooo good! Cort is a great cook" she looked over smirking as their pups Roxy and Pablo sat around on the deck too  
________________________________________  
Cortney Casey (Shewolf)Today at 2:27 PM  
"Anything for my girl..." Cortney smirked, kissing Katlyn's cheek softly. "So... who has questions? Bring it." She was still smirking as she sipped her wine, stroking Katlyn's thigh under the table.  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 2:29 PM  
Katlyn smiled while chewing and reading the laptop, holding Cortney's hand "yeah that skyline is gorgeous, I love it here except the win gusts making my hair fly all over"  
________________________________________  
Cortney Casey (Shewolf)Today at 2:31 PM  
"Which just makes her cuter." Cort laughed. "Yeah, bench presses are important Fliss, ya dummy." She laughed. "Gotta be strong."  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 2:34 PM  
"you're cute" she laughed listening "come on Fliss was that even a question?" Katlyn pet Pablo "yes! Pablo and Roxy are just chilling with us" her foot wiggled "stop licking my foot Roxy" she smiled eating another piece of pineapple  
________________________________________  
Cortney Casey (Shewolf)Today at 2:36 PM  
"Those pooches want to steal food." Cortney laughed, nibbling her food and laughing again. "Oh hey Basz... whatcha doin' lurkin' the stream? Yeah... I know girl. Push-ups are also appropriate exercise gang.... or if you happen to be Basz... just pick up ya woman."  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 2:39 PM  
she fed the pups some ham "there you go now happy?" Katlyn smiled waving "Shayna hey girl! yes we know you can run with ya chick on ya shoulders" she flexed showing off then rubbed Cortney's arm reading more "Kailin Curran! thanks again for the Surfing trip, we had a blast"  
________________________________________  
Cortney Casey (Shewolf)Today at 2:42 PM  
The dogs yapped happily and Cortney smirked, leaning into Katlyn a little as she continued to pick at her food. "We did... even if I chickened out. Oh HEY, don't judge me girl, we can't all just make moves, some of us get shy." She had laughed when the stream began to fade out, leaning to kiss Katlyn softly. "Love you Smooch."  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 2:44 PM  
"isn't Cort's dimples the cutest though?" Katlyn smiled kissing back "mmm and warm" laughing softly "we're not professional surfers like you Kailin, we're getting there slowly" staring at her lover "love you Iron Lady"(edited)  
blushing "well Kailin look...get you a girl and we'll double date and maybe something will spark and marriage will come up"  
________________________________________  
Cortney Casey (Shewolf)Today at 2:47 PM  
Cortney smiled softly, laughing at Kailin's reply. "Yes, she knows I'm an idiot..." She answered, smirking at Katlyn before answering softly. "Well, since you say that.... Kat baby... will you marry me?"  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 2:49 PM  
laughing and punching Cortney's arm playfully "I never said that hush" Katlyn smiled playing with her hair "we could clog a drain uh huh" her eyes widened crying a bit "baby...omg you guys" looking at her lover and nodding  
________________________________________  
Cortney Casey (Shewolf)Today at 2:50 PM  
Cortney smiled, kissing Katlyn softly. "I love you KatKat."  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 2:52 PM  
Katlyn kissed back slipping into her wifey's lap "love you CortCort" loving the random pet names they blurt out "Kailin get ready you're a Bridesmaid...oh I heard that Lauren Murphy has her eye on you" she smiled big  
________________________________________  
Cortney Casey (Shewolf)Today at 2:53 PM  
"Go get her Kai." Cortney smirked, watching the feed empty a little more. "Yeah, I think the stream is done... unless you wanna watch us make it Kai?" She was almost smirking as she kissed Kat softly.  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 2:55 PM  
"you two would be cute together, Lauren gave me a good fight" Katlyn yawned stretching as her arm drooped around Cortney's shoulder "haha..omg" she kissed back  
________________________________________  
Cortney Casey (Shewolf)Today at 2:57 PM  
Cortney smirked, closing the laptop and kissing Katlyn again. "So... shall we... enjoy each other?"  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 3:00 PM  
Katlyn smiled kissing back and grinding slowly "damn someone's excited" she played with her wifey's hair then held her chin for more kisses  
________________________________________  
Cortney Casey (Shewolf)Today at 3:03 PM  
"Around you babe? Always." Cortney smirked, kissing Katlyn a little more. "You keep that up we might end up just using the table for a bed."  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 3:05 PM  
"mmmm" she swooned at the love between them slowly standing to rub Cortney's bulge "we better get to bed then missy" she laughed helping her wifey up "so Casey-Chookagian?"  
________________________________________  
Cortney Casey (Shewolf)Today at 3:07 PM  
"Casey-Chookagian sounds right." Katlyn agreed, smiling as she kissed Katlyn on standing, stroking her wife's pussy a little through her shorts before leading her to the bedroom, kissing her as she began to undress her.  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 3:09 PM  
"Double C" Katlyn's big smile was contageous like Cortney's, kissing back "mmm kissable much beautiful?" gasping as they got to bed and helping each other undress, Katlyn stroked her wife's big cock "damn how do you hide this thing?"  
________________________________________  
Cortney Casey (Shewolf)Today at 3:11 PM  
"Yes you are babe." Cort smiled, moaning a little at Katlyn's touch. "I have many skills..." She teased, kissing Katlyn gently even as she stroked and teased her wife's clit.  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 3:13 PM  
Katlyn laughed smiling big again kissing along her wifey's jawline then lips "mmm and that jawline, best in the business" smirking "that you do" she opened her legs wider, pumping that cock a big faster, moving down and sucking softly with her ass facing Cortney  
________________________________________  
Cortney Casey (Shewolf)Today at 3:14 PM  
Cortney smiled, spanking Katlyn's ass as she licked her pussy a little. "You are so beautiful KatKat."  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 3:16 PM  
"oww that was kind of hard" she laughed going back to suckling "mmmm thanks" toes curled as she was licked, Katlyn had a nice trimmed bush "horny butt" as she throated  
"are my feet dirty?" she asked pulling off  
________________________________________  
Cortney Casey (Shewolf)Today at 3:21 PM  
"A little bit." Cortney laughed. "I don't mind." She slightly upped her licking pace, wanting to please her wife.  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 3:22 PM  
"you fussed the other day it was funny" Katlyn smiled moving her hair back "mmm love you babe" as she continued to stroke and give head  
________________________________________  
Cortney Casey (Shewolf)Today at 3:23 PM  
"There's a difference between dirt and smell honey." Cort laughed. "Love you too babes." Cort smiled, slowly upping her pace as she licked and sucked at her wife's pussy.  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 3:25 PM  
"I know that, I was tired after that jog and your lap is comfy, i'm sorry my damn feet stink" laughing softly riding that tongue "ohhh god you're gonna make me cum" Katlyn slurped with a slight pull while bobbing  
________________________________________  
Cortney Casey (Shewolf)Today at 3:26 PM  
"Mmm, then cum... we can handle multiples." Cortney teased, upping her pace a little.  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 3:28 PM  
she moaned sucking one of her wife's balls "damn so much to work but you get so excited Cort" she screamed cumming and laying on Cortney's thigh shaking a bit, stroking the cock still "that was a big one"  
________________________________________  
Cortney Casey (Shewolf)Today at 3:28 PM  
"You always get me excited babe." Cortney smiled, moaning softly. "Mmm, you keep that up both of us will cum a few times..."  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 3:31 PM  
"nothing new there my love" as she went back to sucking, wanting to drink every drop  
________________________________________  
Cortney Casey (Shewolf)Today at 3:32 PM  
Cortney soon did cum, stroking Katlyn's hair as she let it flow into her wife's mouth. "Mmm, you complaining love?"  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 3:33 PM  
Katlyn sucked it down moaning then pulled off smiling and moving back up to kiss Cortney "never" she smirked  
________________________________________  
Cortney Casey (Shewolf)Today at 3:33 PM  
Cort smirked, kissing Katlyn softly. "I love you, my snarky, giggly girl."  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 3:34 PM  
"you have pretty boobies" as she licked over them, her own round boobs resting over Cort's belly  
"love you more smiley, surfer chick"  
________________________________________  
Cortney Casey (Shewolf)Today at 3:35 PM  
Cort smiled, moaning softly at Katlyn's licking, moving to cup and tease her wife' s beautiful boobs. "Impossible..." She teased with a smile. "You are delightful, my kinky babygirl."  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 3:37 PM  
"yeah you love to smash chests when you bearhug me after workouts" Katlyn laughed "I don't mind it just you always look so cute when you do it CortCort" she bit a nipple  
________________________________________  
Cortney Casey (Shewolf)Today at 3:38 PM  
"I love my cuddlegirl." Cortney smiled, groaning at the nip. "I'm so tempted to just take you now babe... all the nipping."  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 3:40 PM  
"and I love you...crap...hope the puppers have enough food, or just full from the table scraps we fed them" Katlyn sat up flexing, her blue eyes staring  
________________________________________  
Cortney Casey (Shewolf)Today at 3:40 PM  
"I put extra food down before we started the stream." Cortney smiled, kissing Katlyn and stroking her arms gently. "Muscle-Queen."  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 3:41 PM  
"oh good Mom" Katlyn kissed back smiling and then licked at Cortney's dimples "I warned you if you keep smiling like that i'd lick them" she rubbed her wife's arms aswell "not bad at all mmm so sexy"  
Katlyn mounted up for a ride  
________________________________________  
Cortney Casey (Shewolf)Today at 3:43 PM  
Cortney giggled. "As if I mind." Cortney smiled, as she responded. "So sexy? Talking about yourself again?" She had moaned softly as she helped Katlyn ride her gently. "Mmm, still so tight baby."  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 3:46 PM  
she smiled softly doing it more "I was talking about my wife, i'm not full of myself like that one bitch at the gym that everyone hates...ugh but yeah I can be a Hot Momma huh?" riding slowly to enjoy  
________________________________________  
Cortney Casey (Shewolf)Today at 3:48 PM  
"You know I love you, my sexy girl." Cort soothed, gently gripping Kat's hips to let her ride, kissing Kat sweetly. "You enjoying this babe?"  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 3:49 PM  
"mmhmm very much feels so good Cort" her arms around her wife kissing her deep while keeping a pace  
________________________________________  
Cortney Casey (Shewolf)Today at 3:50 PM  
Cort smiled, kissing Kat just as deeply and letting her ride, moaning softly into the kiss, she loved when she could have Kat like this.  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 9:20 PM  
Katlyn moaned and smiled, panting and arching back enjoying her wife so much, loving their nights off from the gym  
________________________________________  
Cortney Casey (Shewolf)Today at 10:08 PM  
Cortney smiled, slowly upping her pace, enjoying every arch and moan.  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 10:12 PM  
"ohhh babe" Katlyn came hard and hugged Cortney breathing heavy "that went so deep"  
________________________________________  
Cortney Casey (Shewolf)Today at 10:15 PM  
Cortney had cum at the same time. "Mmm, you were so good at taking it baby."  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 10:16 PM  
"stretched me but i'll be alright. luckily we do Yoga huh?" she smiled big staring "and your stamina is insane"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Cortney Casey (Shewolf)Today at 10:18 PM  
"Yeah it is baby." Cort smiled, kissing her wife's neck. "I trained to be good for you."  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 10:20 PM  
"aww you do anything for me" Katlyn rubbed her wife's chest kissing her cheek "love you so much, i'd walk on piping hot coals naked for you"  
________________________________________  
Cortney Casey (Shewolf)Today at 10:21 PM  
"Never do that baby, don't wanna watch you burn those cute feet." Court teased, kissing Katlyn sweetly.  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 10:23 PM  
"I was speaking metaphorically Cortney, I wouldn't actually walk on them, maybe Legos when our future kids are older but yeah" Katlyn laughed kissing Cortney  
________________________________________  
Cortney Casey (Shewolf)Today at 10:25 PM  
Cortney laughed, kissing her wife again. "Love you... you nerd."  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 10:25 PM  
"takes a nerd to love a nerd" she smiled again  
________________________________________  
Cortney Casey (Shewolf)Today at 10:28 PM  
"I'm the luckiest nerd ever."  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 10:30 PM  
"yes you are, with the smoothest way to ask me out too...like hey Katlyn lets Spar at my place" Katlyn tickled Cortney softly  
________________________________________  
Cortney Casey (Shewolf)Today at 10:30 PM  
"You said yes." Cortney laughed, loving Katlyn's tickling.  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 10:33 PM  
she laughed "how can I say no to that and dinner babe?" she kissed her wife's jawline "you're so sexy Cast Iron Casey mmm and knowing you had a big cock helped"  
________________________________________  
Cortney Casey (Shewolf)Today at 10:34 PM  
"Oh really?" Cort laughed, purring at the kisses. "So you wanted a little lovin' and a whole lot of sex huh?"  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 10:35 PM  
"I needed it bad I guess and it paid off...we're engaged and i'd have your babies" Katlyn kissed Cortney softly  
________________________________________  
Cortney Casey (Shewolf)Today at 10:36 PM  
"Well of course it did." Cortney smiled, kissing Katlyn softly. "Look at you, all beautiful and sweet, how could I not love you?"  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 10:36 PM  
"I have it all" doing a sexy pose for her wife, Katlyn smiled again  
________________________________________  
Cortney Casey (Shewolf)Today at 10:38 PM  
Cortney laughed softly. "Gorgeous."


	6. Macy Chiasson/Pannie Kianzad Part 1

Macy Chiasson (RP)Today at 4:08 PM  
Louisiana Native and #8 ranked Flyweight fighter Macy Chiasson was ready for her next challenge which came in The Ultimate Fighter's newest season. She was contact via email and responded happily not knowing one of her good friends Pannie Kianzad would be part of the competition aswell. Macy smiled walking in with her bag looking around* "wow big house" *saying hello to everyone then making her way to a room, walking in and catching Pannie on the bed..." *uhh…" she laughed  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Today at 4:10 PM  
Pannie had glanced up, laughing slightly and blushing. "Uh.... hi Mace..." She laughed softly, not bothering to cover herself despite having stopped what she had been doing, working on relaxing herself with some mild masturbation, her voice almost playful. "Well, if anyone had to catch me... at least it's you."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Today at 4:12 PM  
"Pannie you're here...and well...occupied" she laughed smoothing her blonde bangs as she walked in "yeah just imagine it being someone you hated" Macy kicked her flip flops off sitting down and smiling  
"missed you" she playfully tackled her friend  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Today at 4:16 PM  
Pannie laughed, kissing Macy softly. "Missed you too beautiful." She teased. "Enjoy the welcome show?"  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Today at 4:18 PM  
she kissed back smiling again, making cute face "you're the only one that has ever said I was beautiful, love you girl" she nodded and slipped her shirt off showing her chest tattoo  
"mmm nice pussy" licking her fingers and then rubbing Pannie's clit  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Today at 4:24 PM  
"Well I meant it." Pannie smiled. "Love you too strong girl." She had leant to suck gently on Macy's nipple, moaning when Macy teased clit a little. "Mmm, babe..." She wriggled her legs open a little more. "Maybe you should lose those shorts and let me repay you? we could have fun tonight."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Today at 4:28 PM  
Macy flexed and moaned playing with her girl's wild fluffy hair "so wild" her fingers circling then slipping in a bit "so wet" Macy agreed lifting her feet in air to remove her shorts, having a cute ass "there" she kissed Pannie again  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Today at 4:39 PM  
"Wild for you baby..." Pannie purred, arching to Macy's fingers a little and kissing Macy again happily, stroking her fingers over Macy's clit. "Mmm, yeah well, daydreaming about spending time with some sexy ladies does that to a girl... even better now I get to spend the nights with you... riding those long, sexy fingers of yours..." She paused, easing two fingers into Macy's pussy. "and enjoy letting you ride mine."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Today at 4:41 PM  
"honey i'm home" she smiled laughing and kissing her girl "mmm love those fingers, missed you since we last talked" listening and nodding "only one girl I want here" staring and making out, fingering and getting comfy  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Today at 4:45 PM  
Pannie smiled, kissing Macy happily. "Missed you too angel girl." She smiled. "Oh yeah, only one?"She spoke softly. "She's a lucky girl." She had gasped slightly, kissing Macy hotly as she rode her fingers and upping her own pace. "You think maybe we can figure out a way to stretch each other out some?"  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Today at 4:48 PM  
she kissed back with tongue riding Pannie's fingers "damn someone's happy" Macy loved to tease her girl and was very happy herself as they rubbed and fingered "mmm yeah I only need you Pannie" she kissed down sucking over her girl's tits making love "anything to get off with you"  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Today at 4:53 PM  
Pannie had smiled softly, kissing Macy softly. "You keep saying things like that I'm going to fall even more in love with you." She spoke lightly, adding another finger, feeling Macy clench a little and spreading her own legs a little more, moaning at Macy's suckling. "You make me so happy Mace... you and your beautiful body."  
Pannie paused before adding. "Hell, even your hair is cute... all straight like that."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Today at 4:54 PM  
Macy smiled big kissing back "don't fall too hard and hurt that precious body my angel" she fingered a bit faster and quick wittedly responded "the only thing straight in this room" laughing again and moving down to lick Pannie's beautiful pussy taking control  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Today at 4:57 PM  
"Ain't that the truth." Pannie laughed, gasping and almost riding Macy's tongue. "Mmmm, god Macy.... I forgot how good that feels."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Today at 5:00 PM  
"mmhmm damn I needed this" her tongue deep looking up "me and you my baby, we got this" sucking that clitty and holding her girl's hand  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Today at 5:01 PM  
Pannie had squeezed Macy's hand softly, letting herself be dominated a little. "Yeah we do.... why don't you bring that pretty pussy up here, let me help you out?"  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Today at 5:05 PM  
"putt putt in the butt" Macy smirked about when they went to play PuttPutt Golf and poked Pannie's ass as she was taking a shot with her club "good idea don't mind my dirty orange feet"  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Today at 5:07 PM  
"Next time maybe find something that is meant to be in someone's ass?" Pannie teased. "Hey, orange feet is better than stinky feet."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Today at 5:09 PM  
"you loved it you almost passed out laughing" she laughed and got in position "yeah you have stinky feet" still teasing and licking Pannie's clitty  
"my Iranian Swedish Princess"  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Today at 5:11 PM  
Pannie laughed slightly. "You got here early." She teased. "I was meant to shower after I'd finished." She moaned at Macy's lick, returning the favor. "Mmm, does that make you my sexy prince?"  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Today at 5:13 PM  
"I am never late, I don't mind your feet they're sexy and tasty like your pussy" Macy moaned rubbing as she licked "of course, I can be the Jack to your Rose"  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Today at 5:14 PM  
Pannie moaned loudly, gasping and licking Macy harder. "Mmm, my sexy girl..."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Today at 5:16 PM  
"damn those teeth feel nice" Macy was noisy when she ate pussy, licking deep and hungrily  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Today at 5:18 PM  
Pannie almost whined as she ate, clearly close even as she worked her tongue into and over Macy, squealing softly when she did cum.  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Today at 5:19 PM  
"hope someone hired a maid to clean the bed" she laughed and cummed aswell "mmm fuck babe" licking her girl up  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Today at 5:20 PM  
"They'll be busy cleaning shit up with us girls." Pannie laughed. "Mmmm, so happy it's you and me here babe...."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Today at 5:23 PM  
"ain't that the truth" her voice a cute Cajun accent as she spoke, laying back and staring for a second holding Pannie, moving a curl from her eyes "it's always been about you and me Miss Kianzad"  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Today at 5:36 PM  
Pannie smiled, kissing Macy softly. "Yeah it has.... I'm so glad we found each other again."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Today at 5:36 PM  
"me too" Macy made a face with tongue out, nose scrunched up  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Today at 5:37 PM  
Pannie laughed, kissing her nose softly. "I love you MaceMace."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Today at 5:38 PM  
"love you PanPan" Macy laughed kissing her girl's forehead "sweet boobs"  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Today at 5:39 PM  
"All yours now babe... for as long as you want."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Today at 5:43 PM  
"even if I..." Macy took Pannie's hand "ask you to be my wife?"  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Today at 5:44 PM  
Pannie smiled, immediately tearing up. "Yes Macy... Yes baby.... I'll be your wife."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Today at 5:45 PM  
"get married in New Orleans, take you to some good bars on Bourbon Street" she kissed her wife deep  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Today at 5:47 PM  
"You'll have to come meet my parents one day too." Pannie smiled, kissing Macy lovingly. "My Macybear."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Today at 5:48 PM  
"can't wait, hope they like me" Macy smiled "mmm my PannieCat"  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Today at 5:49 PM  
"They'll love you... they've been begging me to find Mr or Mrs Right..." Pannie smiled, pulling Macy against her and curling into her a little. "I think I finally did... for life."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Today at 5:50 PM  
"well Mrs Right is right here" Macy smiled big "me too Miss Chiasson" speaking softly kissing her wife's nose  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Today at 5:54 PM  
Pannie giggled softly. "Mrs Chiasson-Kianzad.... sounds right."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Today at 5:57 PM  
"oh yes perfect" Macy kissed Pannie again holding her cheek  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Today at 5:58 PM  
Pannie smiled, kissing Macy softly. "You ready to fight some bitches?"  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Today at 5:58 PM  
"i'm ready to destroy" she smoothed her hair back  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Today at 6:00 PM  
"You win this whole thing I'll be the smuggest bitch... because my woman is a powerhouse."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Today at 6:00 PM  
"if you win...i'll brag about you being the Toughest Sexiest Bitch in the House"  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Today at 6:01 PM  
Pannie smiled, kissing Macy softly. "Game on babygirl."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Today at 6:01 PM  
Macy kissed back playfully staring  
"cold feet" she teased  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Today at 6:06 PM  
"Well, maybe we can warm them up?"  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Today at 6:07 PM  
"hot tub?" Macy cupped her wife's boobs  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Today at 6:08 PM  
"Sounds perfect...." Pannie smiled, kissing Macy softly. "Ever had sex in a hot tub?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Today at 6:09 PM  
"I kissed in the rain...remember?" she smiled standing with Pannie  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Today at 6:10 PM  
"Oh of course..." Pannie laughed, leading Macy to the tub. "So then... want to get a little... kinky?"  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Today at 6:11 PM  
"I read Jessy Jess and Bec got married...when did this happen?" Macy laughed following "with you?" she got in sitting on Pannie's lap(edited)  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Today at 6:12 PM  
"Last month... took them long enough right?" Pannie laughed, settling to let Macy sit in her lap, spanking her ass softly. "Yeah, with me..." She paused then added. "For example... how about I fuck you right here?"  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Today at 6:13 PM  
"yeah happy for them, you and Jess are good friends, me and Bec are buds" she smiled and joked "wonder if they do Rock Paper Scissors to see who fucks the other's ass first" kissing her girl  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Today at 6:16 PM  
"That or just go with who lost the most recently..." Pannie laughed, kissing Macy. "You still haven't answered me baby..."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Today at 6:17 PM  
"Bec been winning in her Bareknuckle fights, she's champ right now" laughing again "poor Jess.." remembering "oh sorry, yes lets go round 2"  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Today at 6:20 PM  
"Jess loves taking that dick anyway." Pannie smirked, moving to tease Macy's pussy with her fingers.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Today at 6:21 PM  
"I know they're cute together, their boys are growing fast" Macy moaned biting her lip, feeling her wife's arms "damn feels nice with you leading"  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Today at 6:23 PM  
"Aren't they?" Pannie smiled, slowly pushing three fingers in. "You like being fingered a lot don't you babe? Think you can handle a little stretching?"  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Today at 6:25 PM  
"I can handle you" she smirked and arched a bit bucking on those fingers "making my toes curl"  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Today at 6:27 PM  
Pannie smirked, adding a fourth finger and upping her pace. "Mmm, that's the point baby, I want to own this pussy."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Today at 6:28 PM  
"damn kinky, I own yours" Macy wiggled her tongue then smiled kissing Pannie deep and screaming a bit  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Today at 6:30 PM  
Pannie smiled, kissing Macy fiercely, upping her pace and slowly pushing her fist into Macy, spanking her ass. "God baby... you'll be feeling this for a week..."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Today at 6:32 PM  
one of the other girls passes "damn already getting tv ratings" Macy laughed at Katharina Lehner's comment "yes!" she sighed and came undone "ahhh wow the timing" Kat laughed(edited)  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Today at 6:34 PM  
"What's the matter Macy? Think Kat's never seen a girl get owned before?" Pannie teased, glancing at Kat and smirking. "You got a girl yourself Kattie?"  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Today at 6:36 PM  
"no the tv rating comment" laughing again Kat smiled answering "well...I kind of have a crush on Karolina" Macy smirked holding her wife "ah Kowalkiewicz, good eye"  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Today at 6:37 PM  
"Go get her Kattie." Pannie smiled, curling her arm around Macy's back.  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Today at 6:38 PM  
"yeah chase that pussy girl, that's what I did...met Pannie at Fight Camp we been close ever since" Kat smiled "you two are cute"  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Today at 6:40 PM  
"We try." Pannie laughed. "You know Karrie went swimming just now... maybe you should go find her?"  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Today at 6:42 PM  
watching her walk off "Karolina's one of the coaches this season...like damn" Macy kissed on Pannie's cheeks  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Today at 6:43 PM  
Pannie smiled. "Good, then maybe she can give Kat a real workout...."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Today at 6:44 PM  
"workout" Macy smirked  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Today at 6:45 PM  
"You know Kat's been grinding herself on anything that moves... she needs a good pummelling."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Today at 6:48 PM  
"oh my" Macy laughed "well when you grind on me, I give in, even if i am sleepy"  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Today at 6:49 PM  
"Because you've been mine for years babe."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Today at 6:52 PM  
"and you've been mine even in my dreams" brows raised being cute and sticking tongue out  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Today at 6:53 PM  
Pannie giggled, kissing Macy softly. "You are so damn cute."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Today at 6:54 PM  
"you too" Macy kissed back smiling  
"my babygirl"  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Today at 6:55 PM  
"Mmm, yours... forever."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Today at 6:57 PM  
"so wedding in Sweden...honeymoon New Orleans"  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Today at 6:58 PM  
"Sounds perfect."  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Today at 6:59 PM  
"like someone I know" Macy nibbled the back of Pannie's neck playing with her tits  
________________________________________  
Pannie Kianzad(Shewolf)Today at 7:00 PM  
"Talking about yourself again?"  
________________________________________  
Macy Chiasson (RP)Today at 7:00 PM  
"damn you get me everytime" laughing.


	7. Meisha Tate/Leslie Smith Part 1

Leslie Smith (RP)Yesterday at 10:59 PM  
Leslie The Peacemaker Smith was part of the UFC's Bantamweight Division but hit some bumps in the road, including having her ear split and exploded by Jessica Eye in 2014, and a tough loss to Cris Cyborg in 2016. shortly after, Leslie revealed that she had a benign tumor on her stomach. In 2018, Smith started Project Spearhead, an organization that is attempting to unionize UFC and MMA fighters. She also recently gave a speech during a conference for the Economic Policy Institute regarding Project Spearhead. "wow good job" *she teared up as Meisha delivered her daughter, sister Lindsay was the nurse, happy to be by her friend's side through it(edited)  
________________________________________  
Meisha Tate (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:02 PM  
Meisha had smiled softly, her voice soft. "Thanks Leslie... Linds...." She spoke softly, her voice gentle. "I'm so glad you girls are here."  
________________________________________  
Leslie Smith (RP)Yesterday at 11:04 PM  
"welcome" she smiled kissing her friend's forehead, Lindsay cleaned up smiling "you know it's no problem, you did help Leslie with her tumor" Leslie teared up "thanks for donating the money for me Meisha"  
________________________________________  
Meisha Tate (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:06 PM  
"Hey, no tumor gets to take my best girl..." Meisha spoke softly, warmly. "You needed help and now look, you helped me too."  
________________________________________  
Leslie Smith (RP)Yesterday at 11:07 PM  
"that's what friends are for" Leslie smiled softly wearing a hoodie and jeans, hair down  
"Amaia hey baby" her heart was instantly stolen by the baby "Amaia Smith" she told the doctor  
________________________________________  
Meisha Tate (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:10 PM  
Meisha smiled, kissing Leslie's cheek softly.  
\----- 1 month later - -----  
Meisha had been sat calmly on the bed, feeding her baby, smiling at her soft content gurgles. "That's right baby.... good girl."  
________________________________________  
Leslie Smith (RP)Yesterday at 11:11 PM  
Leslie smiled walking in wearing a nice blue dress, hair pulled back bringing some roses and a gift for Amaia "hey my girls"  
________________________________________  
Meisha Tate (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:14 PM  
"Hey Leslie... looking cute as always." Meisha smiled.  
________________________________________  
Leslie Smith (RP)Yesterday at 11:20 PM  
"you too beautiful" she put the roses on the table and gift near Meisha "just some clothes for babygirl" smiling big at Amaia  
"missed me?" Leslie kissed Meisha  
________________________________________  
Meisha Tate (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:24 PM  
"Awww, you didn't have to do that Leslie..." Meisha smiled, kissing Leslie softly. "Of course I missed you gorgeous..."  
________________________________________  
Leslie Smith (RP)Yesterday at 11:25 PM  
"hey, i love you and her very much, you're my longtime friend" she blushed getting comfy "mmm had a little pepper in that one, spicy"  
________________________________________  
Meisha Tate (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:30 PM  
"You're surprised? Best friend in the world and super sweet.... of course I love you."  
________________________________________  
Leslie Smith (RP)Yesterday at 11:31 PM  
"no not surprised" Leslie laughed softly watching Meisha breastfeed "mmm yummy milk?" she kneeled opening a box "well.."(edited)  
________________________________________  
Meisha Tate (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:34 PM  
Amaia had gurgled softly to reply to Leslie's question. Meisha had smiled as Leslie knelt, her voice soft even as she swallowed to hide her emotions. "Baby.... yes.... yes I'll marry you."  
________________________________________  
Leslie Smith (RP)Yesterday at 11:35 PM  
"awww Nanna loves you too Amaia" tearing up and slipping the ring on her future wife's finger, leaning in for a kiss, emotional  
"love you Meisha Cupcake Tate-Smith"  
________________________________________  
Meisha Tate (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:40 PM  
"Love you too, my tough sweetheart." Meisha smiled, kissing Leslie softly. "No tears babe.... you'll set the kiddo off."  
________________________________________  
Leslie Smith (RP)Yesterday at 11:42 PM  
"sorry you know i'm emotional" Leslie smiled sitting and softly cupping the other boob "so soft, wish I had boobs" she laughed  
________________________________________  
Meisha Tate (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:43 PM  
"You can always borrow mine to play with honey." Meisha teased, loving the feeling of Leslie's hand on her breast. "You have such soft hands."  
________________________________________  
Leslie Smith (RP)Yesterday at 11:44 PM  
"mmm gladly they're so beautiful and full" she teased "my lotion" Leslie leaned down licking softly and suckling(edited)  
________________________________________  
Meisha Tate (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:47 PM  
"Mmm..." Meisha had hummed softly at the sensation of Leslie suckling. "That feels so good baby..."  
________________________________________  
Leslie Smith (RP)Yesterday at 11:48 PM  
"tastes good too Cupcake" her legs curled as she slipped her sandals off "my big awkward feet" laughing  
"I may wear a dress for the wedding, like a nice casual one"  
________________________________________  
Meisha Tate (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:51 PM  
"I like your feet honey.... when they aren't trying to break my face." Meisha smiled, stroking Leslie's hair softly. "You'd look so gorgeous in a little black dress."  
________________________________________  
Leslie Smith (RP)Yesterday at 11:53 PM  
"you're so funny" Leslie laughed again "i'll do It for you babe" she unzipped and slipped her blue casual dress off, wearing nice black panties, small boobs but cute  
"let me burp Amaia so you can see what I got her"  
________________________________________  
Meisha Tate (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:56 PM  
Meisha handed Leslie the baby carefully, watching her undress and stripping off the simple white panties she'd worn, smiling a little. "She loves you already..."  
________________________________________  
Leslie Smith (RP)Yesterday at 11:57 PM  
Leslie smiled taking her gently to burp her "aww hey my baby" she watched Meisha strip "i'm so spoiled by my girls"  
________________________________________  
February 23, 2019  
Meisha Tate (Shewolf)Today at 12:00 AM  
"Her crib's in the corner... when she's done." Meisha smiled. "We're spoilt by you babe."  
________________________________________  
Leslie Smith (RP)Today at 12:02 AM  
"alright Mommy" Leslie smiled big finishing and slowly standing to take Amaia to her crib, laying her down with her blanket "aww the bear from the Hospital, too cute" turning to walk to her wife slipping panties off staring at her belly  
________________________________________  
Meisha Tate (Shewolf)Today at 12:05 AM  
"She loves that bear." Meisha smiled. "Almost as much as I love you Leslie... my sexy, slim woman."  
________________________________________  
Leslie Smith (RP)Today at 12:06 AM  
she smiled blushing and flexing "does this still turn you on? your best friend's naked body cause mine makes me feel lucky"  
Leslie pulled her wife close kissing her, hands on that ass  
________________________________________  
Meisha Tate (Shewolf)Today at 12:12 AM  
"You know you turn me on babe, you always did." Meisha murmured, kissing Leslie sweetly, glad of Leslie's hands on her ass. "I love you."  
________________________________________  
Leslie Smith (RP)Today at 12:14 AM  
"I love you too Meisha" smiling softly "I remember being so turned off looking at another woman's body, even showering or getting dressed in the locker room after a fight, now i'm engaged to this beauty"  
________________________________________  
Meisha Tate (Shewolf)Today at 12:19 AM  
"Well, that happens when you get close to someone... especially when they love you back." Meisha smiled, kissing Leslie again softly. "Feel like getting... intimate?"  
________________________________________  
Leslie Smith (RP)Today at 12:22 AM  
"I noticed" Leslie kissed back nodding, staring "i'm hungry for some Cupcake" smiling big and taking her wife to bed  
________________________________________  
Meisha Tate (Shewolf)Today at 12:24 AM  
Meisha had smiled, following Leslie into the second bedroom, settling with her happily. "Well, feel free to.... eat... me."  
________________________________________  
Leslie Smith (RP)Today at 12:26 AM  
"mmm get comfy" as she started kissing on her wife's neck, rubbing Meisha's beautiful tits and sucking one, tonguing and pulling a bit with her teeth, her hand slowly rubbing that pussy  
________________________________________  
Meisha Tate (Shewolf)Today at 12:30 AM  
Meisha had done as Leslie asked, leaning to the side to let Leslie kiss her neck some more, loving the feeling of Leslie rubbing her tits and sucking on one even as she pulled at it a little. She soon moaned softly at the feeling of Leslie rubbing her pussy, letting her legs widen a little, an open invite to do what she wanted.  
________________________________________  
Leslie Smith (RP)Today at 12:32 AM  
"mmmm damn all this for me" Leslie trailed her tongue down to meet her wife's pussy, knowing it was sensitive but being gentle with her tongue, slurping softly on Meisha's clit  
________________________________________  
Meisha Tate (Shewolf)Today at 12:34 AM  
Meisha moaned softly. "Mmmm, god I've missed this."  
________________________________________  
Leslie Smith (RP)Today at 12:36 AM  
"me too babe, damn still taste so good" Leslie licked deeper holding her woman's legs, taking in the scent "tangy but delicious" she teased  
"play with your tits for me Meisha"  
________________________________________  
Meisha Tate (Shewolf)Today at 12:40 AM  
Meisha moaned softly but obeyed Leslie's suggestion, playing with her own tits as Leslie continued to lick at her, dragging more moans from her.  
________________________________________  
Leslie Smith (RP)Today at 12:40 AM  
laying on her side now licking her wife faster, rubbing her own pussy and watching Meisha touch herself, loving those big tits "mmm got me wet"  
laughing softly "you make me wanna flick my own bean"  
________________________________________  
Meisha Tate (Shewolf)Today at 12:42 AM  
"Maybe you should let me help out?"  
________________________________________  
Leslie Smith (RP)Today at 12:43 AM  
"please do" Leslie kissed back up with rubbing her wife gently, kissing her lips  
"takes two to tango" she smirked offering herself(edited)  
________________________________________  
Meisha Tate (Shewolf)Today at 12:50 AM  
Meisha smiled, kissing Leslie again lovingly before moving to tease Leslie's clit and pussy even as she arched to Leslie's touch further, already close.  
________________________________________  
Leslie Smith (RP)Today at 12:52 AM  
"mmm so sexy when you kiss me" moaning and breathing deep, sucking Meisha's nipple tasting some milk, her own nipples perked in excitement offering them as her fingers pumped  
________________________________________  
Meisha Tate (Shewolf)Today at 12:53 AM  
Meisha had quickly, suckled on Leslie's nipple as she upped her pace, soon cumming hard.  
________________________________________  
Leslie Smith (RP)Today at 12:54 AM  
"oh god babe that sexy mouth, you're so beautiful" tearing up as her own orgasm hit "ohhhh"  
________________________________________  
Meisha Tate (Shewolf)Today at 12:58 AM  
Meisha smiled, kissing Leslie softly as she came. "Beautiful girl..."  
________________________________________  
Leslie Smith (RP)Today at 12:58 AM  
"thanks babe" Leslie smiled softly kissing her wife, hand on her cheek.


	8. Zahra Schreiber/Cris Cyborg Part 1

Zahra Schreiber (RP)Today at 2:49 PM  
Zahra Schreiber was a very openly gay model and former Wrestler. The dark haired Vixen was full of tattoos and ambitions. She was once linked to Seth Rollins but controversy surrounded this as he found out she was shemale, not wanting to be caught in this scandal, she broke away quick then started to talk with Daria Berenato but....Daria was married to Mandy and she didn't wanna intrude so again, Zahra struck out. She was a longtime fan of MMA and loved Ronda Rousey and Cris Cyborg. She began talking to Cris and they planned to meet in Rio de Janeiro at a nude beach resort "wow it's so beautiful here...and hot!" she laughed softly walking in her long pink dress, big dark shades, and flip flops to the resort, texting Cris that she arrived  
________________________________________  
Cris Cyborg (Shewolf)Today at 3:03 PM  
Cris had smiled as she answered the text. -On my way, wait for me? Cx.- She had known about Zahra for a while, her smile soft as she looked at the girl's instagram one last time, sighing at the comments even as she liked a couple more, turning her phone off to put it into her bag, smiling as she smoothed down the jean-shorts and shirt she had picked out, knowing she looked good, even if she was a little nervous. She had not yet told Zahra about her own situation. Cris had smiled as she reached the beach resort, checking in and unpacking before choosing a simple bag to take her phone out to the beach, turning it back on to call Zahra. "Hey pretty girl.... where do you want to meet?"  
________________________________________  
Zahra Schreiber (RP)Today at 3:07 PM  
Zahra smiled sitting on the bed biting her lip texting back -of course..Z- she melted thinking of Cris "gosh she's so gorgeous" her phone buzzed and she quickly answered then jumped up smiling big, answering "the cabana by the water" her voice shaky as she loved Cris' thick accent  
________________________________________  
Cris Cyborg (Shewolf)Today at 3:14 PM  
Cris had smiled, her voice low and warm. "I'll be there soon honey." Cris had made her way south, changing her outfit enough to let her walk through the resort, bringing her bag and making her way to the cabana, knocking softly on the door and straightening her sports bra and shorts one last time.  
________________________________________  
Zahra Schreiber (RP)Today at 3:16 PM  
Zahra changed into some shorts, excited to finally meet her crush, but before she could get her top on "coming!" she quickly answered the door to see her woman "oh my...hello" she smiled staring at Cris for a bit, topless  
________________________________________  
Cris Cyborg (Shewolf)Today at 3:18 PM  
"Hello yourself..." Cris smiled, moving closer and lightly pushing hair out of Zahra's eyes, her touch soft at the woman's cheek. "Nice tits..." Her smile was teasing. "Can I... come in?"  
________________________________________  
Zahra Schreiber (RP)Today at 3:19 PM  
Zahra sighed melting as her hair was moved "thanks...nice tattoos" she smiled big nodding and letting Cris in, staring still  
________________________________________  
Cris Cyborg (Shewolf)Today at 3:20 PM  
Cris smiled, pushing the door closed, locking it behind her and moving to set her bag down, pulling her top off over her head and putting it aside. "You can touch... if you like?"  
________________________________________  
Zahra Schreiber (RP)Today at 3:22 PM  
"oooo...damn you're so jacked Cris" she slowly started to feel up on her crush's arms then cupping her tits "damn, hard chest" Zahra leaned in to softly kiss Cris  
________________________________________  
Cris Cyborg (Shewolf)Today at 3:28 PM  
Cris smiled, kissing back softly, her grip tight as she pulled Zahra closer, her voice soft. "So says the prettiest lady I've ever seen?" Her flirtation was gentle even as she added. "So... those comments on Instagram... tell me you don't let them get to you?"  
________________________________________  
Zahra Schreiber (RP)Today at 3:31 PM  
she smiled into the kiss loving as she was pulled in close "I better be" she teased then answered "I try not to but some are just so...overwhelming...people are cruel" Zahra sighed as her head laid against Cris'  
________________________________________  
Cris Cyborg (Shewolf)Today at 3:40 PM  
"Well... maybe there's a reason for those idiots being jealous... look at you, beautiful, strong... and brave." Cris paused, stepping back and pausing before removing her shorts, letting her strong legs and body free, her smile soft even as she set the shorts aside. "I'm not ashamed of who I am." Cris smiled, as she added. "So... there it is. Me... all of me." She paused then glanced down at her cock, smirking a little. "Even if I'm a little... half-mast."  
________________________________________  
Zahra Schreiber (RP)Today at 3:43 PM  
Zahra loved the compliments as she flipped her hair back, arms around Cris' big shoulders smiling again "tough but romantic...damn i'm head over heels" she watched as Cris stepped back to pull her shorts down and reveal herself "fuck.." she stared at Cris' sexy body, long hanging cock "I applaud you for not being scared to show the real you...bravo" she soon slipped her shorts down to reveal herself too, laughing "well..."  
________________________________________  
Cris Cyborg (Shewolf)Today at 3:47 PM  
"Damn... you just get sexier." Cris purred the words, stepping closer to kiss Zahra again sweetly. "Those poor fools have no idea what they'll be missing... lucky me. I get to enjoy... all of this." Her smile was soft as she ran a hand down over Zahra's chest and stomach, moving to lightly stroke her cock. "You are so damn beautiful."  
________________________________________  
Zahra Schreiber (RP)Today at 3:50 PM  
"I know" she smiled softly posing with her hands on her hips "you too" Zahra kissed back as her hands moved to cup Cris' cute ass "so do I...fuck the haters..move on now" she smiled again moaning as her cock was grasped by those strong hands "mmmm" she began to get erect "you're sexy as fuck...and mine"  
________________________________________  
Cris Cyborg (Shewolf)Today at 4:04 PM  
"Oh darlin'... I'm all yours." Cris smiled, her lips brushing over Zahra's. "I'd say we... enjoy arousing each other... then show those fools just what they can suck... before indulging in nothing but pleasure... you, me... and a whole island of places to... make ourselves free."  
________________________________________  
Zahra Schreiber (RP)Today at 4:06 PM  
"Taynara Conti is also shemale...you know her right?..another good friend of mine...she always talks about your fights" she kissed back nodding "looks like it" Zahra laughed and smiled "I wanna move here, it's beautiful...the view is amazing" she kissed on Cris' neck flirting and slowly grasping her thicker cock  
________________________________________  
Cris Cyborg (Shewolf)Today at 4:10 PM  
"Yeah, 'Nara's a sweet kid." Cris smiled. "Mmm, tell you what Zahra... why don't we see if we can find somewhere to make a home here...." She paused then added. "Is it too forward to invite you to.... marry me?"  
________________________________________  
Zahra Schreiber (RP)Today at 4:12 PM  
"yes she is...she's got eyes for Jessie Eleban..it's cute" Zahra's eyes widened "omg are you serious? that would be fuckin' awesome!" she teared up from the proposal shaking her head "no it's not...we have been talking for a long time...I am in love with you!" she kissed Cris again  
________________________________________  
Cris Cyborg (Shewolf)Today at 4:15 PM  
"I love you too Zahra." Cris smiled, kissing Zahra softly, sweetly. "You deserve a place to be you... and we should have a home here... where you can always come to me... and let me love you up. Teach you just how to show off..." She was almost smirking as she added. "We'll talk more once we show those losers what to suck... and then I'm taking you out... naked. We'll show the resort just what it looks like when two women take their power out... and let love flow."  
________________________________________  
Zahra Schreiber (RP)Today at 4:18 PM  
"I agree...thanks for being so amazing and caring" Zahra laughed and nodded as she playfully bent over to lick at the thick head of Cris' cock with her pierced tongue "mmmm you have the balls to back up what you say" she squeezed her wifey's balls as she spoke and licked the head "lets go i'm ready to explore this new life with you"  
________________________________________  
Cris Cyborg (Shewolf)Today at 4:20 PM  
Cris smirked, taking the photo and posting it, tagging several of the people who had left messages, and Seth. -My new wife and I say... Suck it.- Her laugh was soft as she turned her phone off before stroking Zahra's hair. "Let's go make love on a private beach... or just the beach... your choice."  
________________________________________  
Zahra Schreiber (RP)Today at 4:23 PM  
Zahra flipped off the camera holding onto Cris, serious face then laughing at the comment "that was perfect babe" she kissed Cris' jawline "mmm you're so warm" walking with her wifey, both fully erect as they stepped out "always wanted to fuck on the beach"  
________________________________________  
Cris Cyborg (Shewolf)Today at 4:25 PM  
Cris smiled, squeezing her wife-to-be's hand gently as they walked. "Well, we can definitely do that... Take turns having a whole lot of fun on the beach... I want that sweet ass all to myself."  
________________________________________  
Zahra Schreiber (RP)Today at 4:27 PM  
Zahra smiled squeezing back "so hot here but better than freezing" she smacked Cris' ass as two cute girls came walking "hey baby tits"  
________________________________________  
Cris Cyborg (Shewolf)Today at 4:30 PM  
"Careful baby, you could charm that girl right into bending over..." Cris smirked, lightly spanking her wife's ass. "Let's go find some shelter and enjoy a little... 'Show and tell'..."  
________________________________________  
Zahra Schreiber (RP)Today at 4:32 PM  
Zahra smiled big waving to them then following "damn she was staring at both of us, like radar" she made Cris sit down as she kneeling to slowly suck that monster, moaning  
________________________________________  
Cris Cyborg (Shewolf)Today at 4:33 PM  
Cris moaned softly, gently tangling a hand into Zahra's hair. "Damn babe... you took that like a natural."  
________________________________________  
Zahra Schreiber (RP)Today at 4:35 PM  
Zahra showed off some skills as she downed Cris' cock with no gagging, throating it like a pro "mmmmm" her own cock so stiff in excitement, the two girls sat to watch while taking some sun  
________________________________________  
Cris Cyborg (Shewolf)Today at 4:38 PM  
"How did I find you?" Cris murmured, almost to herself, enjoying the pleasure coursing through her. "Let me know when you're ready to.... bend and stretch."  
________________________________________  
Zahra Schreiber (RP)Today at 4:39 PM  
Zahra pulled off smiling big licking her lips and laid down to where Cris could stroke her while she gave some sloppy head "mmm ok my love, god it's so yummy" she played with Cris' balls  
________________________________________  
Cris Cyborg (Shewolf)Today at 4:45 PM  
Cris smiled as she moved to stroke her lover, her pace light but firm. "Glad you enjoy it babe."  
________________________________________  
Zahra Schreiber (RP)Today at 4:46 PM  
"how did I find you sexy woman?" she sighed happily as she drooled, one of the girls spoke up -ooo all that meat- Zahra moaned loving her wifey's hands  
________________________________________  
Cris Cyborg (Shewolf)Today at 4:51 PM  
"Daria hooked us up, remember?" Cris laughed, upping her pace a little.  
________________________________________  
Zahra Schreiber (RP)Today at 4:52 PM  
"I know, she's amazing" Zahra smiled looking up as she was stroked "mmm you're drooling Cristiane" she used Cris' full name and stood up offering her cock  
________________________________________  
Cris Cyborg (Shewolf)Today at 4:53 PM  
"With you tempting me, are you surprised?" Cris murmured, moving to gently suckle at her lover's cock, moaning softly.  
________________________________________  
Zahra Schreiber (RP)Today at 4:55 PM  
"not at all" she smiled cutely and waving to the girls watching them "ooo babe" her hand holding the back of her wifey's head "fuckin' hot" she said turned on and sweating  
________________________________________  
Cris Cyborg (Shewolf)Today at 5:03 PM  
"Mmm, yeah you are." Cris murred, quickly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Zahra Schreiber (RP)Today at 5:05 PM  
Zahra smiled big biting her lip "ahhh babe yess suck that cock" she slowly thrusted and played with her big tits "girls are you enjoying the view? good to have a little audience" she rubbed Cris' arms watching her wifey's cock jiggle  
________________________________________  
Cris Cyborg (Shewolf)Today at 5:17 PM  
Cris smirked, upping her pace, enjoying the sound of her wife's pleasure and showing off at the same time.  
________________________________________  
Zahra Schreiber (RP)Today at 5:18 PM  
she flexed and licked her own tits "ahhhh Cris! god bury that cock in my ass!" she pulled out and leaned down kissing her wifey hard  
________________________________________  
Cris Cyborg (Shewolf)Today at 5:20 PM  
Cris smiled, kissing Zahra hotly. "Bend over baby... and hold onto something."  
________________________________________  
Zahra Schreiber (RP)Today at 5:21 PM  
Zahra laughed and held onto the bench for support as she bent over twerking a bit "like that ass huh?"  
________________________________________  
Cris Cyborg (Shewolf)Today at 5:25 PM  
"Love that ass." Cris smiled, gently spanking her ass. "Now, spread for me."  
________________________________________  
Zahra Schreiber (RP)Today at 5:25 PM  
she looked over seeing their friends "damn thought they'd leave and go fuck or something, they are really loving this" Zahra moaned at the spanking as she spread more  
________________________________________  
Cris Cyborg (Shewolf)Today at 5:29 PM  
"Ready Baby?" Cris asked softly, lightly teasing Zahra's asshole with her fingers.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Zahra Schreiber (RP)Today at 5:32 PM  
"ready and willing" she winked and held the bench tight moaning "ooo"  
________________________________________  
Cris Cyborg (Shewolf)Today at 5:37 PM  
Cris smiled, gently easing her cock into Zahra's asshole, setting a slow pace.  
________________________________________  
Zahra Schreiber (RP)Today at 5:41 PM  
"omg!" she moaned biting her shoulder being sexy, grunting on each thrust but enjoying "mmm play with my cock and tits babe" -how do you stay so stiff- the girl asked "testosterone"  
________________________________________  
Cris Cyborg (Shewolf)Today at 5:57 PM  
Cris smirked, moving to do what Zahra asked. "That feel good baby?"  
________________________________________  
Zahra Schreiber (RP)Today at 5:59 PM  
"very good" she smiled and thrusted back moaning, her tits bounced in Cris' hands "mmm love you"  
________________________________________  
Cris Cyborg (Shewolf)Today at 6:00 PM  
"Love you too gorgeous." Cris purred, upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Zahra Schreiber (RP)Today at 6:02 PM  
Zahra blushed squeezing that cock with her ass, moaning loudly "damn gonna stretch my asshole" she smirked loving and wanting more "you're turning me on with that voice" she aw the two girls whispering and licking their lips making sexual gestures  
________________________________________  
Cris Cyborg (Shewolf)Today at 6:07 PM  
"Them too apparently..." Cris murmured. "You want me to stretch you out?"  
________________________________________  
Zahra Schreiber (RP)Today at 6:08 PM  
"make me yours" she nodded breathing heavy, arching up and kissing Cris deep while being fucked  
________________________________________  
Cris Cyborg (Shewolf)Today at 6:20 PM  
Cris kissed back just as deeply, upping her pace and moving, just slightly, to up her pace and depth of her thrusts, knowing she needed to stretch her out.  
________________________________________  
Zahra Schreiber (RP)Today at 6:22 PM  
she made out hotly with her wifey, both sweating so much being watched as she clenched hard on that cock "mmmmm love you" Zahra whispered wanting to feel that hot cum in her ass, her own balls about to empty from being stroked so good  
________________________________________  
Cris Cyborg (Shewolf)Today at 6:23 PM  
"Love you too babe." Cris whispered, soon letting herself cum.  
________________________________________  
Zahra Schreiber (RP)Today at 6:24 PM  
Zahra squeaked and cummed a big gush laughing a bit "oh shit!"  
she pulled off quick to kneel and suck down the rest, sucking Cris  
________________________________________  
Cris Cyborg (Shewolf)Today at 6:36 PM  
Cris moaned softly. "Good girl."  
________________________________________  
Zahra Schreiber (RP)Today at 6:38 PM  
Zahra sucked it down again letting the taste linger then pulled off slowly smiling "wanna go shower and hit a bar? get dinner"  
________________________________________  
Cris Cyborg (Shewolf)Today at 6:44 PM  
"That sounds... perfect." Cris smiled. "Just like you... my wife."  
________________________________________  
NEW MESSAGES  
Zahra Schreiber (RP)Today at 6:45 PM  
Zahra stood up hugging her wifey smiling big and waving to their friends "maybe next time you two could join" she kissed Cris' cheek heading to the Cabana with her.


	9. Rose Namajunas/Joanna Jedrzejczyk Part 1

Joanna Jedrzejczyk (Shewolf)Today at 1:15 AM  
Joanna Jedrzejczyk had spent a few months healing up since her last relationship failed, hating how fragile she could be. She also knew that Rose would sense it the second she saw her. "Hey Rose..." She had spoken softly as she moved into the changing room, moving to get ready, knowing she was still a little marked up and bruised.  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (RP)Today at 1:17 AM  
Two fights in the books against Joanna, Lithuanian born Colorado native Thug Rose was Strawweight Champ after beating her rival in 2017 for the title, then again in 2018 to retain, now she sat waiting to see who was next to challenge her. A few years back she was part of The Ultimate Fighter and lost to Carla Esparza in the finals, then went against Paige Vanzant shaving her long blonde hair off. She lived with her dog Mishka. At the gym she heard a broken, familiar voice turning around> "hey Joanna" she just stared but understand the heartbreak and backlash of losing "hey no hard feelings"  
________________________________________  
Joanna Jedrzejczyk (Shewolf)Today at 1:23 AM  
"No... No hard feelings." Joanna agreed, stretching a little and letting out a soft noise of frustration. "Mmm, crap." She had sighed, rolling her shoulders. "Starting to think I prefer losing to getting my ass kicked."  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (RP)Today at 1:24 AM  
"are you alright? you seem a little shaken..." Rose looked concerned "hey you were Queen of the Division for over two years, don't think negative, you're still good" she offered a hug(edited)  
"omg...did he hurt you?"  
________________________________________  
Joanna Jedrzejczyk (Shewolf)Today at 1:31 AM  
"Little bit." Joanna had murmured, sinking into the hug, her voice low and a little miserable. "Think maybe you could.... Could I stay with you?" She trailed off before murmuring a quieter. "Dammit Rose... am I an idiot? Dating that jerk... getting my ass kicked halfway across the ring by a damn rookie...." Her last words were almost softer as she added. "Turning away from the best damn person in my life... even if she also kicked my butt last time we fought?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (RP)Today at 1:34 AM  
"what kind of man....no! he's not a man if he's gonna put his hands on his woman!" she got upset throwing her towel across the locker room "i'm gonna kick his ass if Pat doesn't get to him first" she was upset cause she respected Joanna so much then took a breath hearing the question "i heard that you know" she walked over "yes..i want you to come stay with me...and no Jo, you're a wonderful woman, a beautiful woman" she teared up holding her friend's cheeks staring(edited)  
________________________________________  
Joanna Jedrzejczyk (Shewolf)Today at 1:38 AM  
"Let Pat hit him..." Joanna murmured, finding herself oddly flattered by how angry and sweet Rose was. "I need you... way more than I want that man anywhere near you." She had found her breath caught in her throat at Rose's agreement, her breath leaving her in a near whimper as Rose came closer and spoke so passionately and sweetly. "Rose...." She faltered for words then spoke with a near sigh, finding her words came shyly. "Kiss me? Please?"  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (RP)Today at 1:41 AM  
"oh i'll tell him" Rose was sweet to the bone and hugged Joanna tight, rubbing her back "what?" said shocked but she too needed comfort from her recent break up with a girlfriend last year, kissing Joanna, making out  
________________________________________  
Joanna Jedrzejczyk (Shewolf)Today at 1:46 AM  
The tightness of Rose's hug had eased her fears and Joanna found she smiled as she responded softly to Rose's kisses, letting the kiss deepen finally, taking refuge in it and letting the power of the love she felt keep her from pulling away until she needed air, her voice soft. "Can we... go home?"  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (RP)Today at 1:48 AM  
Rose smiled feeling calm as they kissed then moved Joanna's hair back to see those beautiful cold blue eyes full of love, breathing finally aswell "yes get your stuff" she spoke in a soft calmer tone getting hers  
________________________________________  
Joanna Jedrzejczyk (Shewolf)Today at 1:50 AM  
Joanna had gathering her things slowly, pulling a jumper around her and zipping it off, stifling a soft noise of pain and turning instead to hold a hand out to Rose, her smile soft and trusting. "Let's go home Rose... maybe then we can relax... together."  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (RP)Today at 1:53 AM  
Rose packed and grabbed her bag then helped Joanna with hers "I got this" as she held Joanna's hand, her bag on her shoulder and carrying her own being stronger than she looked "you'll love Mishka she's such a cuddlebutt" later at home...Rose cooked them a nice meal with wine, Mishka chasing her ball(edited)  
________________________________________  
Joanna Jedrzejczyk (Shewolf)Today at 1:58 AM  
Joanna had melted a little at Rose's instant taking of her bag, finding it easy to let Rose guide her. Once they had been home for a while she had begun to properly relax, the food and wine helping a good amount, Mishka's happy barks making Joanna smile. "She always that lively Rose?"  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (RP)Today at 1:59 AM  
"she is always lively, such a big baby Princess" Rose smiled big "my sidekick" eating as her and Joanna talked, relaxing  
________________________________________  
Joanna Jedrzejczyk (Shewolf)Today at 2:02 AM  
Joanna had continued to pick her meal apart and eat carefully, although she was happy to relax as they talked, her voice almost light as she spoke. "Mishka clearly loves her ball too..." She paused, putting her glass down to throw the ball for Mishka when the dog dropped it at her feet. "Cute pup with a big dopey grin... why am I not surprised that's the dog you own huh? My tough sweet girl."  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (RP)Today at 2:05 AM  
"yes loves to play catch and chase, brings it back and whimpers if you take too long" she laughed and held her girl's hand "tough on the outside, soft on the inside just like you" she leaned in kissing Joanna again  
________________________________________  
Joanna Jedrzejczyk (Shewolf)Today at 2:09 AM  
"Aw, so she's a sully pup sometimes?" Joanna asked softly, enjoying the feeling of Rose's hand with hers, the hand-hold making her feel safe. "Careful... I might swoon." Joanna teased softly, kissing Rose softly. "I'm so glad it was... you... tonight... Not sure anyone else would have cared the way you did... or brought me home."  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (RP)Today at 2:11 AM  
"very sully" she teased "swoon...go ahead I won't judge, well maybe swoon back precious" Rose laughed softly and smiled "well i'm glad you spoke up and told me, you're more than welcome to stay with me"(edited)  
she added "but I sleep naked"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Joanna Jedrzejczyk (Shewolf)Today at 2:14 AM  
"You think that's going to scare me off Rosie?" Joanna laughed. "You've seen my ass enough times..."  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (RP)Today at 2:15 AM  
"just thought you'd wanna know...yeah it's so tight and cute" Rose leaned to check it out, softly grabbing it  
"you have beautiful lips, bet they feel good other places"  
________________________________________  
Joanna Jedrzejczyk (Shewolf)Today at 2:20 AM  
"Places like the cock you supposedly have?" Joanna asked mildly, her smile soft.  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (RP)Today at 2:21 AM  
Rose blushed looking down and nodding "yeah it's not a rumor" she laughed slowly slipping her pants down as it popped out  
________________________________________  
Joanna Jedrzejczyk (Shewolf)Today at 2:23 AM  
Joanna had smiled softly, gently tilting Rose's face back up to meet her eyes, her voice gentle. "Look at you, gorgeous girl..." She spoke gently, her lips pressed to Rose's as she moved to gently stroke Rose's cock, fearless and loving. "So beautiful."  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (RP)Today at 2:25 AM  
"look at you" she smiled big kissing back slowly unbuttoning her girl's shirt as her cock was taken, loving the grip "wanna hear something crazy? me and Pat have contests jacking off and I usually always win so Pat has to do squats, run a mile, push ups and sit ups out of embarrassment but it's still funny cause he's hanging while doing all of this, all about speed and stamina" she said smugly(edited)  
________________________________________  
Joanna Jedrzejczyk (Shewolf)Today at 2:29 AM  
"He loses that much huh?" Joanna smiled, letting herself be undressed, her voice soft as she moved to undress Rose fully this time, smirking as she added. "Maybe it's time you use that stamina on someone who could really use a little... or a lot... of loving?"  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (RP)Today at 2:31 AM  
"I have lost a few times but yeah" she laughed sliding Joanna's shirt off, Rose staring as she sees her girl's bare chest "mmm yeah I could help you out...a lot" now fully erect, skinny, long, thick head hiding in some skin folds uncut "do you give head?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Joanna Jedrzejczyk (Shewolf)Today at 2:36 AM  
Joanna smirked, easing her underwear and pants off to step closer to Rose. "Not for men.... but for you...." She let her shoulder rise almost idily. "For you I will... if you show me how?"  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (RP)Today at 2:39 AM  
"nice pussy, nice trim..i'd love to show you anything" speaking softly nodding and kissing her girl again as she was stroked, moaning and standing with Joanna  
________________________________________  
Joanna Jedrzejczyk (Shewolf)Today at 2:40 AM  
Joanna smiled softly, kissing Rose softly as she stroked her cock a little more. "Shall we... use the bed?"  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (RP)Today at 2:42 AM  
"mmm yes" Rose smiled petting Mishka as she laid in her doggy bed "made her day playing catch" taking Joanna to their bedroom "get used of your new bed, lots of room for your stuff too" as they laid down, Rose started kissing on her girl's neck and chest, giving her nipple some love, throbbing(edited)  
________________________________________  
Joanna Jedrzejczyk (Shewolf)Today at 2:48 AM  
"I'll play catch with pup anytime we aren't... busy." Joanna promised, smiling at Mishka's huff even as she walked away to the bedroom, looking around the bedroom and settling with Rose, groaning a little at Rose's kisses, the feeling of love and tenderness, mixed with passion, dragging soft noises of pleasure from her as she relaxed, gasping at the attention paid to her nipple. "Mmmm.... Rose.... so good."  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (RP)Today at 2:50 AM  
"mmm how's that feel? like true love?" Rose smiled softly rubbing on her girl's pussy, licking her fingers and repeating "long legs and feet so sexy" she promised to love this woman with another kiss, her cock so hard and straight  
________________________________________  
Joanna Jedrzejczyk (Shewolf)Today at 2:57 AM  
"Like I'm the luckiest girl in the world." Joanna replied softly, still lightly stroking Rose's cock even as she moaned softly at Rose's touch, finding herself arching a little to Rose's touch, loving the feeling of Rose's long fingers against her clit. "Well, you can enjoy spreading them as often as you like..." Her reply was gentle, content and trusting, her kiss slightly hotter as she responded to Rose's own kiss, loving how long and straight her lover's cock was. She had paused a little, then spoken softly. "You can... finger me... if you like..."  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (RP)Today at 3:00 AM  
"you are with me" she smiled again into the deep kiss "mmm" slowly fingering as they kissed, tongues meeting as breaths were heavy for each other "I love you JJ...." as she thrusting in her girl's hand "mmm let me see that sexy big mouth on me"  
________________________________________  
Joanna Jedrzejczyk (Shewolf)Today at 3:05 AM  
"Mmmm." Joanna had let out a soft moan again at Rose's touch, melting into the kiss even as she rode Rose's fingers for a while, waiting to feel ready to reply, her voice gentle. "I love you too Rosie..." She spoke honestly, shifting to let Rose keep her fingers inside her even as she took Rose's cock into her mouth, working from pure instinct, trusting that Rose would correct her if she needed to.  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (RP)Today at 3:07 AM  
Rose shifted aswell smiling softly, moaning as Jo took her cock, toes and fingers curled in response "mmm damn you're giving me the goosebumps that feels so good babe" other hand holding the back of her girl's head as she suckled  
________________________________________  
Joanna Jedrzejczyk (Shewolf)Today at 3:14 AM  
Joanna had smiled a little, slowly letting her suckling pace pick up a little, enjoying the feel of Rose's hand on the back of her head, taking her cock deeply into her mouth as she worked it over.  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (RP)Today at 3:17 AM  
"big sexy smile" Rose smiling big aswell "ohhh yesss you're amazing" as she adjusted again to 69, sucking her girl's clit and playing with that small tight ass with her big hands, feet wiggling a bit playfully  
________________________________________  
Joanna Jedrzejczyk (Shewolf)Today at 3:19 AM  
Rose's reassurances had made Joanna all the more determined to make Rose happy, her moan soft at Rose's hands on her ass, Rose's lips and tongue on her clit dragging a surprised moan from her even as she upped her pace.  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (RP)Today at 3:22 AM  
"mmm surprised you huh Joanna?" she laughed softly licking deeper to show how good her mouth really was, Pat walked in "Rose? just came pick up some coffee sweetheart if you're sleeping you don't have to wake up" he called out "ok Pat! did you pay your dues?" she laughed softly again as he huffed "yeah I jogged here naked" Rose teased "omg don't get arrested dude!"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Joanna Jedrzejczyk (Shewolf)Today at 3:23 AM  
Joanna had moaned softly at Rose's deeper licking, pulling off Rose when Pat came in, smirking a little at the conversation before going back to what she had been doing.  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (RP)Today at 3:27 AM  
"mmm damn girl" Rose licked more as Pat peeked in "oh shit sorry you're getting your jock off" Rose looked back where Joanna's ass was facing the doorway "yeah trying to...boy put some pants on you're hanging ten" he laughed  
________________________________________  
Joanna Jedrzejczyk (Shewolf)Today at 3:29 AM  
Joanna had moaned softly at Rose's licking, laughing slightly at the conversation before pulling back a little. "When you two are quite done...."  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (RP)Today at 3:31 AM  
"sorry Joanna, Pat go home and work on your pumps dude" Pat shook his head as she went back to licking "hey Joanna, my bad" Rose laughed as Pat apologized "mmm delicious Polish pussy"  
she rolled to kneel up hanging so much and slipping into Joanna's wet soaked pussy, starting to hit it "ok ok damn Rose tap that good"  
________________________________________  
Joanna Jedrzejczyk (Shewolf)Today at 3:35 AM  
Joanna had rolled her eyes a little at Pat's apology, giving him time to leave before sending a text, tucking the phone into the bag hanging off the bed and moaning softly at Rose's lapping, turning to face Rose when she felt her kneel up. "Oh god..." Her words came as a half-plea and half-moan. "Rose..." She had curled her arms around Rose's neck, riding her comfortably, her voice a near mewl when she next spoke. "You feel so good... so big."  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (RP)Today at 3:37 AM  
"happy Pat? you got to see my boobs, not much to stare at" she teased as Pat laughed as he left and got the text "mmm hey beautiful" Rose kissed Joanna letting her ride now "you feel so good, soaked as fuck but damn this is mine now" thrusting good  
________________________________________  
Joanna Jedrzejczyk (Shewolf)Today at 3:39 AM  
"It's yours." Joanna agreed, riding Rose happily, each thrust dragging a soft noise of pleasure from her, the feeling of Rose's cock deep inside her making her shiver a little even as she let her continue, kissing Rose sweetly but passionately. "You make me feel so... beautiful."  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (RP)Today at 3:42 AM  
"you deserve this and more....will you marry me?" she kissed deeper then let Joanna answer while going faster so she felt every inch deep "ahhh fuck I love you"  
Rose was sweating as she upped the pace  
________________________________________  
Joanna Jedrzejczyk (Shewolf)Today at 3:46 AM  
"Yes... Rose. Yes." Joanna agreed quickly, kissing Rose hotly and deeply as she rode her. "I love you too." She had spoken the words huskily but she meant every word, riding Rose harder as she came, shivering and continuing to ride. "Don't stop... please don't stop." The plea was almost pathetic as Joanna added. "Please... I need you.... I want you... let's... let's make babies. Right now. It feels right."  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (RP)Today at 3:49 AM  
Rose kissed back deep and hugging Joanna close still going with her stamina as she felt her wifey release "damn i'm not even close yet" smiling as their hips smacked loudly, Joanna's legs around her hips tight "ahhh best sex ever" she said as her sweat dripped on Joanna's chest(edited)  
________________________________________  
Joanna Jedrzejczyk (Shewolf)Today at 1:49 PM  
"Mmm, guess it's been a while since someone actually bothered to make it good for me." Joanna admitted, still riding even as she spoke, finding it unbelievably hot as she continued to ride, loving that Rose had enough stamina to potentially bring her to several more releases, her smile bright at Rose's words, kissing her softly. "Guess that happens when the right person finally finds you..." She was a little teasing, shivering even as she tried to hold herself back a second time, panting a little. "Especially when they have the stamina to keep going."  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (RP)Today at 1:52 PM  
"I train for it, to be good" Rose whispered then kissed back nodding and smiling softly, finally cumming undone but continued to thrust deep "damn nice clenching babe" she sucked softly on Joanna's neck and tits slowing down a bit, panting  
"balls are burning"  
________________________________________  
Joanna Jedrzejczyk (Shewolf)Today at 1:58 PM  
Joanna had cum a second time, moaning softly at Rose's kisses. "You need a break?" She asked softly, stroking Rose's back even as the pace slowed.  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (RP)Today at 1:59 PM  
"yeah guess I went hard at the gym and it's effecting me" nuzzling her wife breathing heavy "love you Jo"  
________________________________________  
Joanna Jedrzejczyk (Shewolf)Today at 2:01 PM  
"Love you too Rose." Joanna smiled, kissing Rose's cheek gently. "Maybe we should rest a while... we can easily go again when you feel less... burnt out?"  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (RP)Today at 2:02 PM  
"yeah a cold shower will help too" she smiled kissing her woman  
________________________________________  
Joanna Jedrzejczyk (Shewolf)Today at 2:07 PM  
Joanna laughed softly, kissing Rose again. "I got you that flustered?"  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (RP)Today at 2:07 PM  
"yes you sure did" Rose laughed staring and stretching a bit  
"feel better?"  
________________________________________  
Joanna Jedrzejczyk (Shewolf)Today at 2:16 PM  
"With you? Yeah... I feel better." Joanna smiled. "I feel safe with you."  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (RP)Today at 2:17 PM  
"good babe, that's what I wanted for you to feel safe...love you so much my friend" she rubbed her balls a bit then stood to flick the switch to turn the fan on and lay back down  
________________________________________  
Joanna Jedrzejczyk (Shewolf)Today at 2:21 PM  
Joanna had settled comfortably on the bed, smiling when Rose rejoined her and kissing her softly. "Wife to be... and best friend... what a combo."  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (RP)Today at 2:23 PM  
Rose kissed back smiling "mmhmm" face close to Joanna's "anything you need just ask"  
________________________________________  
Joanna Jedrzejczyk (Shewolf)Today at 2:30 PM  
"Mmm, right now I'm fine." Joanna teased. "Well, besides being sweaty."  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (RP)Today at 2:32 PM  
"lets go shower then we can chill and start planning for the wedding, cuddle beautiful" her hand rubbing Joanna's leg softly as she sat up  
________________________________________  
Joanna Jedrzejczyk (Shewolf)Today at 2:37 PM  
"Sounds perfect..."


	10. Carla Esparza/Ashlee Evans-Smith Part 1

Carla Esparza (RP)Today at 2:47 PM  
Mexican, Ecuadorian, Irish decent, Cookie Monster Carla Esparza has been best friends with Ashlee Evans-Smith since High School, graduating and training together. Carla ended up on The Ultimate Fighter defeating Rose Namajunas in the finals to be crowned first ever Women's Strawweight Champion in December 2014, and lost the title to Joanna Jędrzejczyk in March 2015, a recent loss to Tatiana Suarez happened in September 2018. "Ashlee.. incoming!" she ran smacking her bestie's ass laughing, hair in a bun wearing black tanktop and spandex pants she trained in, getting in a spar position playfully "we should make another video, everyone is loving our Youtube stuff"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Ashlee Evans-Smith (Shewolf)Today at 2:49 PM  
Ashlee had yelped slightly at the spank, laughing all the same. "Hey Minxy." She was smiling as she listened to Carla, her shrug slight. "Sure, but what exactly would it be about? 'Hey guys got my ass dumped again'?" Her voice was light even as she rolled her eyes. "Or should we just film a spar sesh?"  
________________________________________  
Carla Esparza (RP)Today at 2:52 PM  
"nooo we can't drag that asshole's name through the mud, as much as it feels right...gotta move on" she smirked and oinked, something recently done in a video they did "damn i'm blanking so bad, maybe that last fight rang my bell"  
________________________________________  
Ashlee Evans-Smith (Shewolf)Today at 2:55 PM  
Ashlee laughed softly, kissing Carla's cheek gently. "Hey dumbass, maybe you just need to chill? We'll find something to do eventually."  
________________________________________  
Carla Esparza (RP)Today at 2:56 PM  
"but that dude was creepy, tattoos all over his face, yeah glad you dumped him before he got to OMG Creepy mode" Carla smirked at the kiss "or someone..." teasing and hugging Ash "this dumbass loves you though"  
________________________________________  
Ashlee Evans-Smith (Shewolf)Today at 3:01 PM  
Ashlee smiled, hugging Carla gently. "My dumbass." She teased, kissing Carla softly. "You want someone to do... how about me?"  
________________________________________  
Carla Esparza (RP)Today at 3:02 PM  
smiling and kissing Ashlee back "really? wow...are you having feelings" Carla stared "didn't think I was your type...I mean no tattoos here"(edited)  
she smiled kissing her bestie again  
________________________________________  
Ashlee Evans-Smith (Shewolf)Today at 3:10 PM  
"You ever think maybe my type for dudes is so crappy because I couldn't get the woman I really wanted?" Ashlee teased, kissing Carla softly. "At least, I wasn't brave enough to try before."  
________________________________________  
Carla Esparza (RP)Today at 3:11 PM  
"I got it! new video idea" Carla stopped to think hearing what Ashlee said "uhh yeah...tried to warn you...but anyway, lets talk about this on our next video" she smiled packing up  
________________________________________  
Ashlee Evans-Smith (Shewolf)Today at 3:12 PM  
"Sounds like a fun video." Ashlee agreed, laughing a little as she added. "Pretty sure my Carla-girl won't be mean, unlike that twit."  
________________________________________  
Carla Esparza (RP)Today at 3:14 PM  
"nope i'm cuter and can actually cook" she smiled big with thumbs up then grabbed her bag, using her phone to video them as they walked "so what is love? love can mean so much...but...what is true love Ashlee?"  
________________________________________  
Ashlee Evans-Smith (Shewolf)Today at 3:21 PM  
"True love? True love is a friend, a lover, who treats you like you matter. Someone who is always there. A friend. A lover. Someone who protects you."  
Ashlee paused, adding. "In a word... Carla."  
________________________________________  
Carla Esparza (RP)Today at 3:24 PM  
she nodded and agreed "exactly...hehe aww love you bestie" with her other arm around Ashlee's waist, Carla added "we have known each other since High School, been through so much together but I feel like....we were meant to be"  
________________________________________  
Ashlee Evans-Smith (Shewolf)Today at 3:45 PM  
"Love you too bestie." Ashlee smiled, hugging Carla gently. "We definitely were meant to be... Carla. You've been there through... everything. High school, drunken college nights, every break and bruise and failure... and you never once treated me different. You just cared."  
________________________________________  
Carla Esparza (RP)Today at 3:49 PM  
Carla hugged back and laughed "oh those drunken nights though hehe" she smiled "so anything you guys and gals wanna know ask" later at home, laying in bed with the Go Pro set up and answering questions, Carla wore her black lingerie  
________________________________________  
Ashlee Evans-Smith (Shewolf)Today at 3:52 PM  
Ashlee had settled on the bed after leaving just long enough to undress, curling up on the bed in her white lingerie, laughing a little. "Yin and Yang strikes again..."  
________________________________________  
Carla Esparza (RP)Today at 3:56 PM  
Carla laughed highfiving Ashlee "sure has, wow look at you" she playfully licked at her bestie's undercut, her hair down now aswell  
________________________________________  
Ashlee Evans-Smith (Shewolf)Today at 4:02 PM  
Ashlee laughed softly. "That tickles Carla..." She murmured, stroking Carla's hair gently, leaning to whisper. "When we cut stream I'm totally bouncing on you, sex goddess."  
________________________________________  
Carla Esparza (RP)Today at 4:03 PM  
"I bet it does" she smirked big clinging close whispering back "not if I get you first...so anyway...who's got questions cause we gots the answers"  
Carla laughed seeing Felice popping up "hey chick, yeah uh clothes suck, and maybe we'll play House hehe"  
________________________________________  
Ashlee Evans-Smith (Shewolf)Today at 4:14 PM  
"Clothes just make the bed uncomfortable..." Ashlee laughed. "Besides, we've seen each other naked Fellie... and you, so stop stirring."  
________________________________________  
Carla Esparza (RP)Today at 4:16 PM  
"ohh she called you out for perving" Carla smirked "so here's a fun way to mount your lover, in this case Ashlee is perfect" as she made Ashlee lay back pulling her legs around her hips and started to pump those hips  
________________________________________  
Ashlee Evans-Smith (Shewolf)Today at 4:19 PM  
"Don't come at me if ya perv." Ashlee laughed, squealing softly when Carla moved to mount her, giggling a little. "Damn Carla, trying to make me cum on stream?"  
________________________________________  
Carla Esparza (RP)Today at 4:23 PM  
"hehe" her eyebrows raised smiling "that's your fault for being sexay Ashlee" Carla flexed then placed her hands on Ashlee's abs "and if you're really looking for leverage, do this" her hands moved ontop of her bestie's boobs while popping hips more  
________________________________________  
Ashlee Evans-Smith (Shewolf)Today at 4:47 PM  
Ashlee laughed softly, sitting up a little to kiss Carla. "As you guys can tell, ya girl will be weak for it."  
________________________________________  
Carla Esparza (RP)Today at 4:48 PM  
kissing back as she pulled Ashlee up into pull-ups, holding her bestie's wrists now "mmm weak in the knees and in the pussy" she added "no offense to the shemales, who get boners from just a hug from their girl"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Ashlee Evans-Smith (Shewolf)Today at 5:02 PM  
Ashlee had let Carla help her out with pull-ups, laughing a little. "Carla... be nice." She grinned. "And cut the damn stream before we get in trouble for naked-on-stream..."  
________________________________________  
Carla Esparza (RP)Today at 5:04 PM  
"I am..." Carla smiled big and laughed playfully dropping Ashlee then leaning over to turn stream off puckering before finishing  
________________________________________  
Ashlee Evans-Smith (Shewolf)Today at 5:09 PM  
Ashlee laughed kissing Carla hotly. "You grind on me again I swear I'll find you a toy so you can just pound me."  
________________________________________  
Carla Esparza (RP)Today at 5:10 PM  
"mmm" kissing back laying down and massaging Ashlee's arms and back, Carla started laughing "that was the intensions" she smacked her bestie's ass  
________________________________________  
Ashlee Evans-Smith (Shewolf)Today at 5:19 PM  
"Next time just ask Carlie..." Ashlee laughed softly.  
________________________________________  
Carla Esparza (RP)Today at 5:21 PM  
"but.." she nodded "yes Mommy..." laughed and helping Ashlee with her top and rolling around a bit  
________________________________________  
Ashlee Evans-Smith (Shewolf)Today at 5:26 PM  
Ashlee laughed, helping Carla out of her top. "I'll mommy you, brat..." She teased.  
________________________________________  
Carla Esparza (RP)Today at 5:30 PM  
"i'm your brat" Carla oinked and laughed getting her panties off "bring it" trying to look serious in a face off  
________________________________________  
Ashlee Evans-Smith (Shewolf)Today at 5:39 PM  
Ashlee smirked, stripping off her panties and moving to fetch the strap-on, setting it aside before spanking Carla lightly. "You want strap round one or just hands?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Carla Esparza (RP)Today at 5:40 PM  
Carla squeaked "ack...uhh...well your cock does look good" said as she kissed Ash  
________________________________________  
Ashlee Evans-Smith (Shewolf)Today at 5:49 PM  
Ash smirked, kissing Carla softly. "Want to suck it?" She asked, standing to pull the strap-on onto herself, positioning herself so that Carla could reach.  
________________________________________  
Carla Esparza (RP)Today at 5:50 PM  
"mmm sure how can I say no to you" she smirked watching then slowly licking over the head and sucking, one eye on her bestie  
________________________________________  
Ashlee Evans-Smith (Shewolf)Today at 6:02 PM  
Ashlee had purred slightly, aroused instantly by the way Carla sucked on the strap. "You look so hot like that sweetheart."  
________________________________________  
Carla Esparza (RP)Today at 6:04 PM  
Carla pulled off and smiled, her hands cupping Ashlee's tits "so much hot in one place, damn why did I not act on instinct and see the signs between us before?"  
she teared up slowly straddling the cock  
________________________________________  
Ashlee Evans-Smith (Shewolf)Today at 6:11 PM  
"Too shy maybe?" Ashlee murmured, gently gripping Carla's hips. "Don't cry gorgeous... we figured it out."  
________________________________________  
Carla Esparza (RP)Today at 6:12 PM  
"or I didn't wanna ruin what we have, but now I know that we need each other...will you marry me? I mean..." her hands holding her bestie's shoulders slowly riding  
________________________________________  
Ashlee Evans-Smith (Shewolf)Today at 6:14 PM  
"Carla..." Ashlee smiled softly, kissing Carla sweetly. "Darling.... I'd love to be your wife."  
________________________________________  
Carla Esparza (RP)Today at 6:15 PM  
Carla smiled kissing back, moving her long hair back "imagine our videos now"  
________________________________________  
Ashlee Evans-Smith (Shewolf)Today at 6:19 PM  
"Hot and heavy sweetness at all times... and goofy shit, cause it's us." Ashlee smiled, upping her pace a little.  
________________________________________  
Carla Esparza (RP)Today at 6:22 PM  
"yes we make a great team" Carla moaned letting Ashlee take control for a bit  
________________________________________  
Ashlee Evans-Smith (Shewolf)Today at 6:24 PM  
Ashlee smiled, upping her pace a little more. "You are so beautiful."  
________________________________________  
Carla Esparza (RP)Today at 6:25 PM  
"you too" she teased and licked Ashlee's undercut again, nipples flicking together "oh shit that feels good"  
she smiled softly "you seen Miesha got engaged to Leslie?"  
________________________________________  
Ashlee Evans-Smith (Shewolf)Today at 6:33 PM  
"About time.... Leslie's been wanting her forever." Ashlee smirked. "Girl was in love second she saw Meish..." She paused then added. "Apparently Smith girls are just slow at making our moves."  
________________________________________  
Carla Esparza (RP)Today at 6:34 PM  
"I know, their baby is precious" Carla laughed teasing "true"  
________________________________________  
Ashlee Evans-Smith (Shewolf)Today at 6:35 PM  
"Never thought Meisha would have kids... much less a wife, she used to be such a hellspawn wildcat." Ashlee laughed, upping her pace as she added. "At least I finally made my move on my lady."  
________________________________________  
Carla Esparza (RP)Today at 6:39 PM  
"I know right? like always kept to herself hehe bravo Miss Smith, you have seen the light" Carla teased and moaned loudly laying back with Ash ontop now  
________________________________________  
Ashlee Evans-Smith (Shewolf)Today at 6:40 PM  
Ashlee laughed softly, upping her pace a little as she settled over Carla. "Mmm, someone's got good stamina..."  
________________________________________  
Carla Esparza (RP)Today at 6:42 PM  
"makes two of us, we keep each other balanced huh?" kissing on her wife's neck "do my armpits pass the test?" Carla teased  
"taste my pussy Ash.."  
________________________________________  
Ashlee Evans-Smith (Shewolf)Today at 6:44 PM  
"We sure do." Ashlee smiled, tickling Carla a little. "Yes they do." She paused then added. "Spread those sexy legs then babe..." She teased, moving to strip off the strap-on before moving to taste Carla.  
________________________________________  
Carla Esparza (RP)Today at 6:45 PM  
"hehe sorry" biting her lip as Ashlee pulled out and went down "i'm still kind of upset at some girls judging before trying, like how do you know you won't like it?" Carla spread her legs playing with her wife's hair  
________________________________________  
Ashlee Evans-Smith (Shewolf)Today at 6:46 PM  
"Aw babe, don't worry.... those girls just suck." Ashlee soothed, suckling and lapping at her wife's pussy.  
________________________________________  
Carla Esparza (RP)Today at 6:48 PM  
"you suck...clitty and titty ohh" Carla snorted laughing and moaned, little feet rubbing Ashlee's back  
________________________________________  
Ashlee Evans-Smith (Shewolf)Today at 6:50 PM  
Ashlee laughed slightly, her voice soft. "Yeah and they suck in the bad way..." She retorted playfully, returning to what she was doing with a hum of pleasure.  
________________________________________  
Carla Esparza (RP)Today at 6:51 PM  
"ooo soo close" arching and pulling Ashlee's hair back, toes curling as she closed her eyes, Carla came undone from the feeling of the stud  
________________________________________  
Ashlee Evans-Smith (Shewolf)Today at 6:53 PM  
Ashlee had smirked, cleaning Carla up slowly and kissing her way back up Carla's body. "You taste amazing babe."  
________________________________________  
Carla Esparza (RP)Today at 6:54 PM  
"thanks my Amiga" holding Ashlee's cheeks kissing her, wiggling tongues and slowly grinding  
"gonna make your pussy gush"  
________________________________________  
Ashlee Evans-Smith (Shewolf)Today at 6:57 PM  
Ashlee had moaned softly, arching to Carla's grinding and wrapping a leg around her. "Mmm, won't take long if you keep doing that..."  
________________________________________  
Carla Esparza (RP)Today at 6:58 PM  
Carla tried not to laugh "give me some of that jerk sauce Ashlee" thinking that sounded so dirty, keeping a good pace now ontop, suckling Ash's tit then laughed  
________________________________________  
Ashlee Evans-Smith (Shewolf)Today at 7:03 PM  
Ashlee had laughed softly, cumming hard. "Jesus Carla.... funny and so good at fucking. What a catch."  
________________________________________  
Carla Esparza (RP)Today at 7:04 PM  
"hehe I wanted to warn you but...I figured why give away my secrets? hehe" Carla teased smiling big and moving down to taste her bestie  
________________________________________  
Ashlee Evans-Smith (Shewolf)Today at 7:06 PM  
Ashlee smiled, spreading her legs for Carla.  
________________________________________  
Carla Esparza (RP)Today at 7:11 PM  
Carla lapped up the rest of Ashlee's sweet juices "and that kids is how you make your woman scream, next week's lesson..." forgetting what she wanted to say, distracted by her wife's beauty  
________________________________________  
Ashlee Evans-Smith (Shewolf)Today at 7:18 PM  
Ashlee laughed softly. "Next week's lesson, how hot Carla is when she creams."


	11. Jodie Esquibel/Jessica Penne Part 1

Jodie Esquibel (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:32 PM  
Jodie Esquibel had managed to keep up a cover of fake anger as she left filming, walking away to her car. What nobody knew was how quickly she went to gather food and drinks to bring to Jessica's home. She hated knowing her friend, her competitor, was hurting. She had parked and quickly headed inside, using the key she had from back when she and Jessica had switched house keys, the time when she had been the one hurt. She had locked them both safely in once inside, putting the food and drinks in the fridge, keeping the salads and drinks cool. "JessJess... You okay Sweetheart?" She had called the words, stepping out of her shoes and letting her brunette hair loose to pad into the girl's bedroom, sighing at the sight of Jessica curled on the bed, near naked, with an ice-pack pressed to her ankle. "Oh Sweetie...."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Penne (RP)Yesterday at 7:35 PM  
The Ultimate Fighter Alum, best friend of Angela Hill, Bec, Jessy Jess, Alex, Megan, and Angela Magana was in a pre-fight morning workout feeling good till she pushed off her right ankle dislocating it, it swelled up and she couldn't make the fight that night. At home she was still upset but iced it well "hey Jodie" she laid there topless and in blue thong comfy in bed smiling softly(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jodie Esquibel (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:36 PM  
"Sorry you got hurt hotstuff." Jodie spoke softly, moving to gently kiss Jessica's shoulder. "How's it feeling, still super sore?"  
________________________________________  
Jessica Penne (RP)Yesterday at 7:39 PM  
"thanks, I am so sorry, I was really looking forward to our fight girl" she nodded "swelling went down but I can barely walk" she smiled again and kissed her friend's lips, having a crush since they first met  
"had to pop it back into place myself"  
________________________________________  
Jodie Esquibel (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:47 PM  
"So we'll just have to wait a little bit to kick each other's asses..." Jodie shrugged, peeling off her jeans and top, confidently naked even as she moved to accept Jessica's kiss, stroking her ankle gently when the ice-pack fell away. "You did a good job on it..." She spoke softly, gently moving to put the ice-pack back, moving to nab a little muscle tape from her bag and wrap it around her friend's ankle. "Feel like you could handle a little company?" Her smirk was soft as she moved to climb onto the bed, wrapping a lazy leg over Jessica's hip and kissing her gently. "Since we both have some free time now?"  
________________________________________  
Jessica Penne (RP)Yesterday at 7:54 PM  
"pretty much" Jessica needed the laughs as they shared a good kiss "dammit why do I wanna kick your ass even if you're so sexy?" smiling and laying back to watch her girl help with her ankle "yeah of course I hate being alone and everyone seems busy preparing for weddings"  
sighing softly "not as bad as a broken nose after fighting Joanna"  
________________________________________  
Jodie Esquibel (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:01 PM  
"Born to compete." Jodie grinned. "Well I'm not even dating... there's only one girl I want and right now she's got a really broken ankle to heal up...." Jodie had sighed softly, gently kissing Jessica again. "Your poor little nose..." She murmured, kissing Jessica another time, her voice light. "You know I whooped her ass for that right?"  
________________________________________  
Jessica Penne (RP)Yesterday at 8:09 PM  
"born to compete and bad on my big feet" laughing a bit and smiling big "lucky bitch then.." Jessica kissed back hugging her friend "you mean this beak of a nose?" swooning as they made out "my hero"  
________________________________________  
Jodie Esquibel (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:12 PM  
Jodie smirked, kissing Jessica's nose gently. "I like that nose... suits you, gorgeous." She spoke almost sweetly, stroking her friend's back. "You... do know that lucky bitch is you, right?" She teased softly. "Dammit Penne, I hate when you get hurt... you mean so much."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Penne (RP)Yesterday at 8:13 PM  
"your smile suits you too Jodie, now quit with the bs and making me swoon for you" she teased "do I have to kick her ass, cause I thought you were mine" Jess teared up(edited)  
"I was so jealous of Bec and Alex, so glad I found someone"  
________________________________________  
Jodie Esquibel (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:26 PM  
Jodie sighed softly, pulling Jess closer and kissing her softly. "No tears JessJess.... I love you." She smiled as she stroked Jessica's hair and added. "My lil asskicker with the big feets I love so much..."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Penne (RP)Yesterday at 8:28 PM  
Jess kissed back "sorry i'll behave" being smug now "never understood foot love till you came into my life" she pushed Jodie's hair back  
________________________________________  
Jodie Esquibel (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:29 PM  
"I blame you... sticking your foot in my mouth just to get a win." Jodie laughed. "Not sure you expected me to lick it though..."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Penne (RP)Yesterday at 8:30 PM  
Jessica laughed playfully pushing her woman "no I didn't, Bec was like shut up and enjoy it"  
knowing doing that and asked for it "I did ask for it huh?"  
________________________________________  
Jodie Esquibel (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:33 PM  
"Yeah you did." Jodie smirked. "You didn't exactly hate it either did you, smutbunny?"  
________________________________________  
Jessica Penne (RP)Yesterday at 8:34 PM  
"you made it feel really nice...ok I admit it happy?" laughing and feeling so good despite hurting "i love you Jodie" kissing on her woman's cheek  
________________________________________  
Jodie Esquibel (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:06 PM  
"I love you too Jess." Jodie smiled, loving the kiss to her cheek and moving to kiss Jessica's cheek softly. "You should lose that thong babe... let me make you feel good..."  
________________________________________  
February 24, 2019  
Jessica Penne (RP)Today at 4:47 AM  
"you're so hot, happy I didn't get to kick your ass" Jessica teased kissing her girl softly and smiling "help me then, and please watch my very sexy swollen ankle"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jodie Esquibel (Shewolf)Today at 1:30 PM  
Jodie laughed softly. "You'd rather spank it, right babe?" Her words were teasing even as she slowly eased the thong off Jessica, careful around Jessica's ankle even as she set the thong aside.  
________________________________________  
Jessica Penne (RP)Today at 1:32 PM  
Jessica laughed and just smiled watching "you can be my love slave mmm and we both know Bec will ask...so lets beat her and Jess to it"  
________________________________________  
Jodie Esquibel (Shewolf)Today at 1:35 PM  
"You tryin' to propose to me Penne?" Jodie asked with a smile.  
________________________________________  
Jessica Penne (RP)Today at 1:37 PM  
she shrugged and just stared "maybe I am, is that smile a yes?" Jessica smiled again motioning Jodie back up, playing with her panties  
________________________________________  
Jodie Esquibel (Shewolf)Today at 1:43 PM  
"It's a yes." Jodie smirked. "You know I've been into you since forever."  
Jodie grinned. "You can take those off if you like..."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Penne (RP)Today at 1:51 PM  
"I love you Jodie" she nodded "I know and it paid off" Jessica smiled slowly helping her wife "so...Jessica Esquibel sounds good"  
________________________________________  
Jodie Esquibel (Shewolf)Today at 1:52 PM  
Jodie smiled, letting Jessica remove her panties and kissing her when she straightened up a little. "How about Penne-Esquibel... make those other bitches quake..."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Penne (RP)Today at 1:54 PM  
she kissed Jodie back "mmm I could get used of this" laughing and grabbing her woman's ass "make me quake"  
________________________________________  
Jodie Esquibel (Shewolf)Today at 1:55 PM  
"You feel like you can handle grinding? wouldn't wanna hurt your ankle."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Penne (RP)Today at 1:58 PM  
"well we can always make out and you can finger me" Jessica's hands feeling Jodie's arms while kissing on her neck then began suckling a nipple "I used to stare at your chest, i admit"  
________________________________________  
Jodie Esquibel (Shewolf)Today at 2:01 PM  
"If that's what you wanna do gorgeous." Jodie agreed with a smile, moaning softly at the feeling of Jessica stroking her arms and kissing her neck before suckling a nipple, laughing softly at Jessica's admission. "I know honey.... you weren't exactly subtle." She teased, stroking a hand over Jessica's thigh and teasing her clit slowly.  
________________________________________  
Jessica Penne (RP)Today at 2:03 PM  
"i'd be more elegant but can still kick your ass if you piss me off then be like what? you asked for it bitch" she smirked playing with Jodie's hair and moaning "mmm baby" Jessica laughed again smiling, legs open a bit slowly  
________________________________________  
Jodie Esquibel (Shewolf)Today at 2:05 PM  
"You know I'd kick yours right back boo..." Jodie smirked, slowly easing a couple of fingers into Jessica, setting a slow pace.  
________________________________________  
Jessica Penne (RP)Today at 2:07 PM  
"we'd probably buy drinks after like yeah good punch, nice kick...damn i love you" she smirked kissing her woman  
"oh God my toes would curl i'd scream in pain"  
________________________________________  
Jodie Esquibel (Shewolf)Today at 2:16 PM  
Jodie laughed softly, kissing Jessica softly as she upped her pace. "I'd try to be gentle babe."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Penne (RP)Today at 2:18 PM  
smiling big and moaning "ohh yes that feels so good, you're all mine"  
________________________________________  
Jodie Esquibel (Shewolf)Today at 2:21 PM  
"Yeah baby, I'm all yours." Jodie agreed, upping her pace. "Just like you are mine."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Penne (RP)Today at 2:24 PM  
"good" Jessica said softly moaning with her hands gripping Jodie's shoulders while suckling her nipples, then offering her own  
________________________________________  
Jodie Esquibel (Shewolf)Today at 2:28 PM  
Jodie smirked, sucking quickly on Jessica's nipples, her pace upping a little at the same time, loving the sounds of Jessica's moans.  
________________________________________  
Jessica Penne (RP)Today at 2:30 PM  
"baby" she sighed enjoying that, kissing her wife's forehead, breathing deep and cummming "oh fuck!" shrieking a bit accidently moving her hurt ankle "motherf…" clenching  
________________________________________  
Jodie Esquibel (Shewolf)Today at 2:34 PM  
Jodie had kissed Jessica swiftly to cut off the curse, smiling at her softly. "Careful there Minxy, wouldn't want to hurt you."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Penne (RP)Today at 2:35 PM  
Jessica kissed back deep laughing "oh sorry didn't wanna offend you with my potty mouth" she teased hugging her woman "I love you so much" pointy nose rubbing on Jodie's cheek  
________________________________________  
Jodie Esquibel (Shewolf)Today at 2:58 PM  
"I love you too Penne-pasta baby." Jodie smiled.


	12. Aspen Ladd/Cindy Dandois Part 1

Cindy Dandois (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:11 PM  
Cindy Dandois had always been stubborn about what she would and wouldn't do. Lately she had stopped fighting quite so hard about what she would and wouldn't do in terms of matches, although she still refused to take on specific people, people she didn't trust. Her last match had been strong until she took one too many punches, finally collapsing completely. By the time she came back around she was at home, alone. "How the.... Aspen?" Aspen had been the one person she trusted with keys, the two had been friends for years.  
________________________________________  
Aspen Ladd (RP)Yesterday at 10:13 PM  
Aspen Ladd was moved to Bantamweight to face Holly Holm this weekend but for some unknown reason, the fight was cancelled "Dana White said nothing, i was ready and then the news broke out" she sighed finishing the call with her Mom then hung up, having two other bouts cancelled before with Jessica Eye in 2017, and Leslie Smith in 2018, having brought her friend and roommate home, she walked into Cindy's room to check on her "hey Cindy are you ok?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Cindy Dandois (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:39 PM  
"Mmm, yeah..." Cindy murmured, glancing up at Aspen. "Thanks for uh... getting me home I guess?" She paused then added a quieter. "At least I hope it was you?"  
________________________________________  
Aspen Ladd (RP)Yesterday at 10:43 PM  
"yes I got you home safe like a good friend should" Aspen sat down "no worries Cindy it was me" smiling softly but still upset over her fight being cancelled, wearing shorts and a tanktop  
________________________________________  
Cindy Dandois (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:44 PM  
"You okay Aspy? That jerkoff fuck you outta a fight again?" Cindy asked softly. "Want me to kick his ass when I get back to work?"  
________________________________________  
Aspen Ladd (RP)Yesterday at 10:46 PM  
"yeah another cancelled fight, 3rd one and now I may have to face someone else on another card" she laughed softly hugging Cindy "no, not worth it"  
________________________________________  
Cindy Dandois (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:48 PM  
"Maybe you can take on my person, pretty sure I'm out for a while until they know I'm fine..." Cindy suggested. "I'd love to watch you kick Olga's flat ass anyway..." She was halfway teasing but she loved when Aspen laughed. Her hug tightened a little as she stroked Aspen's hair gently. "My Aspy girl, too good for White's basic ass."  
________________________________________  
Aspen Ladd (RP)Yesterday at 10:50 PM  
"i'd be happy to kick her ass for you" she kissed her friend's cheek loving the embrace "I love you" Aspen had always had feelings for her best friend, even if they dated others, they knew they could count on each other for support "i'm gonna beat seven shades of shit out of Angela Hill for making those comments on Laura!" Aspen held a laugh hearing Tonya ranting in her room(edited)  
________________________________________  
Cindy Dandois (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:03 PM  
Cindy had smiled at Aspen's words, kissing her softly. "I love you too..." She spoke softly, honestly, then laughed at Tonya's rant. "JESUS TON, JUST ASK THE GIRL OUT, HILL'D SHIT HERSELF IF YOU DID." She paused then laughed again when Tonya retort rang through the wall. "She has a point..." She admitted, knowing Aspen had to have heard the reply. "Aspen Ladd... will you be my girl? Marry me?"  
________________________________________  
Aspen Ladd (RP)Yesterday at 11:07 PM  
Aspen kissed back, her hand resting on Cindy's chest laughing again "yeah she would, Tonya we all seen you kiss Laura Sanko after your fight, give her some dick woman!" looking at her best friend smiling and nodding, kissing Cindy deep, cupping a boob this time(edited)  
"i'll be your Prince at Midnight, Cindy-rella"  
________________________________________  
Cindy Dandois (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:13 PM  
Cindy smirked, kissing Aspen just as deeply, arching into Aspen's touch. "My Prince... my cute Ladd." She smirked then added. "My strong lady. So damn beautiful."  
________________________________________  
Aspen Ladd (RP)Yesterday at 11:18 PM  
"you're beautiful mmm always thought so since before we even met babe" running her fingers through Cindy's soft hair then slipping her top off "i'm going shower ladies...gonna go get something for Laura" Tonya peeked in naked, her cock hanging "hey...knock before you enter" Aspen laughed shaking her head, Tonya flipped the finger and grabbed her balls leaving  
________________________________________  
Cindy Dandois (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:23 PM  
"You did?" Cindy smiled, gently helping Aspen out of her own top and shorts. "You might want to get rid of these..." She had guided Aspen's hands to her shorts, inviting her to remove them. "Tonya... for god sake..." Cindy had laughed, waiting until Tonya left. "What a brat..."  
________________________________________  
Aspen Ladd (RP)Yesterday at 11:25 PM  
Aspen laid naked helping Cindy undress trying to get the cock image from her mind, nibbling her tits softly "that was a long dick" laughing and kissing her wife  
________________________________________  
Cindy Dandois (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:28 PM  
Cindy had laughed softly, kissing Aspen sweetly having loved Aspen nibbling on her tits. "Yeah it was..." She had paused then added. "Shame I prefer pussy, I think Ton was going to make a move before she figured out I was into you..."  
________________________________________  
Aspen Ladd (RP)Yesterday at 11:29 PM  
"I remember then she's like my bad" smiling at Cindy leaning for another kiss "glad you chose me, i'd do anything for you"  
________________________________________  
Cindy Dandois (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:30 PM  
"You already know I'd do anything to protect you too Aspy baby.... you saw how hard I smacked Hill right? Nobody talks bad on my girl." Cindy grinned and added. "Besides, LaDandois sounds right..."  
________________________________________  
Aspen Ladd (RP)Yesterday at 11:36 PM  
"yes she was holding her jaw, hate people that run their mouths like that" Aspen smiled slowly rubbing her wife's abs and pussy, kissing Cindy deep "i just jacked off in the shower, spunked everywhere sorry" Aspen almost choked laughing into the kiss seeing Tonya peek in soaked "ok..good to know Tonya"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Cindy Dandois (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:46 PM  
"Served her right." Cindy smiled, kissing Aspen just as happily, moaning softly at Aspen's touch, almost rolling her eyes at Tonya's words. "Tonya.... you slut." She had watched Tonya leave then added a quieter. "One day we need to get her her own damn shower..."  
________________________________________  
Aspen Ladd (RP)Yesterday at 11:48 PM  
"yeah i don't wanna slip on her spunk, and she pisses in the drain too" *Aspen said quietly, mmm damn you're so hot Cin" her fingers sliding in as she pleased her wife  
"my sexy Belgian Cindy-rella"  
________________________________________  
Cindy Dandois (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:51 PM  
"Ew." Cindy laughed. "Look who's talking babe." She teased softly, kissing Aspen as she rode her fingers, her moan soft. "Mmm, my hot American Woman...."  
________________________________________  
Aspen Ladd (RP)Yesterday at 11:53 PM  
"mmmm damn we need a strappy since you love to ride babe" She smiled big upping her pace, suckling a nipple, her ponytail falling over her left shoulder  
________________________________________  
Cindy Dandois (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:59 PM  
Cindy laughed softly, moaning at the same time. "Mmm, well maybe when I'm allowed to do more than stick to bed rest we can go shopping for one?"  
________________________________________  
Aspen Ladd (RP)Yesterday at 11:59 PM  
"oh yes first on the list" she laughed suckling hard then moving down to eat her wife  
"I don't care what anyone says, my woman has the best pussy"  
________________________________________  
March 1, 2019  
Cindy Dandois (Shewolf)Today at 12:04 AM  
Cindy mewled, her legs spread wide for her wife. "Mmm, well it's all yours gorgeous."  
________________________________________  
Aspen Ladd (RP)Today at 12:05 AM  
Aspen stared up licking deep, rubbing Cindy's legs then pulling them around her head tonguing and fingering  
________________________________________  
Cindy Dandois (Shewolf)Today at 12:07 AM  
Cindy gasped and moaned loudly. "Mmmm, Aspen... so good."  
________________________________________  
Aspen Ladd (RP)Today at 12:07 AM  
"very good mmm Belgian pussy" making Cindy's knees touch her chest now, darting tongue in and out  
"damn" taking a breath and turning quick around for a 69, Aspen's pussy was soaked  
________________________________________  
Cindy Dandois (Shewolf)Today at 12:09 AM  
"Mmm, so wet for me Aspen..." Cindy purred, sucking and licking her wife's pussy eagerly.  
________________________________________  
Aspen Ladd (RP)Today at 12:10 AM  
"ohhhhh Cindy!" panting and sucking that clitty, pulling a bit and riding her wife's tongue  
________________________________________  
Cindy Dandois (Shewolf)Today at 12:13 AM  
Cindy soon cried out and came, working to get Aspen off.  
________________________________________  
Aspen Ladd (RP)Today at 12:15 AM  
"damn that didn't take much you horny Battlecat" Aspen squeaked panting heavy and cummed hard, toes curling and arching her body  
"mmmm" licking her wife up  
________________________________________  
Cindy Dandois (Shewolf)Today at 12:17 AM  
Cindy laughed, quickly cleaning Aspen up herself. "Mmm, you got me hot babe."  
________________________________________  
Aspen Ladd (RP)Today at 12:21 AM  
"nothing new" Aspen turned around laying back "nice spunk" taking Tonya's word  
________________________________________  
Cindy Dandois (Shewolf)Today at 12:23 AM  
"Mmm, you too. Creamy." Cindy smiled.  
________________________________________  
Aspen Ladd (RP)Today at 12:25 AM  
she laughed massaging Cindy's tits, squeezing and pinching them "damn just like the first time we decided our future together, can't wait to marry you"  
________________________________________  
Cindy Dandois (Shewolf)Today at 12:27 AM  
"I can't wait to marry you either Aspen... my ski bunny." Cindy smiled, kissing Aspen softly. "Still can't believe it took me so long to ask you out... or to marry me... you are perfect."  
________________________________________  
Aspen Ladd (RP)Today at 12:29 AM  
Aspen smiled softly kissing Cindy "hey, it's better to take your time like we did, it paid off beautiful" she kissed her woman again cuddling  
________________________________________  
Cindy Dandois (Shewolf)Today at 12:32 AM  
Cindy smiled, slowly falling asleep.


	13. Cat Zingano/Rachael Ostovich Part 1

Alpha Cat Zingano (RP)Today at 6:08 PM  
Cat Zingano had a rough life and was the single Mother of Brayden, losing fights to Ronda Rousey and Megan Anderson, who recently caused her to get eye surgery. Cat lost her husband Mauricio a few years back when he committed suicide at their home, now she was ready to move on. "oh come on, this Domestic Violence bullshit needs to stop!" she was furious to hear about what happened to Rachael Ostovich's husband beating her up and she was not gonna stand for it. Weeks later, she called Rachael after her loss to Paige Vanzant "hey girl it's Cat, how are you and Ruby holding out?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ostovich (Shewolf)Today at 6:13 PM  
"We're okay... she misses her friends but I really can't be around that man anymore..." Rachael answered the question a little shyly. "What about you? Still coping with Bray being a busy boy?"  
________________________________________  
Alpha Cat Zingano (RP)Today at 6:14 PM  
"you don't need that bullshit and your daughter doesn't need to be around him either" she smiled tearing up "yes he's keeping busy with School and Track, Karate" she laughed "i'm having trouble keeping up sometimes"  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ostovich (Shewolf)Today at 6:19 PM  
"Maybe we should just meet up, two parents, two kids...?" Rachael paused before adding. "I miss you."  
________________________________________  
Alpha Cat Zingano (RP)Today at 6:21 PM  
"sounds good to me, meet me at the Park" Cat sighed happily "miss you too Rachael"  
later on Cat was jogging at the Park with her son  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ostovich (Shewolf)Today at 6:26 PM  
Rachael had smiled when she hung up, getting her daughter packed up to meet Cat, smiling when Ruby bounced off to greet Brayden, smiling as she greeted Cat. "Hey beautiful..."  
________________________________________  
Alpha Cat Zingano (RP)Today at 6:28 PM  
stopping to hug her friend smiling big "hey gorgeous, looking good Momma" complimenting Rachael on her amazing looks wearing hoodie and jogging pants, hair pulled back "Ruby looks just like you"  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ostovich (Shewolf)Today at 6:29 PM  
"Yeah, she's a cutie." Rachael smiled, pausing and glancing around to check the kids weren't watching and kissing Cat softly. "You run here often?"  
________________________________________  
Alpha Cat Zingano (RP)Today at 6:31 PM  
Cat slipped an arm around Rachael kissing back, loving her big juicy soft lips "mmm damn you come here often?" big smile  
"be careful Brayden and Ruby" watching them play on the slide  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ostovich (Shewolf)Today at 6:35 PM  
Rachael laughed softly. "hehe, you always make such smooth moves?" She asked softly, smiling when Ruby and Brayden laughed and played together.  
________________________________________  
Alpha Cat Zingano (RP)Today at 6:36 PM  
"when I get the chance and with you I could be very smooth" Cat smiled big loving how Brayden let Ruby go first on the slide and caught her at the end "he'd make a good big brother"  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ostovich (Shewolf)Today at 6:41 PM  
"Yeah, you raised a good kid." Rachael smiled, barely hiding her slight emotions as she added. "She doesn't really... trust... boys easy... she seems to like Bray though..." She paused, then added a slightly shy. "At... at the risk of going way too fast.... if we moved in I think he'd really help her confidence... she still jumps at slamming doors..."  
________________________________________  
Alpha Cat Zingano (RP)Today at 6:43 PM  
"you raised a great kid yourself, she's lucky to have you as a Mommy, she's so precious" Cat held Rachael close nodding and listening, tearing up "well no slamming doors at my house, you and Ruby are more than welcome to move in, I insist cause you should be treated like the woman you are, trust me?"  
2 weeks later, Cat helped Rachael and Ruby adjust to their new home, Brayden helping aswell "well....here we are"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ostovich (Shewolf)Today at 6:51 PM  
Rachael had smiled, letting Ruby and Brayden leave to play together, smiling when Cat spoke. "It's beautiful here...." She smiled softly as she added. "Almost as beautiful as you... actually."  
________________________________________  
Alpha Cat Zingano (RP)Today at 6:53 PM  
Cat smiled blushing as she leaned over the kitchen island while cooking pasta "girl, you're way more prettier...or should I say sexier" Cat speaking on Rachael's sex appeal "Ruby seems well adjusted, it was cute watching her spread the cheese on the pizza last night, a big help to Momma Cat"  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ostovich (Shewolf)Today at 6:59 PM  
"She loves her new big bro... and auntie." Rachael paused then moved into Cat's space, wrapping her arms around Cat's waist. "I have a question for you..." She paused then opened the box in her hands. "Marry me Cat? Please?"  
________________________________________  
Alpha Cat Zingano (RP)Today at 7:01 PM  
"hey baby" Cat kissed Rachael's nose smiling big "sure sweetheart what's up?" she gasped and tears rolled "oh wow beautiful ring...how can I say no to you?" offering her hand  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ostovich (Shewolf)Today at 7:02 PM  
Rachael grinned, slipping the ring onto Cat's finger and kissing her sweetly. "My savior... I love you."  
________________________________________  
Alpha Cat Zingano (RP)Today at 7:04 PM  
Cat smiled again kissing her wife deeper, getting a butt squeeze In to tease "mm love you too my beautiful sweetheart...are you content now?"  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ostovich (Shewolf)Today at 7:05 PM  
"Mmm, almost." Rachael teased. "I'll be happier when your mom takes the kids off us for a day so I can... show you my love..."  
________________________________________  
Alpha Cat Zingano (RP)Today at 7:08 PM  
she laughed rubbing her wife's cheek softly "well Mom is on her way so your wish is coming true Wonder Woman" loving Rach's WW boxers and top, herself in Hello Kitty  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ostovich (Shewolf)Today at 7:12 PM  
"You really don't mind the bruising then? My Kitten?"  
________________________________________  
Alpha Cat Zingano (RP)Today at 7:14 PM  
"no if you don't mind my eye scar...Brayden called me Pirate when I had to wear a patch" she laughed kissing over her wife's neck  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ostovich (Shewolf)Today at 7:17 PM  
"I like that scar, makes you all the more beautiful to me." Rachael smiled, stroking Cat's hair as she tilted her neck to give Cat more skin to kiss. "You are gorgeous."  
________________________________________  
Alpha Cat Zingano (RP)Today at 7:19 PM  
"aww thanks, you're so sweet" Cat blushed while sucking a spot, chest pushed to Rachael's as the doorbell rang "oops there's Mom.... Brayden, Ruby!"  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ostovich (Shewolf)Today at 7:24 PM  
Rachael laughed, moving to let the kids out and welcome Cat's mom, stroking her wife's arm gently. "We have some news..."  
________________________________________  
Alpha Cat Zingano (RP)Today at 7:25 PM  
"hey Mom thanks for watching them" Cat smiled big showing the ring and got a big hug, then she hugged Rachael  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ostovich (Shewolf)Today at 7:26 PM  
Rachael had smiled, hugging Cat's mom gently before she lead the kids away, closing to door to hug Cat again, locking the door before kissing her. "Mmm, mine all mine... at last."  
________________________________________  
Alpha Cat Zingano (RP)Today at 7:26 PM  
hugging and kissing back smiling "mmm yeah...hey wanted to ask...does Ruby like dogs?"  
she asked then added "my friend Tommy has some Jack Russell pups for sale"  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ostovich (Shewolf)Today at 7:34 PM  
"She loves dogs... she's wanted one since she was tiny." Rachael smiled. "Maybe we should get two? one for Bray to name and one for Rubes?"  
________________________________________  
Alpha Cat Zingano (RP)Today at 7:35 PM  
"i'll call Tommy later and reserve a couple" she smiled agreeing and scooping her wife up "ready to feel good?"  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ostovich (Shewolf)Today at 7:36 PM  
"Oh god yeah I'm ready." Rachael laughed. "My strong woman going to carry me?"  
________________________________________  
Alpha Cat Zingano (RP)Today at 7:37 PM  
"of course" she smiled again kissing her woman, walking to the bedroom and getting in holding the kiss  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ostovich (Shewolf)Today at 7:40 PM  
"So hot." Rachael giggled, kissing Cat again. "Mmm, love you."  
________________________________________  
Alpha Cat Zingano (RP)Today at 7:42 PM  
"love you too" Cat slipped her top off flexing a bit and showing off her physique  
"mmm" she kissed back  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ostovich (Shewolf)Today at 7:49 PM  
Rachael smiled, slowly stripping herself and reaching for Cat. "Lose those pants and come here."  
________________________________________  
Alpha Cat Zingano (RP)Today at 7:50 PM  
"hot damn that sexy body girl" she smiled big sliding her pants down, nice bald pussy as she slowly sucked on her wife's toes, tickling with her tongue  
"mmm sorry had to" Cat moved up turning Rach over, licking over her sexy bubble butt and licking her asshole  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ostovich (Shewolf)Today at 7:53 PM  
Rachael had moaned softly, giggling at Cat licking her foot, letting Cat flip her over and moaning softly at Cat licking her asshole. "Mmm, you are such a horny girl Kitten.... I love that."  
________________________________________  
Alpha Cat Zingano (RP)Today at 7:54 PM  
"mmm blame me? you looking all sexy as fuck, asking for this" moving up and pressing her hips to Rach's ass, sucking on her wife's neck  
"fuckable ass Rach" as she started grinding against it(edited)  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ostovich (Shewolf)Today at 8:01 PM  
"Mmm, it's yours to fuck baby.... any way you like." Rachael spoke softly, moaning with the pleasure she felt from Cat's grinding and kisses and suckling.  
________________________________________  
Alpha Cat Zingano (RP)Today at 8:02 PM  
"I love your tits too, so soft" Cat whispered grabbing one while grinding, then making her lay back so they can grind pussy to pussy, Cat suckled a nipple  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ostovich (Shewolf)Today at 8:04 PM  
Rachael had gasped as she settled back, arching to Cat sucking and grinding. "Mmm, you feel so good."  
________________________________________  
Alpha Cat Zingano (RP)Today at 8:05 PM  
"I love you so much" opening her legs to adjust against Rach more, moaning "oh God this feels so good, I needed this, haven't had sex in so long but damn your pussy feels amazing"  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ostovich (Shewolf)Today at 8:08 PM  
"Well, you'll get it any time you want gorgeous." Rachael promised, kissing Cat hotly even as she moaned, already close to release.  
________________________________________  
Alpha Cat Zingano (RP)Today at 8:09 PM  
Cat smiled kissing back, moaning and grinded harder, loving the feel of Rachael's feet on her back  
"mmm fuck you're gonna make me melt beautiful" Cat slid down to lick her wife's pussy  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ostovich (Shewolf)Today at 9:19 PM  
Rachael soon came, mewling. "Mmm, fuck... you are so good at that."  
________________________________________  
Alpha Cat Zingano (RP)Today at 9:20 PM  
Cat smiled licking more "mmm tasty" holding her wife's legs wider  
"all mine"  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ostovich (Shewolf)Today at 9:26 PM  
"Mmm, yeah baby, all yours... forever." Rachael promised.  
________________________________________  
Alpha Cat Zingano (RP)Today at 9:27 PM  
Cat moved up with kisses, suckling Rachael's tits and biting  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ostovich (Shewolf)Today at 9:30 PM  
Rachael smirked, kissing Cat's forehead softly. "My bitey Kitten."  
________________________________________  
Alpha Cat Zingano (RP)Today at 9:35 PM  
"all these nicknames huh babe?" laughing and kissing her woman  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ostovich (Shewolf)Today at 9:40 PM  
"I've called you Kitten since day one..." Rachael teased, kissing Cat sweetly. "Now I'm just going to call you MY Kitten."  
________________________________________  
Alpha Cat Zingano (RP)Today at 9:41 PM  
"I love when you do" deepening the kiss  
grinding to get herself off  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ostovich (Shewolf)Today at 9:46 PM  
Rachael smiled, lightly stroking Cat's hair as she let the kiss deepen. "My needy Kitten.... you know it might work better if you use my thigh?"  
________________________________________  
Alpha Cat Zingano (RP)Today at 9:46 PM  
"or those sexy lips" catching her breath, Cat smiled laying back  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ostovich (Shewolf)Today at 9:47 PM  
"Say please baby."  
________________________________________  
Alpha Cat Zingano (RP)Today at 9:48 PM  
"please" smirking and pinching her wife's tit  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ostovich (Shewolf)Today at 9:51 PM  
Rachael smiled, kissing her way lower to lick and suckle at her wife.  
________________________________________  
Alpha Cat Zingano (RP)Today at 9:52 PM  
"damn you're good at that, fuck omg those lips" Cat moaned holding Rach's head and cumming hard  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ostovich (Shewolf)Today at 9:53 PM  
Rachael smiled, kissing Cat softly when she finally pulled back.  
________________________________________  
Alpha Cat Zingano (RP)Today at 9:56 PM  
Cat kissed back, her feet rubbing Rachael's ass, hand on her cheek  
"love you"  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ostovich (Shewolf)Today at 9:58 PM  
"Love you too Kitten."


	14. Felice Herrig/Justine Kish Part 1

Felice Herrig (Shewolf)Today at 5:25 PM  
The fight was rough, Felice had known that with every punch she landed, keeping well clear of Justine's face, she knew well enough the girl had taken enough damage there early on in her career. She had been slightly startled however when Justine collapsed, taking the win and almost instantly taking Justine out of the octagon with her, ignoring everything to get Justine home. She had been calling for help since getting them home, the aggravated words leaving her as almost a hiss. "Don't fucking laugh Tonya... help me..."  
________________________________________  
Justine Kish (RP)Today at 5:27 PM  
Russian born, Los Angeles, California native Justine Kish was dazed after a great fight with fellow TUF Alumni Felice Herrig, breathing heavy and holding onto her longtime friend* "where am I?"  
________________________________________  
Felice Herrig (Shewolf)Today at 5:29 PM  
Felice had finally hung up, giving up when Justine spoke, her sigh soft. "Home. It's okay. I got you out of there and checked out..." She spoke softly, almost reassuringly. "You fainted on me...."  
________________________________________  
Justine Kish (RP)Today at 5:31 PM  
she nodded slowly "oh yeah I think from weight cuts, it caught up..i'm so sorry Felice" tearing up  
________________________________________  
Felice Herrig (Shewolf)Today at 5:33 PM  
Felice let out a tiny sigh, gently lifting Justine into her lap as she settled on the bed with her, cradling her gently. "No tears Kish, you'll set me off." She spoke gently, stroking Justine's hair softly, kissing her hairline tenderly. "I'm just glad you came out okay.... you took plenty punches."  
________________________________________  
Justine Kish (RP)Today at 5:35 PM  
Justine cuddled up and hugged Felice thanking her for being there, smiling at the kisses "you're my Angel, thanks again" as she looked at her friend "are you ok?"  
________________________________________  
Felice Herrig (Shewolf)Today at 5:39 PM  
"Am I okay? Mmm, now I know you aren't going to die on me... yeah I am." Felice murmured, kissing Kish's hairline again gently, her voice soft and warm. "I was going to ask you something when we got done fighting... I guess now I get to do it here..." She paused, biting her lip a little as she reached to grab the box from the bedside table, opening it to show the ring. "Justine Kish... will you marry me?"  
________________________________________  
Justine Kish (RP)Today at 5:41 PM  
Justine smiled big loving the comfort and warmness, finally gaining her composure and feeling so relaxed, her eyes widened, jaw dropped as Felice proposed "wow Felice...I..." she offered her hand kissing her girl softly  
________________________________________  
Felice Herrig (Shewolf)Today at 5:46 PM  
Felice smiled, slipping the ring onto Justine's finger, kissing her neck softly. "I love you Justine Kish."  
________________________________________  
Justine Kish (RP)Today at 5:47 PM  
"I love you Lil Bulldog" her smile big, moaning at the love "mmm damn those arms girl" massaging them slowly and hugging tight  
"even if at weigh-ins you looked all smug..but cute"  
________________________________________  
Felice Herrig (Shewolf)Today at 5:51 PM  
"Smug happens when my girl is stood there looking all cute." Felice smirked, kissing Justine sweetly. "My muscle-queen."  
________________________________________  
Justine Kish (RP)Today at 5:53 PM  
she laughed and kissed back "you're the muscle queen look at you Felice...those damn iron abs, none of my punches were effective, and that sexy jawline" Justine ranted kissing along that jawline  
________________________________________  
Felice Herrig (Shewolf)Today at 5:54 PM  
Felice smirked a little, letting Justine kiss along her jawline, stroking a hand over Justine's hip gently. "You landed punches babe, I'm just used to it by now."  
________________________________________  
Justine Kish (RP)Today at 5:55 PM  
"oh i know, I figured you out but still, you caught me off guard twice" she laughed softly remembering "my favorite fight of yours was when you flipped Cortney Casey off, like come on"  
________________________________________  
Felice Herrig (Shewolf)Today at 5:57 PM  
Felice laughed, kissing Justine again, teasing her hand over Justine's stomach gently. "I saw her shoving you around... nobody hits or pushes my girl... that's my job." She paused then murmured. "You see her literally lick my damn foot trying to throw me off?"  
________________________________________  
Justine Kish (RP)Today at 5:59 PM  
"yes i watched it close, but you still got the Decision win babe...so proud of you Felice I love you" Justine kissed her wife straddling her belly and sliding her top off  
________________________________________  
Felice Herrig (Shewolf)Today at 6:01 PM  
"I love you too Kish, my feisty cupcake." Felice smiled, letting Justine remove her top and moving to remove Justine's, kissing back happily before adding. "I can't wait to make you my girl... forever. Justine and Felice Herrig-Kish... sounds perfect to me."  
________________________________________  
Justine Kish (RP)Today at 6:04 PM  
"a Russian cupcake maybe?" raising her arms as her top was taken off then rubbing Felice's chest, smiling into the kiss and breathing deep "that does sound perfect my love" she leaned back to remove her shorts for Felice, light peach fuzz and a nice shade of pink  
________________________________________  
Felice Herrig (Shewolf)Today at 6:11 PM  
"Russian cupcake with peach frosting apparently." Felice teased, stripping off her own shorts before moving to stroke a hand over Justine's slight peach fuzz. "You know if you shave you can cut a little weight easier... and not faint." Her words were proven by the fact her pale pink pussy was completely bald of hair.  
________________________________________  
Justine Kish (RP)Today at 6:13 PM  
Justine laughed and laid back "horndog" she teased moaning and kissing her wife, nudging and glaring "a Comedian too...you're multi-talented Herrig" laughing and kissing Felice again deep, her foot brushing her wife's  
________________________________________  
Felice Herrig (Shewolf)Today at 6:24 PM  
Felice smirked, kissing Justine just as deeply, stroking her foot over Justine's softly. "You know it comes from love Justine." She teased, kissing Justine again and moving to cup and caress Justine's breasts.  
________________________________________  
Justine Kish (RP)Today at 6:26 PM  
Justine's toes curl in pleasure as they kissed, chests brushing, smiling "I know, Smuggy" teasing and kissing back then laying back to watch, massaging her wife's arms and back "like them?"  
________________________________________  
Felice Herrig (Shewolf)Today at 6:30 PM  
"Mmm, they fit perfectly." Felice smiled, dipping to lightly suck on them.  
________________________________________  
Justine Kish (RP)Today at 6:34 PM  
"yours are nice too...ohhh" Justine played with Felice's hair arching a bit and wrapping her legs around her wife's hips "fuck me" she whispered  
"so sexy" smiling  
________________________________________  
Felice Herrig (Shewolf)Today at 6:40 PM  
Felice smiled, kissing Justine softly even as she teased her fingers over Justine's clit. "Babygirl... so wet already..."  
________________________________________  
Justine Kish (RP)Today at 6:43 PM  
she kissed back licking at Felice's tongue moaning "well I do have a hot wife that made me wet" Justine cupped her wife's breast with one hand, the other hand still playing with Felice's hair and playfully smacking that ass with her foot "there now I can say I kicked your ass" smirking  
________________________________________  
Felice Herrig (Shewolf)Today at 6:44 PM  
Felice laughed softly. "Kinky." She teased softly, arching into Justine's hand even as she pushed three fingers into Justine, kissing her hotly before adding. "My sexy girl."  
________________________________________  
Justine Kish (RP)Today at 6:46 PM  
"kinky like you my Bulldog" Justine smiled kissing back moaning as she was penetrated, opening legs more "first time I saw you, and sucks I couldn't compete in the Tournament cause of injury, watching you and Heather Jo face off was amazing"  
________________________________________  
Felice Herrig (Shewolf)Today at 6:48 PM  
"Oh.... that was you staring at my ass was it?" Felice teased, slowly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Justine Kish (RP)Today at 6:50 PM  
Justine just smiled and held on, kissing her woman's cheek "I love you, sorry for being shy back then, and thanks for loving me" she moaned loudly and pushed her wife between her legs, opening more  
________________________________________  
Felice Herrig (Shewolf)Today at 6:53 PM  
"You were so cute all blushy and shy." Felice smiled, kissing Justine sweetly even as she added another finger, pushing deeper. "So needy tonight, aren't you, my Kish."  
________________________________________  
Justine Kish (RP)Today at 6:56 PM  
"and tough as bricks too, in Russia I was one of the best" Justine kissed back nodding "mmmm with you yes now eat me Felice, I know you're craving it"  
________________________________________  
Felice Herrig (Shewolf)Today at 6:57 PM  
"One of the best at what Kish dear? getting owned?" Felice teased, finally tasting her wife with a soft moan, quickly sucking her wife's clit even as she upped her pace.  
________________________________________  
Justine Kish (RP)Today at 7:00 PM  
"oh you have so many jokes huh?" laughing softly then arching as Felice licked, sucked, and fingered her pussy "ohhh so close"  
________________________________________  
Felice Herrig (Shewolf)Today at 7:07 PM  
Felice smirked and hummed, wanting to get her wife off.  
________________________________________  
Justine Kish (RP)Today at 7:07 PM  
Justine grunted pulling at Felice's hair, cumming hard "ahhh fuck babe"  
________________________________________  
Felice Herrig (Shewolf)Today at 7:13 PM  
Felice cleaned Justine up gently. "Mmm, you enjoyed that huh baby?"  
________________________________________  
Justine Kish (RP)Today at 7:14 PM  
she just stared lovingly "my tough as fuck wife" she sat up grabbing Felice's ass, kissing on her neck and chest, sucking on a nipple and bathing it in saliva  
"turned on huh?"  
________________________________________  
Felice Herrig (Shewolf)Today at 7:19 PM  
"Mmm, always turned on by you babe." Felice teased, letting Justine kiss and suck at her. "I love you... and your sexy little body."  
________________________________________  
Justine Kish (RP)Today at 7:23 PM  
"I love you" she smiled big kissing down, nibbling those abs and then her wife's pussy "girl, i'm not the only one that's wet around here"  
________________________________________  
Felice Herrig (Shewolf)Today at 7:28 PM  
"Mmm, you've kept me waiting babe."  
________________________________________  
Justine Kish (RP)Today at 7:29 PM  
"worth it i hope, Miss Herrig-Kish" she stared up while licking and sucking softly, holding one of her wife's legs on her shoulder  
________________________________________  
Felice Herrig (Shewolf)Today at 7:31 PM  
Felice had smiled, stroking Justine's hair softly, moaning at the tenderness of Justine's licking and sucking. "Mmm, completely worth it."  
________________________________________  
Justine Kish (RP)Today at 7:36 PM  
Justine smiled big holding her wife's hand, locking fingers as she licked deeper "mmmmmm" humming  
________________________________________  
Felice Herrig (Shewolf)Today at 7:40 PM  
Felice had smiled, entangling their fingers and almost riding Justine's tongue, soon squealing as she came hard and fast. "Oh my god..." The words came almost as a pant, Felice using her free arm to cover her eyes, slightly embarrassed about crying.  
________________________________________  
Justine Kish (RP)Today at 7:44 PM  
"mmm so juicy" she stared into her wife's eyes sucking up every drop, Justine concerned and moving up to hug Felice "aww are you alright? was it that good?" kissing over her cheeks and neck  
________________________________________  
Felice Herrig (Shewolf)Today at 7:45 PM  
Felice had whined softly, then spoken almost weakly. "Let's just say I've never actually.... finished... before." She spoke almost shyly, finally letting her arm drop from her eyes, looping it around Justine's waist. "You are... amazing."  
________________________________________  
Justine Kish (RP)Today at 7:52 PM  
"oh wow...well i'm shocked and honored I guess, many more to cum Lil Bulldog, that was actually my first aswell, damn you're so amazing" Justine smiled big kissing her beautiful wife  
________________________________________  
Felice Herrig (Shewolf)Today at 7:54 PM  
Felice had smiled softly, kissing Justine sweetly. "We both got lucky then, beautiful, loving wives..."


	15. Gina Carano/Julianna Pena Part 1

Julianna Pena (RP)Today at 12:37 AM  
Ultimate Fighter Season 18 winner for Meisha Tate's Team beating Team Rousey's Jessica Rakoczy in the Finals, The Venezuelan Vixen Julianna Pena had great success since winning, even getting a big win at UFC 200 against Cat Zingano in 2016, but she felt her first UFC loss to Valentina Shevchenko in 2017 and took time off after finding out she was pregnant weeks later for her longtime girlfriend, actress and former fighter Gina Carano, they named their baby Issa "life as a Mother is amazing!" she said being interviewed VIA Facetime by Karyn Bryant from UFC Tonight "oh Gina is wonderful, just filmed Deadpool and spoiling Issa" she laughed sitting on the patio at their home in Chicago holding the baby in her arms wearing robe and glasses "honestly, i'd love to come back as soon as i can Karyn, thanks for your concern, and aww thanks for the beanie, she wears it all the time" Julianna smiled hearing Gina walk out from her nap  
________________________________________  
Gina Carano (Shewolf)Today at 12:54 AM  
Gina had smiled, watching Julianna finish up her interview, watching Issa nuzzle into her girlfriend a little. "Hey honey, Issa about ready for bed?"  
________________________________________  
Julianna Pena (RP)Today at 12:56 AM  
Julianna smiled "hey baby yeah, she crashed out early so Karyn couldn't see her eyes" she laughed softly "sleep good my love?"  
________________________________________  
Gina Carano (Shewolf)Today at 12:56 AM  
"Aw, poor sleepy baby." Gina smiled. "Yeah, needed a nap clearly... missed you honey."  
________________________________________  
Julianna Pena (RP)Today at 12:57 AM  
"we missed you too you big movie star" standing slowly to hand Gina their daughter and kissing her love  
________________________________________  
Gina Carano (Shewolf)Today at 1:00 AM  
Gina smiled, cradling her sleeping child and kissing Julianna softly. "Mmm, starting to think we should maybe get married... since tiny here is going to need her mommies."  
________________________________________  
Julianna Pena (RP)Today at 1:02 AM  
"I would think yeah" *she laughed smiling, I would say yes in a heartbeat Gina, love you both so much" as she teared up  
________________________________________  
Gina Carano (Shewolf)Today at 1:02 AM  
"So.... marry me?" Gina asked softly.  
________________________________________  
Julianna Pena (RP)Today at 1:03 AM  
she covered her mouth screaming and hugging her wife, kissing her again  
________________________________________  
Gina Carano (Shewolf)Today at 1:03 AM  
Gina laughed softly, kissing Julianna softly. "Let me go put baby to bed then we'll see if I can't find you a nice ring..."  
________________________________________  
Julianna Pena (RP)Today at 1:04 AM  
"baby" Julianna sniffled following trying to be calm but so happy  
________________________________________  
Gina Carano (Shewolf)Today at 1:08 AM  
Gina smiled, gently putting Issa to bed, tucking her in and smiling when Issa sneezed in her sleep. "Goodnight baby." She paused then moved to find the ringbox, opening the box to show the ring.  
________________________________________  
Julianna Pena (RP)Today at 1:10 AM  
"aww baby sneezies" Julianna smiled wiping her eyes, turning to see Gina with the ring "oh Gina...it's beautiful, you have one very happy lil Vixen" offering her hand smiling again  
________________________________________  
Gina Carano (Shewolf)Today at 1:11 AM  
Gina smiled, sliding the ring onto her wife's finger and kissing her softly. "My beautiful girl... my babymomma. My Vixen."  
________________________________________  
Julianna Pena (RP)Today at 1:13 AM  
Julianna leaned down kissing her wife deep, holding her cheeks "mmm my Crush, my babymomma, my sexy ass"  
________________________________________  
Gina Carano (Shewolf)Today at 1:21 AM  
"Mmm, you really missed me?"  
________________________________________  
Julianna Pena (RP)Today at 1:22 AM  
"very much, Mom kept me company but nothing like being in your arms"  
she smiled "but so happy you're making good money for us"  
________________________________________  
Gina Carano (Shewolf)Today at 1:43 AM  
"Only the best for my girls." Gina smiled, kissing Julianna sweetly.  
________________________________________  
Julianna Pena (RP)Today at 1:43 AM  
"i'm still jealous you got to work with Ryan Reynolds" she laughed kissing back  
________________________________________  
Gina Carano (Shewolf)Today at 1:46 AM  
"Mmm, well, maybe next time they'll write something for you..." Gina teased. "I drove them all kinda nuts showing off my girl..."  
________________________________________  
Julianna Pena (RP)Today at 1:47 AM  
smiling big "awww did you?" she swooned massaging her wife's arms and shoulders "you're so tense Gina god" as she straddled Gina's lower back  
________________________________________  
Gina Carano (Shewolf)Today at 1:48 AM  
"I did. I'm proud of my woman." Gina sighed and relaxed slowly. "I've missed you and your massages."  
________________________________________  
Julianna Pena (RP)Today at 1:52 AM  
"i'm proud to be your woman and soon to be wife" Julianna leaned down kissing Gina's neck "cause you get pussy and tits? and a happy ending?" she teased smirking  
________________________________________  
Gina Carano (Shewolf)Today at 1:54 AM  
"Mmm, cause I get to make babies with the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Gina teased, purring as she let Julianna kiss her neck.  
________________________________________  
Julianna Pena (RP)Today at 1:55 AM  
blushing and staring, working the muscles good the slipping off her robe, helping her wife undress too "did you really come to bed with dirty feet?"  
________________________________________  
Gina Carano (Shewolf)Today at 1:57 AM  
Gina laughed slightly as she let Julianna undress her. "Yeah.... but they don't smell... much...."  
________________________________________  
Julianna Pena (RP)Today at 2:00 AM  
"i'm used of your stink" she laughed then helped Gina with her pj pants watching her cock pop out "choooo hanging"  
________________________________________  
Gina Carano (Shewolf)Today at 2:02 AM  
"Want to help out a little, my sexy girl?"  
________________________________________  
Julianna Pena (RP)Today at 2:06 AM  
"mmm i'd love to, what would you like" she smiled rubbing Gina's chest and kissing on her neck to get her excited, soft little feet caressing her wife's leg  
"what did you do while you were away when you got a boner?"  
________________________________________  
Gina Carano (Shewolf)Today at 2:08 AM  
"Mmm, you know I love that pretty little mouth..." Gina spoke somewhat gently, stroking her wife's hair. "Mostly self... self-helped... it was not fun."  
________________________________________  
Julianna Pena (RP)Today at 2:09 AM  
"aww damn I love watching you stroke yourself" Julianna kissed Gina's neck smiling softly and suckling a nipple  
________________________________________  
Gina Carano (Shewolf)Today at 2:11 AM  
Gina smiled, letting Julianna suckle and moaning softly. "Maybe next time babe... I've been at it too often."  
________________________________________  
Julianna Pena (RP)Today at 2:12 AM  
laughing "aww well guess it's my turn then" she slowly grabbed it and started stroking "mmm so hard for me, happy you're home" offering her tits as she worked that cock  
________________________________________  
Gina Carano (Shewolf)Today at 2:13 AM  
Gina smiled, moaning softly at Julianna's stroking, quickly suckling at her wife's tits, moaning into them at her pace.  
________________________________________  
Julianna Pena (RP)Today at 2:14 AM  
"ohhh Gina, they hurt from feeding too, so full" Julianna's nails flicking the thick swelled head  
________________________________________  
Gina Carano (Shewolf)Today at 2:17 AM  
"Mmm, poor baby, let me help..." Gina purred, suckling a little harder, moaning softly at Julianna's teasing flicks.  
________________________________________  
Julianna Pena (RP)Today at 2:19 AM  
"omg" breathing deep laying back and letting her wife take control as she kept stroking that monster, smiling softly "mmmm"  
still teasing with her nails smirking "jumpy"  
________________________________________  
Gina Carano (Shewolf)Today at 2:22 AM  
"Like you aren't?" Gina teased. "You arch any harder we might as well just fuck..."  
________________________________________  
Julianna Pena (RP)Today at 2:23 AM  
"cause I just had a baby two months ago Gina, i'm so sensitive" Julianna laughed  
"sexy and horny, Mommy likes"  
________________________________________  
Gina Carano (Shewolf)Today at 2:26 AM  
Gina smirked, teasing Julianna's clit gently. "So... was that a yes?"  
________________________________________  
Julianna Pena (RP)Today at 2:27 AM  
"omg...eek" her toes curled, arching a bit more "damn you it's on"  
________________________________________  
Gina Carano (Shewolf)Today at 2:27 AM  
Gina laughed, gently easing her cock into Julianna, kissing her lovingly. "My Juli...."  
________________________________________  
Julianna Pena (RP)Today at 2:28 AM  
"oh shit...ok ok" holding on tight and kissing Gina "love you too"  
________________________________________  
Gina Carano (Shewolf)Today at 2:31 AM  
Gina smiled, slowly making a pace. "You are so beautiful babe...."  
________________________________________  
Julianna Pena (RP)Today at 2:33 AM  
"big fuckin' 10 inch dick..god so sexy" Julianna moaned keeping her face close to Gina's  
________________________________________  
Gina Carano (Shewolf)Today at 2:34 AM  
Gina smirked, kissing Julianna again. "You ride it so well baby."  
________________________________________  
Julianna Pena (RP)Today at 2:35 AM  
she kissed back, one leg over her wife's hip, toes curled "I made you cringe when I first rode you"  
staring "you're so hot, how could I resist"  
________________________________________  
Gina Carano (Shewolf)Today at 2:36 AM  
"You looked like you were going to break baby..." Gina murmured softly. "My sweet girl... so damn stubborn... but it worked."  
________________________________________  
Julianna Pena (RP)Today at 2:40 AM  
"yeah cause you bucked" laughing "you're stubborn too...hush" teasing and smiling, cumming hard with a gasp  
"it worked cause i'm a hot piece of ass"  
________________________________________  
Gina Carano (Shewolf)Today at 2:41 AM  
"You teased." Gina laughed, soon hitting her own release, pulling Julianna down as she came, feeling herself cum deep into her wife. "A hot piece of ass and super fertile..."  
________________________________________  
Julianna Pena (RP)Today at 2:42 AM  
"jesus woman how can you cum so hard like that?" Julianna gasped again kissing Gina "hottest piece you ever had"  
she moved off and slid down grazing her tits on her wife then slowly started sucking  
________________________________________  
Gina Carano (Shewolf)Today at 2:48 AM  
Gina moaned, tangling a hand into Julianna's hair. "I love you."  
________________________________________  
Julianna Pena (RP)Today at 2:49 AM  
she pulled off licking the head smiling "I love you too my Crush mmm" slowly bobbing  
________________________________________  
Gina Carano (Shewolf)Today at 2:49 AM  
"Mmm, well keep going you'll get some 'cream' to drink..."  
________________________________________  
Julianna Pena (RP)Today at 2:50 AM  
Julianna held the balls and went deeper wanting it  
________________________________________  
Gina Carano (Shewolf)Today at 2:51 AM  
Gina soon came a second time, letting out a near guttural yell.  
________________________________________  
Julianna Pena (RP)Today at 2:54 AM  
Julianna deepthroated drinking it all down then pulling off and taking a breath, rubbing her wife's chest and arms, kissing over her neck as she came back up(edited)  
________________________________________  
Gina Carano (Shewolf)Today at 2:55 AM  
"Mmm, happy baby?"  
Gina was smirking as she spoke, clearly pretty proud of herself.  
________________________________________  
Julianna Pena (RP)Today at 2:57 AM  
"very happy Vixen" she smiled big and cuddling all cutely "yay my wifey is home to keep me warm"  
________________________________________  
Gina Carano (Shewolf)Today at 2:59 AM  
"Warm and well loved." Gina smiled, kissing Julianna again.  
________________________________________  
Julianna Pena (RP)Today at 3:00 AM  
"all the love, thank you for making me the happiest Mommy in the World baby" smiling softly tearing up and kissing back(edited)  
________________________________________  
Gina Carano (Shewolf)Today at 3:02 AM  
"You make me happy too Juli Vixen." Gina smiled, kissing her wife softly. "My pretty little Vixen."  
________________________________________  
Julianna Pena (RP)Today at 3:03 AM  
nipping those lips as they kissed, Julianna smiled blushing big "want me to cry like a big baby cause you're so sweet?"  
________________________________________  
Gina Carano (Shewolf)Today at 3:04 AM  
"Mmm, no... I'll settle for blushing that cutely babe.... and cuddling up."  
________________________________________  
Julianna Pena (RP)Today at 3:05 AM  
"did you get to keep up with everything while over there...like besides my messages and stuff?"  
________________________________________  
Gina Carano (Shewolf)Today at 3:10 AM  
"I did my best... but I'm not sure I got everything."  
________________________________________  
Julianna Pena (RP)Today at 3:11 AM  
"Meisha's engaged to Leslie and she had Amaia" Julianna lays on Gina's chest as they talk  
"so happy for her, she was a great coach when I won Season 18"  
________________________________________  
Gina Carano (Shewolf)Today at 3:14 AM  
"She finally asked her woman huh?" Gina smiled, stroking Julianna's back.  
________________________________________  
Julianna Pena (RP)Today at 3:15 AM  
"yes finally, they're so cute" Julianna smiled big "so many engagements...like damn let me catch up with the congrats homie"  
________________________________________  
Gina Carano (Shewolf)Today at 3:16 AM  
"Our turn soon babe... again."  
________________________________________  
Julianna Pena (RP)Today at 3:20 AM  
"i'm not as nervous but so ready this time" she kissed her wife  
"and then fuss with my Mom why i'm eating so much wedding cake" laughing  
________________________________________  
Gina Carano (Shewolf)Today at 3:23 AM  
Gina smiled, kissing Julianna back. "Because she's got some more grandbabies coming..." She teased.  
________________________________________  
Julianna Pena (RP)Today at 3:23 AM  
"then she'd be like stop lying Juli, stop it" Julianna laughed softly  
"no Ma we are having another, be happy"  
________________________________________  
Gina Carano (Shewolf)Today at 3:24 AM  
"Maybe this time it'll be twins..." Gina laughed. "My brother managed to somehow get twins second time around..."  
________________________________________  
Julianna Pena (RP)Today at 3:25 AM  
"I want a boy so bad..call him Dusty, after your Deadpool character" she smirked "more cousins for Issa"  
her foot rubbing Gina's "what about your sisters?"  
________________________________________  
Gina Carano (Shewolf)Today at 3:26 AM  
"Babyboy Pena would be cute." Gina smiled. "Sisters managed triplets both times..."  
________________________________________  
Julianna Pena (RP)Today at 3:27 AM  
"geez I can handle two more baby"  
she raised an eyebrow, usual face Juli made "I need to get back in the cage and make some monies too, I miss fighting"  
________________________________________  
Gina Carano (Shewolf)Today at 3:29 AM  
"Well, if this round of babyjuice doesn't take... you'll get back soon... if not guess you'll be waiting some more."  
________________________________________  
Julianna Pena (RP)Today at 3:31 AM  
"baby juice...Gina" she laughed out loud "like you're bottle that shit and sell it on your website..omg"  
________________________________________  
Gina Carano (Shewolf)Today at 3:31 AM  
"Are you complaining?" Gina teased with a smirk.  
________________________________________  
Julianna Pena (RP)Today at 3:32 AM  
"hell naw, I get the profits" Juli smirked  
"more baby stuff too"  
________________________________________  
Gina Carano (Shewolf)Today at 3:34 AM  
"You also get more kids... to spoil rotten."  
________________________________________  
Julianna Pena (RP)Today at 3:35 AM  
"two more tops...k?" she stared  
________________________________________  
Gina Carano (Shewolf)Today at 3:36 AM  
"Well, unless you somehow have triplets in there babe.... otherwise yeah, two more at most."  
________________________________________  
Julianna Pena (RP)Today at 3:37 AM  
"naw one more girl and a boy Gina" Juli hugged her wifey yawning  
________________________________________  
Gina Carano (Shewolf)Today at 3:40 AM  
Gina smiled, kissing Julianna softly. "As much as I can control it babe, I agree okay... now sleep honey."  
________________________________________  
Julianna Pena (RP)Today at 3:41 AM  
Juli kissed back "you sleep well ok? I know those beds had to suck"  
________________________________________  
Gina Carano (Shewolf)Today at 3:41 AM  
"Yeah, well let's just hope I don't snore, right?"  
________________________________________  
Julianna Pena (RP)Today at 3:42 AM  
"no place like home with your wifey and babygirl" she laughed nudging "then i'll go sleep in the Nursery...gotta feed her in a bit"  
________________________________________  
Gina Carano (Shewolf)Today at 3:45 AM  
Gina smirked, hugging Julianna tightly before sleeping.


	16. Holly Holm/Shelly Martinez Part 1

Shelly 'Ariel' Holm (RP)Today at 2:33 AM  
Former Female Wrestler Shelly Martinez, known to many as Ariel with Kevin Thorn, was now a Photographer for MMA and a close friend of Debra and Francine Miceli. Working one night for her favorite fighter and friend, on a first date with Holly Holm snapping pics for the fight against Bethe Correia, getting some good shots, her hair was still long and dark, big boobs in a tight black tanktop and a long black skirt, short boots and knee high socks, also wearing a Cageside pass around her neck* "oh shit!" catching right when Holly nailed a big kick to Bethe's head, earlier getting group pics of Chrissy Blair, Erin Andrews and some of the other Octagon Girls and a few other fighters and their girlfriends(edited)  
________________________________________  
Holly Holm (Shewolf)Today at 2:37 AM  
Holly had smirked, hearing Shelly's comment and finishing the fight, content when Bethe finally caved and sank to the mat, pressing a kiss to her friend's cut forehead before walking away after the win had been announced, skipping down the steps and out of the Octagon having posed perfectly for Shelly, leaving the arena after indicating Shelly should join her backstage, noting Caroline Pearce was staring at her as she left, shrugging a little. Bethe would be fine, Caroline would see to that.  
________________________________________  
Shelly 'Ariel' Holm (RP)Today at 2:40 AM  
Shelly smiled big watching and taking the pic "so amazing and beautiful, thanks for the invite Holly" she packed her camera up carrying the case to meet her friend backstage "wow so much action tonight, I got the perfect shot when you got that kick in" not caring if Holly was sweating, she embraced her with a big hug  
________________________________________  
Holly Holm (Shewolf)Today at 2:43 AM  
Holly smiled, hugging Shelly gently. "Thanks gorgeous." She spoke softly, glad of Shelly's company even as she released her to lead her away to the showers and locker rooms. "Want to wait here whilst I go shower then I'll give you a ride home? Or... you could always just join me?"  
________________________________________  
Shelly 'Ariel' Holm (RP)Today at 2:45 AM  
she laughed softly, glowing from smiling so much "join you as in....you need some shower company?" Shelly had understood that's what Holly meant by the way she looked at her  
"Debra is amazing for getting me this pass, her and Frannie are such an amazing couple"  
________________________________________  
Holly Holm (Shewolf)Today at 2:47 AM  
Holly smirked. "If you'd be interested beautiful?" She spoke softly. "Deb's a cutie... Frannie too."  
________________________________________  
Shelly 'Ariel' Holm (RP)Today at 2:49 AM  
"yes they are, and Deb has a huge cock...watched them fuck on stream, was so hot" Shelly smiled again undressing, rubbing her big tits, also had a nice trimmed bush(edited)  
________________________________________  
Holly Holm (Shewolf)Today at 2:53 AM  
Holly smiled, also undressed, her own pussy fresh shaven and tits smaller but perfectly formed as she lead Shelly to the showers, shutting them both safely inside one and kissing Shelly hotly. "Mmm, looking good Martinez."  
________________________________________  
Shelly 'Ariel' Holm (RP)Today at 2:56 AM  
Shelly also having a history of MMA and Barefoot Wrestling admired Holly's amazing body "how can someone so intimidating be so sexy? Hottie Holm" cupping her friend's cheeks kissing back(edited)  
"mmm thanks babe" she blushed  
________________________________________  
Holly Holm (Shewolf)Today at 3:03 AM  
Holly smirked, loving Shelly's blush. "Sexy Shelly... so cute when you get all shy." Holly smirked and kissed Shelly softly again, cupping and teasing her breasts.  
________________________________________  
Shelly 'Ariel' Holm (RP)Today at 3:05 AM  
as she laughed kissing back, hand on Holly's chest, Shelly moaned having thick nipples "mmm horny Preacher's Daughter"  
________________________________________  
Holly Holm (Shewolf)Today at 3:07 AM  
"Horny around you anyway." Holly smirked, kissing Shelly again and finally washing up. "We got options.... I can take you here... or bring you home for an overnight stay?"  
________________________________________  
Shelly 'Ariel' Holm (RP)Today at 3:09 AM  
Shelly's tongue licking Holly's as they kissed, showing off her tattoo near her crotch and started to wash up aswell "mmm take me home, i'm all yours Mami"  
________________________________________  
Holly Holm (Shewolf)Today at 3:12 AM  
"Mmm, that a promise Martinez?" Holly teased, stepping out the shower to dry off.  
________________________________________  
Shelly 'Ariel' Holm (RP)Today at 3:13 AM  
following her friend and drying off, Shelly smirked nodding "I am in love with you, when I got this job to take pics and saw you were on the card then you asked me out, it's only right for me to return the favor....will you marry me?"  
________________________________________  
Holly Holm (Shewolf)Today at 3:19 AM  
Holly paused before answering pulling her jeans on and moving to kiss Shelly softly. "Yes." Her answer was sweet, even as she pulled her t-shirt over her head. "Yes Shelly, I'll marry you."  
________________________________________  
Shelly 'Ariel' Holm (RP)Today at 3:21 AM  
Shelly got dressed kissing back and promising "i'll do anything for you babe, I promise...love you girl, this last week has been so amazing, and watching you get Win made me respect you even more"  
________________________________________  
Holly Holm (Shewolf)Today at 3:22 AM  
"Just promise me you'll be there for as many matches as possible." Holly smiled, leading Shelly out to the limos, laughing when people whistled. "Mmm, some jealous bitches out tonight."  
________________________________________  
Shelly 'Ariel' Holm (RP)Today at 3:23 AM  
"i will be there for you Holly" she smiled carrying her camera smiling big and laughing with a Vampiress hiss "I see that"  
________________________________________  
Holly Holm (Shewolf)Today at 3:25 AM  
"Ready to go be... intimate... my sweet Vampiress?" Her question was smug even as she pulled Shelly into the Limo, shutting the door behind them and kissing her as it pulled away.  
________________________________________  
Shelly 'Ariel' Holm (RP)Today at 3:26 AM  
"hell yes my Hottie" sliding in and kissing back, moving her wife's long blonde hair back "mmm love your hair, so longand soft" wiggling her tongue over Holly's  
________________________________________  
Holly Holm (Shewolf)Today at 3:27 AM  
"You can play with it as much as you want." Holly promised, letting the kiss deepen as they were driven closer to home.  
________________________________________  
Shelly 'Ariel' Holm (RP)Today at 3:28 AM  
slurping and kissing back, holding Holly's ass "can't wait to have those long legs around me"  
________________________________________  
Holly Holm (Shewolf)Today at 3:30 AM  
"Mmmm, just wait until we get home babe."  
________________________________________  
Shelly 'Ariel' Holm (RP)Today at 3:32 AM  
"mmmm trying to, can't contain this Vampiress...so you were staring at my tits" she smirked  
________________________________________  
Holly Holm (Shewolf)Today at 3:23 PM  
"You have very nice tits." Holly teased, kissing Shelly idily and smirking when, finally, the limo pulled down her drive, getting out to let them in, pulling Shelly in with her and locking the door to kiss her fiercely.  
________________________________________  
Shelly 'Ariel' Holm (RP)Today at 3:31 PM  
"thanks you too" Shelly smiled kissing back "finally home, nice place" she followed Holly and put her camera down kissing back, arms around her wife  
________________________________________  
Holly Holm (Shewolf)Today at 3:33 PM  
"Ours... if you'd like to move in.... once we're done wearing each other out." Holly smiled, stroking Shelly's hips as she kissed her again.  
________________________________________  
Shelly 'Ariel' Holm (RP)Today at 3:34 PM  
"i'd love to move in Holly, you're so hot.." Shelly kissed back playing with Holly's beautiful hair, loving the freckles and helping her with her top "mmm that body"  
________________________________________  
Holly Holm (Shewolf)Today at 3:35 PM  
Holly smiled, quickly undressing Shelly, smiling as she stroked her now bare hips, admiring her body. "Look who's talking, sexy Vamp lady..."  
________________________________________  
Shelly 'Ariel' Holm (RP)Today at 3:37 PM  
she smiled big blushing and finished undressing her wife, rubbing those arms and licking over Holly's nipples "maybe later we can take some provocative photos together"  
________________________________________  
Holly Holm (Shewolf)Today at 3:39 PM  
"Mmm, maybe I'll even let you bite me." Holly teased, stroking her hands up to cup and caress Shelly's breasts.  
________________________________________  
Shelly 'Ariel' Holm (RP)Today at 3:40 PM  
"promise?" Shelly loved biting and smiled big, turning around and leaning back on Holly, enjoying her breasts touched "mmm so you don't mind the thick nipples?" she licked at her wife's ear  
________________________________________  
Holly Holm (Shewolf)Today at 3:46 PM  
"Promise." Holly smiled, stroking Shelly's chest a little more, kissing her softly. "Mind? I love them... they suit you... besides, just gives me more to enjoy." Holly paused then added. "You are gorgeous Shell, don't ever think you aren't."  
________________________________________  
Shelly 'Ariel' Holm (RP)Today at 3:47 PM  
"mmm yes all for you to enjoy my love" she kissed back licking at Holly's tongue, her hand reaching back to grab that booty "I know i'm sexy, was just wondering if you're satisfied, i'm in love with you Holly"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Holly Holm (Shewolf)Today at 3:49 PM  
"I'm in love with you too, my Vampire." Holly smiled, lightly nipping Shelly's neck as she let her hand slide south. "Enjoying that butt?"  
________________________________________  
Shelly 'Ariel' Holm (RP)Today at 3:51 PM  
"it's a cute butt i'd fuck it" she laughed softly and bit her lip at the neck nipping "ooo a biter too my baby" other hand on the back of Holly's head, kissing her love again  
________________________________________  
Holly Holm (Shewolf)Today at 3:53 PM  
"Mmm, I'd let you." Holly smiled, kissing Shelly softly. "Mmm, anything for my Vampy girl." Holly smiled kissing Shelly again and teasing her clit.  
________________________________________  
Shelly 'Ariel' Holm (RP)Today at 3:54 PM  
"mmm those kisses" she smiled softly kissing back moaning "mmm may I ask?" still playing with her wife's hair, other hand now playing with the hand Holly uses to tease her clit  
________________________________________  
Holly Holm (Shewolf)Today at 3:57 PM  
"Ask what baby?" Holly asked with a smile.  
________________________________________  
Shelly 'Ariel' Holm (RP)Today at 3:59 PM  
"I know you've seen your share of feet and probably turned off...but..." she smirked laying on the bed with hers in the air  
"well?" Shelly hissed licking her teeth  
________________________________________  
Holly Holm (Shewolf)Today at 4:03 PM  
Holly half-laughed, kissing Shelly's toes softly. "Mmm, not everyone has such kissable feet." She teased, cupping a foot in her hands and gently licking the sole.  
________________________________________  
Shelly 'Ariel' Holm (RP)Today at 4:04 PM  
"ooo I know I used to Wrestle Barefoot, and yeah some girls had smelly feet" Shelly laughed watching and enjoying, shivering "oh my baby"  
she cupped and licked her own tits hoping that turned her wife on  
________________________________________  
Holly Holm (Shewolf)Today at 4:08 PM  
Holly smiled, pressing another kiss to Shelly's foot. "Mmm, some skills."  
________________________________________  
Shelly 'Ariel' Holm (RP)Today at 4:11 PM  
"you too, mmm love my toes sucked on" she softly spoke while suckling her thick nipples, eyes on her wife  
________________________________________  
Holly Holm (Shewolf)Today at 4:16 PM  
"Well.... how about you let me.... enjoy your gorgeous feet?" Holly purred, pulling Shelly a little closer and switching feet, lightly suckling on the toes.  
________________________________________  
Shelly 'Ariel' Holm (RP)Today at 4:21 PM  
"worship me Holly and I will worship you" Shelly smiled big then moaned playing with her tits some more, one hand rubbing her pussy  
________________________________________  
Holly Holm (Shewolf)Today at 4:22 PM  
Holly smiled, moving to kiss Shelly softly. "I would love to worship every inch of you... my nibbler."  
________________________________________  
Shelly 'Ariel' Holm (RP)Today at 4:25 PM  
she smiled kissing back, licking tongues "mmm I like licking that tongue, and did I see you have...a clit dick?" Shelly stared kissing Holly deep  
________________________________________  
Holly Holm (Shewolf)Today at 4:30 PM  
Holly kissed Shelly deeply, pulling back when she needed air. "I do.... it's... not a problem, right?"  
________________________________________  
Shelly 'Ariel' Holm (RP)Today at 4:32 PM  
Shelly smirked loving the pull back "flustered my love?" she laughed softly rubbing her wife's sexy body "if you use it right it's perfect"  
________________________________________  
Holly Holm (Shewolf)Today at 4:33 PM  
"Always flustered." Holly teased with a laugh. "Mmm, well why don't I show you?"  
________________________________________  
Shelly 'Ariel' Holm (RP)Today at 4:36 PM  
"please let me see that thing, it looks long too, not shemale big but perfect for me to nibble"  
she thought then asked "how do you deal with sharing locker rooms with some of the shemales?"  
________________________________________  
Holly Holm (Shewolf)Today at 4:39 PM  
Holly smirked, finally stripping off fully for her wife. "The girls are sweet. and mostly keep to themselves."  
________________________________________  
Shelly 'Ariel' Holm (RP)Today at 4:51 PM  
"oh good, and yeah same in my profession" Shelly licked her wife's neck and suckled on her tits for a bit, feet waving in air, dragging her own tits down Holly's body  
________________________________________  
Holly Holm (Shewolf)Today at 4:54 PM  
Holly moaned softly, stroking her wife's hair.  
________________________________________  
Shelly 'Ariel' Holm (RP)Today at 4:55 PM  
Shelly started licking her woman's pussy getting her clit dick excited "well hello" she smiled staring and suckled it  
________________________________________  
Holly Holm (Shewolf)Today at 5:01 PM  
"Mmm, you're good at that Shell." Holly moaned the words, clearly enjoying the attention.  
________________________________________  
Shelly 'Ariel' Holm (RP)Today at 5:04 PM  
Shelly rubbed her tits on her wife's legs while sucking hard, ass in air  
"mmm" humming  
________________________________________  
Holly Holm (Shewolf)Today at 5:08 PM  
Holly smiled, stroking Shelly's hair. "Keep that up you'll taste the rainbow real early babe."  
________________________________________  
Shelly 'Ariel' Holm (RP)Today at 5:10 PM  
"mmm I needed a rainbow in my dark life baby" Shelly bit softly and licked deeper, adjusting to rub herself on Holly's foot  
________________________________________  
Holly Holm (Shewolf)Today at 5:15 PM  
Holly soon came, moving to pull Shelly closer. "I'll be your rainbow, my pretty vamp." She promised, gently teasing her foot over Shelly's pussy.  
________________________________________  
Shelly 'Ariel' Holm (RP)Today at 5:16 PM  
she hissed with happiness and sucked it down, moaning and wanting a foot fuck riding "ohhhh"  
________________________________________  
Holly Holm (Shewolf)Today at 5:18 PM  
"Mmm, more, my Vampire?"  
________________________________________  
Shelly 'Ariel' Holm (RP)Today at 5:19 PM  
"your feet feel nice when not used as a weapon" Shelly hugged Holly laughing and moaning from riding her toes  
"love you" she kissed her wife passionately  
________________________________________  
Holly Holm (Shewolf)Today at 5:25 PM  
"Well, they'll be very nice to you babe." Holly smiled, hugging Shelly gently. "Love you too." She spoke softly, kissing Shelly just as passionately.  
________________________________________  
Shelly 'Ariel' Holm (RP)Today at 5:26 PM  
big smile from the Vampiress who was slayed by the love of The Preacher's Daughter, moaning and thrusting on those beautiful toes, cumming  
________________________________________  
Holly Holm (Shewolf)Today at 5:29 PM  
Holly smirked, kissing Shelly tenderly. "Mmm, my Vampiress... so sexy."  
________________________________________  
Shelly 'Ariel' Holm (RP)Today at 5:31 PM  
Shelly kissed back "my beautiful Preacher's Daughter, Vampiress Slayer" she reached for her phone and snapped a selfie tagging Holly -hey Frannie, look- holding Holly's hand to show the ring  
________________________________________  
Holly Holm (Shewolf)Today at 5:32 PM  
Holly smiled, kissing Shelly softly even as she used her own phone to like the pic, kissing Shelly again for her own photo, tagging her before adding the caption. - This Preacher's Daughter loves her beautiful Vampiress.-  
________________________________________  
Shelly 'Ariel' Holm (RP)Today at 5:36 PM  
Shelly smiled kissing back watching "yay my baby liked my pic, cause I am a professional photographer" the excitement cute as she read replies "awww Frannie is so sweet"  
she poked at Holly's freckles  
________________________________________  
Holly Holm (Shewolf)Today at 5:49 PM  
"You are awesome babe." Holly smiled, kissing Shelly's cheek softly. "Frannie happy babe?" She asked softly, giggling when Shelly poked her freckles. "Minx."  
________________________________________  
Shelly 'Ariel' Holm (RP)Today at 5:50 PM  
"very happy for us, glad she introduced us, Deb said congrats aswell, and wants an invite to the wedding" Shelly smiled big licking her wife's cheek "you're cute"  
________________________________________  
Holly Holm (Shewolf)Today at 5:53 PM  
"So are you Sweetie." Holly smiled, kissing Shelly softly. "We should probably clean up."  
________________________________________  
Shelly 'Ariel' Holm (RP)Today at 5:53 PM  
"yeah you'll have sticky feet" she smiled standing with Holly "maybe you can lick me in the shower"  
________________________________________  
Holly Holm (Shewolf)Today at 5:55 PM  
"If you'd like that..." Holly smiled, leading Shelly to the shower.


	17. Raquel Pennington/Tecia Torres Part 1

Tecia Torres (RP)Today at 8:13 PM  
Tiny Tornado Tecia Torres was an Alumni of TUF 20 and one of the best Strawweights in the Division. She trained hard at American Top Team in Florida where she met her friends Amanda, Nina, Megan, and Alex and eventually met her now Fiancee Raquel Rocky Pennington, they started as good friends then Tecia started having feelings and a big crush on Raquel and asked her on a date to talk about it where they fell in love. Raquel proposed at their home in Colorado in 2017. "my dreams are coming true, i feel like a Princess, i love you Rocky" Tecia glowed with happiness as she held Raquel's hands during their vows, tearing up as she stared at the love of her life(edited)  
________________________________________  
Raq 'Rocky' Pennington (Shewolf)Today at 8:14 PM  
Raquel smiled softly, kissing Tecia softly after giving her vows. "You are a Princess, Tecia... my tiny tornado princess." She spoke lovingly, stroking her wife's hair softly. "I love you, Tornado Angel."  
________________________________________  
Tecia Torres (RP)Today at 8:15 PM  
Tecia smiled kissing back as family and friends clapped "my Rocky, I love you so much, thanks for making this Tornado so happy"  
she fixed her wife's collar a bit  
________________________________________  
Raq 'Rocky' Pennington (Shewolf)Today at 8:44 PM  
Raquel smiled, kissing Tecia softly. "You make me happy too baby... ready to go do honeymoon?"  
________________________________________  
Tecia Torres-Pennington (RP)Today at 8:44 PM  
she kissed back, softly rubbed those dimpled cheeks "mmhmm"  
________________________________________  
Raq 'Rocky' Pennington (Shewolf)Today at 8:49 PM  
Raquel laughed, scooping her wife up to head out to the car, kissing her softly as they rode away. "Finally, some time alone with my Tornado Angel..."  
________________________________________  
Tecia Torres-Pennington (RP)Today at 8:51 PM  
Tecia squeaked and giggled kissing back settling in her seat "you are so cute, yay finally" she sighed happily "feels like yesterday when you proposed on my Graduation Night"  
________________________________________  
Raq 'Rocky' Pennington (Shewolf)Today at 8:55 PM  
"You were so damn cute I had to... I'd been waiting for the right night."  
________________________________________  
Tecia Torres-Pennington (RP)Today at 8:56 PM  
"well it was the perfect night..." she smiled again pulling her dress down, exposing her tits "I luuuurves you"  
________________________________________  
Raq 'Rocky' Pennington (Shewolf)Today at 8:57 PM  
"So you'll love this?" Raquel teased, sucking softly on her wife's chest.  
________________________________________  
Tecia Torres-Pennington (RP)Today at 8:58 PM  
"mmmm very much" Tecia kissed Raquel's forehead "you smell so good"  
________________________________________  
Raq 'Rocky' Pennington (Shewolf)Today at 9:01 PM  
"Strawberry shampoo and bodywash babe."  
________________________________________  
Tecia Torres-Pennington (RP)Today at 9:02 PM  
"mmm that's why I sleep so close" she smiled kissing her wife, playing with her ponytail  
________________________________________  
Raq 'Rocky' Pennington (Shewolf)Today at 9:08 PM  
Raquel smirked, letting the limo park and carrying Tecia in and up to the room, kissing her as they settled on the bed. "My horny girl..."  
________________________________________  
Tecia Torres-Pennington (RP)Today at 9:09 PM  
Tecia followed and straddled her wife kissing back, smiling then flexing and removing her dress, wearing cute red panties  
________________________________________  
Raq 'Rocky' Pennington (Shewolf)Today at 9:12 PM  
"Hey sexy lady...." Raquel teased, stripping herself naked.  
________________________________________  
Tecia Torres-Pennington (RP)Today at 9:14 PM  
"hey yourself..dayum" tickling Raquel's chest softly and kissing her neck, Tecia gets super flirty with some nibbles and a raspberry "that's for doing that to my belly while I was sleeping" she loved to tease  
________________________________________  
Raq 'Rocky' Pennington (Shewolf)Today at 9:24 PM  
"As if you minded... you moaned..." Raquel laughed.  
________________________________________  
Tecia Torres-Pennington (RP)Today at 9:25 PM  
"cause it felt good" she giggled smacking Raquel's cute ass and bounced a bit "plus, how can I say stop to that cute face" slipped her panties off and pushing her hair back, Tecia was being sexy for her wife(edited)  
________________________________________  
Raq 'Rocky' Pennington (Shewolf)Today at 9:47 PM  
"Mmm, want to try it again?" Raquel asked with a smirk.  
________________________________________  
Tecia Torres-Pennington (RP)Today at 9:51 PM  
"yes" leaning down kissing her wife deep, tucking her little feet under Raquel's ass, her hands rubbing her wife's strong arms, her back was shredded from her workouts  
________________________________________  
Raq 'Rocky' Pennington (Shewolf)Today at 9:56 PM  
Raquel smiled and kissed back, stroking Tecia's back. "Mmm, my strong muffin."  
________________________________________  
Tecia Torres-Pennington (RP)Today at 9:57 PM  
"your hands feel good on me Rocky I love you always" running her bottom lip over one of her wife's nipples, softly sucking and grinding  
________________________________________  
Raq 'Rocky' Pennington (Shewolf)Today at 10:08 PM  
"I love you too, My wifey." Raquel smiled, arching to Tecia's grinding happily.  
________________________________________  
Tecia Torres-Pennington (RP)Today at 10:12 PM  
Tecia smiled again, wiggling tongue over the other nipple then offering herself adjusting to grind better "oh god baby you feel so good, i'm so addicted to you"  
________________________________________  
Raq 'Rocky' Pennington (Shewolf)Today at 10:14 PM  
"My sexy sexy girl." Raquel smiled, grinding into her wife some more and sucking hotly on Tecia's chest.  
________________________________________  
Tecia Torres-Pennington (RP)Today at 10:17 PM  
biting her lip and rolling over so Raquel was ontop now, keeping the grinding hot and heavy, hands on her wife's ass "horny butt, ahhhh" Tecia playfully bit Raquel's shoulder  
________________________________________  
Raq 'Rocky' Pennington (Shewolf)Today at 10:22 PM  
"Mmm, you make me so hot for you baby." Raquel all but growled the words, soon cumming hard.  
________________________________________  
Tecia Torres-Pennington (RP)Today at 10:24 PM  
Tecia growled back laughing "roar" she squeaked, feet in air as she came aswell "omg!"  
________________________________________  
Raq 'Rocky' Pennington (Shewolf)Today at 10:29 PM  
"Mmm, been waiting too long I guess... both of us."  
________________________________________  
Tecia Torres-Pennington (RP)Today at 10:31 PM  
"yeah but so worth it Rocky" her forehead touching her wife's as they stared, one hand dips down to rub Rocky's pussy then back to her lips licking her fingers, offering them  
"you're the hottest woman I know"  
________________________________________  
Raq 'Rocky' Pennington (Shewolf)Today at 10:40 PM  
Rocky smirked, sucking her wife's fingers gently before echoing the gesture. "Look who's talking gorgeous girl."  
________________________________________  
Tecia Torres-Pennington (RP)Today at 10:41 PM  
she smiled big watching and puffing her cheeks being silly "i'm so lucky to have found my soulmate" Tecia laughed from earlier "Nina yelling grab that ass and your Mom's face was priceless"  
________________________________________  
Raq 'Rocky' Pennington (Shewolf)Today at 10:47 PM  
Raquel laughed softly. "You were cute too babe."  
________________________________________  
Tecia Torres-Pennington (RP)Today at 10:48 PM  
"I expected it but felt bad for both our Mom's like damn, so happy for her and Amanda, and now Alex and Megan are expecting...can we babysit?"  
________________________________________  
Raq 'Rocky' Pennington (Shewolf)Today at 10:58 PM  
"Ask them, but sure we can babysit." Rocky smirked. "We could always adopt kids if you want some... or ask Ton for babyjuice..."  
________________________________________  
NEW MESSAGES  
Tecia Torres-Pennington (RP)Today at 10:59 PM  
"omg" Tecia giggled hugging Rocky "lets adopt".


	18. Laura Sanko/Tonya Evinger Part 1

Laura Sanko (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:24 PM  
The fight had been rough for both women but Laura had been more than content to watch the two women fight, hoping that Tonya would win. She had moved into the Octagon when the bell rang, hearing Tonya request her water. No water had come and she had resorted to calling for water herself. "She's going to spew, give her the damn water..." She had got the water, handing it to Tonya, letting out a slightly startled yelp when Tonya kissed her, pulling away a little later and bolting for the door of the Octagon once she had pulled away, sinking down a wall when she finally found space, hating herself for running but also well aware of the fact she was not.... could not.... be the one Tonya really wanted.  
________________________________________  
Tonya Evinger (RP)Yesterday at 11:28 PM  
Triple Threat Tonya Evinger chugged some water wearing a cap and shirt, holding the title on her shoulder retaining it with a smirk after kissing Laura "told you Cindy...are you and Aspen watching?" talking to the camera then heading to the locker rooms, seeing Laura on the way and stopping "hey..you ok? I wasn't expecting that reaction..."  
________________________________________  
Laura Sanko (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:30 PM  
"Don't tease me Tonya." Laura spoke softly. "Okay? I love... I love you but I know I'm not the one you love... how can I be? Weak enough to quit.... you don't deserve a quitter...."  
________________________________________  
Tonya Evinger (RP)Yesterday at 11:32 PM  
she smirked and kneeled down taking a box that her trainer was holding for her, opening it "Laura...with all due respect...does this look like i'm kidding? I love you very much, ever since we hung out at the UFC Awards last Summer...will you be my wife?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Laura Sanko (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:50 PM  
"Tonya...." Laura paused then, smiled softly, kissing Tonya softly. "I... have no idea why you would pick me but yes... Yes I'll marry you." She kissed Tonya softly, sweetly.  
________________________________________  
Tonya Evinger (RP)Yesterday at 11:51 PM  
Tonya smiled kissing back and slipped the ring on her beautiful woman's hand "you're hot and one of my best friends..and you don't think i'm weird or gross" she laughed and kissed back  
________________________________________  
Laura Sanko (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:53 PM  
Laura smiled softly, stroking Tonya's hair out of her eyes. "You aren't weird or gross... my protective Tonya."  
________________________________________  
Tonya Evinger (RP)Yesterday at 11:55 PM  
"love you babe" sweating from the fight "tell you what...that bitch Colleen is tough but she'll never hold my belt" Tonya kissed on Laura's neck "sorry I better shower"  
________________________________________  
March 2, 2019  
Laura Sanko (Shewolf)Today at 12:01 AM  
"No... she won't, you crucified her." Laura smiled. "Go shower, I'll wait here... unless you need someone to wash your back?"  
________________________________________  
Tonya Evinger (RP)Today at 12:02 AM  
"I could use some company...i'd love to get you soaked" she smirked nipped at her wife's neck before standing to help her up "I need to spunk too"  
________________________________________  
Laura Sanko (Shewolf)Today at 12:05 AM  
Laura laughed. "Why don't we get you clean then you can take me home and... ruin... me?"  
________________________________________  
Tonya Evinger (RP)Today at 12:07 AM  
"hell yeah now you're talkin" Tonya removed her cap and shirt, then her tanktop walking into the locker room with her woman "look at my wife's ass and i'm gonna break your neck" she looked at a couple girls, grabbing her crotch  
________________________________________  
Laura Sanko (Shewolf)Today at 12:09 AM  
Laura laughed softly, stripping only when she needed to, stepping into the shower with Tonya and almost instantly creeping closer, clearly a little edgy.  
________________________________________  
Tonya Evinger (RP)Today at 12:11 AM  
as Tonya dropped her shorts, semi-hard and joining Laura smiling and kissing on her neck from behind "damn nice sexy lil blonde for me..wait are you a virgin?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Laura Sanko (Shewolf)Today at 12:19 AM  
"I... yeah. I am." Laura admitted, blushing a little as she tilted her neck to let Tonya kiss it a little more.  
________________________________________  
Tonya Evinger (RP)Today at 12:22 AM  
"I bagged me a virgin" Tonya cupped Laura's beautiful tits while making love to her "mmm sexy woman you won't be for long" her cock went fully erect, rubbing it on her wife's ass  
________________________________________  
Laura Sanko (Shewolf)Today at 12:23 AM  
Laura giggled softly. "Mmm, clean up and take me home babe... wouldn't want to bleed in a shower."  
________________________________________  
Tonya Evinger (RP)Today at 12:23 AM  
she laughed and went wash up, cock hanging in Laura's view  
"Cindy and Aspen got engaged"  
________________________________________  
Laura Sanko (Shewolf)Today at 12:26 AM  
"Did they now... took them long enough." Laura laughed. "Think they'll mind you taking me home?"  
________________________________________  
Tonya Evinger (RP)Today at 12:27 AM  
"I know, before I left to come here they were celebrating" Tonya smirked walking back kissing her girl "no they won't mind beautiful"  
offering her cock  
________________________________________  
Laura Sanko (Shewolf)Today at 12:34 AM  
Laura smiled, lightly stroking her wife's cock before pulling away a little. "I mean it babe, home...." She had moved away to dress, throwing Tonya her jeans and t-shirt. "We can use a limo, Dana booked one for us."  
________________________________________  
Tonya Evinger (RP)Today at 12:36 AM  
"fine ok..." she laughed drying off then got dressed "well he's an asshole...but a good asshole" finishing up and grabbing her bag, Tonya's hand on Laura's ass as they headed to the Limo  
"this is how Champions travel....Limo with a hot chick"  
________________________________________  
Laura Sanko (Shewolf)Today at 12:38 AM  
Laura laughed softly. "Probably didn't want me setting you on him... he's a sleaze." She had been first to get into the Limo, holding a hand out to Tonya. "Come here beautiful."  
________________________________________  
Tonya Evinger (RP)Today at 12:41 AM  
"yeah he is...probably tries to get some ass just cause he's got all that damn money...heard he tried to get with Chrissy but she has eyes for someone else" sitting as she got in, holding her girl "you're the beautiful one" kissing her wife  
________________________________________  
Laura Sanko (Shewolf)Today at 12:43 AM  
"Doesn't everyone? Who the hell wants to touch that dude." Laura smiled, nestling into Tonya a little. "I feel beautiful with you." She murmured, kissing Tonya softly. "My strong wife."  
________________________________________  
Tonya Evinger (RP)Today at 12:44 AM  
"i'd bust his nose that's all" Tonya smiled into the kiss, feeling those beautiful long legs, then her cute ass "damn so tense"  
________________________________________  
Laura Sanko (Shewolf)Today at 12:46 AM  
"Mmm, so would you be if this was the first time you... did it." Laura murmured, relaxing a little into Tonya, glad they only had a little longer to wait before home.  
________________________________________  
Tonya Evinger (RP)Today at 12:48 AM  
"maybe but when I first had sex the girl couldn't give head right...fuck that..i got me a real woman now" she said nuzzling into her wife "happy you said yes?"  
________________________________________  
Laura Sanko (Shewolf)Today at 12:50 AM  
"To you? Yes I'm happy." Laura murmured, sighing softly before admitting. "I still haven't forgotten you beating the crap out of Rousey for coming after me..."  
________________________________________  
Tonya Evinger (RP)Today at 12:53 AM  
"Rousey is all talk sometimes...fuck her, I would do anything for you Laura" taking Laura's hand placing it on her crotch and kissing her again  
________________________________________  
Laura Sanko (Shewolf)Today at 12:55 AM  
Laura kissed back happily, stroking Tonya's cock through her jeans, only moving away when they finally got home, following Tonya to the house and her room, pushing the door shut behind them and kissing Tonya sweetly again.  
________________________________________  
Tonya Evinger (RP)Today at 12:56 AM  
"fuck...glad we're home cause i'm being cock blocked so much" she laughed getting out with her bag, dropping it as they got into the room, grabbing her woman's ass and kissing back  
"seems Aspen and Cindy went out, home to ourselves"  
________________________________________  
Laura Sanko (Shewolf)Today at 12:58 AM  
Laura laughed softly, kissing Tonya back softly. "I bet they saw that kiss and decided to go find somewhere else to be.... without us."  
________________________________________  
Tonya Evinger (RP)Today at 1:00 AM  
"probably" she smirked undressing then helping Laura "so what made you decide to stop fighting? that's how I knew I was in love with you, you were a badass and still such a hottie"  
________________________________________  
Laura Sanko (Shewolf)Today at 1:03 AM  
Laura had smiled slightly, letting Tonya help her undress. "One too many concussions..." She murmured. "That and Rousey forever wanting to get in my pants... easier to just quit and not lose my life... or virginity... until I'm ready." She paused, stepping out of her last clothes and kissing Tonya. "With you.... I'm ready to lose my virginity... and really live."  
________________________________________  
Tonya Evinger (RP)Today at 1:05 AM  
"yeah it happens often...glad you're ok" Tonya stroked her cock laying down with her wife making out "mmm thanks for saving that pussy for me, my spunk is pretty powerful"  
________________________________________  
Laura Sanko (Shewolf)Today at 1:07 AM  
"So we might have a baby?" Laura murmured, kissing Tonya softly as she moved to gently stroke Tonya's cock, her smile sweet. "I just know it makes more sense with you..." She had moved to suck lightly on Tonya's chest, still stroking her cock.  
________________________________________  
Tonya Evinger (RP)Today at 1:09 AM  
"if you're ready, I am" mumbling as they kissed smiling and laying there enjoying the handjob and kisses "mmm damn you're a sexy woman Laura Sanko-Evinger" throbbing in her wife's hand, pasty white chest and pink nipples  
________________________________________  
Laura Sanko (Shewolf)Today at 1:16 AM  
"Mmm, you are beautiful.... my strong lady." Laura murmured. "So... big and strong." She paused before guiding Tonya's hand to her pussy. "Just... maybe take it slow...."  
________________________________________  
Tonya Evinger (RP)Today at 1:17 AM  
Tonya's fingers massaging that clitty nodding and rubbing slowly "mmm of course doll"  
lifting her fingers to her nose smirking "damn that smells nice"  
________________________________________  
Laura Sanko (Shewolf)Today at 1:19 AM  
"Mmm... you really think so?" Laura asked softly, moaning softly at Tonya's teasing.  
________________________________________  
Tonya Evinger (RP)Today at 1:20 AM  
"yes that's some damn good pussy, let me taste and i'll tell you for sure" Tonya adjusted and started kissing on Laura's ass and licked at her clit "mmm so good"  
________________________________________  
Laura Sanko (Shewolf)Today at 1:21 AM  
Laura moaned softly. "Mmm, well it's all yours baby."  
________________________________________  
Tonya Evinger (RP)Today at 1:21 AM  
one hand pinching and massaging her wife's breasts as she suckled  
"damn i'd lotion you when we go to the Beach babe" cock throbbing  
________________________________________  
Laura Sanko (Shewolf)Today at 1:31 AM  
Laura moaned a little louder, clearly turned on by Tonya's words. "Mmm, see? That's why I love you... and trust you." She paused. "Should we maybe.... 69?"  
________________________________________  
Tonya Evinger (RP)Today at 1:32 AM  
Tonya smiled and nodded pulling Laura to sit on her face and continued to eat, growling and enjoying  
"damn I am a stud with a hot wife" mumbling  
________________________________________  
Laura Sanko (Shewolf)Today at 1:35 AM  
Laura moaned softly. "Mmm, yes you are babe." She murmured, moving to suck on her new wife's cock.  
________________________________________  
Tonya Evinger (RP)Today at 1:36 AM  
humming and arching a bit, Tonya wiggled her tongue faster enjoying her beautiful woman sucking on her, toes curled for reaction  
________________________________________  
Laura Sanko (Shewolf)Today at 1:37 AM  
Laura had moaned softly as she upped her pace.  
________________________________________  
Tonya Evinger (RP)Today at 1:41 AM  
"ohhh shit, damn suck it good babe" she mumbled again licking her wife's asshole while fingering her then said "you have sexy feet"  
________________________________________  
Laura Sanko (Shewolf)Today at 1:46 AM  
"Thank you baby." Laura replied softly, moaning a little more at the licking and fingering, clearly beginning to relax.  
________________________________________  
Tonya Evinger (RP)Today at 1:47 AM  
"welcome honey" smacking her wife's ass softly "mmm think you're ready to feel this cock inside you?"  
________________________________________  
Laura Sanko (Shewolf)Today at 1:48 AM  
Laura had paused, biting her lower lip as she thought, then spoken softly. "Yeah... I'm ready..."  
________________________________________  
Tonya Evinger (RP)Today at 1:50 AM  
"cause you have me stiff as fuck and this pussy is soaked" she rolled and kneeled behind her woman smiling and slowly sliding in "god when you bite that lip It excites me"  
adjusting to get her wife comfy  
________________________________________  
Laura Sanko (Shewolf)Today at 1:56 AM  
Laura had squealed softly when she tore, gasping a little at the pain. "Mmm, you're telling me.... so big."  
________________________________________  
Tonya Evinger (RP)Today at 1:57 AM  
"just breathe and relax Laura i'll be gentle, you control the pace" Tonya laughed kissing her wife's cheek "love you"  
tickling her woman's nipples and cupping those tits  
________________________________________  
Laura Sanko (Shewolf)Today at 2:00 AM  
"Love you too Tonya." Laura murmured, arching a little into Tonya's touch, moaning softly when she relaxed, riding Tonya slowly, as she relaxed.  
________________________________________  
Tonya Evinger (RP)Today at 2:02 AM  
"ohh yeah there we go, the more we do it, you'll get loose...damn I love my woman" moaning and kissing her wife  
adding a couple small thrusts  
________________________________________  
Laura Sanko (Shewolf)Today at 2:07 AM  
Laura had kissed back hotly, slowly upping her pace. "Mmm, well loose or not, it's at least not hurting... now."  
________________________________________  
Tonya Evinger (RP)Today at 2:08 AM  
she smiled softly staring "you are so cute you know that? i'm so lucky" moaning again matching the pace, kissing her wife's cheek  
"good pussy"  
________________________________________  
Laura Sanko (Shewolf)Today at 2:10 AM  
"I'm the lucky one..." Laura murmured softly, starting to slightly shake, clearly close. "Mmm, well, it's yours now..."  
________________________________________  
Tonya Evinger (RP)Today at 2:12 AM  
Tonya slowly pressed deeper arching back a bit panting "this view is amazing" she smirked  
"damn i'm close"  
________________________________________  
Laura Sanko (Shewolf)Today at 2:18 AM  
Laura soon cried out and came, working to get Tonya off.  
________________________________________  
Tonya Evinger (RP)Today at 2:19 AM  
sweating and thrusting, cumming hard, her chest on Laura's back panting(edited)  
________________________________________  
Laura Sanko (Shewolf)Today at 2:20 AM  
Laura smiled, shivering slightly. "You are.... so good."  
________________________________________  
Tonya Evinger (RP)Today at 2:20 AM  
Tonya smiled softly kissing her woman "you too, love you"  
________________________________________  
Laura Sanko (Shewolf)Today at 2:25 AM  
"Love you too." Laura smiled, kissing Tonya gently.


	19. Jessica Andrade/Jessica Aguilar  Part 1

Cynthia Calvillo (RP)Yesterday at 9:38 PM  
Brazilian shemale Bate Estaca (Piledriver) Jessica Andrade was in UFC's first ever match of openly gay Bantamweights losing to Liz Carmouche, Jessica then went to Strawweight and fought and won against the likes of Joanne Calderwood, Karolina Kowalkiewicz, Jessica Penne, Claudia Gadelha, and Tecia Torres but came up short against Joanna Jedrzejczyk. Jessica dated her girlfriend Fernanda for a couple years. Jessica and Fernanda met up with fellow shemale Jessica Aguilar and her girl Elena after an event at Aguilar's house where they had a little orgy, with the Jessicas laying side by side getting blowjobs. Weeks later, The Jessicas met up again to go over some things for upcoming fights. "hey welcome Jess" Andrade smiled(edited)  
________________________________________  
Poliana Botelho (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:02 PM  
"Hey JessJess." Jessica Aguilar had smirked, moving to greet her friend. "We ready to fight?"  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo (RP)Yesterday at 10:04 PM  
"yeah I ready" hugging her friend and walking to show her the pool "so how's Elena?" speaking little English but was clear, sporting a new hairstyle  
________________________________________  
Poliana Botelho (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:05 PM  
"Tired, she works hard." Aguilar smiled. "And Fernanda?"  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo (RP)Yesterday at 10:06 PM  
Jessica nodded "Fernanda too, she Secretary and it can be very rough at times, I tell her don't give up"  
she smiled big "you cut your hair?"  
________________________________________  
Poliana Botelho (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:07 PM  
"Only a little, but yes... I needed to lose weight easier." Jessica laughed before adding. "You... ever get horny alone?"  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo (RP)Yesterday at 10:08 PM  
"ah look great" laughing a bit as they stood by the pool "sometime..you?"  
________________________________________  
Poliana Botelho (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:09 PM  
"Often.... Elena's too busy to handle it." Aguilar shrugged.  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo (RP)Yesterday at 10:11 PM  
"ah not good, Fernanda still talk about when we had the orgy"  
her arm on her friend's shoulder  
________________________________________  
Poliana Botelho (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:13 PM  
"She enjoy it?" Aguilar asked softly, smiling at Andrade's touch. "You.... already hard?"  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo (RP)Yesterday at 10:14 PM  
"it was different for her.." Andrade laughed looking at Aguilar "are you?" teasing and looking down  
________________________________________  
Poliana Botelho (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:14 PM  
"A little. You're hot."  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo (RP)Yesterday at 10:15 PM  
"you're beautiful" sitting back on the lounge chair slowly pulling her shorts down  
________________________________________  
Poliana Botelho (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:16 PM  
"Mmm, let me blow you?"  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo (RP)Yesterday at 10:17 PM  
Andrade tossed her shorts aside, wearing a white tshirt "wow, uh Jess, you sure? I mean..."  
________________________________________  
Poliana Botelho (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:18 PM  
"Shhh, just trust me." Aguilar smiled, moving to gently suckle at Jess' cock, moaning softly.  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo (RP)Yesterday at 10:19 PM  
"ohhh" she laid back watching, playing with her friend's hair a bit, now fully thick and erect  
the head swelling  
________________________________________  
Poliana Botelho (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:23 PM  
Aguilar smiled, slowly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo (RP)Yesterday at 10:25 PM  
"sexy smile for a sexy woman with great mouth" Andrade smiled big enjoying...Fernanda came home for lunch and gasped, yelling "Jessica!! what...are you..doing?" her eyes widen seeing her girl, cock in Aguilar's mouth  
________________________________________  
Poliana Botelho (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:26 PM  
Jessica had pulled away with a slight gasp, blushing at the sight of Fernanda. ".... There's... really no excuse... she's just sexy."  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo (RP)Yesterday at 10:28 PM  
Fernanda shook her fist and screamed "you know what? I saw it coming...you two want each other? go for it, i'm done!" Andrade didn't know what to say and just looked at Aguilar as her girl left  
________________________________________  
Poliana Botelho (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:30 PM  
Aguilar laughed slightly. "Well, I guess I'd better go dump Elena so 'Nanda has someone to go fuck..." She had moved away, calling her soon-to-be ex with a slight sigh.  
She had returned soon enough, rolling her eyes a little. "Yeah, that was... shockingly easy. Elena already chose 'Nanda and took that well..."  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo (RP)Yesterday at 10:31 PM  
Andrade laughed aswell "drama queen..." slowly removing her shirt now fully naked, stroking her slobbered cock as Aguilar returned "hah! well...be my girl Jess?"  
________________________________________  
Poliana Botelho (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:32 PM  
"Mmm, yes please JessJess." Aguilar smiled, moving to kiss Andrade softly. "You are so sexy."  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo (RP)Yesterday at 10:34 PM  
Andrade smiled kissing back, falling for her beautiful Mexican friend moaning "mmm you too" helping her out of those shorts and kissing her girl's neck  
________________________________________  
Poliana Botelho (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:34 PM  
Aguilar smirked, stripping off her shirt to kiss Andrade again. "Mmm, you feel so good babe."  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo (RP)Yesterday at 10:36 PM  
"mmm that means...I can tap that ass now" Andrade smiled making her silly face kissing back "ooo nice dick"  
she slowly stroked it while stroking her own  
________________________________________  
Jessica Aguilar (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:42 PM  
Jessica smiled, stroking Andrade's cock gently. "Yeah, you can tap this ass."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 10:44 PM  
"and eat it" Andrade smiled kissing down and suckling Aguilar's tits, biting and moaning, loving how hard her friend is  
________________________________________  
Jessica Aguilar (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:45 PM  
"Mmm, whatever you want sexy lady."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 10:46 PM  
"be my wife? i have ring was gonna propose to drama queen but yeah" she laughed(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jessica Aguilar (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:48 PM  
Jessica laughed, kissing Andrade again. "Andrilar is sexier anyway... Drama Queen can go lick miss frosty-knickers, I'll marry you babe."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 10:50 PM  
she kissed her friend back as she played with her balls "Andrilar hehe" smirking and laughing again "Fernanda use to get mad when I tried to do anal, and ran off to bathroom"  
________________________________________  
Jessica Aguilar (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:52 PM  
"Mmm, well I'm all about the hot hot anal." Aguilar smiled.  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 10:57 PM  
"mmm lots of hot hot anal" making Aguilar kneel up and adjusting, Andrade slowly gave head  
________________________________________  
Jessica Aguilar (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:58 PM  
Aguilar moaned softly, letting Andrade do what she wanted to.  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 10:59 PM  
licking all over the head to tease a bit, offering her wife to stroke her, slowly taking it down  
hair slicked to the side  
________________________________________  
Jessica Aguilar (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:00 PM  
Aguilar moaned softly, stroking Andrade's cock softly.  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 11:02 PM  
humming while bobbing, throbbing herself "mmm" Andrade pulled off smiling "get me wet and i'll fuck you"  
________________________________________  
Jessica Aguilar (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:02 PM  
Aguilar quickly moved to do what Andrade asked, moaning as she suckled.  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 11:03 PM  
"god you're so sexy, love you" moving Aguilar's hair back and stroking her "ahhh"  
licking her wife's balls and asshole  
________________________________________  
Jessica Aguilar (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:04 PM  
Aguilar moaned softly, upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 11:05 PM  
feeling her cock taken deep, legs stretched out and arching, smack on the ass  
________________________________________  
Jessica Aguilar (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:05 PM  
Aguilar jolted and giggled. "Mmmmph, so hot."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 11:08 PM  
Andrade laughed biting at that ass "mmm ride me beautiful"  
________________________________________  
Jessica Aguilar (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:09 PM  
"You'll have to guide me gorgeous..." Aguilar smiled, moving to take Andrade slowly into her ass.  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 11:10 PM  
"I will JAG" she smiled pulling her wife back kissing her neck and lips, slowly guiding herself in, one hand on Aguilar's cock  
________________________________________  
Jessica Aguilar (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:12 PM  
Aguilar gasped, stroking her new wife's head softly.  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 11:13 PM  
"ooo I just have it shaved heh that tickles" she cringed cutely, toes curled as she started thrusting, her balls full  
"love you baby JAG" kissing her  
________________________________________  
Jessica Aguilar (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:15 PM  
Aguilar hummed softly. "Mmm, love you too my baby big cock."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 11:16 PM  
Andrade smiled big staring sticking tongue out being sexy while adjusting and getting a good pace  
________________________________________  
Jessica Aguilar (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:17 PM  
Aguilar was soon moaning loudly.  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 11:17 PM  
"I gotchu baby, you can handle it" kissing JAG deep  
________________________________________  
Jessica Aguilar (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:18 PM  
Aguilar responded hotly, moaning loudly, already close to release.  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 11:23 PM  
"mmm love kissing you" she whispered going a bit faster "let me get some oil from the pool shed"  
________________________________________  
Jessica Aguilar (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:24 PM  
"Mmm, you want to go harder?"  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 11:24 PM  
"yeah harder, I want to make you feel it" slowly pulling out, toes curled  
________________________________________  
Jessica Aguilar (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:25 PM  
"Mmm, okay."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 11:26 PM  
"here suck me more baby JAG"  
________________________________________  
Jessica Aguilar (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:27 PM  
Anguilar smiled and quickly did as Andrade asked.  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 11:31 PM  
"ohhhh" Andrade smiled loving her wife's mouth "mmm you still so hard yourself"  
________________________________________  
Jessica Aguilar (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:32 PM  
"You got me hard babe.... and I love it."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 11:33 PM  
"me too" she slowly stood to pee in the bushes real quick, making her ass jump a bit  
________________________________________  
Jessica Aguilar (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:35 PM  
Aguilar had smiled, waiting for Andrade to return.  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 11:39 PM  
"god too much water heh" Andrade got the oil and drenched herself being sexy as she laid back  
squirting JAG  
________________________________________  
Jessica Aguilar (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:40 PM  
Aguilar giggled softly. "Wow.... that's cold."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 11:41 PM  
"yeah a bit" she laughed and pulled her wife ontop kissing her, sliding back in easily  
________________________________________  
Jessica Aguilar (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:41 PM  
Aguilar moaned softly, riding hungrily.  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 11:43 PM  
Andrade smacked that ass leaving handprints in that oiled ass "ahhhh" jacking JAG off  
________________________________________  
Jessica Aguilar (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:43 PM  
Aguilar soon began to loudly moan, clearly hugely turned on.  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 11:45 PM  
"mmm turn me on when you moan loud" she smiled softly running her hand up over her wife's abs and tits, turning up the pace  
"Pile Drive!"  
________________________________________  
Jessica Aguilar (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:53 PM  
"Ohhh fuck..." Aguilar soon came hard, cum leaving her and pooling on Andrade's stomach.  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 11:54 PM  
Andrade smiled big playing with the pool of cum, cumming herself aswell "ahhhh"  
________________________________________  
Jessica Aguilar (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:55 PM  
"That.... was amazing."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 11:56 PM  
"mmm yesss" sliding out slowly and kissing her wife  
"lets swim then i'll grill some burger and veggies"  
________________________________________  
March 10, 2019  
Jessica Aguilar (Shewolf)Today at 12:02 AM  
"Sure... if I can walk." Aguilar laughed, moving to jump into the pool.  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Today at 12:03 AM  
Andrade laughed standing and following, diving in  
"here i am" she came up behind her wife smiling.


	20. Barb Honchak/Michelle Waterson Part 1

Michelle Waterson-Honchak (RP)Last Saturday at 6:04 PM  
Strawweight Division's Karate Hottie Michelle Waterson was one of UFC's Hottest Moms and one hell of a fighter, scoring wins over Felice, Cortney, Angela, and Paige, and losses to Rose and Tecia. Her greatest accomplishment was being a Mommy to her daughter Araya, who she adored and loved dearly, also was very protective after her divorce from her husband which gave her emotional scars. She attended an after party for Ultimate Fighter Finale, where her longtime friend from Invicta Barb Honchak, who she came to watch, but pouted as Barb lost to Roxanne at the event. "damn!" *she was in her blue shirt and some nice pants, hair in cute pigtails, Araya at her Mom's for the weekend, she stood to go meet up with her friend backstage "Barb!" Michelle ran up with a hug, holding her cheeks "you did good coming this far, i'm proud of you, don't let this loss keep you down"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Barb Honchak (Shewolf)Last Saturday at 6:12 PM  
Barb had smiled slightly at Michelle's words, finding that somehow the other woman's gentle touch and kind words made her feel a little less hopeless. "Hey Karate Babe." She murmured, hugging Michelle gently. "You look good.... and I won't... I just needed a little time to sulk I guess... helps seeing your cute lil face."  
________________________________________  
Michelle Waterson-Honchak (RP)Last Saturday at 6:14 PM  
Michelle giggled, loving her friend since Barb was there when she needed a shoulder and some advice tearing up a bit "hey, you helped me through my pain, i'm just paying it forward Barb"  
________________________________________  
Barb Honchak (Shewolf)Last Saturday at 6:20 PM  
Barb smiled softly, cupping Michelle's cheek and stroking Michelle's tears away. "Don't cry Beautiful..." She whispered softly, gently kissing Michelle, unable to stop herself any longer. "I love you, 'Chelle..."  
________________________________________  
Michelle Waterson-Honchak (RP)Last Saturday at 6:22 PM  
Michelle sighed kissing back caught in the moment, unable to hold back either "I love you too Barb" staring through her small eyes  
________________________________________  
Barb Honchak (Shewolf)Last Saturday at 6:23 PM  
Barb paused, then spoke softly. "I... was going to wait... but... Marry me?"  
________________________________________  
Michelle Waterson-Honchak (RP)Last Saturday at 6:25 PM  
crying softly, her face buried in her friend's neck "yes" hand on Barb's chest, Michelle answered overwhelmed but feeling special and adoring her friend  
________________________________________  
Barb Honchak (Shewolf)Last Saturday at 6:27 PM  
Barb smiled softly, slightly tightening her grip on her wife, kissing her hairline softly. "My emotional lil wifey... so precious." She spoke softly, stroking Michelle's hair softly. "Let's go home before people start staring..."  
________________________________________  
Michelle Waterson-Honchak (RP)Last Saturday at 6:28 PM  
"love you" Michelle said softly, loving the attention and not caring if Barb was sweaty "you're so hot" she giggled looking around waving  
"good fight Barb" Roxanne patted her back walking with Serena  
________________________________________  
Barb Honchak (Shewolf)Last Saturday at 6:34 PM  
Barb smiled, thanking Roxanne before kissing Michelle softly. "You really want to stand here with me sweating on you all night?"  
________________________________________  
Michelle Waterson-Honchak (RP)Last Saturday at 6:39 PM  
Michelle smiled at Roxy and Serena then kissed Barb again, giggling and staring "come to my place"  
________________________________________  
Barb Honchak (Shewolf)Last Saturday at 6:40 PM  
"Sounds like a plan... babygirl out with mom again?"  
________________________________________  
Michelle Waterson-Honchak (RP)Last Saturday at 6:44 PM  
"yup! Araya fell asleep before I left to come here so I let her stay there" she smiled...later on at Michelle's house, sipping some tea and talking  
"omg I'm still at a loss for words Barb, after everything I been through and here I am engaged to my best friend"  
________________________________________  
Barb Honchak (Shewolf)Last Saturday at 7:31 PM  
"You deserve to be happy 'Chelle baby." Barb smiled, kissing Michelle softly. "Mmm, I'm tired and itchy..." She had begun to slowly strip and smirked over at Michelle. "Join me?"  
________________________________________  
March 3, 2019  
Michelle Waterson-Honchak (RP)Yesterday at 4:14 AM  
"you do too" she smiled kissing back and stared as Barb undressed "need a nice massage too huh? now you can sweat on me in private" Michelle bit her lip slowly undressing aswell then smiled big "so you really liked my Sports Illustrated Naked issue story hmm?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Barb Honchak (Shewolf)Yesterday at 3:10 PM  
Barb smiled softly, letting Michelle watch her undress, glad she was naked enough to let Michelle see her pale skin and pink nipples and pussy, watching Michelle undress with a tender smile. "I did.... you looked amazing... you still do."  
________________________________________  
Michelle Waterson-Honchak (RP)Yesterday at 3:12 PM  
"thank you...but look at you girl" stepping closer then raising a foot to settle on Barb's right shoulder, stretching and staring, Michelle smirked  
________________________________________  
Barb Honchak (Shewolf)Yesterday at 3:16 PM  
"Yeah, big ol' beanpole." Barb teased, stroking a hand over Michelle's leg, kissing her foot gently. "That stretch is just sexy..." She spoke gently even as she moved to gently tease Michelle's clit.  
________________________________________  
Michelle Waterson-Honchak (RP)Yesterday at 3:19 PM  
"sexy beanpole" she giggled and just smiled loving that "one of my favorite stretches" gasping "mmm ohh Barb" jumping a bit from not being touched in so long  
________________________________________  
Barb Honchak (Shewolf)Yesterday at 3:20 PM  
Barb smiled, kissing Michelle softly, still teasing her clit softly. "You going to be able to balance sweetheart?"  
________________________________________  
Michelle Waterson-Honchak (RP)Yesterday at 3:22 PM  
Michelle held her balance well as she kissed back "you have seen me do it before, just not in this situation, although i'd rather be laying down while you satisfy me" putting her foot back down, cupping Barb's cheek kissing her deep  
________________________________________  
Barb Honchak (Shewolf)Yesterday at 3:25 PM  
Barb laughed softly, kissing Michelle just as deeply, picking her up to carry her to the bed. "You are so damn sexy all smug like that."  
________________________________________  
Michelle Waterson-Honchak (RP)Yesterday at 3:26 PM  
Michelle giggled and smiled as she was carried "strong and sexy yourself" her hands feeling those amazing arms "never thought another woman could win my heart, but you are my Champion"  
________________________________________  
Barb Honchak (Shewolf)Yesterday at 3:36 PM  
"My Karate Queen." Barb smiled, kissing Michelle softly, loving the feeling of Michelle stroking her arms, settling them both on the bed to kiss Michelle again, cupping and teasing her breasts.  
________________________________________  
Michelle Waterson-Honchak (RP)Yesterday at 3:37 PM  
smiling again, toes curling and being all cute kissing back "love you baby" Michelle's hands massaging Barb's tits, thumbing the nipples kissing back again  
________________________________________  
Barb Honchak (Shewolf)Yesterday at 3:47 PM  
"Love you too gorgeous." Barb smiled, slowly trailing a hand south. "So gorgeous."  
________________________________________  
Michelle Waterson-Honchak (RP)Yesterday at 3:49 PM  
"gonna make me blush?" Michelle smirked as her legs opened for her wife, sucking her earlobe softly "mmm found your weak spot yet?"  
________________________________________  
Barb Honchak (Shewolf)Yesterday at 3:50 PM  
"You are so hot all blushy baby, so yeah, maybe I'm trying to make you blush." Barb teased, teasing her wife's clit gently again, letting out a small noise of pleasure and arousal. "Mmm, getting there."  
________________________________________  
Michelle Waterson-Honchak (RP)Yesterday at 3:51 PM  
"it's working, doesn't take much you know that" she giggled and nipped Barb's neck staring and then over her breasts, suckling, tongue poking "you found mine sexy"  
Michelle smirked and nipped her wife's jaw  
________________________________________  
Barb Honchak (Shewolf)Yesterday at 3:54 PM  
"I love my blushy baby." Barb smirked, moaning softly at Michelle's soft neck nips and suckling at her breasts, still gently teasing Michelle's clit, easing a couple of fingers into Michelle and moaning when Michelle nipped her jaw a little. "Mmm, you got it."  
________________________________________  
Michelle Waterson-Honchak (RP)Yesterday at 3:56 PM  
"yay I win" teasing as she held onto Barb, still nipping between softly talking and breaths "ohhh yess baby, those fingers" Michelle squeaked rubbing her foot over Barb's  
________________________________________  
Barb Honchak (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:43 PM  
Barb smiled, slowly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Michelle Waterson-Honchak (RP)Yesterday at 11:45 PM  
"baby!" toes pinching Barb's, offering her tits as she was fingered, Michelle closed her eyes almost pulling her wife's hair as she cummed  
________________________________________  
Barb Honchak (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:47 PM  
Barb smiled, kissing Michelle softly before sucking at her tits, smirking when Michelle came. "That's my girl."  
________________________________________  
Michelle Waterson-Honchak (RP)Yesterday at 11:49 PM  
she smirked kissing back, breathing heavy then moved down to taste Barb, sucking hungrily "love you..."  
________________________________________  
Barb Honchak (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:59 PM  
"Mmm, love you too." Barb's reply was soft, her legs spreading a little more to let Michelle eat her out a little more, already close.  
________________________________________  
March 4, 2019  
Michelle Waterson-Honchak (RP)Today at 12:00 AM  
Michelle rubbed her wife's strong legs as she licked deeper, humming and sucking hard  
________________________________________  
Barb Honchak (Shewolf)Today at 12:02 AM  
Barb soon cried out and came.  
________________________________________  
Michelle Waterson-Honchak (RP)Today at 12:03 AM  
"mmmm good girl Barb" Michelle smiled big then slid up to make out  
________________________________________  
Barb Honchak (Shewolf)Today at 12:06 AM  
Barb smiled, pulling Michelle closer as they made out.  
________________________________________


	21. Bethe/Caroline Part 1

Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:06 PM  
Caroline Pearce, ring girl and weightlifter, had long ago given up on finding Mrs Right. She was good at hiding how she felt, and she had managed it for so long, but she hated being alone. She had accepted Bethe's invite to a private beach, one in Brazil, designed probably to help her relax. Where most were naked she had covered up for now, taking a few breaths before finally stripping, sitting on the sand and curling into herself, hiding her face in her knees. Trying to hide her confusion and emotions. She loved Bethe, she always had... but she still wasn't sure she was Bethe's 'the one'.  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Yesterday at 10:11 PM  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia was a Bantamweight bully, also one of many shemales, taking down Jessie Eye, Shayna and Jessamyn, then getting put in her place by Ronda Rousey and Holly Holm. Weeks after the Holm fight, she was back in Campina Grande Paraibe, Brazil with her girl Caroline. "hey Moonpie, why sooo pouty?" she smiled big in her pink and green bikini, hair pulled back, kissing her girl's shoulder(edited)  
"so beautiful out here" taking some pics with her phone  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:18 PM  
"Not as beautiful as you..." Caroline murmured softly, turning her face to look at Bethe. "Bethe.... Babe... am I the.... Are you sure you want me?"  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Yesterday at 10:20 PM  
Bethe smiled big kissing Caroline softly, arm looped around her girl "girl you worry too much...I ask you here...to..." reaching over in her beach bag taking out a small box  
"you beautiful, well built, athletic...I love you and you collar this Pitbull...marry me?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:28 PM  
"Bethe..." The name left Caroline almost as a breath, her kiss firm and loving before she spoke. "Yes.... Bethe... my Pitbull.... I'll marry you." She had hugged Bethe quickly, letting her slip the ring onto her finger before kissing her again and burying her face into Bethe's neck. "I love you so much." The words were almost whispered, tears dripping against Bethe's neck.  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Yesterday at 10:31 PM  
Bethe made her weigh in face, staring as she waited for an answer, hugging back then smiling big as she slipped the ring on her wife's finger "mmm love you Caro" kissing back and leaning her head on her love's head watching the sunset "hey hey...none of that...be happy"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:33 PM  
"I am happy...." Caroline murmured. "I just... can't believe you chose me."  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Yesterday at 10:34 PM  
"how can i not chose you hmm?" leaning in with tears in her own eyes, soft for her wife "you chose me first"  
she smirked remembering the comments Caro made about her "you really liked me when people despise me"  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:53 PM  
"People are stupid... especially that idiot man." Caroline murmured, kissing Bethe softly. "I'm still in debt to you for smacking his ass when he tried to grab me."  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Yesterday at 10:56 PM  
"idiot is right...little bald man with monies..asshole" her words cut off by another kiss, Bethe smiled kissing back then glaring a bit "and a big pervert, not first time he try to play grab ass"  
she took her bikini off getting comfy, watching others walk the beach naked  
"why you so beautiful?"  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:08 PM  
"Mmm, must be my girl making me so happy..." Caroline teased, kissing Bethe's cheek softly. "You know I love my Puppy Pitbull girl."  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Yesterday at 11:10 PM  
Bethe laughed and smiled big at the kiss "I love my Caro very much" her cock hanging soft as they relaxed and talked "don't mind all the cock you see, lot of shemales around here"  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:10 PM  
"Hey, cock don't scare me.... not when I got my gorgeous girl and her monster at my side."  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Yesterday at 11:11 PM  
"oh yeah this Pitbull is well hung and make her girl very satisfied" Bethe kissed Caroline again, slowly undoing her top  
"want to have sex?"  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:13 PM  
Caroline smiled, kissing Bethe. "Well, if I say yes... can we find some shelter?"  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Yesterday at 11:17 PM  
"so I don't have to fight someone for checking you out? sure bebe" Bethe stood waving to one of her friends "good got engage" motioning to Caro "thank you!" her friend smiled walking off(edited)  
"that was Lisse, went to College with her"  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:23 PM  
"She seems sweet.... not your type though, right stud?"  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Yesterday at 11:24 PM  
"nah just friends" Bethe smiled big at Caro "you my type" taking her girl to a more private place, slowly stroking to get herself erect "mmm I fuck you"  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:25 PM  
"Mmm... why don't I help you out first?" Caroline suggested quietly. "Let me taste you?"  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Yesterday at 11:26 PM  
"that would be nice, i'm 11 inch though" getting her wife's bottoms down biting at her ass  
"mmm come here" Bethe laid down  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:41 PM  
Caroline had smiled, moving to join Bethe, gently sucking her cock, moving almost automatically to settle so they could 69.  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Yesterday at 11:42 PM  
Bethe smiled and moaned "mmm beautiful pussy, lots of fold" massaging her legs and ass as she started lapping at it  
"my beautiful sexy Caroline Correia"  
________________________________________  
March 12, 2019  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Today at 12:24 AM  
"Mmm, my Pitbull, so gentle..." Caroline murmured, soon returning to what she was doing.  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Today at 12:26 AM  
"mmm your mouth feels so good" slurping gently on her wife's clit, sucking and pulling while massaging her long legs  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Today at 1:02 AM  
Caroline hummed and upped her pace.  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Today at 1:02 AM  
Bethe grunted and licked as deep as she can, getting aggressive now  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Today at 1:03 AM  
Caroline moaned and upped her pace again.  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Today at 1:06 AM  
one hand pinching at Caroline's tits, the other fingering her wife's asshole, Bethe softly bit that clitty and massaged it good with her tongue, slurping loudly "mmm you have it soaked bebe"  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Today at 1:11 AM  
"So should we... mount up?"  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Today at 1:12 AM  
"mmm yeh" Bethe smiled big turning Caroline around slowly sliding in her  
"I am lucky to have beautiful, fit wife" staring  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Today at 1:18 AM  
"Mmm, that's my line." Caroline protested, moaning softly as she rode her wife. "Mmm, so big baby."  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Today at 1:19 AM  
Bethe blushed laughing a bit "ok ok sorry" she moaned being gentle to let Caroline get used of it "mmm love you" kissing softly  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Today at 1:21 AM  
"Love you too." Caroline smiled, kissing Bethe softly and riding her a little harder.  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Today at 1:23 AM  
"ahhhh" she grunted hard feeling her wife work her cock "damn bebe" smiling into the kiss deepening it  
"we have the babies, you be a Momma"  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Today at 1:25 AM  
"Mmm, yes babe." Caroline promised, moaning and biting her lip. "Mmmm, so close..."  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Today at 1:26 AM  
"try to warn you I wasn't small no, Caro" she laughed softly at the lip bite "huh? make you bite your lip" thrusting slowly "me too"  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Today at 1:30 AM  
Caroline soon came, hard.  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Today at 1:31 AM  
"chooo big gush" Bethe cummed hard shortly after, smacking her wife's ass and sucking her tits smiling again  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Today at 1:32 AM  
Caroline smirked, kissing Bethe softly. "Mmm, we should probably shower... so sticky."  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Today at 1:34 AM  
Bethe kissed back "mmm yeah I cum...a lot" she smirked "I call Claudia and Cyborg tomorrow..be my Bridesmaids"  
she took Caroline's foot licking over it  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Today at 1:40 AM  
"Good idea." Caroline agreed, giggling a little at Bethe's licking.  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Today at 1:41 AM  
suckling her toes "mmm sexy feets for sexy wife"  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Today at 1:41 AM  
"Your sexy wife, BetheBull..."  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Today at 1:43 AM  
"mmm yeh" Bethe smiled big standing with Caroline  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Today at 1:47 AM  
Caroline smiled, leading her back to the hotel.  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Today at 1:48 AM  
following "after shower we eat some good food" she turned the shower on as they got in, peeing first  
Bethe flexing as she finishes  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Today at 1:55 AM  
"Mmm, hungry already babe?"  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Today at 1:56 AM  
"always hungry" stepping into shower with Caroline  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Today at 1:57 AM  
Caroline smiled, beginning to wash down. "So gorgeous... my Pitbull Babe."  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Today at 1:58 AM  
"mmm those abs, that ass" Bethe started washing down aswell "thank you, so sweet and beautiful" kissing her wife  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Today at 2:03 AM  
"Anytime gorgeous." Caroline smiled, kissing Bethe lovingly.  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Today at 2:03 AM  
"and great boobies" she smiled pressing hers to Caroline's  
"yummy lips"  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Today at 2:05 AM  
"Mmm, flatterer." Caroline smiled.  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Today at 2:06 AM  
"you love it" Bethe held Caroline close kissing her cheek  
"I get you soo wet"  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Today at 2:06 AM  
"I love you." Caroline smiled.  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Today at 2:10 AM  
"I love you, you my favorite interviewer, first time we talked you stutter" she smirked  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Today at 2:10 AM  
"You were so hot... you still are."  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Today at 2:12 AM  
"you too, like damn my dick is still throbbing for you" she sucked on her wife's neck  
"and you melt when I speak, you enjoy it?"  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Today at 2:14 AM  
"I do... You are... amazing." Caroline smiled, hugging her wife and adding. "You make me so damn wet."  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Today at 2:15 AM  
Bethe's arms around Caroline's hips hugging back, squeezing a bit "I notice" she smiled big  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Today at 2:16 AM  
"Mmm, you angling for a second round babe?"  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Today at 2:17 AM  
"obvious bebe? I wanna make sure we have child"  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Today at 2:17 AM  
"Mmm, then we should finish up and go find a bed..."  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Today at 2:18 AM  
Bethe finished washing up even helping Caroline with her hair  
"you gonna miss those sexy abs?"  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Today at 2:19 AM  
"Mmm, I can get them back after we have a baby.... if I want to."  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Today at 2:21 AM  
"mmm true" slowly making Caroline kneel, holding her cock smiling as the water flowed over them  
"it's as long as your arm"  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Today at 2:25 AM  
Caroline smiled, stroking her wife's cock.  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Today at 2:26 AM  
"mmm" Bethe smiled watching, moaning  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Today at 2:27 AM  
Caroline smiled, upping her pace. "You like that babe?"  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Today at 2:28 AM  
"very much Caro, love you bebe"  
she played with her wife's hair  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Today at 2:29 AM  
"Love you too babe." Caroline smiled, upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Today at 2:30 AM  
"mmm suck the head while you stroke me, you so good"  
leaning down for a kiss  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Today at 2:34 AM  
Caroline kissed back then did as Bethe asked with a soft hum.  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Today at 2:35 AM  
"ohhh yesss" Bethe bit her lip, hair slicked back moaning  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Today at 2:38 AM  
Caroline quickly upped her pace.  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Today at 2:39 AM  
she smiled big holding the back of her wife's head enjoying "mmm damn sexy Momma on my cock"  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Today at 2:39 AM  
Caroline hummed and upped her pace again.  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Today at 2:41 AM  
"mmm I want some pussy" breathing heavy  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Today at 2:44 AM  
Caroline smirked and stood."Think you can hold me if I mount up?"  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Today at 2:45 AM  
"yeah I can" smug smirk as she flexed  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Today at 2:46 AM  
Caroline smirked, slowly mounting her wife, raising one leg, then the other, looping her legs around her wife's waist to sink fully onto her cock.  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Today at 2:48 AM  
Bethe tightened her grip holding Caroline as she mounted up, loving those long legs, holding them and thrusting, squatting a bit "hey beautiful" kissing her wife  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Today at 2:48 AM  
"Hey sexy." Caroline smiled, kissing back and moaning at the extra stretch. "Fuck... so big."  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Today at 2:49 AM  
"sorry" she teased smiling into the kiss, letting Caroline settle while she thrusted more, bouncing a bit  
"mmmm" suckling a tit  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Today at 2:50 AM  
"Mmm, just don't stop."  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Today at 2:50 AM  
keeping a pace, Bethe bounced her wife more, a little harder now  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Today at 2:52 AM  
Caroline soon began to moan louder, clearly close.  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Today at 2:54 AM  
"ahhh fuck" Bethe kissed Caroline's shoulder and neck breathing heavy, loving her wife's toes digging into her ass "trying to toe fuck my ass?" laughing between breaths  
"so close, big gush coming" going as hard as she can(edited)  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Today at 2:55 AM  
"Trying not to fall." Caroline teased, cumming hard.  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Today at 2:56 AM  
"hey careful" Bethe clutched her wife close and came hard, triggered by Caroline  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Today at 2:59 AM  
"Mmm, so hot."  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Today at 2:59 AM  
"I love you" needing to lay down after the sexual workout  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Today at 2:59 AM  
"I love you too." Caroline murmured, moving to lead Bethe to the bed.  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Today at 2:59 AM  
"good thing I spend lot of time on my legs huh?" Bethe was a beast in the gym, following with towels and laying down  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Today at 3:00 AM  
"Mmm, you could say that." Caroline laughed, curling into her wife's side.  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Today at 3:01 AM  
Bethe laughed massaging Caroline's tits kissing her  
"bebe, your feet feel nice on me"  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Today at 3:05 AM  
"Mmm, we can maybe try that for funtimes next time... I'm spent."  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Today at 3:06 AM  
"ooo footjob? Cyborg say Zahra do that for her while jacking herself off" Bethe pulled Caroline close to nuzzle her neck  
"good leg workout"  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Today at 3:06 AM  
"Mmm, yeah, footjob."  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Today at 3:07 AM  
"I can toe fuck you"  
________________________________________  
Caroline Pearce (Shewolf)Today at 3:07 AM  
"Sounds good to me."  
________________________________________  
Bethe 'Pitbull' Correia (RP)Today at 3:07 AM  
she smiled big running her fingers up and down softly on her wife's back and ass.


	22. Claudia Gadelha/Paige VanZant Part 1

Brazilian shemale Strawweight Claudia Gadelha, youngest of 3 sisters, one of the first to get close to beating Joanna twice for the title. Claudia was known for being tough, and before 2018 she was single until....she met Strawweight Princess Paige Vanzant. in 2016, She was a Coach on TUF against Rival Joanna, and coached Tatiana and Amanda aswell as Lanchana Green and Kate Jackson. "ok.." *she nodded and headed to the photo shoot wearing just black panties which covered her junk, her long hair hiding her boobs. "Allo, i'm here" *she smirked all smug as she walked in chewing gum and watching Paige.  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:17 PM  
"Claudie?" Paige had giggled, moving to greet her with a hug. "You ready to get..... sexy on camera?"  
________________________________________  
Sunna Davidsdottir (RP)Yesterday at 9:18 PM  
"Paige" she smiled waving and hugging back "whoa hey girl, looking gorgeous" she smiled "yeah I am, just umm...don't look down, I should have wore shorts"  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:19 PM  
"Let the dick hang out booboo."  
________________________________________  
Claudia Gadelha (RP)Yesterday at 9:21 PM  
she laughed shrugging not being afraid and dropping the bikini bottoms, hanging nicely "there...happy?"  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:22 PM  
"Oh yeah...." Paige laughed, throwing the bra she'd worn aside. "Naked and in love.... you ready to get our photo on?"  
________________________________________  
Claudia Gadelha (RP)Yesterday at 9:23 PM  
"girl..i am born ready" said as she kissed her girl "missed me?"  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:24 PM  
"Mmmm, oh yeah." Paige smiled, kissing Claudia and setting up the camera.  
________________________________________  
Claudia Gadelha (RP)Yesterday at 9:27 PM  
"looking so good Paige" rubbing some light oil over herself, flicking hair behind her back  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:27 PM  
"Mmm, wanna oil me up sexy lady?"  
________________________________________  
Claudia Gadelha (RP)Yesterday at 9:28 PM  
"hell yeah com'ere" Claudia began to oil Paige, squeezing her boobs "damn..." smiling and kissing her girl's neck playing with them  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:29 PM  
Paige had squealed softly, letting Claudia play and moving to stroke her cock. "You think we could.... get sexy on camera?"  
________________________________________  
Claudia Gadelha (RP)Yesterday at 9:30 PM  
"sure..we can do anything you want bebe" her cock now erect "horny butt"  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:31 PM  
"Always horny around you babe... and wet."  
________________________________________  
Claudia Gadelha (RP)Yesterday at 9:32 PM  
"chooo i'll say you're dripping there" she laughed kissing Paige, pinching her girl's nipples  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:33 PM  
Paige squealed and giggled. "Mmm, then fuck me.... hard."  
________________________________________  
Claudia Gadelha (RP)Yesterday at 9:34 PM  
"suck me with that sexy mouth, let me tit fuck you" Claudia flexed posing for the camera, showing off her back tattoo  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:35 PM  
"Say please sexy-ass?" Paige teased, already slipping to her knees.  
________________________________________  
Claudia Gadelha (RP)Yesterday at 9:36 PM  
"please? hey I wasn't raised like you..and you sure are not innocent like you appear on tv" teasing and smacking Paige with her long cock  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:37 PM  
Paige gasped and laughed, moving to wrap Claudia's cock in her tits, licking the tip. "Mmm.... nope, I'm a whore for that gorgeous cock."  
________________________________________  
Claudia Gadelha (RP)Yesterday at 9:39 PM  
"mmmm best tits I ever see" as she thrusted between them, tingling at the licks "my American whore...my bitch" smugly smirking  
"oh my sisters may come later"  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:40 PM  
"Mmm, then you better fuck me fast." Paige teased, upping her licking.  
________________________________________  
Claudia Gadelha (RP)Yesterday at 9:42 PM  
"haha I fuck you even if they come..." gasping and enjoying sliding into her girl's mouth  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:42 PM  
"Mmm, okay." Paige smirked, suckling harder when she could.  
________________________________________  
Claudia Gadelha (RP)Yesterday at 9:43 PM  
"ahhh damn Paige take that fuckin' cock" she gripped Paige's hair a bit feeding her  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:44 PM  
Paige moaned and suckled harder.  
________________________________________  
Claudia Gadelha (RP)Yesterday at 9:45 PM  
"good girl...may have to make you my wife" she smiled cutely having a thick darker cock with a thick head "oh god that mouth"  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:45 PM  
"Mmm, yes." Paige smiled, moaning and suckling harder. "I'll marry you if you promise to fuck me."  
________________________________________  
Claudia Gadelha (RP)Yesterday at 9:46 PM  
"I promise" Claudia pulled out, leaned down kissing Paige deep  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:51 PM  
Paige smiled, kissing Claudia. "So... floor fucking?"  
________________________________________  
Claudia Gadelha (RP)Yesterday at 9:52 PM  
"yeah lets get that pussy, I love the pussy" Claudia smiled big kneeling and kissing her girl again  
grabbing that ass for the camera  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:00 PM  
Paige laughed, kissing back hotly. "Mmm, it loves you too."  
________________________________________  
Claudia Gadelha (RP)Yesterday at 10:02 PM  
"girl, you got me so hard...like chooo" she laughed kissing down over Paige's tits, cupping and suckling them, cock throbbing, her sisters arrived and sat in the back quietly, Claudia waved to them "hey Paige say hey to your sister in laws"  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:52 PM  
"Hi girls... excuse us just... fucking."  
________________________________________  
Claudia Gadelha (RP)Yesterday at 10:53 PM  
Claudia smiled as they waved at their sister and sister in law smiling and waving back "mmm you smell nice" she moved down to lick at Paige's pussy, suckling her clit  
"nice to see Claudia found her some pussy for that cock huh?" Leila whispered to Ana  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:23 PM  
Paige moaned softly, spreading herself for Claudia.  
________________________________________  
Claudia Gadelha (RP)Yesterday at 11:27 PM  
Claudia shook her ass at her sisters while slurping and eating, holding Paige's legs wide, hearing Leila giggle  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:31 PM  
"You always put on a show Claudie?"  
________________________________________  
Claudia Gadelha (RP)Yesterday at 11:32 PM  
she smirked "well they came in bebe, can't just not see right?" Claudia pinched Paige's tit while sucking hard  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:35 PM  
Ana had laughed softly. "Not complaining babe...." Paige murmured, moaning softly.  
________________________________________  
Claudia Gadelha (RP)Yesterday at 11:37 PM  
"me neither Paige, I love you girl" she laid back to pull her wife ontop "shake them boobies" slowly sliding into Paige's pussy, Claudia jiggled those tits "damn Claudia you a big show off sis" Leila shook her head  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:41 PM  
Paige had moaned, arching to push down more on Claudia. "Mmm... big dick too." Ana had blushed and laughed. "Didn't need to know that Paige..."  
________________________________________  
Claudia Gadelha (RP)Yesterday at 11:43 PM  
"hah thanks bebe...oh hush Ana...you were looking" teasing and slowly thrusting, moaning while sucking her wife's tits "mmmm" she looked over at her sisters "suck my balls Leila, I hear you"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:52 PM  
"Babe.... no." Paige laughed, gently squeezing Claudia's balls herself.  
________________________________________  
Claudia Gadelha (RP)Yesterday at 11:54 PM  
"ahh Paige" thrusting harder, smacking Paige's sexy ass  
"oh damn" Leila smiled just watching  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:56 PM  
Paige moaned, riding happily. Ana smirked. "Getting hot LeiLei?"  
________________________________________  
Claudia Gadelha (RP)Yesterday at 11:57 PM  
"a little why Ana?" she answered back as Claudia kissed Paige deep, toes curling  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:58 PM  
"Maybe I can help out?" Ana suggested. Paige merely smirked into the kiss, moaning and riding harder.  
________________________________________  
March 11, 2019  
Claudia Gadelha (RP)Today at 12:00 AM  
"mmm maybe, always thought you were cute sis" Leila slipped off her dress and heels "god I gonna cum so hard Paige" she whispered sweating and arching  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Today at 12:06 AM  
Ana smiled, moving to stroke Leila's clit. Paige rode harder, soon cumming undone. "Fuck... please do."  
________________________________________  
Claudia Gadelha (RP)Today at 12:07 AM  
Leila bit her lip and kissed Ana as Claudia moaned loudly cumming, smacking Paige's ass  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Today at 12:08 AM  
Ana smiled, kissing Leila. Paige laughed softly, kissing Claudia again. "Mmm, looks like we helped LeAna get it together."  
________________________________________  
Claudia Gadelha (RP)Today at 12:11 AM  
Leila rubbed Ana's back as they kissed, enjoying her clit being flicked at "mmm yeah they pretty close" she said kissing her wife back  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Today at 12:12 AM  
Ana slowly upped her pace. "Should we watch or just.... keep playing?"  
________________________________________  
Claudia Gadelha (RP)Today at 12:14 AM  
"we could watch while you suck me again blondie" Claudia smiled softly as Leila helped Ana with her top, sucking her nipples "oh here come those big boobs" Claudia teased  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Today at 12:15 AM  
"Mmm, is that a please Claudie?" Paige teased, Ana smiling and letting Leila suckle, upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Claudia Gadelha (RP)Today at 12:17 AM  
"that is a please my bebe" Claudia smirked "hey watch this" slowly rolling to her feet, hard as fuck and sneaking up on her sisters while they flick each other and kiss, slowly putting her cock between them "Claudia!" Leila laughs accidently kissing her sister's cock as she had her eyes closed  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Today at 12:18 AM  
Ana had giggled, licking Claudia's cock a little. "Hey big sis...."  
________________________________________  
Claudia Gadelha (RP)Today at 12:19 AM  
"hey my sisters, sorry was busy with Paige bae to come say ello" Leila licked aswell with Ana "mmm" Claudia played with her sister's hair  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Today at 12:19 AM  
Ana giggled softly. "Paigey could come play with us too?"  
________________________________________  
Claudia Gadelha (RP)Today at 12:20 AM  
"come on bebe" Claudia smiled big as she was licked on, Leila slowly suckled "ohhh my"  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Today at 12:21 AM  
Ana continued to softly lick, still teasing Leila's clit, moaning with surprise when Paige moved to lightly lick her clit.  
________________________________________  
Claudia Gadelha (RP)Today at 12:23 AM  
Leila stared up while slowly bobbing, moaning from Ana's fingers "God, my cock is so hard" Claudia said in Portuguese  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Today at 12:23 AM  
Paige smirked. "Maybe you need to fuck someone babe..." She suggested playfully.  
________________________________________  
Claudia Gadelha (RP)Today at 12:25 AM  
"maybe you three can triple me" leaning to kiss Paige "mmmm" Leila pulled off smiling big  
"I have a big enough dick"  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Today at 12:26 AM  
"You want a triple Stack babe?"  
________________________________________  
Claudia Gadelha (RP)Today at 12:28 AM  
"all the pussy, even if two of them are my own sisters, yeh we all naked" Leila kissed Paige's cheek as Claudia kissed her wife  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Today at 12:29 AM  
Paige smiled, kissing Claudia then kissing Leila's cheek softly. "So... where do you want us Claudie?"  
________________________________________  
Claudia Gadelha (RP)Today at 12:31 AM  
Claudia smiled at the kiss then took Paige and her sisters to the big mat laying down "mmm you and Leila on my boobs, Ana can ride me" Leila smirked kissing Paige deep  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Today at 12:35 AM  
Paige smirked, kissing Leila as she moved to settle over her wife's tit, noting how shivery Ana was. "Babe, I think Ana's gonna freak..." She spoke softly, stroking Ana's hair as she watched her, Ana shaking her head and slowly sinking onto her sister's cock. "No I won't... I just... need a sec."  
________________________________________  
Claudia Gadelha (RP)Today at 12:37 AM  
"haha aww I'll be gentle let you lead Ana" Claudia said kissing Ana as she sank on her cock "mmm girl Paige, you sexy" moaning feeling her sister's pussy, playing with Leila and Paige's hair, Leila licked her sister's other tit  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Today at 12:39 AM  
Paige smirked, suckling her wife's tit even as she watched Ana ride her wife, loving the soft moans drawn from her. "Mmm, you know once Ana's done you'll have to plow Leila to be fair..."  
________________________________________  
Claudia Gadelha (RP)Today at 12:40 AM  
"mmhmm I gotcha LeiLei" Leila smiled big keeping eye contact with Paige as they played with Claudia's tits, Claudia moaned, tingling from the attention "god bebe I love you" she kissed Paige's nose  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Today at 12:42 AM  
Paige smiled, upping her suckling and grinning when Ana began to ride faster.  
________________________________________  
Claudia Gadelha (RP)Today at 12:43 AM  
"ohhhh slowly down, gahhh Ana" Claudia laughed biting her lip, Leila laughed aswell as she suckled winking at Ana  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Today at 12:44 AM  
"Ana's thirsty babe." Paige laughed, watching Ana squeak and cum.  
________________________________________  
Claudia Gadelha (RP)Today at 12:44 AM  
"even Ma seen my cock" Leila laughed shocked "ohhh Ana!" pulling out and squirting a thick milky stream  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Today at 12:45 AM  
Paige smirked. "Well, Leila's gonna have to ride later... unless you can handle one more 'gasm babe?"  
________________________________________  
Claudia Gadelha (RP)Today at 12:46 AM  
"I wanna see you eat some pussy" her deep accent, broken English making that sound funny "heh ok Paige, come eat me"  
Leila laid back  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Today at 12:47 AM  
Paige laughed, moving to lap hungrily at Leila's pussy.  
________________________________________  
Claudia Gadelha (RP)Today at 12:48 AM  
"oooo yehhh" Leila wrapped her legs around Paige moaning "mmm Ana com'ere" Claudia pulled her down kissing her deep, squeezing her sister's ass  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Today at 12:53 AM  
Ana responded happily, Paige working Leila over harder.  
________________________________________  
Claudia Gadelha (RP)Today at 12:54 AM  
"mmmm" Claudia looked over watching Paige "damn bebe eat that pussy girl" she leaned over kissing Leila, who smiled moaning and returning the kiss  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Today at 12:55 AM  
Paige smirked and upped her pace.  
________________________________________  
Claudia Gadelha (RP)Today at 12:56 AM  
Leila moaned cummming hard "ahhh" Claudia reached her foot pinching her wife's tit with her toes "gotchu"  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Today at 12:57 AM  
Paige smirked, cleaning Leila up then moving to kiss Claudia.  
________________________________________  
Claudia Gadelha (RP)Today at 12:57 AM  
Leila smiled pulling Ana over letting Claudia have Paige "mmm my super cute ass wife" Claudia kissed back  
"Paige Gadelha VanZant"  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Today at 12:59 AM  
Paige smiled. "Sounds perfect doesn't it?"  
________________________________________  
Claudia Gadelha (RP)Today at 12:59 AM  
"12 Gauge of hotness" Claudia smirked  
"damn you already have that pussy sis" Leila laughed "gonna have to ice me down Paige"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Today at 1:07 AM  
Paige laughed. "Mmm, yeah.... we all need ice."  
________________________________________  
Claudia Gadelha (RP)Today at 1:08 AM  
"we better go, love you sis" Leila stood with Ana smiling and hugging Claudia and Paige as they stood  
"love you too, we need another date"  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Today at 1:08 AM  
"Maybe next week? when we aren't all worked up?"  
________________________________________  
Claudia Gadelha (RP)Today at 1:09 AM  
"sound perfect bebe" Claudia agreed getting dressed, putting on a robe, Leila nodded getting her clothes  
"damn i have a cute ass wife" Claudia smugly smirked  
________________________________________  
Paige VanZant (Shewolf)Today at 1:14 AM  
Paige smiled, finding her own robe as Ana dressed.


	23. Poliana/Cynthia Part 1

Poliana Botelho (Shewolf)Today at 12:17 AM  
The match had been hot and heavy and Poliana had smiled. That had been the last time she and Cynthia fought. She had admitted her love that night and the two had been together for a long time, eventually marrying, now though she was alone in bed, sleeping. Cynthia elsewhere in the house.  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-Botelho (RP)Today at 12:20 AM  
Cynthia smiled finishing her coffee then going to the bathroom taking a test, her eyes widened surprised "omg..." she sobbed for a bit then went to the bedroom sitting on the bed watching her wife sleeping "Poli?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Poliana Botelho (Shewolf)Today at 12:28 AM  
Poliana had woken slowly. "Mmm, yes bae?"  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-Botelho (RP)Today at 12:30 AM  
"I love you my Brazilian sex machine" Cyn smiled big kissing on her woman  
"I have something to tell you"  
________________________________________  
Poliana Botelho (Shewolf)Today at 12:35 AM  
Poliana had smiled as she kissed back. "Oh? What is it baby?"  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-Botelho (RP)Today at 12:36 AM  
"you'll be a Mae" Cyn used some Portuguese to tell her wife, rubbing her chest and cock, kissing again  
________________________________________  
Poliana Botelho (Shewolf)Today at 12:38 AM  
Poliana had grinned. "Cyn.... did we... you really... a baby?"  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-Botelho (RP)Today at 12:39 AM  
she smiled big nodding "baby we will be parents! I will be a Mami" she laughed kissing her woman  
"omg you're warm"  
________________________________________  
Poliana Botelho (Shewolf)Today at 12:42 AM  
"Mmm, and you're hot." Poliana smiled, kissing Cynthia softly. "I love you Cyn... my BabyMami."  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-Botelho (RP)Today at 12:44 AM  
Cyn laughed softly as they kissed sliding her robe off, having dark nipples, tanlines "mmm love you MaeMae"  
she smiled looking down seeing her wife hard "ohh my"  
________________________________________  
Poliana Botelho (Shewolf)Today at 12:50 AM  
"Mmm, sorry bae." Poliana smiled. "You just get me worked up..."  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-Botelho (RP)Today at 12:52 AM  
"why sorry? not the first time...you were excited at weigh ins and after the fight" Cyn took Poli's hand putting it on her belly  
"you couldn't hide the bulge in your shorts"  
________________________________________  
Poliana Botelho (Shewolf)Today at 12:59 AM  
"Yeah.... and right now you can hardly saddle up... miss BabyMami..."  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-Botelho (RP)Today at 1:01 AM  
"yeah be careful" Cyn smirked kissing on Poli's neck and then suckled her nipples, teasing to get to hard  
________________________________________  
Poliana Botelho (Shewolf)Today at 1:03 AM  
Poli moaned softly, gently stroking Cyn's stomach. "My little minx."  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-Botelho (RP)Today at 1:06 AM  
"mmm Si" reaching down to stroke her wife, straddling Poli's legs "i'll have to call Mi Mami later to tell her, hope she understands"  
________________________________________  
Poliana Botelho (Shewolf)Today at 1:09 AM  
Poli smiled softly. "I'm sure she'll be happy you found love babygirl."  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-Botelho (RP)Today at 1:09 AM  
"yeah I love you so much" she moved down a bit to lick the head, loving the size and slowly sucking  
*so big" she gulped wetting it  
________________________________________  
Poliana Botelho (Shewolf)Today at 1:11 AM  
Poliana moaned softly. "Mmm, you are so good at that babe."  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-Botelho (RP)Today at 1:13 AM  
Cyn smiled, purple hair in a bun as she slurped loudly, stroking slowly "good morning Poliana"  
licking up and down, sucking the balls "big vein" she tickled it  
________________________________________  
Poliana Botelho (Shewolf)Today at 1:15 AM  
"Mmm... good morning my little Cynner."  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-Botelho (RP)Today at 1:18 AM  
she laughed looking up and spitting on the big cock "you didn't hold back getting this pussy"  
sitting as she bent to suck her wife's dick, her legs stretched showing her sexy feet  
________________________________________  
Poliana Botelho (Shewolf)Today at 1:31 AM  
Poliana smiled, sucking softly on Cynthia's toes. "You are so sexy... and yeah, we made babies fast."  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-Botelho (RP)Today at 1:32 AM  
"Poli!" she pulled off laughing a bit trying to pull her foot back but couldn't "gahh" smiling and tearing up "I don't regret falling for you Poliana"  
laying back and rubbing her wife's cock with her feet  
________________________________________  
Poliana Botelho (Shewolf)Today at 1:37 AM  
"I'm glad you're happy my sweet girl." Poli whispered, stroking her wife's cheek.  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-Botelho (RP)Today at 1:39 AM  
she turned around and laid back cheek to cheek, kissing her wife deep "mmm damn"  
________________________________________  
Poliana Botelho (Shewolf)Today at 1:42 AM  
Poliana smiled, kissing Cynthia softly. "My good girl."  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-Botelho (RP)Today at 1:43 AM  
Cyn smiled big feeling lucky "I was looking at everyone else's preggy pics, like oh my is my belly gonna get big?"  
________________________________________  
Poliana Botelho (Shewolf)Today at 1:44 AM  
"It will baby, but you'll slim back down after."  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-Botelho (RP)Today at 1:45 AM  
"and your luck I may get bigger tatas" she laughed softly  
playfully pinching her wife's cock  
________________________________________  
Poliana Botelho (Shewolf)Today at 1:46 AM  
"You know I love you big tatas or not." Poli smiled, laughing at Cyn's pinching. "You know we could always.... use the backdoor?"  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-Botelho (RP)Today at 1:47 AM  
"I know" she smiled kissing Poli's cheek, gasping "in my booty? haha"  
she pointed teasing "your feet are so much bigger"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Poliana Botelho (Shewolf)Today at 1:48 AM  
"Up to you babe." Poli smiled. "Yeah I got big feet, match my big cock."  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-Botelho (RP)Today at 1:49 AM  
Cyn laughed smooching at Poli's cheek "mmm and attitude"  
she stared "how did you know?"  
________________________________________  
Poliana Botelho (Shewolf)Today at 1:51 AM  
"How did I know what babe?"  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-Botelho (RP)Today at 1:52 AM  
"when they announced us to face off, I thought wow this bitch here, i'm gonna beat smug out of her ass, then we met and got close, fought and you asked me out...now here are married and becoming Mami and MaeMae"  
________________________________________  
Poliana Botelho (Shewolf)Today at 1:56 AM  
"Ah babe, I knew you were the one the second you swung for the bases, you didn't pull a damn thing, most of these other bitches get frightened, not you..."  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-Botelho (RP)Today at 1:58 AM  
"I am from a tough neighborhood, trained tough" she kissed Poli tearing up from finding out the news, being in love  
________________________________________  
Poliana Botelho (Shewolf)Today at 2:00 AM  
Poli smiled, kissing Cyn softly. "You are so precious."  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-Botelho (RP)Today at 2:03 AM  
"Poli...you can kiss me harder you know I won't bite" she laughed softly "you're so sexy MaeMae" Cyn kissed her wife deep  
________________________________________  
Poliana Botelho (Shewolf)Today at 2:08 AM  
"Mmm, don't wanna hurt my BabyMami that's all."  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-Botelho (RP)Today at 2:09 AM  
"is just kissing" Cyn smiled big blushing "you're so sweet" placing Poli's hand on her belly  
________________________________________  
Poliana Botelho (Shewolf)Today at 2:11 AM  
Poli smiled, stroking Cyn's stomach softly. "My precious Cyn."  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-Botelho (RP)Today at 2:12 AM  
rubbing Poli's cheek staring and smiling again "wanna try some anal?"  
________________________________________  
Poliana Botelho (Shewolf)Today at 2:17 AM  
"Mmm, if you'd like to gorgeous girl?"  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-Botelho (RP)Today at 2:18 AM  
"well you're still hard as fuck, I could blow your mind or you can get some ass" moving down to slowly suck on it to get it nice and wet  
________________________________________  
Poliana Botelho (Shewolf)Today at 2:20 AM  
Poli moaned softly. "Let's try anal babe... you've wanted to for a while haven't you?"  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-Botelho (RP)Today at 2:23 AM  
"mmm Si MaeMae" she pulled off rubbing her cheeks and chin over Poli's beautiful dick "mmm tasty i'll finish this off after you stretch my asshole" turning and showing her wife, offering herself  
________________________________________  
Poliana Botelho (Shewolf)Today at 2:26 AM  
"You sure you can handle me babe." Poli asked, gently sucking her own fingers to tease Cyn's ass open a little before easing her cock into her lover's asshole.  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-Botelho (RP)Today at 2:28 AM  
"ohhh" she looked back and nodded "just be gentle, big girl" blowing a kiss and moaning  
"you think i'm sexy?"  
________________________________________  
Poliana Botelho (Shewolf)Today at 2:29 AM  
"Mmm, I know you're sexy." Poli moved to gently guide her lover down further, setting a slow pace.  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-Botelho (RP)Today at 2:30 AM  
"omg Poliana, you're so big baby" Cyn grunted and gritted her teeth breathing heavy  
________________________________________  
Poliana Botelho (Shewolf)Today at 2:35 AM  
"Is it hurting baby?"  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-Botelho (RP)Today at 2:36 AM  
"a little, get some lube"  
________________________________________  
Poliana Botelho (Shewolf)Today at 2:37 AM  
Poli had moved to find the lube she always had close to the bed, gently working some over them both. "How's that baby? better?"  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-Botelho (RP)Today at 2:40 AM  
"better thanks" she smiled laying back all comfy(edited)  
________________________________________  
Poliana Botelho (Shewolf)Today at 2:40 AM  
Poli slowly upped her pace.  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-Botelho (RP)Today at 12:59 PM  
"mmm baby" Cyn pulled Poli down kissing her, legs around her wife's hips, fingers running through Poli's hair(edited)  
________________________________________  
Poliana Botelho (Shewolf)Today at 2:28 PM  
Poli smiled, kissing her wife and upping her pace. "Cum for me baby."(edited)  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-Botelho (RP)Today at 2:31 PM  
"damn" she held on kissing back, holding her cheeks softly and staring as she was fucked "ahhhh" cummming again  
________________________________________  
Poliana Botelho (Shewolf)Today at 2:31 PM  
Poli smiled, kissing her softly. "Mmm, that's my girl."  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-Botelho (RP)Today at 2:33 PM  
"I love you so much, you make me so happy, our baby will be lucky to have a great MaeMae" breathing heavy laying there  
________________________________________  
Poliana Botelho (Shewolf)Today at 2:34 PM  
"She has a great BabyMami too." Poliana smiled, kissing Cynthia softly.


	24. Gillian/Lucie Part 1

Lucie Pudilova (RP)Today at 1:07 AM  
Czech Flyweight Lucie -Bullet- Pudilova once had Fight of The Night in a Split Decision loss to Irene Aldana last September. On February 23rd, she faced another Unanimous Decision loss to Liz Carmouche but found comfort in her Roommate Canadian fighter -Savage- Gillian Robertson from the Strawweight Division, who fought earlier beating Veronica Macedo, Lucie answered questions about her fight* "she was tough, we left it to the judges but congrats to Liz on a great fight" she spoke in her native language during a Press Conference after the event "probably just head home and take a long, hot shower" she smiled waving to Gillian blowing a soft kiss, who was sitting across from her answering questions about her fight with Veronica  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Today at 1:12 AM  
Gillian smirked and winked, continuing to answer her own questions. "Yeah, I need a rest. No, no partying." She had laughed softly at the final question. "No comment. She's a good roomie, that's all you need to know..." She had walked away confidently enough after.  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Today at 1:14 AM  
Lucie smiled softly and stood after Press, packing and grabbing her bag as she got to the locker room "tough question hmm? so ready to get home" laughing softly about that last question "nosey people"  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Today at 1:18 AM  
"Ah you know those press people... always thinking girls gotta be screwing."  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Today at 1:20 AM  
"ha yeah, happens a lot hmm? I remember them getting personal with Irene about Alexa after our fight, Irene not too happy" her English was broken but she picked it up quick  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Today at 1:21 AM  
"Irene will survive... I'm sure she'll get over it." Gillian smiled, stroking Lucie's arm. "Good match."  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Today at 1:22 AM  
"you too" she nodded smiling softly "my face is sore but I got some good hits in"  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Today at 1:24 AM  
"Maybe we should get you an ice-pack."  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Today at 1:25 AM  
"yeah thank you, glad you are ok Gilly" talking as they headed to the car, putting bags in and letting Gillian drive as she got in  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Today at 1:31 AM  
Gillian smiled, climbing into the car. "I'll ice you down when we get home."  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Today at 1:36 AM  
"appreciate it" she smiled back undoing her braids  
"just wanna lay down and shower" Lucie closed her eyes, her hand softly on Gillian's  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Today at 1:47 AM  
"You exhausted babe?"  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Today at 1:48 AM  
"yeah I am, you?"  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Today at 1:48 PM  
"Yeah, she fought damn hard... Not entirely sure I can walk without limping tomorrow."  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Today at 1:48 PM  
"aww maybe I need to ice you down too, hmm?" Lucie smiled to herself stretching a bit  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Today at 1:50 PM  
"ice downs and cuddles sounds nice." Gillian murmured, pausing before adding. "You know... that question wasn't exactly out of left field, they have seen me yelling for you to win a lot lately..."  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Today at 1:52 PM  
"I hear you too, you're not really that quiet Gilly" she laughed and smiled again feeling her friend's arm "Veronica wasn't too happy at Press, so smug"  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Today at 1:58 PM  
"You haven't even heard me at full yell." Gillian laughed, smiling at Lucie's touch as she pulled down the drive. "Poor Veronica, she's always so sulky."  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Today at 2:02 PM  
"I can imagine" Lucie laughed softly smiling "you are so beautiful with your red hair" she shook her head about Veronica "could be worse"  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Today at 2:18 PM  
Gillian smiled, kissing Lucie's cheek softly. "You are so cute."  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Today at 2:20 PM  
blushing from the kiss, her hand on her friend's leg smiling again trying to control her feelings  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Today at 2:32 PM  
Gillian smiled, getting out of the car and grabbing her bag. "Let's go inside."  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Today at 2:33 PM  
Lucie grabbed her bag getting out and following "finally home, shower time"  
she put her bag down hugging her friend  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Today at 2:39 PM  
Gillian smiled, hugging Lucie as she locked the door, kissing her shyly.  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Today at 2:39 PM  
"whoa" Lucie kissed back "Gilly"  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Today at 2:47 PM  
"I'm sorry Lucie... I just... I love you. A lot."  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Today at 2:50 PM  
"I...love you too...always have" Lucie held hands with Gillian, nuzzling her friend's neck smiling softly then going to undress  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Today at 3:21 PM  
Gillian smiled, also moving to undress, spanking Lucie lightly on her way into the bathroom. "Share a shower, sexy girl?"  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Today at 3:22 PM  
"ah!" Lucie giggled softly and smiling big staring "sure save the water" as she followed and turned the shower on  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Today at 3:32 PM  
Gillian smiled, kissing Lucie again. "You are so hot." She stepped under the shower, holding a hand out to Lucie. "Come get wet with me."  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Today at 3:35 PM  
she returned the kiss smiling, taking Gillian's hand stepping in and getting wet, tits brushing up to her friend's "mmm so happy you won your fight"  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Today at 3:43 PM  
Gillian smiled, cupping her friend's ass in her hands. "Mmm, you nearly won yours too gorgeous."  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Today at 3:44 PM  
"yeah so close" her arms around Gillian's shoulders, Lucie kissed her friend again, moving her hair back  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Today at 3:46 PM  
Gillian giggled, kissing Lucie fiercely, enjoying the shower and taking her time to watch them both down. "Ready to go dry off and get sexy?"  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Today at 3:50 PM  
Lucie licked at Gillian's tongue moaning and leaned head back then started to wash her friend up "mmm yeah I need to masterbate"  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Today at 3:52 PM  
"Maybe I could... help?"  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Today at 3:55 PM  
"maybe" she smiled finishing up her hair then helping Gillian with hers "you are so pretty"  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Today at 4:02 PM  
Gillian smiled, kissing Lucie again before leading her out of the shower. "You are so hot."  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Today at 4:03 PM  
Lucie kissed back smiling and grabbing some towels, heading to be with Gillian, laying towels down to lay on "mmm you too" she started to rub herself looking at her friend  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Today at 4:07 PM  
Gillian smiled, moving to gently stroke her hand over Lucie's clit. "I said I'd help Lucie... c'mere..."  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Today at 4:09 PM  
"ohhh" Lucie smiled laying closer, kissing on Gillian's neck, legs open for her lover "mmm marry me?"  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Today at 4:14 PM  
"Babe..." Gillian smiled, kissing Lucie's cheek softly. "Yes. I'll marry you." She paused, gently easing fingers into Lucie to set a pace. "I love you, Puddles."  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Today at 4:16 PM  
"I am serious" she smiled big kissing her wife, moaning and rubbing Gillian's arm, toes curling "love you Gilly" her own fingers slipping into her woman's pussy(edited)  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Today at 4:29 PM  
"Mmm, you feel so good Lucie." Gillian murred, quickly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Today at 4:34 PM  
"you too" breathing heavy and upping her pace aswell, licking at Gillian's lips "mmm cum for me" kissing down and suckling a nipple(edited)  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Today at 4:41 PM  
Gillian soon mewled and came, quickly upping her own pace.  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Today at 4:48 PM  
Lucie smiled while licking her wife's nipples and came "mmm" kissing Gillian  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Today at 4:48 PM  
Gillian grinned and kissed her happily. "So hot."  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Today at 4:51 PM  
Lucie smiled staring, foreheads touching "love you"  
________________________________________  
Gillian Robertson (Shewolf)Today at 5:04 PM  
"Love you too, Lucie Puddles Robertson."  
________________________________________  
Lucie Pudilova (RP)Today at 5:04 PM  
Lucie laid on her wife's chest exhausted.


	25. Heather Jo/Maycee Part 1

Heather Jo Clark (Shewolf)Today at 5:18 PM  
Heather Jo Clark had spent several years at different MMA events trying not to show how much she had fallen for Maycee Barber. She had almost laughed when someone asked her if she was afraid of her, that was never the problem. She had watched with mild surprise as Barber took a loss, moving closer when the girl got backstage, her own match had been an easy win over Justine Kish when the woman fainted, and spoke softly. "Hey Hotstuff, ever consider there might be a Hurricane in your Future?"  
________________________________________  
Maycee 'Future' Barber (RP)Today at 5:19 PM  
Maycee Barber is out to prove that "The Future" is coming sooner rather than later when she proved that against Hannah Cifers last November with a TKO. the result of that statement was hooking up with her training partner Heather Jo Clark, training hard but coming up short in her next fight, upset as she exited the cage* "hey Heather Jo" not being able to hold a giggle while walking with her friend  
"damn i almost had Jamie Colleen"  
________________________________________  
Heather Jo Clark (Shewolf)Today at 5:24 PM  
Heather Jo smiled, stroking Maycee's back. "Maybe she needs her ass beat next week...." She paused then kissed Maycee's cheek softly. "No sulking, okay? That bitch will bleed next time someone hits her, you laid quite the beat down on her."  
________________________________________  
Maycee 'Future' Barber (RP)Today at 5:26 PM  
Maycee wrapped her arm around Heather Jo nodding and getting a towel to wipe her sweat "oh yeah next time won't be so easy for her, I cringed about Kish though, she's been having a rough time"  
Maycee wore her grey sleeveless cut top and black shorts  
________________________________________  
Heather Jo Clark (Shewolf)Today at 5:34 PM  
"Yeah, she needs to rest." Heather Jo murmured. "At least she was lucid by the time I got her skinny butt back here.... they need to let her up a weightset, she's getting sick so easy lately." Heather paused, smoothing down her tank top over her jeans. "If not she's going to quit soon."  
________________________________________  
Maycee 'Future' Barber (RP)Today at 5:38 PM  
Maycee sighed and sat down "yeah that cutting weight bullshit is awful sometimes...I remember you looking skinny before, Bec was passing out in her room, Meisha looked helpess"  
________________________________________  
Heather Jo Clark (Shewolf)Today at 5:48 PM  
"We need a lady in charge, less stress to 'look sexy' then too." Heather sighed, moving to shower before adding. "We get home I call dibs on snuggle times."  
________________________________________  
Maycee 'Future' Barber (RP)Today at 5:50 PM  
"exactly cause Dana White isn't looking after our wellness or safety" Maycee tossed her towel down to undress and head to the shower, washing up  
"hey sweet cheeks share that shampoo" Maycee smacked Heather Jo's ass  
________________________________________  
Heather Jo Clark (Shewolf)Today at 5:57 PM  
Heather Jo laughed, passing Maycee the shampoo and washing herself off. "Remind me to call Felice tomorrow... check in on Kish."  
________________________________________  
Maycee 'Future' Barber (RP)Today at 5:59 PM  
Maycee smirked taking it, kissing her friend's cheek and washing her hair "yeah I am worried too"  
her ass against Heather's  
________________________________________  
Heather Jo Clark (Shewolf)Today at 6:02 PM  
Heather smiled slightly, stroking her friend's back. "She'll be okay, you know Herrig will force her to drink water and eat something..."  
________________________________________  
Maycee 'Future' Barber (RP)Today at 6:03 PM  
"yeah I know" she smirked stealing a kiss leaning head back "you're so precious"  
________________________________________  
Heather Jo Clark (Shewolf)Today at 6:07 PM  
Heather Jo smirked, kissing Maycee softly. "Thanks gorgeous. I just hate watching my friends suffer..."  
________________________________________  
Maycee 'Future' Barber (RP)Today at 6:10 PM  
"I do too, and it's normal to see your friends suffer, breaks my heart, I'd be scared if something happened to you...I love you Heather Jo Clark"  
rinsing off  
________________________________________  
Heather Jo Clark (Shewolf)Today at 6:13 PM  
"Nothing will happen to me babe... well, besides Kish probably collapsing again." Heather smirked as she washed off, stepping out to dry off. "I love you too Maycee 'Cutest Future Ever' Barber."  
________________________________________  
Maycee 'Future' Barber (RP)Today at 6:21 PM  
"ok get off of that and worry about The Future" she giggled and stepped out smacking her girl's ass again "your cute ass is gonna get it"  
________________________________________  
Heather Jo Clark (Shewolf)Today at 6:23 PM  
"Is that a promise?" Heather Jo asked softly. "Because the Hurricane is going to blow your mind."  
________________________________________  
Maycee 'Future' Barber (RP)Today at 6:24 PM  
"more like a proposal...will you marry me Miss Clark?" she smiled big kneeling  
"you can blow my pussy too"  
________________________________________  
Heather Jo Clark (Shewolf)Today at 6:26 PM  
Heather Jo had stared for a moment, then spoken softly. "Maycee.... Yes, I'll marry you. My Future."  
________________________________________  
Maycee 'Future' Barber (RP)Today at 6:28 PM  
"I know random moment for this...both of us naked and dripping wet but baby, I love you so much" Maycee stood kissing Heather Jo  
________________________________________  
Heather Jo Clark (Shewolf)Today at 6:31 PM  
"I love you too." Heather Jo smiled, kissing Maycee back tenderly. "Besides, isn't random just totally us?"  
________________________________________  
Maycee 'Future' Barber (RP)Today at 6:35 PM  
"fucking sexy ass" the look in Maycee's eyes showing her love for her trainer/friend "random is totally us" she kissed her wife again  
________________________________________  
Heather Jo Clark (Shewolf)Today at 6:37 PM  
Heather Jo laughed softly, kissing Maycee again. "Let's go home and I'll let you wreck this ass."  
________________________________________  
Maycee 'Future' Barber (RP)Today at 6:39 PM  
"you helped me out so much to reach my full potential and now I get to make you happy" Maycee laughed getting dressed and grabbing her bag  
________________________________________  
Heather Jo Clark (Shewolf)Today at 6:47 PM  
Heather Jo smiled, dressing and grabbing her bag before kissing Maycee and leading her out to the limo she'd forced Dana into ordering for them. "Dana can suck my non-existant dick, I'mma make you mine."  
________________________________________  
Maycee 'Future' Barber (RP)Today at 6:49 PM  
Maycee kissed back smiling, holding hands, laughing "no...I want that non-exsistant dick" getting into the limo with her girl  
________________________________________  
Heather Jo Clark (Shewolf)Today at 7:03 PM  
Heather Jo laughed. "Maybe we can run his ass over instead?"  
________________________________________  
Maycee 'Future' Barber (RP)Today at 7:04 PM  
"that could work baby" she smiled kissing Heather Jo deep  
________________________________________  
Heather Jo Clark (Shewolf)Today at 7:04 PM  
Heather Jo smiled and responded sweetly. "God, you are so sexy."  
________________________________________  
Maycee 'Future' Barber (RP)Today at 7:06 PM  
she blushed smiling again, holding her wife's arm "did you ever think you'd fall in love with another woman being in this business?"  
________________________________________  
Heather Jo Clark (Shewolf)Today at 7:09 PM  
"Not until I met you." Heather Jo admitted softly. "You were just perfect... from day 1."  
________________________________________  
Maycee 'Future' Barber (RP)Today at 7:10 PM  
"you too" Maycee's hand rubbed Heather Jo's chest and abs then slid into her wife's shorts "damn nice non-exsistant dick baby" pinching that clit dick  
"let me suck it"  
________________________________________  
Heather Jo Clark (Shewolf)Today at 7:14 PM  
"Wait until we get home babe... Dana probably has cameras here."  
________________________________________  
Maycee 'Future' Barber (RP)Today at 7:15 PM  
"he'd be jealous how much more woman you are than he is a man" Maycee held her wife's cheek making out  
________________________________________  
Heather Jo Clark (Shewolf)Today at 7:18 PM  
Heather Jo smiled, kissing her softly. "You are so sweet... and right." Heather Jo had grinned when the car parked up, stepping out to lead Maycee into the house. "Let's go get sexy."  
________________________________________  
Maycee 'Future' Barber (RP)Today at 7:19 PM  
smiling big and getting her bag following Heather Jo in, holding hands "mmm come here" Maycee kissed Heather Jo deep, arms around her  
________________________________________  
Heather Jo Clark (Shewolf)Today at 7:28 PM  
Heather Jo smiled, locking them in and kissing Maycee deeply. "Mmmm, love you hotstuff."  
________________________________________  
Maycee 'Future' Barber (RP)Today at 7:30 PM  
"love you" hopping into her wife's arms smiling "take me to bed and fuck me"  
kissing her again on the way  
________________________________________  
Heather Jo Clark (Shewolf)Today at 7:33 PM  
Heather Jo laughed and kissed Maycee again, carrying her to bed, setting Maycee down to undress. "Get naked baby."  
________________________________________  
Maycee 'Future' Barber (RP)Today at 7:34 PM  
Maycee laughed undressing and tossing her top at her wife, rubbing her tits "damn you do have a bigger dick" she said rubbing herself  
________________________________________  
Heather Jo Clark (Shewolf)Today at 7:49 PM  
"Mmm, want to still suck it?"  
________________________________________  
Maycee 'Future' Barber (RP)Today at 7:51 PM  
"yeah i do" Maycee pulled her wife into bed, moving down and licking at it to get it excited  
"mmm so cute" she smiled shaking her ass  
________________________________________  
Heather Jo Clark (Shewolf)Today at 7:56 PM  
Heather Jo moaned softly. "Mmm, you are so good at that Mayce."  
________________________________________  
Maycee 'Future' Barber (RP)Today at 7:57 PM  
Maycee suckled it, bobbing as it stuck up, straddling Heather Jo's face "mmm suck me baby"  
she smiled smacking her ass in her wife's face "like that?"  
________________________________________  
Heather Jo Clark (Shewolf)Today at 8:05 PM  
Heather Jo hummed her agreement even as she moved to suck on Maycee's clit, already close herself.  
________________________________________  
Maycee 'Future' Barber (RP)Today at 8:07 PM  
"ohhh" Maycee's toes curled a bit in Heather Jo's hair as she licked deeper  
"mmm baby I love you" she sat up riding her wife's tongue, rubbing her Heather Jo's tits  
________________________________________  
Heather Jo Clark (Shewolf)Today at 8:22 PM  
Heather Jo soon came, upping her own pace harder.  
________________________________________  
Maycee 'Future' Barber (RP)Today at 8:23 PM  
Maycee moaned while rubbing and riding her wife cumming hard "ooo Heather Jo!"  
she laid back kissing her wife cuddling  
________________________________________  
Heather Jo Clark (Shewolf)Today at 9:22 PM  
Heather Jo smiled, kissing Maycee softly, cuddling close. "Mmm, My Maycee."  
________________________________________  
Maycee 'Future' Barber (RP)Today at 9:26 PM  
"my Heather Jo" she suckled at her wife's tits.


	26. Lauren Murphy/Kailin Curran Part 1

'Lucky' Lauren Murphy (RP)Today at 2:43 PM  
Lucky Lauren Murphy fought in the Bantamweight Division, facing off with losses to Liz Carmouche, Sara McMann, and Katlyn Chookagian in 2016. in 2017, Lauren competed on the Ultimate Fighter where she butted heads with Coach Eddie Alvarez and switched teams to Gaethje, beating Barb Honchak at the Finale. Her Divorce came in shortly after and she was devasted, her shady manager stole money from her, which made it even worse. Her friend Kailin Curran got her back on track and helped her through her Drugs and Alcohol addiction, pushing her to seek help. in 2018 she was sober and happy to join Katlyn and Cortney as a trainer in Hawaii at the new facility and get her life back together. While teaching class, she decided she was in love with Kailin more than she knew. Lauren's son Max was also in Katlyn's class. One day, Lauren was sitting at the beach watching Kailin surf and knew it was the perfect time to ask. "good job kiddo!" she smiled big writing in her journal(edited)  
________________________________________  
Kailin Curran (Shewolf)Today at 2:50 PM  
Kailin had smirked at Katlyn's teasing, finally riding her board back to the beach, propping her board upright and moving to find Lauren. "Hey gorgeous.... you ever considered putting that journal down and riding the waves with us?"  
________________________________________  
'Lucky' Lauren Murphy (RP)Today at 2:53 PM  
"hey cutie" she stood "I don't wanna be out done by Cortney" she laughed as Katlyn and Cortney rode in "hell even Max would kick my ass" standing to offer her friend a towel(edited)  
"oh come on Lauren, you need to chill a bit, girl" Katlyn smiled big drying off a bit and sipping her tea from her bottle  
"yeah ok..maybe" as she kneeled down while everyone was watching  
________________________________________  
Kailin Curran (Shewolf)Today at 3:02 PM  
"You know I'd let you ride with me gorgeous... no falling allowed." Kailin laughed, drying herself off and laughing at the conversation. "Surf's up gorgeous." Kailin had fallen silent when Lauren knelt, watching her with a smile. "Lauren Murphy what are you.... are you sure?"  
________________________________________  
'Lucky' Lauren Murphy (RP)Today at 3:04 PM  
"oh i'll be falling, I wouldn't have your balance" Lauren laughed then teared up nodding "kiddo, you make me so happy and are a great friend to Max and an amazing friend, I never said it but...I love you so much." opening the box taking Kailin's hand "thank you for being my rock when I needed help in my worse time, will you marry me?"  
"omg!" Katlyn teared up holding Cortney  
________________________________________  
Kailin Curran (Shewolf)Today at 3:06 PM  
"I'd keep you safe beautiful." Kailin promised. "I love you too beautiful girl." Kailin had smiled slightly, her voice soft and sweet. "Baby..... My Lucky Girl." She nodded then spoke softly. "Yes I'll marry you, my beautiful Warrior Queen."  
________________________________________  
'Lucky' Lauren Murphy (RP)Today at 3:08 PM  
"i'll do anything for you too, my Aloha Princess, I promise" Lauren smiled big standing and kissing Kailin deep, hearing Cortney joke  
________________________________________  
Kailin Curran (Shewolf)Today at 3:15 PM  
Cortney had laughed a little. "Is that your non-existent cock speaking?"  
Kailin had laughed softly, nudging Cortney. "You can hush.... She's mine now."  
________________________________________  
'Lucky' Lauren Murphy (RP)Today at 3:17 PM  
"shut up Cort, just cause your balls are in Katlyn's purse" laughing as she held her wife close, hands on her ass Katlyn smacked Cort's ass laughing  
"I really love your silver hair Kailin, now lets try and kiss before wise ass makes another remark"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Kailin Curran (Shewolf)Today at 3:21 PM  
Cortney had winked. Kailin laughed softly, kissing Lauren sweetly. "I love you, my Lucky Star."  
________________________________________  
'Lucky' Lauren Murphy (RP)Today at 3:24 PM  
Lauren kissed back "mmm love me some sugar" smiling again "love you too kiddo" Katlyn took a pic with her phone and took selfies with her wife  
Lauren smiled taking a selfie with her wife aswell, with the beautiful sky and waves behind them  
________________________________________  
Kailin Curran (Shewolf)Today at 3:26 PM  
Kailin smiled, kissing Lauren's neck softly. "Think maybe we should take this indoors, Maxie can hang with his aunts for a while?"  
________________________________________  
'Lucky' Lauren Murphy (RP)Today at 3:28 PM  
"oh god not the neck" sighing and nodding "yeah cause my non-exsistent dick is about to pop through these trunks" waving to their friends "kick your ass later Katlyn"  
she added "call me if Max eats all your food, that boy gets the munchies"  
________________________________________  
Kailin Curran (Shewolf)Today at 3:29 PM  
Kailin laughed, kissing Lauren's neck again softly. "C'mon gorgeous..." She had lead Lauren away and locked them into the bedroom, kissing her softly. "What's with all the dick talk? You got penis envy babe?"  
________________________________________  
'Lucky' Lauren Murphy (RP)Today at 3:32 PM  
Lauren followed laughing and kissing back "not even, just Cort likes to give me hell for nothing" she nibbled all over Kailin's neck and chest "mmm damn you're so beautiful"  
________________________________________  
Kailin Curran (Shewolf)Today at 3:34 PM  
"Cort needs to shut up." Kailin laughed, moaning softly at Lauren's nibbling, gently pulling her shirt off, her own sports bra also removed. "Mmm, I'm all yours gorgeous." She spoke softly, stroking her hands over Lauren's abs.(edited)  
________________________________________  
'Lucky' Lauren Murphy (RP)Today at 3:38 PM  
"yeah but she's such a good woman, like you...i'm so Lucky" helps her wife out of her panties flexing a bit then slipping out of hers "well here it is" Lauren exposed her clit dick  
________________________________________  
Kailin Curran (Shewolf)Today at 3:41 PM  
Kailin smiled, stepping out of her underwear, watching Lauren with a smile. "Mmm, cute lil thing isn't it?" She teased, slipping to her knees to suck and lick at Lauren's clit-dick, humming softly.  
________________________________________  
'Lucky' Lauren Murphy (RP)Today at 3:43 PM  
"yeah it sure is huh?" she smiled as Kailin kneeled to play with it "oh damn that feels good, and it's stiff omg" laughing and getting a kick out of it, enjoying  
________________________________________  
Kailin Curran (Shewolf)Today at 3:47 PM  
"Mmm, anyone ever loved on you properly babe? If just a little playtime gets you all stiff for me..."  
________________________________________  
'Lucky' Lauren Murphy (RP)Today at 3:48 PM  
"you have penis envy, Kailin" she shook her head smiling "my ex-husband didn't even eat me, we just fucked"  
getting in bed and kissing her wife, rubbing her pussy slowly  
________________________________________  
Kailin Curran (Shewolf)Today at 3:50 PM  
"Mmm, no I don't babe... I'm just happy to finally have my lady." Kailin had smiled as she joined Lauren in bed, moaning softly at her touch. "Mmm, such long fingers too.... my sexy sexy woman." She paused then added. "I'll eat you, suck you... I love you."  
________________________________________  
'Lucky' Lauren Murphy (RP)Today at 3:52 PM  
"I love you, i'm happy I finally got a chance to thank you properly for what you've done for me kiddo" smiling and fingering her girl, loving her reactions "mmm so wet for me" as Lauren licked and nibbled her wife's tits, wiggling tongue to tease the nipples hard  
________________________________________  
Kailin Curran (Shewolf)Today at 3:53 PM  
"Nobody breaks my cutie." Kailin promised. "Mmm, you make me so hot babe.... you always did." Kailin had moaned softly, lightly palming her wife's chest.  
________________________________________  
'Lucky' Lauren Murphy (RP)Today at 3:55 PM  
her own nipples hard, her clitty-dick stiff as she suckled hard, thumbing Kailin's clit while she fingered her Hawaiian Princess "mmm and nobody fucks with you or they have to deal with me, god they call me Lucky and I really do feel that way with you"  
tongue tracing the words on her wife's chest tattoo  
________________________________________  
Kailin Curran (Shewolf)Today at 4:08 PM  
"Mmm, you can fuck with me." Kailin teased, stroking Lauren's hair softly. "You are lucky with me baby, I love you so much."  
________________________________________  
'Lucky' Lauren Murphy (RP)Today at 4:09 PM  
"you're adorable you know that right? love you too" Lauren laughed kissing Kailin, slowly trying to insert her lil stiffy  
________________________________________  
Kailin Curran (Shewolf)Today at 4:11 PM  
Kailin smiled, spreading her legs wider and gently guiding Lauren's clit-dick into her as much as possible. "Mmm, that works baby... just there."  
________________________________________  
'Lucky' Lauren Murphy (RP)Today at 4:12 PM  
"damn it fits so well in that beautiful pussy you have there" she continued to make out with her wife while thrusting  
________________________________________  
Kailin Curran (Shewolf)Today at 4:16 PM  
"Mmm, you are perfect." Kailin panted softly, upping her riding a little, making out happily.  
________________________________________  
'Lucky' Lauren Murphy (RP)Today at 4:17 PM  
"love you" breathing heavy while fucking her and making out, smiling and keeping Kailin close  
________________________________________  
Kailin Curran (Shewolf)Today at 4:19 PM  
"Love you too LuckyFuck." Kailin laughed, soon cumming for her girl, holding her tight. "Mmmm, god I love you."  
________________________________________  
'Lucky' Lauren Murphy (RP)Today at 4:21 PM  
"seriously you're adorable" Lauren smiled big feeling that gush, making herself gush too "mmm oh damn, did I just..."  
________________________________________  
Kailin Curran (Shewolf)Today at 4:23 PM  
"Cum in me babe? Yes you did... maybe we can make babies?"  
________________________________________  
'Lucky' Lauren Murphy (RP)Today at 4:25 PM  
"not sure if that would work but damn I'd be a stud, imagine that" she laughed softly, then jumped a bit as Cortney busted in hanging "Christ woman! put that away"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Kailin Curran (Shewolf)Today at 4:28 PM  
"Cort for fuck sake..." Kailin laughed. "Sorry, forgot my bracelet..." Cortney had found the bracelet then left, leaving Kailin laughing. "So... as I was about to say...." Kailin laughed. "Maybe we just need to get you all frustrated to stock up on seed... then fuck like rabbits and make babies?"  
________________________________________  
'Lucky' Lauren Murphy (RP)Today at 4:34 PM  
Lauren laughed loudly "yeah your bracelet ok..." she shook her head and smiled at Kailin "damn horny much kiddo?" teasing and nodding "mmm yeah we could give it a try"  
________________________________________  
Kailin Curran (Shewolf)Today at 4:34 PM  
"Mmm, you make me so happy Lauren."


	27. Livinha Souza/Polyana Viana Part 1

Livinha Souza (Shewolf)Today at 4:51 PM  
Livinha Souza had known Polyana for years by the time they started to sit together post matches. She had suggested Polyana moved in after the two found they just wanted to have someone to talk to after matches. Livinha had once been afraid to show her body, knowing some of her family thought she was a freak. Polyana had dragged her out of herself, convincing her to be brave. "Hey sexi...." She had teased, stripping before settling on the bed with a soft groan. "Long-ass day..."  
________________________________________  
Polyana Viana (RP)Today at 4:53 PM  
Polyana Viana was close to her best friend, being the more girly of the pair leaving her long dark hair flowing, smiling big as her bestie stripped then following shortly after* "hey sexi-er" laughing softly as she laid on Souz's belly "fuck...you not kidding, way long"  
she smiled big "Paige Vanzant..what a babe..i'd hit"  
also being afraid to show her body aswell, but felt brave with her bestie  
________________________________________  
Livinha Souza (Shewolf)Today at 4:56 PM  
"Mmm, she'd hit too." Livinha laughed. "She has a girl tho...." She paused then kissed Polyana's cheek softly. "What about Barb-i? Hit it or quit it?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Polyana Viana (RP)Today at 4:58 PM  
laughing and bopping Souz's chin softly with a fist being playful "maybe once then quit....uh....Karolina...hit or quit?"  
Holding hands  
________________________________________  
Livinha Souza (Shewolf)Today at 5:00 PM  
"Hit then quit. Her woman would kill me." Livinha laughed, squeezing her friends hand. "Alright... how about our fave fainty lady? Kish? Hit or quit?"  
________________________________________  
Polyana Viana (RP)Today at 5:01 PM  
"yeah she would" looking over as they talked and laughed, head on Souz's shoulder "quit...I couldn't deal with fainting while i'm getting off"  
she smirked... "Polyana Viana...hit...or quit?" smiling big with a tease  
________________________________________  
Livinha Souza (Shewolf)Today at 5:03 PM  
"Aw, I'd hit that..." Livinha smiled. "Poly's kinda.... hot, ya know." She paused then added. "Livinha Souza? Hit or Quit?"  
________________________________________  
Polyana Viana (RP)Today at 5:04 PM  
Polyana laughed again nudging, her cock hard as she slowly played with it, blushing "hmm...well ok she is kind of cute...strong...my favorite person ever...i'd hit"  
________________________________________  
Livinha Souza (Shewolf)Today at 5:08 PM  
Livinha smiled, finally daring to kiss her friend, knowing they were both rock hard by now from teasing each other and themselves. "You are so damn cute Poly."  
________________________________________  
Polyana Viana (RP)Today at 5:09 PM  
Polyana sighed kissing back "mmm wow Souz…" smiling big "so are you" kissing her bestie deep,licking her tongue, leg over Souz's leg  
________________________________________  
Livinha Souza (Shewolf)Today at 5:14 PM  
"Mmm, so.... are we really doing this? Can I wife you?"  
________________________________________  
Polyana Viana (RP)Today at 5:15 PM  
"I think so...omg Livi...I love you..ok I say it" tearing up, remembering all the times they stood up for each other, even the time she beat the fuck out some asshole who tried to rob Souz and herself  
"i'm in love...with you"  
________________________________________  
Livinha Souza (Shewolf)Today at 5:21 PM  
"Babe... I'm in love with you too." Livinha whispered, kissing Polyana again sweetly. "My tough Polybaby."  
________________________________________  
Polyana Viana (RP)Today at 5:22 PM  
"my Gangster" holding Souz's cheek kissing back, her cock rubbing up on her bestie's, Poly made out hard accepting the proposal  
________________________________________  
Livinha Souza (Shewolf)Today at 5:23 PM  
Livinha moaned softly, deepening the kiss and pulling Polyana against her a little more. "Mmm, swordfight much, sexymama?"  
________________________________________  
Polyana Viana (RP)Today at 5:25 PM  
she laughed as they kissed, tongues playing and wiggling so they are sword fighting, feet playing aswell "mmm looks that way...damn Souz I was wondering why you never shack up"  
flipping her curled hair a bit being sexy  
________________________________________  
Livinha Souza (Shewolf)Today at 5:40 PM  
"Been waiting for my sexy Polyana." Livinha smirked, kissing Polyana again.  
________________________________________  
Polyana Viana (RP)Today at 5:42 PM  
"mmm i waited too mmm" smirking and kissing back, palming her wife's chest, cocks pressed "mmm love you" she suctioned her sexy mouth on a boob, suckling hard  
________________________________________  
Livinha Souza (Shewolf)Today at 5:46 PM  
Livinha moaned softly, stroking Polyana's hair. "Love you too, sexy girl." She spoke lovingly, gently latching onto Poly's chest, sucking firmly.  
________________________________________  
Polyana Viana (RP)Today at 5:48 PM  
flipping her hair again, slowly grabbing Souz's big fat cock and feeling it biting her lip "mmm all yours my girl" Poly kissed her bestie's forehead  
"so hot"  
________________________________________  
Livinha Souza (Shewolf)Today at 5:53 PM  
"Mmm, mine... I could get used to that." Livinha smiled. "Should we... mutual jack off.... or wouldyou rather I took that pretty ass and let you have mine?"  
________________________________________  
Polyana Viana (RP)Today at 5:55 PM  
Poly smiled rubbing her bestie's left arm, always loving the full sleeve tattoo "we can mutal babe" smiling big and kissing Souz's cheek being so sexy still "or I can blow this"  
________________________________________  
Livinha Souza (Shewolf)Today at 6:01 PM  
"Mmm.... why don't we blow each other sexy girl?"  
________________________________________  
Polyana Viana (RP)Today at 6:02 PM  
"we can try, but damn you are well hung more than me" Poly kissed Souz  
________________________________________  
Livinha Souza (Shewolf)Today at 6:04 PM  
Livinha smiled softly, kissing Poly softly. "Babygirl.... you know I love your pretty little dick.... trust me to love you?"  
________________________________________  
Polyana Viana (RP)Today at 6:06 PM  
"I trust you Gangsterbabe" she turned and adjusted to lay on her side offering as she started stroking her wife, slowly sucking on the thick head  
________________________________________  
Livinha Souza (Shewolf)Today at 6:09 PM  
Livinha smiled, moving to gently suckle Polyana's cock.  
________________________________________  
Polyana Viana (RP)Today at 6:10 PM  
Poly's foot resting on the headboard smiling big watching and moaning as she started bobbing and trying to take it in more  
"mmmm" setting a pace and going faster  
________________________________________  
Livinha Souza (Shewolf)Today at 6:12 PM  
Livinha smiled and upped her own pace, moaning softly.  
________________________________________  
Polyana Viana (RP)Today at 6:13 PM  
finally comfy with a big dick in her mouth, loving her bestie's mouth on her as they fell deeper in love, Poly deepthroated as her toes curled in Souz's view  
________________________________________  
Livinha Souza (Shewolf)Today at 6:14 PM  
Livinha smiled, upping her pace and lightly stroking her lover's foot.  
________________________________________  
Polyana Viana (RP)Today at 6:16 PM  
laughing a bit remembering the time she got a good foot massage and her toes lightly sucked, pinching Souz's nose with her toes, hand cupping balls as she she drooled while slurped loudly sucking more  
________________________________________  
Livinha Souza (Shewolf)Today at 6:19 PM  
Livi laughed softly, upping her pace with a moan, clearly close.  
________________________________________  
Polyana Viana (RP)Today at 6:20 PM  
she pulled up with a pop smiling big "mmm you're so hot Souz, love you bae" reaching and rubbing her bestie's foot while sucking her balls  
________________________________________  
Livinha Souza (Shewolf)Today at 6:21 PM  
"Love you too PolyBae...." Livinha soon came, upping her own pace.  
________________________________________  
Polyana Viana (RP)Today at 6:21 PM  
licking back up to take Souz's cock back down to drink her, cumming hard  
"mmmm" she laid back staring and playing with her wife's ponytail kissing her deep, rubbing her foot on Souz's  
________________________________________  
Livinha Souza (Shewolf)Today at 6:27 PM  
Livinha moaned softly, sucking down her lover's cum and moving to kiss her softly. "Mmmm... I could get used to this.... us..."  
________________________________________  
Polyana Viana (RP)Today at 6:29 PM  
"me too stud" locking fingers and smiling, pressing chests "I really love your tattoo sleeve"  
turning to lean back giving her ass to her wife  
________________________________________  
Livinha Souza (Shewolf)Today at 6:33 PM  
"I love yours..." Livinha murmured, tracing her wife's arm tattoo, gently stroking her cock over her wife's ass. "Sure about this gorgeous?"  
________________________________________  
Polyana Viana (RP)Today at 6:34 PM  
"take me Livinha, I wanna feel that juice" giving Souz that look, kissing her again smiling softly  
"i'm so in love" rubbing her own cock  
________________________________________  
Livinha Souza (Shewolf)Today at 6:36 PM  
Livinha smiled, gently lubing up her wife before easing her cock into her ass. "Mmm.... so tight baby...."  
________________________________________  
Polyana Viana (RP)Today at 6:38 PM  
"ohhhhhhh" her feet rubbing over her wife's, pulling those strong arms around her and feeling comfort as always "I can't stare without wanting to kiss you now" cutest giggle ever coming from Poly  
________________________________________  
Livinha Souza (Shewolf)Today at 6:39 PM  
Livinha smiled, tightening her grip on her wife, slowly upping her pace and kissing her neck. "You can always kiss me Polybabe."  
________________________________________  
Polyana Viana (RP)Today at 6:42 PM  
"mmmm tight grip, i'm not going anywhere but your arms and bed" she smiled kissing Souz hard, moaning as her ass was fucked good  
________________________________________  
Livinha Souza (Shewolf)Today at 6:44 PM  
Livinha kissed back hotly, slowly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Polyana Viana (RP)Today at 6:45 PM  
Poly moaned loudly feeling stretched, clenching, toes curled as they made out  
________________________________________  
Livinha Souza (Shewolf)Today at 7:05 PM  
Livinha moaned softly. "Mmm...." One more thrust and she came, hard.  
________________________________________  
Polyana Viana (RP)Today at 7:05 PM  
"ahhhh" feeling herself cum again as Souz came, her juices on her own chest laughing "oohh"  
________________________________________  
Livinha Souza (Shewolf)Today at 7:09 PM  
"Mmm, you like that hotstuff?"  
________________________________________  
Polyana Viana (RP)Today at 7:10 PM  
"yess" Poly smiled staring and pulling off standing "shower?"  
________________________________________  
Livinha Souza (Shewolf)Today at 7:12 PM  
"Mm, lead the way."  
________________________________________  
Polyana Viana (RP)Today at 7:13 PM  
Poly helped her wife up and lead the way to the shower, getting in and turning it on, staying close.


	28. Valarie Letourneau/Randa Markos Part 1

Some of this went missing:

Valerie Letourneau (RP)Today at 7:08 PM  
"yes she's a sweet girl, love you Gabrielle mind your manners" Gabby smiled nodding "bye Gabby take care" Kish smiled  
laughing at a comment Mrs Markos said yesterday to Gabby "and baby, don't try to kiss girls till you're older like me or Nanny" Gabby rolled her eyes  
________________________________________  
Randa Markos (Shewolf)Today at 7:14 PM  
Randa laughed softly. "Wait for 18 at least Gabs..."  
________________________________________  
Valerie Letourneau (RP)Today at 7:15 PM  
"yeah 18" Val smiled big holding Randa's arm "you're so adorable Stormy"  
________________________________________  
Randa Markos (Shewolf)Today at 7:17 PM  
"I try... so... shall we go.... get intimate? My Wife?"  
________________________________________  
Valerie Letourneau (RP)Today at 7:19 PM  
"yes baby" she kissed her wife hearing Gabby "eww"  
________________________________________  
Randa Markos (Shewolf)Today at 7:24 PM  
Randa laughed, leading Val away. "Poor Gabby, she wasn't expecting smooches."  
________________________________________  
Valerie Letourneau (RP)Today at 7:25 PM  
"she's seen us smooch before" laughing and following "girl i'm gonna roll your sexy ass"  
________________________________________  
Randa Markos (Shewolf)Today at 7:32 PM  
"You can claim it babe." Randa smirked, shutting them in and undressing. "I'm all yours."  
________________________________________  
Valerie Letourneau (RP)Today at 7:35 PM  
"i'm gonna tattoo my name on it" smiling big and undressing staring "mmm sexy body" Val pulled Randa close, chests pressed as they kissed(edited)  
________________________________________  
Randa Markos (Shewolf)Today at 7:49 PM  
Randa smiled, pulling Valerie closer and deepening the kiss.  
________________________________________  
Valerie Letourneau (RP)Today at 7:50 PM  
Val moaned playing with Randa's hair, hands on her ass then laughed a bit "omg...did you really dye your bush?" looking down and shaking head  
"tu es quelque chose d'autre" Val spoke French, saying you are something else  
________________________________________  
Randa Markos (Shewolf)Today at 7:52 PM  
"You dared me..." Randa laughed. "You are so hot."  
________________________________________  
Valerie Letourneau (RP)Today at 7:53 PM  
"I wasn't expecting you to..." she smiled big blushing and getting in bed with her wife smacking that booty "mmm says my sexy wife"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Randa Markos (Shewolf)Today at 7:58 PM  
"You thought I'd... pussy out?"  
________________________________________  
Valerie Letourneau (RP)Today at 7:59 PM  
"no I like it, it fits you just you did it so quick" Val slowly kissed over Randa's neck and tits "mmm so tanned, you better be careful in the sun, don't want you burning like last Summer"  
rubbing her wife's pussy while suckling  
________________________________________  
Randa Markos (Shewolf)Today at 8:19 PM  
"Mmm, this year I'm staying in the shade with you." Randa smirked, kissing Val's hairline, stroking her pussy softly. "Damn girl, so wet already."  
________________________________________  
Valerie Letourneau (RP)Today at 8:21 PM  
"mmm good beautiful" blushing and looking into Randa's eyes "ohhhh mmm doesn't take much around you" Val laughed "your Mom's reaction when I said baby I want your balls...when I meant the fried doughnut balls you make, like damn dirty mind like your daughter"  
________________________________________  
Randa Markos (Shewolf)Today at 8:22 PM  
"You are so sweet all blushy." Randa smiled. "Mmm, well maybe next time say fried balls, daft girl."  
________________________________________  
Valerie Letourneau (RP)Today at 8:23 PM  
"I thought I was clear, poor Gabby was embarrassed too" Val rode Randa's fingers moaning offering her tits as she laid back  
"I know I worry a lot being a Mom, but I am afraid she'll pick up some habits when she finds someone"  
________________________________________  
Randa Markos (Shewolf)Today at 8:26 PM  
Randa grinned, sucking Val's chest gently. "Baby.... she'll be okay. Chances are she'll fall for a UFC girl's kid anyway..." Randa slowly upped her pace.  
________________________________________  
Valerie Letourneau (RP)Today at 8:27 PM  
playing with her wife's hair, Val moaned smiling softly "hope so, not some strange hot girl she sees" Val stretched out a bit enjoying  
"I fell for a hot girl"  
________________________________________  
Randa Markos (Shewolf)Today at 8:28 PM  
"Mmm, and one that looks after you." Randa smiled, gently upping her pace a little.  
________________________________________  
Valerie Letourneau (RP)Today at 8:29 PM  
"I love you Randa" moaning and kissing her wife deep, toes curled a bit  
________________________________________  
Randa Markos (Shewolf)Today at 8:34 PM  
"I love you too ValVal." Randa quickly upped her pace again, deepening the kiss.  
________________________________________  
Valerie Letourneau (RP)Today at 8:37 PM  
kissing back, feet on her wife's legs and squeaking as she came hard, sucking Randa's tongue "mmm"  
________________________________________  
Randa Markos (Shewolf)Today at 8:38 PM  
Randa smiled, kissing Val hard. "So hot."  
________________________________________  
Valerie Letourneau (RP)Today at 8:39 PM  
Val smiled into the kiss "mmm fuck everytime you get me so good baby" she pinched her wife's ass  
"come here" slowly grinding  
________________________________________  
Randa Markos (Shewolf)Today at 8:46 PM  
Randa moaned softly, kissing Val softly. "Mmmm, so good baby."  
________________________________________  
Valerie Letourneau (RP)Today at 8:47 PM  
Val kissed back hugging Randa tight "I love you so much, thanks for saving me from depression" moaning in her wife's ear  
"mmm your tits feel good against mine"  
________________________________________  
Randa Markos (Shewolf)Today at 8:54 PM  
"I will always save you, beautiful girl." Randa promised, moaning softly. "You still like them?"  
________________________________________  
Valerie Letourneau (RP)Today at 8:56 PM  
"i'll always be there for you too sexy" she smiled big promising and staring, kissing her wife's lips softly "mmm I do very much, as much as you love mine" she nodded and pressed hard as they grinded  
"baby!" she squeaked adjusting so they can 69 and finishing each other off, licking and suckling  
________________________________________  
Randa Markos (Shewolf)Today at 9:00 PM  
Randa quickly latched on, suckling hard, already close to release.  
________________________________________  
Valerie Letourneau (RP)Today at 9:02 PM  
"ahhh" Val cummed hard with her feet in the air, sucking hard  
"fuckin' shit Randa" she laughed smacking her wife's ass  
________________________________________  
Randa Markos (Shewolf)Today at 9:37 PM  
Randa soon also came. "Mmm, yeah. Needed that huh babe?"  
________________________________________  
Valerie Letourneau (RP)Today at 9:40 PM  
"oh god yeah" Val smiled licking her wife clean then turned Randa around kissing deep(edited)  
________________________________________  
Randa Markos (Shewolf)Today at 9:49 PM  
Randa smirked, kissing back.


	29. Sunna/Tiffany Part 1

Tiffany Masters (Shewolf)Today at 1:22 AM  
Tiffany Masters had always been out and proud. Unafraid of who she was. She had also always been open about who she had a crush on.... she had just never actually acted on it until she had found Sunna backed into a corner by her father, the man yelling at her and telling her she would never find love. She had spoken up surely. "That.... FREAK.... Sir.... Is my girlfriend. I'll thank you to leave her alone...." She had spoken firmly, stepping between Sunna and her father and adding. "Or are we going to fight?" The man had left, spitting final words that left Tiffany snarling. "FUCK YOU TOO." She had waited to be sure he'd left before turning to look at Sunna. "You okay Lil Blondie?"  
________________________________________  
Sunna Davidsdottir (RP)Today at 1:25 AM  
Tsunami Sunna Davíðsdóttir is an Icelandic shemale signed with Invicta, where she competes in the Strawweight Division currently 3-0, keeping her secret to herself to avoid backlash, sobbing as she was cornerned by her own father, watching Tiffany warn him off and nodding slowly "yeah...ok Tiffany...just scared" *she stood hugging her girl, the first and only woman she ever loved. "thank you, my Rainbow Renegade"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Tiffany Masters (Shewolf)Today at 1:28 AM  
Tiffany had sighed, curling her arms around her lover, cradling her gently. "Nobody touches my Tsunami." She had paused, kissing Sunna's hairline. "Stay with me tonight babygirl, I don't trust that douche not to be hanging around."  
________________________________________  
Sunna Davidsdottir (RP)Today at 1:30 AM  
"mmm yes" she smiled softly kissing her woman softly "I love you Tiff..." slowly packing a bag as she wiped her eyes "I need to get away from here, I wanna move with you"  
she looked to Tiffany "i'm sorry about..."(edited)  
________________________________________  
Tiffany Masters (Shewolf)Today at 1:32 AM  
Tiffany smiled softly, kissing Sunna's hairline again. "Okay babygirl." Tiffany had laughed softly at Sunna's next words. "Babe... It's okay.... I'm here now, that's all that matters...."  
________________________________________  
Sunna Davidsdottir (RP)Today at 1:33 AM  
she smiled "I need to be with you and our boy" Sunna held Tiffany close staring "we need to be family"  
________________________________________  
Tiffany Masters (Shewolf)Today at 1:35 AM  
"Our boy... little Raine Bow baby." Tiffany smiled. "We never actually.... put a ring on it, did we?"  
________________________________________  
Sunna Davidsdottir (RP)Today at 1:35 AM  
"well...we better" she kneeled holding her girl's hand "for Raine Bow, for us...will you marry me?"  
________________________________________  
Tiffany Masters (Shewolf)Today at 1:38 AM  
"My Sunna-shine.... yes I'll marry you." Tiffany smiled, her free hand stroking Sunna's tears from her cheek. "My sweet, sexy Tsunami."  
________________________________________  
Sunna Davidsdottir (RP)Today at 1:38 AM  
"love you" Sunna smiled pulling a ring from under her pillow and slipped it on Tiffany's hand "I...bought this in hoping this would come"  
________________________________________  
Tiffany Masters (Shewolf)Today at 1:41 AM  
Tiffany smiled, gently pulling Sunna up to kiss her. "Let's go home."  
________________________________________  
Sunna Davidsdottir (RP)Today at 1:44 AM  
Sunna stood kissing back and smiling big "you are adorable my love" carrying her bag slipping some sandals on(edited)  
________________________________________  
Tiffany Masters (Shewolf)Today at 1:47 AM  
Tiffany smiled, leading Sunna out to the limo, pushing Dana out of the way to get into the limo, pulling Sunna in with her. "Love you, Sunna-shine."  
________________________________________  
Sunna Davidsdottir (RP)Today at 1:49 AM  
Sunna glared at Dana and got in putting bag aside settling "love you too Ren" Sunna loved calling her wife Ren, holding her close and kissing her again  
________________________________________  
Tiffany Masters (Shewolf)Today at 1:51 AM  
Tiffany smiled, kissing Sunna as they rode home, cradling her girl closer.  
________________________________________  
Sunna Davidsdottir (RP)Today at 1:52 AM  
"mmm i remember the way you used that tongue" softly holding Tiff's chin as they kissed  
________________________________________  
Tiffany Masters (Shewolf)Today at 1:53 AM  
"Mmm, I can use it again when we get home... Babyboy is with granny for the night."  
________________________________________  
Sunna Davidsdottir (RP)Today at 1:54 AM  
"oh Granny, miss her" Sunna smiled big staring and grabbing her wife's ass*  
________________________________________  
Tiffany Masters (Shewolf)Today at 1:55 AM  
"She missed you too Sunna... my wifey." Tiffany smiled, helping Sunna out when the limo pulled into the driveway. "Almost as much as I did."  
________________________________________  
Sunna Davidsdottir (RP)Today at 1:56 AM  
"aww well i'm home Ren" she smiled getting out holding hands with Tiffany walking inside  
________________________________________  
Tiffany Masters (Shewolf)Today at 1:57 AM  
Tiffany smiled, locking them in and kissing Sunna fiercely. "Love you."  
________________________________________  
Sunna Davidsdottir (RP)Today at 1:59 AM  
Sunna pinched Tiffany's ass kissing back and putting her wife's hand on her bulge "love you too"  
________________________________________  
Tiffany Masters (Shewolf)Today at 1:59 AM  
"Mmm, someone's ready to play..." Tiffany purred, teasing her wife's cock softly.  
________________________________________  
Sunna Davidsdottir (RP)Today at 2:02 AM  
"think you can still handle my Iceberg?" she got erect sucking her wife's neck, slowly getting her top off  
________________________________________  
Tiffany Masters (Shewolf)Today at 2:06 AM  
"I'm sure I can." Tiffany smiled, kissing Sunna's hairline softly. "We need less clothes."  
________________________________________  
Sunna Davidsdottir (RP)Today at 2:08 AM  
"yeah i need you naked babe:" Sunna smiled at the kisses and helped her woman undress, undressing aswell fully erect "sweet young lady with the beautiful pussy" slowly licking it as she sat, Tiffany standing  
"mmm" laying back still suckling  
________________________________________  
Tiffany Masters (Shewolf)Today at 2:09 AM  
Tiffany smiled, stroking Sunna's hair. "Mmm, still like the taste?"  
________________________________________  
Sunna Davidsdottir (RP)Today at 2:10 AM  
"yes very soft and sweet, like peaches" tongue fucking it  
________________________________________  
Tiffany Masters (Shewolf)Today at 2:10 AM  
Tiffany had moaned softly. "Mmm, I've missed this."  
________________________________________  
Sunna Davidsdottir (RP)Today at 2:11 AM  
fingers between Tiff's cute toes, sucking hard  
________________________________________  
Tiffany Masters (Shewolf)Today at 2:12 AM  
Tiffany moaned again. "Love you.... my sexy Tsunami."  
________________________________________  
Sunna Davidsdottir (RP)Today at 2:14 AM  
"love you Renegade" being careful not to tickle her wife's feet as she held them, her face wet from licking "look how hard you make me, my big juicy pink iceberg"  
________________________________________  
Tiffany Masters (Shewolf)Today at 2:15 AM  
"Mmm.... maybe you should.... sink it into me?"  
________________________________________  
Sunna Davidsdottir (RP)Today at 2:16 AM  
"tell me if I still taste good babe"  
teasing "your feet are a bit dirty"  
________________________________________  
Tiffany Masters (Shewolf)Today at 2:17 AM  
"Nobody else plays with my feet." Tiffany murmured. "You want to stand or sit and I'll kneel?"  
________________________________________  
Sunna Davidsdottir (RP)Today at 2:19 AM  
"i'd kill someone for touching you" she stuck her nose inside her wife's pussy sniffing "mmm yeah we never really got one of those 69s right...uncomfy.." biting softly at the clitty staring up "i'll stand and feed you"  
________________________________________  
Tiffany Masters (Shewolf)Today at 2:22 AM  
"That's why nobody touches me... besides I only want you." Tiffany smiled, stroking her hair. "Yes please sexy."  
________________________________________  
Sunna Davidsdottir (RP)Today at 2:25 AM  
"I only want you too Ren" smiling big and slowly rolling up to stand cupping her balls "still long and thick for you"  
leaning down to kiss her wife again  
________________________________________  
Tiffany Masters (Shewolf)Today at 2:30 AM  
Tiffany smiled, kissing Sunna before moving to slowly suck her cock deep into her mouth.  
________________________________________  
Sunna Davidsdottir (RP)Today at 2:31 AM  
"mmm tasty moist lips" smiling big and moaning, Sunna played with Tiff's hair  
________________________________________  
Tiffany Masters (Shewolf)Today at 2:32 AM  
Tiffany hummed softly, slowly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Sunna Davidsdottir (RP)Today at 2:34 AM  
"ohh God babe" slipping out to lean down getting another kiss, tasting her own pre cum  
"sorry" smiling big  
________________________________________  
Tiffany Masters (Shewolf)Today at 2:40 AM  
Tiffany smirked. "Got you that worked up sweet girl?"  
________________________________________  
Sunna Davidsdottir (RP)Today at 2:41 AM  
"yes very much" Sunna rubbed her arms and chest sliding back in  
________________________________________  
Tiffany Masters (Shewolf)Today at 2:42 AM  
Tiffany smiled, quickly beginning to suckle again.  
________________________________________  
Sunna Davidsdottir (RP)Today at 2:44 AM  
"mmmm got my toes curling Tiffany, my sexy girl" she fucked her wife's mouth, ass muscles jumping  
________________________________________  
Tiffany Masters (Shewolf)Today at 2:45 AM  
Tiffany moaned and upped her pace.  
________________________________________  
Sunna Davidsdottir (RP)Today at 2:46 AM  
"mmm yess here it comes" Sunna cummed hard  
________________________________________  
Tiffany Masters (Shewolf)Today at 2:50 AM  
Tiffany swallowed quickly. "Mmmm, that's my sexy girl."  
________________________________________  
Sunna Davidsdottir (RP)Today at 2:51 AM  
Sunna smiled again pulling her wife into bed and sliding into Tiffany's pussy to get her off, slowly thrusting  
"god sooo wet Ren"  
________________________________________  
Tiffany Masters (Shewolf)Today at 4:27 PM  
"Mmm, always wet for you Sunna." Tiffany smiled, moaning as she kissed her wife firmly, riding her wantonly.  
________________________________________  
Sunna Davidsdottir (RP)Today at 4:28 PM  
Sunna kissed back smiling as she thrusted, cuddling her wife close "ohhh"  
________________________________________  
Tiffany Masters (Shewolf)Today at 4:54 PM  
"You feel so good babe." Tiffany murmured, soon cumming undone.  
________________________________________  
Sunna Davidsdottir (RP)Today at 4:55 PM  
"you too" one final push making her wife cum, moaning and suckling Tiff's tits "mmm good girl"  
________________________________________  
Tiffany Masters (Shewolf)Today at 4:59 PM  
Tiffany laughed softly. "Mmm, always a good girl for you."  
________________________________________  
Sunna Davidsdottir (RP)Today at 4:59 PM  
Sunna laughed aswell pulling out "taking you and Babyboy to the Zoo, I know he loves the Elephants"  
________________________________________  
Tiffany Masters (Shewolf)Today at 5:03 PM  
"He'll be so happy to have Momma Tsunami home."  
________________________________________  
Sunna Davidsdottir (RP)Today at 5:04 PM  
"I know, love you both so much" she teared up cuddled close.


	30. Liz Carmouche/Veronica Macedo Part 1

Liz Carmouche (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:47 PM  
Liz Carmouche had been doing her best to pretend she was okay for a long time. She had started to worry about herself around the time she lost to Ronda Rousey, but she had kept pushing. She had done what she could to fake being okay. As time passed she had found strength enough to say she was not straight, she was actually gay, then, as time passed and Ronda kept yelling about Trans women she had lost her cool. "Some of us were born other Rousey. Deal with it." That had been years ago but still the words stung. Liz had moved on, found her feet again and pushed and pushed to be seen as normal, as 'not just a freak'. She had found a couple of friends, Justine Kish, Felice Herrig and Barb Honchak refusing to turn on her, but she was still alone. Her last loss had stung and she had pushed past all of them, ignoring Dana screaming for her attention to shut herself away. "Dammit Vero, I miss you..."  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Yesterday at 10:55 PM  
Venezuelan Flyweight Veronica Macedo came into the UFC 5-0 then lost 3 straight to Ashlee Evans-Smith, Andrea Lee, and recently to Gillian Robertson but didn't let that tear her down. Veronica wasn't happy about the comments from Ronda towards gay/trans women, cause she too was gay and had a long time crush on Liz Carmouche, whom she finally met a a couple years ago and started dating a couple months later. She sat in the locker room watching Liz beat Lucie Pudilova. "good job babe, good job"  
she made a walk to where Liz was and seen her sitting there "hey" finding her in the shower(edited)  
________________________________________  
Liz Carmouche (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:01 PM  
"Vero?" Liz had taken a breath, recognizing Veronica a little late and finally surfacing from her own thoughts, recognizing she had in fact won earlier in the night and instantly pushing the thought away again, scrambling to hug her best friend, the woman she had loved since the moment they met. "Vero..." The name was almost a breath. "God I missed you out there...." She had paused, breathing in Veronica's warmth and the uniquely Veronica scent of Roses and Sandalwood before adding. "Thank god Ronda's finally gone."  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Yesterday at 11:05 PM  
"yes it's me" she smiled softly, staring with her blue eyes hugging her best friend "you had me worried, I missed you too, it was rough..Gillian kicked my ass, i'm on a damn fall or something" she concentrated on Liz now, the woman she loved more than anyone "me too...the words she thought would tear into you like she did were harsh but baby...you have me now" Veronica kissed Liz softly  
________________________________________  
Liz Carmouche (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:07 PM  
Liz had smiled slightly, her voice soft. "My Savior." She had kissed back softly, passionately. "You know Vero.... I couldn't be more proud to be with you... My Vero, my savior... my strength." She had taken a breath, pushing down tears before adding. "Fuck Rousey, who needs her lame ass when I have you..."  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Yesterday at 11:08 PM  
holding the kiss, keeping her best friend close "hey you're the savior, you and Andrade set a trend in it being ok to be gay and a fighter...Liz I love you" laughing softly loving how tough the girl was "will you...marry me?" tears rolled as she stared  
"love your mouthpiece by the way" she spoke softly  
________________________________________  
Liz Carmouche (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:14 PM  
"I love you too." Liz smiled, kissing Veronica when she began to cry, wiping her tears away. "Babe.... Yes. Yes I'll marry you." She smiled, stroking Veronica's cheek softly and kissing her again. "I wear it for you.... you make me feel so... so safe."  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Yesterday at 11:16 PM  
Veronica smiled again kissing back as Liz accepted, loving the kisses "i'd do anything for you...just like now making you my wife...you have done so much for me and I am very thankful to have you in my life...damn the emotions are so thick between us when we talk, love you babe"  
________________________________________  
Liz Carmouche (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:18 PM  
"We just get it." Liz murmured, kissing Veronica softly. "My wife.... I'm so in love with you...."  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Yesterday at 11:20 PM  
"we sure do" she sighed kissed back then undressing for a shower and to wash the sticky from her wrists from the glove tape "i'm so in love with you" she smiled  
"nobody can make me smile or happy like you can" said as Veronica washed her hair  
________________________________________  
Liz Carmouche (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:22 PM  
Liz laughed, following Veronica into the shower, kissing her softly. "Mmm, well you have a beautiful smile babe."  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Yesterday at 11:24 PM  
"you too and an amazing body" slowly running her hand down her wife's sexy body "killer abs and a beautiful cock" her voice a lil deeper but hot  
"my Girlrilla"  
________________________________________  
Liz Carmouche (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:28 PM  
"My Vero..." Liz smiled, kissing her softly. "Take me home and I'll love you up properly..."  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Yesterday at 11:29 PM  
Veronica held Liz's arms kissing back, heart skipping beats "gladly, we need to be more comfy, and this shower is kind of gross" rinsing off  
"babe wait till we get home" laughing and seeing Liz start to harden  
________________________________________  
Liz Carmouche (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:36 PM  
Liz shrugged and laughed, washing off. "Who exactly was teasing me?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Yesterday at 11:37 PM  
"you're so cute" Veronica kissed Liz's cheek, smiling big and stepping out grabbing a towel  
________________________________________  
Liz Carmouche (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:38 PM  
Liz smirked and followed, drying herself. "Want to use my Winner's Limo?"  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Yesterday at 11:39 PM  
"mmhmm, I feel like a winner with you" teasing "why do seem like one of those people that are like what Muthafuckas, I have nothing to hide I fought for this Country" laughing again(edited)  
"and you'd just walk down the hallway naked"  
________________________________________  
Liz Carmouche (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:58 PM  
"Mmm, not with this prissy lot.... maybe if we ever have a lady boss." Liz smirked, dressing and watching Veronica dress. "Get ready babe, let's go home."  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Yesterday at 11:59 PM  
"yeah bunch of prissy bitches around" Veronica smiled getting dressed "let me get my bag i'll meet you in the hall"  
she kissed her wife and headed to get her stuff  
"hey" smiling and hooking arms carrying her bag as she met Liz in the hall "now to get home"  
________________________________________  
March 22, 2019  
Liz Carmouche (Shewolf)Today at 12:16 AM  
Liz laughed and lead Veronica out to the limo, kissing Veronica softly as the limo headed for home.  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 12:16 AM  
she kissed back smiling and getting in, staying close "I bet you want some head huh?"  
kissing her wife's cheek "like my nasty feet?" laughing softly  
________________________________________  
Liz Carmouche (Shewolf)Today at 12:21 AM  
"Mmm, if you can handle that?" Liz teased. "You have cute feet babe.... why do you think I bit them?"  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 12:23 AM  
shrugging and smiling big, staring "cause you were hungry" Veronica bit Liz's bottom lip being sexy "mmm it's nice and thick, I can handle you Girlrilla"  
________________________________________  
Liz Carmouche (Shewolf)Today at 12:28 AM  
"Mmm, we'll see.... when we get home." Liz teased.  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 12:29 AM  
"babe seriously" just staring, kissing her wife's arm  
finally home...running into the house topless from Liz kissing her all over in the Limo, dropping her bag and laughing, kicking sandals off(edited)  
________________________________________  
Liz Carmouche (Shewolf)Today at 12:35 AM  
Liz had laughed, following Veronica inside and locking them in before kissing her fiercely. "Minx."  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 12:37 AM  
"love you" she helped Liz out of her top kissing back fierce, toes curling in pleasure "mmmm damn you got all hard" pulling Liz's cock from her shorts  
________________________________________  
Liz Carmouche (Shewolf)Today at 12:40 AM  
Liz laughed, stepping out of her shorts. "How about lose those pants and get sucking babe?"  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 12:41 AM  
Veronica smiled softly laughing and getting her pants down, bending over to get them off "mmm come here" kneeling and pulling her wife closer, slowly suckling(edited)  
________________________________________  
Liz Carmouche (Shewolf)Today at 12:52 AM  
Liz had smiled, moving where Veronica positioned her, stroking her hair.  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 12:55 AM  
slowly bobbing, getting it nice and wet as she took a little more each time "mmm so good" Veronica looked up with her soft blue eyes in love with Liz as she slowly deepthroated, thumbing the balls and then rubbing herself  
________________________________________  
Liz Carmouche (Shewolf)Today at 1:04 AM  
Liz smiled softly, stroking Veronica's hair again. "You are so good at that babygirl.... so so good."  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 1:06 AM  
Veronica pulled off smiling again "I have a hot wife" she stood kissing Liz, playing with her ponytail  
________________________________________  
Liz Carmouche (Shewolf)Today at 1:07 AM  
Liz smirked, kissing Veronica as she picked her up, heading to the bed. "You ready to make love babe?"  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 1:08 AM  
"ooo" Veronica held on smiling into the kiss nodding "mmm remember the time we talked about a family? just making convo?"  
she nodded being very ready  
________________________________________  
Liz Carmouche (Shewolf)Today at 1:15 AM  
"Well, now we get to make one.... together." Liz smiled, kissing Veronica as she set her down, moving over her to push into her, setting a slow but firm pace.  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 1:17 AM  
smiling softly and kissing back, hand on her wife's cheek as they settled down "mmm ohhhh" trying to get comfortable and wrapping arms around Liz, Veronica let out a loud, deep moan  
"damn...i'm ok"  
________________________________________  
Liz Carmouche (Shewolf)Today at 1:18 AM  
"You said you could handle it... Cheese feet."  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 1:18 AM  
she laughed smacking her wife's ass, but loving the cheese feet comment "I can...just give me a minute*  
kissing on Liz's neck "butter feet"  
________________________________________  
Liz Carmouche (Shewolf)Today at 1:20 AM  
Liz laughed, stroking Veronica's back and nipping her neck, moving to tease a hand over Veronica's feet, nipping the toes softly as she made a pace again.  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 1:21 AM  
"ohh Liz" laughing and laying back watching "glad I washed them" smirking and rubbing her tits  
"but you'd still bite on them if they smelled"  
________________________________________  
Liz Carmouche (Shewolf)Today at 1:22 AM  
"My feet to nom now." Liz laughed, slowly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 1:24 AM  
"oh yes all yours, just like that monster cock of yours...is all mine..nom nom" laughing softly and pulling Liz over for some kisses(edited)  
________________________________________  
Liz Carmouche (Shewolf)Today at 1:38 AM  
Liz grinned and kissed back, upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 1:39 AM  
moaning into the kiss cumming hard, Veronica's toes curled into Liz's legs "love you babe mmmm"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Liz Carmouche (Shewolf)Today at 1:53 AM  
Liz soon followed her into release. "Mmm, love you too Vero.... my hero."  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 1:55 AM  
"you're welcome...my hero" she moaned pinching her wife's ass smiling softly "mmm you have the cutest tits" softly sucking one  
"gonna get married in your Marine gear?"  
________________________________________  
Liz Carmouche (Shewolf)Today at 2:33 AM  
"Only if you wear white for me, Mami Vero?"  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 2:38 AM  
"yes Ma Liz" Veronica smiled cuddling  
"I look good in white"  
________________________________________  
Liz Carmouche (Shewolf)Today at 2:42 AM  
"Mmm, you look good on white too.... naked."  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 2:43 AM  
"oh gosh babe" Veronica laughed, nipples hard "they may get puffy"  
________________________________________  
Liz Carmouche (Shewolf)Today at 2:43 AM  
"You know I'll love them anyway.... you'll always be perfect to me." Liz smirked, moving to suck her wife's nipples softly.  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 2:44 AM  
"you're perfect to me too, all them damn muscles and that big...smile" she smiled playing with Liz's hair "ohhh Liz you're so good"  
her feet massaging her wife's tight ass  
________________________________________  
Liz Carmouche (Shewolf)Today at 2:47 AM  
Liz smiled, kissing Veronica. "You like my smile huh? My cute little sex pest?"  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 2:50 AM  
"it's beautiful and brightens my life" she smiled kissing back "so much random name calling" kissing all over Liz's neck  
________________________________________  
Liz Carmouche (Shewolf)Today at 2:51 AM  
Liz laughed. "I told you I missed you boo."  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 2:51 AM  
"aww I missed you too* "Veronica smiled big*  
"mmmm" being sexy and pulling her hair back laying there  
"Lina and Gina Mazany will be my Bridesmaid"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Liz Carmouche (Shewolf)Today at 2:57 AM  
"How do you feel about Kish and Herrig as mine? or do we want the Waterson-Honchak girls?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 2:58 AM  
"that's totally your call babe, doesn't matter to me...I can always add The Caranos too"  
she smiled big again leaning close  
________________________________________  
Liz Carmouche (Shewolf)Today at 3:00 AM  
"Mmm, why not? Big old gay MMA wedding?"  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 3:01 AM  
"mmm yeah big old gay wedding...love you Lizzie" Veronica kissed her wife  
"aww Pena is pregnant again, so there will be a lot of babies there too"  
________________________________________  
Liz Carmouche (Shewolf)Today at 3:10 AM  
"Is she ever NOT pregnant? I swear those two are a baby factory..."  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 3:10 AM  
laughing "it's her 2nd child...1st with Gina"  
________________________________________  
Liz Carmouche (Shewolf)Today at 3:11 AM  
"Feels like she barely waited..." Liz teased. "Or maybe she just talks about it a lot?"  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 3:12 AM  
"no wait...her 1st was with Gina too..shit i'm losing track on everyone...Issa is for Gina"  
________________________________________  
Liz Carmouche (Shewolf)Today at 3:13 AM  
"There's a lot of us with a lot of kids babe, I'm not surprised."  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 3:14 AM  
"true, so cute" she smiled yawning.


	31. Ashley Yoder/Jo Calderwood Part 1

Jo Calderwood (Shewolf)Today at 2:21 PM  
Joanne 'JoJo' Calderwood had always been quiet and soft-spoken. She had kept her peace when she was annoyed and she often just took to glaring when people made her angry, she had also sighed and moved to hug her friends when they were sad. People didn't tend to see how she felt. She was too quiet to show it. Lately she had been looking at her win/loss ratio and working to stay fit and healthy, worrying only a little when she heard reports of Dana looking to sell, it would take a long time she was sure. She had been more worried when Kish fainted again, her eyes bright as she pushed past Dana with the other woman, leaving her to the medics before returning home to Ashley, the woman she had asked to move in. "Hey, so.... you know I... calder WOULD date you right?" She spoke softly, shyly, but with a smile, finally making her move having been tentative and having asked Ash to move in as 'a friend'... Now she wanted more. Especially if they were going to be parted for a while, she wasn't sure what would happen if Dana did sell, but she wanted to keep Ashley with her.  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 2:28 PM  
Ashley Yoder competed in The Ultimate Fighter under Team Joanna in 2016 where she beat Jodie Esquibel then lost to Kate Jackson. Yoder then went on to lose her next two fights to Angela Hill and Mackenzie Dern but beat Amanda Cooper last November. Ashley was good friends with fellow Strawweight Jojo Calderwood and was happy now, even sporting a new blonder look than before. After being asked, she moved in with Jojo at the end of 2018. "omg you're too much.." she laughed hugging Jojo "hey are you ok?" looking into her friends eyes "i'd date you too Jo" her smile bright and comforting "I love you" tearing up(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jo Calderwood (Shewolf)Today at 2:32 PM  
JoJo had smiled, kissing her tears off her cheeks. "I love you Ash... so much." She paused then almost whispered. "I can't lose you, Ashy.... not now..."  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 2:34 PM  
"I can't lose you either...precious" Ashley's forehead touched Jo's then softly kissed her lips, getting strong feelings for her friend  
________________________________________  
Jo Calderwood (Shewolf)Today at 2:36 PM  
Jo smiled, kissing Ashley softly, gently taking her hands in her own, squeezing softly. "I know this is.... really fast.... but... marry me Ashy? Please? Mr White can't seperate us then... he promised."  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 2:38 PM  
locking fingers with her friend and gasping "babe...are you...sure?" kissing Jo again, Ashley accepted the proposal, not being able to hold back her true feelings for her Scottish lover  
________________________________________  
Jo Calderwood (Shewolf)Today at 2:44 PM  
"I'm sure. I love you Ash, I always have." Jo spoke softly, kissing Ashley again, stroking her cheek. "We should go check on Kishy then go home... celebrate?"  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 2:47 PM  
Ashley smiled again as they kissed then nodded with a sigh "yeah i worry about that girl, that is not healthy, Felice loves her so much and she's depressed about Justine" she walked with Jo  
________________________________________  
Jo Calderwood (Shewolf)Today at 2:49 PM  
"Well, maybe if Ms Ana does follow through we can get our Teeny back on track, Dana's starving her I swear...." Jo muttered.  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 2:52 PM  
"i'm not surprised, Dana is an asshole, everyone thinks so...why would he sign the company over to ESPN when he's getting so many complaints over subscriptions for ESPN Plus tweeking out?"  
Kish smiled seeing her friends "hey i'm ok" Ashley hugged her softly then hugged Felice "we are so worried about you"  
________________________________________  
Jo Calderwood (Shewolf)Today at 2:55 PM  
"Ms Ana wants the whole company, not just the ESPN deal and I bet she'd cut that tie too." Jo shrugged, moving to stroke Justine's hair gently. "Girl, you gotta eat.... and quit cutting weight, just call sick if you have to.... you can't keep starving like this."  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 2:56 PM  
she nodded "you have a wedding coming up, stop doing this to yourself, you have a lot of worried friends Kish and your wife is doing everything she can for you" Kish teared up nodding "I know, i'm sorry everyone"  
________________________________________  
Jo Calderwood (Shewolf)Today at 2:59 PM  
Jo had sighed, hugging Justine gently. "We love you darling, we just want you healthy." She paused then added. "At least Dana might sell so we can work with Ms Ana.... look how good the Bellator girls are doing now, no stupid weight cuts and nobody fainting."  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 3:01 PM  
"I love their system, we need to adopt that here too" Ashley smiled to Felice "she'll be ok we promise, Ms Ana is an amazing, caring person" hugging her friend  
________________________________________  
Jo Calderwood (Shewolf)Today at 3:05 PM  
"We will do." Jo promised. Felice had hugged Ashley, thanking her quietly. "Yeah, well I'm taking my little fainter home and keeping her there until that man sells up.... or she has another fight, these endless pose offs are stupid."  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 3:08 PM  
"yes they are" she agreed kissing Kish's forehead "we love you both and want you at our wedding" Kish smiled "congrats" Ashley glowed with pride, holding Jo's arm  
________________________________________  
Jo Calderwood (Shewolf)Today at 3:09 PM  
Jo smiled, squeezing Ashley's hand gently. "I told ya Kish, no dying until I have my woman... and now I'mma make you stay, even if I gotta send you damn pureed apples."  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 3:10 PM  
Ashley laughed softly "those apples are so good" she kissed her wife's cheek  
________________________________________  
Jo Calderwood (Shewolf)Today at 3:11 PM  
Jo smirked, kissing Felice's cheek then Ash's. "You two go home... we'll call in later okay?"  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 3:14 PM  
"ok" Kish smiled as they left...later back at home Ashley slipped her shoes off sitting at her make up mirror to wipe her face  
________________________________________  
Jo Calderwood (Shewolf)Today at 3:16 PM  
Jo smiled, moving into the shower and pausing to send an order of pureed apples to Kish, laughing as she put her phone to charge. "You reckon Kish will eat that puree?"  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 3:17 PM  
"what are you up to? are you really gonna..." Ashley laughed shaking her head "you are so adorable..yes she'll eat anything that won't eat her first"  
realizing she just set up Jo for sexual puns  
________________________________________  
Jo Calderwood (Shewolf)Today at 3:22 PM  
"She's too damn thin, and you know she pukes if she tries proper food, at least puree should stay down..." Jo shrugged. "Talking of staying down.... you know Felice is afraid to eat her right now, in case the girl faints on her."  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 3:23 PM  
"yeah must be rough" she finished and undressed to join Jo in the shower, kissing her wife's shoulder softly then started washing Jo's back  
________________________________________  
Jo Calderwood (Shewolf)Today at 3:25 PM  
"Mmm.... at least you stopped trying to cut weight when you got dizzy." Jo murmured. "I can't imagine keeping thin like that."  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 3:26 PM  
"me neither, same like Bec, Meisha, and a few others, hell Amanda almost didn't make her TUF Finale fight with Tatiana"  
________________________________________  
Jo Calderwood (Shewolf)Today at 3:27 PM  
"Mr White needs a goddamn wake up call..." Jo muttered, still showering but turning to kiss Ashley. "I'm surprised Ronda didn't snap his damn neck after he called her fat.... girl has an attitude."  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 3:30 PM  
"needs more than that Jo" Ashley smacked Jo's cute butt as she kissed back, keeping her hands there "mmm babe can we drop that subject please? don't need you worked up, you European girls are adorable but so damn feisty"  
________________________________________  
Jo Calderwood (Shewolf)Today at 3:32 PM  
Jo laughed. "Okay okay, new topic..... you ever had someone love on you?"  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 3:33 PM  
Ashley smiled big "you mean like this?" she kissed Jo all over her cheeks and neck then licked at a nipple with a bite, squeezing her wife's ass  
________________________________________  
Jo Calderwood (Shewolf)Today at 3:44 PM  
"Mmm." Jo laughed. "Yeah, why not like that?"  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 3:48 PM  
she smiled again "I love you so much, always have since we met, even if you thought Barb was hot" teasing  
________________________________________  
Jo Calderwood (Shewolf)Today at 3:50 PM  
"Oh come on.... I'm not blind..." Jo laughed, kissing Ashley softly. "I loved you too. I still do."  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 3:53 PM  
"hey it's ok, I don't mind you thinking that" laughing and kissing back, pressing lips "mmm aww" Ashley stared  
________________________________________  
Jo Calderwood (Shewolf)Today at 3:54 PM  
Jo smiled, stroking Ash's hair out of her eyes. "Come to bed?"  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 3:55 PM  
"sure" she rubbed her wife's arms and chest "mmm I saw you looking down, hungry?"  
Ashley stepped back spreading her pussy lips, being sexy  
________________________________________  
Jo Calderwood (Shewolf)Today at 4:04 PM  
"You know I'm hungry." Jo laughed, kissing Ash as she teased her fingers over her clit. "Bed... before I eat you alive."  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 4:06 PM  
"oh my" Ashley laughed kissing back "69 huh?" smiling and getting out to dry off  
"so wedding in Glasgow?"  
________________________________________  
Jo Calderwood (Shewolf)Today at 4:09 PM  
"69 works for me." Jo smirked, drying herself before adding. "Aye, need to show my folks how cute you are." She teased, spanking Ash before settling on the bed.  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 4:11 PM  
"anything works for you as long as you're getting laid right?" she smiled blushing "babe, you're adorable, gonna drive me crazy with that angelic voice" Ashley squeaked heading to bed and getting ontop  
________________________________________  
Jo Calderwood (Shewolf)Today at 4:12 PM  
Jo laughed, gently sucking on Jo's clit. "Mmm, among other things, I hope."  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 4:12 PM  
"yes you're so sexy all over, those tattoos are beautiful my love" moaning as her toes curled, licking at Jo's beautiful lil pussy  
________________________________________  
Jo Calderwood (Shewolf)Today at 4:14 PM  
"You can trace them later." Jo promised sweetly, humming as she began to lap at her wife's pussy, humming again at the taste.  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 4:16 PM  
"with my tongue" Ashley smirked and moaned as they ate each other out "omg babe!" shivering at the humming  
"love you Joanne"  
________________________________________  
Jo Calderwood (Shewolf)Today at 5:02 PM  
"Mmm, love you too Ashley." Jo murmured, quickly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 5:09 PM  
toes curling, moaning as she licked deeper "mmmm oh God i'm gonna cum" massaging Jo's thighs, Ashley soon came as she rode her wife's tongue "mmmm"  
________________________________________  
Jo Calderwood (Shewolf)Today at 5:11 PM  
Jo giggled and licked her clean, her own cum soon released, her moan soft but loud at the same time. "You taste amazing."  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 5:15 PM  
"ooo a giggle" Ashley smiled and laughed softly licking Jo all up "mmm love you so much, you too" she smiled laying back kissing her wife, rubbing her chest then offering hers  
________________________________________  
Jo Calderwood (Shewolf)Today at 5:36 PM  
Jo smiled, moving to suck on Ash's chest softly. "So beautiful... my Ashy."  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 5:37 PM  
"thanks cutie" Ashley blushed smiling big, playing with Jo's hair and kissing at the undercut "love your hair style Jo" kissing some more  
"I feel bad for your cauliflower ear, but you're a Warrior"  
________________________________________  
Jo Calderwood (Shewolf)Today at 5:55 PM  
"Ehhh, it'll heal... hopefully." Jo laughed.  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 5:56 PM  
"you look cute no matter what, it happens in our business" playfully tickling Jo smiling again, kissing her wife deep  
________________________________________  
Jo Calderwood (Shewolf)Today at 5:59 PM  
Jo smirked, kissing Ashley fiercely. "Mmm, I'll remind you of that next time you flip out over a bust eyebrow."  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 6:02 PM  
Ashley held on smiling again, staring and laughing softly punching Jo's arm playfully "ok that's fair"  
nails softly running along Jo's chest "so you like my hair like this?"  
________________________________________  
Jo Calderwood (Shewolf)Today at 6:08 PM  
"You know I do... I fuss with it enough don't I?" Jo laughed.  
________________________________________  
Ashley Yoder (RP)Today at 6:09 PM  
"yup" laughing and staring "i'm so lucky Joanne" Ashley tucked her cold feet under Jo's legs, laying on her chest  
"my feet are cold sorry, and you're so warm"  
________________________________________  
Jo Calderwood (Shewolf)Today at 6:12 PM  
Jo laughed, curling her arms around Ashley. "My little ice queen."


	32. Molly McCann/Catherin Kay Part 1

'Meatball' Molly McCann (RP)Today at 6:20 PM  
English Flyweight 'Meatball' Molly McCann was determined to become Champ and knew she was training with one of the best, her good friend Catherin Kay. Molly got a swollen eye in her fight with Priscila Cachoeira but got the win by Decision and become the first English woman to win in the UFC. Back in the gym as her eye got better, Molly worked on speed punches with Catherin, pounding the mits "Dana White's face..." *she zeroed in and hit a good right on the mit then flexed.  
________________________________________  
Catherin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 6:23 PM  
Catherin laughed softly, raising the mit a little more. "How about Rousey, I know that bitch got to you." She was almost teasing but she had been worried when Molly's eyes was hit, she knew how much an eye can cause trouble, she had retired out of the Marines to train MMA fighters after nearly losing her own eye. "Give it everything Meatball, I'm not that weak."  
________________________________________  
'Meatball' Molly McCann (RP)Today at 6:25 PM  
"fuck Rousey too" hitting a left on the mit "come on flinchy, you were a damn Marine, shit, you trying to bring the Monster Meatball out" laughing with a smug smirk as she landed one more right "Ahhhh"  
________________________________________  
Catherin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 6:27 PM  
Catherin smirked, moving around Molly to lightly kick her butt. "Getting distracted Moll?" She asked, having deliberately ducked around Molly's bad eye. "Remember, I might push your butt around but we want you out to kill the next bitch who comes for the title."  
________________________________________  
'Meatball' Molly McCann (RP)Today at 6:28 PM  
"oh damn" jumping at the kick and laughing again "you are too, don't lie, you keep staring" smirking big as they trained "next bitch will get her ovalries jiggled"  
________________________________________  
Catherin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 6:31 PM  
Catherin laughed, ducking Molly's next punch and moving to snag her arm, yanking her in tight and kissing her nose with a smirk. "Surprised you saw that with the mess that girl made of your eye." She teased, ducking away and planting another kick on Molly's butt. "Get the mit and we can be done for the day... get me however and I'll make your ass train all night."  
________________________________________  
'Meatball' Molly McCann (RP)Today at 6:37 PM  
Molly smirked again at the kiss as she punch was blocked "I was alert minus the busted eye Catherin...dammit" jumping around a bit at the next kick in the butt, this time catching her trainer off-guard and swinging her left but smacking Catherin's ass with the right hand "ooooo" smacking the right mit hard  
"didn't see that one coming"  
________________________________________  
Catherin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 6:47 PM  
Catherin laughed slightly, whipping herself out the way of the punch as it connected, catching it with the mit. "Watch the face, Meatball." She teased, finally calling a halt. "OK, enough..." She moved away to set the mit down, crouching to check her phone and laughing at the message. "Jin says hi." She called over her shoulder, pulling up the photo of the cat sprawled across her car.  
________________________________________  
'Meatball' Molly McCann (RP)Today at 6:49 PM  
"you watch my fist, I wouldn't hurt you beautiful" smirking and halting "damn that voice is sexy, so loud" Molly undid her gloves sliding them off "hey Jin" she smiled kneeling to see the pic "cute pussy"  
being serious "we've been training for a long time, I love being around you Catherin..."  
________________________________________  
Catherin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 6:52 PM  
"I love being around you too Moll.... even with that eye." Catherin teased, gently cupping Molly's face in her hands, stroking the light bruising. "Is it okay if I.... kiss you?"  
________________________________________  
'Meatball' Molly McCann (RP)Today at 6:55 PM  
Molly smiled big "or is it because you think i'm sexy, hmm?" loving Catherin's hands on her cheek, smiling again staring "girl, you are so hot when you get all sweaty" shrugging and leaning in for the kiss  
"go for it" her hands cupping Catherin's cute ass  
________________________________________  
Catherin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 6:59 PM  
"Oh definitely both." Catherin smirked, kissing Molly sweetly, even as she stroked her free hand over Molly's shoulder muscles. "I could fall.... I have.... fallen in love with you." She paused then added. "Completely.... and I... really don't want that to be a problem.... it's not... is it?"  
________________________________________  
'Meatball' Molly McCann (RP)Today at 7:02 PM  
Molly kissed back pulling her girl closer "mmm damn I felt the spark there" smiling and hooking Catherin' shorts with her thumbs, smacking that booty "i'm in love with you too, you're hot woman" shaking her head "have you...seen the others?" kissing her girl again  
"be my girl?"  
________________________________________  
Catherin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 7:05 PM  
"Oh you mean the gayest girls ever?" Catherin laughed. "Yeah I've seen them." She smirked and kissed back warmly. "Are you asking me out... or to marry you? because the answer is yes.... to both."  
________________________________________  
'Meatball' Molly McCann (RP)Today at 7:10 PM  
Molly laughed aswell nodding "yes gay as gay can get, some have penises" loving the kisses, moaning "mmm yes both...be my girl...i'm claiming my pussy" big smile  
"love you Catherin"  
________________________________________  
Catherin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 7:18 PM  
Catherin smiled. "Your pussy huh? Someone real smug." She teased. "Good job I love a smug Meatball." She leant to kiss Molly again before adding. "I love you Moll, even when you act like such a cocky little shit..."  
________________________________________  
'Meatball' Molly McCann (RP)Today at 7:22 PM  
"yes smug" smiling big and laughing "yes a very tough Meatball" Molly kissed back falling to the mat with Catherin ontop laughing "good to know, I love you even when you act like a stuck up drill Sargeant"(edited)  
she slowly slid her wife's shorts down  
________________________________________  
Catherin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 7:28 PM  
Catherin smirked, kissing Molly. "Well, you can't say the work didn't pay off...." She teased, willingly spreading her legs for Molly and moving to help Molly out of her own shorts. "You know there's nothing stopping us just stripping here.... as in lose the shirt Meatball, I wanna touch all the skin."  
________________________________________  
'Meatball' Molly McCann (RP)Today at 7:30 PM  
"mmm" kissing back and arching as Catherin slid her shorts off, helping with her wife's clothes then sliding her top off sweating a bit "you wanna fuck right here? lets go another round then" smiling as she was now fully naked with her hot wife, slowly kissing all over, sucking a nipple with a big pull(edited)  
"damn those tight abs and that ass girl"  
going to kiss those abs and finding a scar, looking up "you never told me about this"  
________________________________________  
Catherin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 7:37 PM  
Catherin had laughed, kissing Molly before pulling off her shirt, gasping at the latch and pull. "Mmm, all yours." Her reply was soft even as she let Molly trace her abs, shivering a little when she found the scar, her voice suddenly a little weak, shy even. "What's to say? I got a scar, my squad got blown to hell..... there's a reason I left the Marines."  
________________________________________  
'Meatball' Molly McCann (RP)Today at 7:39 PM  
"oh shit...that must have been pure hell" Molly looked concerned and teared up a bit being soft for Catherin, seeing the look in her wife's eyes "I don't dare think about not having you in my arms, you're all I want babe, I love you" moving back up with a long kiss, hugging her tight  
"still so hot, scars are like battle wounds"  
________________________________________  
Catherin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 7:42 PM  
Catherin had sighed, her grip on Molly tight as she kissed her neck. "It's all worth it to know I came home to you." She murmured, smiling slightly at Molly's last words, her voice warm. "So you still love your broken toy marine?"  
________________________________________  
'Meatball' Molly McCann (RP)Today at 7:44 PM  
she smiled kissing Catherin again "so darn beautiful, yes silly girl i still love my toy Marine" moving down to suckle her wife's tits some more, hard tugs loving to be playful as she suckled harder, slowly grinding her woman  
"better hold on, you know I am pretty wild" smug teasing  
________________________________________  
Catherin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 7:50 PM  
Catherin laughed, tightening her grip, her lips brushing Molly's ear. "Go for it, I'm all yours..." She knew she was already pretty wet but Molly's sweetness only had made her hotter.  
________________________________________  
'Meatball' Molly McCann (RP)Today at 7:52 PM  
"mmm damn" Molly started grinding harder, hips smacking loudly as they fucked "so wet babe" she smiled at Catherin' being all sexy and playful as she suckled hard while staring  
________________________________________  
Catherin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 7:54 PM  
Catherin smirked, kissing Molly's neck, her hips meeting Molly's almost demandingly. "Well, what can I say.... I love a tough girl with a sweet smile.... and so much muscle."  
________________________________________  
'Meatball' Molly McCann (RP)Today at 7:56 PM  
Molly kissed back hard pushing into her wife's pussy, her own pussy tingled "so do I, you're perfect my Marine beauty" Molly kissed her again feeling Catherin's toes curl  
________________________________________  
Catherin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 7:58 PM  
Catherin had moaned softly, kissing Molly almost bruisingly now. "All yours." She promised, soon cumming undone with a near howl. "Ahhh, fuck it's been way too long."  
________________________________________  
'Meatball' Molly McCann (RP)Today at 8:00 PM  
"mmm" almost sliding from the sweat on the mat as they gripped each other tight, deep breathing and kisses as Molly soon came undone with a hard grunt "ohhh fuck"  
________________________________________  
Catherin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 8:01 PM  
Catherin laughed softly, kissing Molly. "I love you, My Meatball Babe."  
________________________________________  
'Meatball' Molly McCann (RP)Today at 8:02 PM  
"why you laughed..erm...was it that good?" she laughed smiling "love you too"  
________________________________________  
Catherin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 8:04 PM  
"I laughed because you make me happy." Catherin murmured. "Vewy happy...."  
________________________________________  
'Meatball' Molly McCann (RP)Today at 8:04 PM  
"hah ok well get used of it...errrm...yah" she heard a slight lisp "aww"  
________________________________________  
Catherin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 8:06 PM  
Catherin blushed, hiding her face in Molly's chest. "Sowwy... It's... a thing. That happens. When I'm tiwed."  
________________________________________  
'Meatball' Molly McCann (RP)Today at 8:07 PM  
"was that wee lil lisp hmm?" she laughed comforting her wife "well errmm...can't be as bad as my over usage of when I say errrm a lot"  
________________________________________  
Catherin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 8:08 PM  
Catherin had looked up a little shyly, kissing Molly softly. "I like when you errm, make you seem more human... my soft girl Molls."  
________________________________________  
'Meatball' Molly McCann (RP)Today at 8:09 PM  
"well ok...errmm if you say so" Molly kissed her way down licking at Catherin's pussy slowly  
________________________________________  
Catherin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 8:09 PM  
Catherin smiled softly, stroking Molly's hair out of her way. "Mmm, that feels good baby."  
________________________________________  
'Meatball' Molly McCann (RP)Today at 8:14 PM  
tongue wiggling deep as she settled "tastes good" Molly smiled and licked deeper, suckling her wife's clit hard(edited)  
________________________________________  
Catherin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 8:20 PM  
Catherin moaned softly, relaxing under her wife's loving attentions.  
________________________________________  
'Meatball' Molly McCann (RP)Today at 8:22 PM  
"damn warn me next time that yer sweet..ermm ok?" she smiled and slowly fingered Catherin  
________________________________________  
Catherin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 8:23 PM  
Catherin smiled. "Yes ma'am." She teased with a soft moan.  
________________________________________  
'Meatball' Molly McCann (RP)Today at 8:24 PM  
"you're so beautiful" Molly pumped faster, showing bicep "gonna make you cum so hard Cath"  
________________________________________  
Catherin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 8:33 PM  
"Mmm, as if you didn't the fiwst time..." Cath muttered, barely biting back a squeal as she came. "Jesus...."  
________________________________________  
'Meatball' Molly McCann (RP)Today at 8:34 PM  
"aye, bloody hell that lisp" she teased licking Catherin up  
"mmmm"  
________________________________________  
Catherin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 8:35 PM  
Catherin blushed. "You exhaust me.... you damn demanding woman."  
________________________________________  
'Meatball' Molly McCann (RP)Today at 8:37 PM  
"oh? wait till I use the strap next time then we'll really see how you hold up" Molly smirked moving up kissing Catherin deep  
"mmm lets go shower and find some food"  
________________________________________  
Catherin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 8:44 PM  
"Only if you think you can carry me, I'm pwetty sure my knees are going to buckle."  
________________________________________  
'Meatball' Molly McCann (RP)Today at 8:48 PM  
"damn that lisp is gonna kill me" she laughed slowly scooping her woman in her arms standing to carry Catherin "I gotchu"  
________________________________________  
Catherin Kay (Shewolf)Today at 8:49 PM  
Catherin giggled, kissing Molly's neck softly. "Mmm, stwong lady."  
________________________________________  
'Meatball' Molly McCann (RP)Today at 8:49 PM  
Molly smiled moaning as she headed to shower with her wife, setting her down for another long kiss.


	33. Chrissy/Erin Part 1

Emily Whitmire (RP)Yesterday at 10:03 PM  
Chrissy Blair was the most popular Octagon Girl out there, loving her job, always smiling big with her bright blue eyes and beautiful blonde hair. "hey is that Erin Andrews?" *she smiled softly sitting with Jhenny and Arianny Cage side watching her do a report for UFC on Fox. "she's cute" Arianny giggled softly and said "you should get her number after the event, but heard she's straight" Chrissy smiled big and stood to show the between rounds card, ushering Round 3 for a fight between Joanna and Tecia.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:14 PM  
Erin had smiled watching Chrissy wlak, glad the report was over so she could watch her. She remembered how shy she had been but somehow she had found it way too easy to push her friends away when they tried to flirt. Now, now she found she wasn't afraid. She had waited for silence to fall before moving closer, slipping her number to Arianny. "See your friend there gets this... I'm done for the night.... she can call anytime."  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Yesterday at 10:19 PM  
Arianny smiled taking the paper with Erin's number and waiting for Chrissy to come back "hey girl, this is for you from Erin" Chrissy sat down smiling taking the paper blushing a bit as she looked towards Erin's direction, heart beating quickly "wow" later after the fights...she sat in the dressing room and decided to call the number  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:46 PM  
Erin had answered shyly. "Hello? Is this... Chrissy?"  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Yesterday at 10:47 PM  
"hey Erin...it's me" she smiled kicking shoes off "was nice to see you covering the fights tonight"  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:50 PM  
"Nice to see you working tonight Chrissy...." Erin smiled. "So, was Arianny right? Single lady about town still?"  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Yesterday at 10:51 PM  
"yes very accurate, I can confirm i'm very single and looking" Chrissy smiled blushing as Arianny passed, she giggled "omg Arianny put some clothes on"  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:52 PM  
"She doing her usual naked walk?" Erin asked with a soft laugh. "The girls always talk about naked Arianny butt..."  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Yesterday at 10:56 PM  
"yeah she's strutting cause she has a hot date with Olga, and well they do but...her penis is hanging" giggling again "so, how how bout you? heard you were straight but I wouldn't mind being your first"  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:00 PM  
"I... might be open to a date..." Erin smiled as she added. "Maybe more.... depends how you feel about being... the only?"  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Yesterday at 11:01 PM  
"lucky me...and you would for sure be my one and only Erin...i'm madly crushing on you" Chrissy twirled her hair and took a selfie sending it of herself topless  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:09 PM  
Erin had blushed when she checked her phone, smiling and replying with her address and a note. 'Come over.... I'll be waiting.'  
She had spent the time waiting showering and preparing.  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Yesterday at 11:11 PM  
Chrissy smiled then went get ready, wearing a nice red dress showing some cleavage, she arrived at Erin's place knocking  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:15 PM  
Erin had moved to answer the door, smiling as she let Chrissy in. "Come in Chrissy.... let's get to know each other..."  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Yesterday at 11:16 PM  
"hey Erin thanks" soft hug as she walked in smiling big "wow nice place"  
looking around "did you enjoy your first UFC event?"  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:23 PM  
Erin smiled, shutting and locking the door. "I did.... is it always so.... loud?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Yesterday at 11:26 PM  
"it is very loud depending on who's on the card" Chrissy noticed some wine and glasses, digging in her purse pulling out a Octagon Girl top like she wears "brought you this"  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:36 PM  
"Aw, you didn't have to do that..." Erin smiled, accepting it all the same. "That's very kind of you..." She paused then added. "Would you... like some wine?"  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Yesterday at 11:37 PM  
smiling big "you are an honorary Octagon Girl now" she nodded slipping her heels off getting comfy "yeah long day I could use some wine" Chrissy bit her lip being cute  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:39 PM  
Erin smiled, shaking a little as she poured them both some wine, glad she had opted for shorts and a tank top as it allowed her to show a little skin. "Shiraz okay?" She asked lightly.  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Yesterday at 11:40 PM  
"that's fine" pulling the straps of her dress down and leaning over watching, showing more cleavage "you are absolutely hot"  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:47 PM  
"Are you.... making a move?" Erin asked softly, handing over the wine, drinking her own wine.  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Yesterday at 11:49 PM  
"well if the selfie wasn't a clue then maybe this is better?" Chrissy took the wine, leaned in kissing Erin's lips  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:55 PM  
Erin giggled and kissed back softly. "Did you forget I'm.... pretty innocent?"  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Yesterday at 11:56 PM  
"would you laugh if I said I was too?" she teased rubbing her nose on Erin's, sipping her drink and holding hands, dress dropped exposing her tits  
________________________________________  
March 23, 2019  
Erin Andrews (Shewolf)Today at 12:01 AM  
Erin smiled, kissing Chrissy softly. "You make me so nervous... look at you... all beautiful and boobalicious..."  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Today at 12:02 AM  
Chrissy blushed kissing back giggling "umm...you're boobalicious too...Miss Sexy Sports Reporter" pressing her tits to Erin's as she kissed her friend again  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews (Shewolf)Today at 12:04 AM  
Erin giggled and kissed back again, moving to strip off her tanktop.  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Today at 12:07 AM  
"mmm" giggling into the kiss, dropping her dress completely now left in a nice pink thong "mmm it's not the wine talking, i'm in love with you" slowly her hands helped Erin with her shorts  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews (Shewolf)Today at 12:09 AM  
Erin blushed but let Chrissy strip her. "Why are you so sweet?"  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Today at 12:10 AM  
"no clue, born that way I guess" Chrissy slipped her thong down having a nice little trimmed bush "why are you so sexy Erin?" smiling  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews (Shewolf)Today at 12:12 AM  
Erin blushed again and giggled. "I guess I just am...?"  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Today at 12:13 AM  
"love that giggle" Chrissy pressed her tits against Erin's again "mmm so soft..can I see your bedroom?" her hands massaging her friend's ass  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews (Shewolf)Today at 12:17 AM  
"If I say yes.... promise not to think I'm... easy?"  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Today at 12:17 AM  
"besides you being naked with me?" teasing and following  
"I promise"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews (Shewolf)Today at 12:18 AM  
"I mean it..." Erin murmured. "My family... would hate me going even this far..."  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Today at 12:18 AM  
"I was joking relax, I promise...my family is the same way Erin"  
"I would love you forever" Chrissy grabbing something from her purse quick and kneeled  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews (Shewolf)Today at 12:21 AM  
"Chrissy...." Erin paused. "Are you... doing what I think you're doing?"  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Today at 12:22 AM  
she smiled tearing up "I am so honored to know you and be here with you, Erin...I love you...will you marry me?"  
she sniffled "I hate being alone and I have always crushed over you"  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews (Shewolf)Today at 12:26 AM  
"Shhh don't cry..." Erin whispered, stroking Chrissy's cheek, kissing her softly. "Yes... Yes I'll marry you babe." She paused then added. "I love you, sexy sexy girl."  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Today at 12:33 AM  
Chrissy kissed back sliding the ring on Erin's finger as she stood, holding the kiss "mmm and you get to come to all the events now"  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews (Shewolf)Today at 12:35 AM  
Erin smiled, standing and pulling Chrissy into a tight hug. "You are perfect."  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Today at 12:36 AM  
she giggled hugging back "mmm I can get used to these hugs babe" kissing Erin's cheek  
"so you think i'm hot huh? how the hell were you straight before?"  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews (Shewolf)Today at 12:41 AM  
Erin laughed softly. "I probably wasn't... who knows..."  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Today at 12:42 AM  
"until you saw me" Chrissy kissed on Erin's neck, cupping her tits "mmm nice boobs" getting in bed with her wife, licking over one  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews (Shewolf)Today at 12:48 AM  
Erin blushed and giggled softly. "You... really like me?"  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Today at 12:48 AM  
"very much, everyone teased me about it, wait till they get wedding invites" smiling and suckling, Chrissy's eyes locked on Erin's, playing footsie  
"that sexy mouth, come here" Chrissy kissed Erin deep  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews (Shewolf)Today at 12:54 AM  
Erin smiled, kissing back, lightly stroking Chrissy's abs.  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Today at 12:56 AM  
moaning into the kiss, arching at her wife's touch "lower" Chrissy whispered, licking Erin's tongue "so yeah earlier, Arianny was walking around talking about Olga, and just hanging, typical" feeling Erin's smooth legs  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews (Shewolf)Today at 1:05 AM  
Erin had smiled softly, stroking her hand lower. "I... don't know what I'm doing?"  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Today at 1:06 AM  
"you're doing fine, you'll figure it out" Chrissy giggled thinking it was cute that Erin was so new to all of this and wasn't afraid "mmm like these?" she jiggled her boobs in her wife's face, her hand slowly rubbing over Erin's pussy(edited)  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews (Shewolf)Today at 1:09 AM  
Erin blushed, nodding even as she moved to lightly suck on Chrissy's chest, following instinct, her moan soft.  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Today at 1:11 AM  
"ohh yess babe" other hand moving Erin's hair back as her middle finger dipped in that beautiful pussy, feeling how wet Erin was as she slowly fingered her wife "love you"  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews (Shewolf)Today at 1:20 AM  
Erin had gasped and moaned a little at the feeling of herself tearing. "Mmm, love you too."  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Today at 1:21 AM  
"mmm so wet for me, naughty lil Erin" she smirked and offered her finger for Erin to taste  
"I like older women" she smirked  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews (Shewolf)Today at 1:30 AM  
Erin had blushed, lightly cleaning Chrissy's finger. "Gee, I couldn't tell...." Her words are teasing, her smile soft. "You.... really don't mind that I've... literally never... done any of this?"  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Today at 1:32 AM  
Chrissy giggled again then went back to fingering Erin "I think it's hot, means i'm your first, that's special" kissing her wife again, adding another finger and offering her pussy "wanna masterbate and make out?"  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews (Shewolf)Today at 1:40 AM  
"You'll have to teach me." Erin murmured softly.  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Today at 1:41 AM  
Chrissy laid down kissing on Erin's neck as she rubbed her wife's pussy, taking Erin's hand to her pussy so they could rub each other  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews (Shewolf)Today at 1:46 AM  
Erin gasped softly, moving to lightly rub on Chrissy's pussy, following what she knew and trusting how she felt.  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Today at 1:47 AM  
"mmm just like that" Chrissy breathed on her wife's neck, middle finger setting a pace and adding another "right there babe"  
she said kissing Erin deep  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews (Shewolf)Today at 1:58 AM  
Erin had moaned into the kiss, mirroring what Chrissy was doing, knowing she was going to cum soon enough.  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Today at 1:59 AM  
"mmm love you Erin" pressing her boobs as they rubbed and kissed each other, she smiled softly feeling herself get close  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews (Shewolf)Today at 2:00 AM  
"Love you too Chrissy." The words were almost panted even as Erin came undone.  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Today at 2:02 AM  
"nice gush" Chrissy turned into a 69 licking Erin's sweetness as she came, straddling her wife's face "taste me babe"  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews (Shewolf)Today at 2:09 AM  
Erin giggled but did as Chrissy asked with a soft moan  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Today at 2:10 AM  
"mmmm your mouth is so sexy and feels so good Erin" she giggled softly cumming undone, toes curling  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews (Shewolf)Today at 2:14 AM  
Erin grinned, cleaning Chrissy up quickly. "Mmm, you make me feel so good."  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Today at 2:15 AM  
"more to come babe" Chrissy wiggled her butt in her wife's face "i'm so in love"  
laying back and kissing Erin, cuddling  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews (Shewolf)Today at 2:20 AM  
Erin smiled, kissing her nose softly. "I can't believe I got Chrissy 'never up for a date' Blair.... my girl now."  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Today at 2:23 AM  
giggling and smiling "surprised?" laying on Erin's chest, Chrissy stared "I can't believe i'll be married to the very sexy Erin Jill Andrews from ESPN and Fox"  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews (Shewolf)Today at 2:24 AM  
"I'm incredibly proud." Erin admitted with a smile.  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Today at 2:25 AM  
"me too, I have a tall, hot wifey and you have yourself an Octagon Girl" Chrissy smiled again kissing Erin's cheek  
"sexy smile"  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews (Shewolf)Today at 2:28 AM  
"Mmm, keep being cute and I'll keep smiling."  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Today at 2:29 AM  
smiling big "oh?"  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews (Shewolf)Today at 2:30 AM  
"You make me happy, sexy butt." Erin teased.  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Today at 2:31 AM  
"you make me very happy too, from your smile to your beautiful boobs all the way down to your sexy feet" playing footsie  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews (Shewolf)Today at 2:32 AM  
Erin giggled. "Mmm, thank god we have a week off, I could spend it memorizing you... from head to toe."  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Today at 2:35 AM  
"mmm same here, anything you wanna do i'm up for, even if we just stay in bed naked popping that cherry some more" Chrissy kissed Erin.


	34. Emily Whitmire/Maia Stevenson Part 1

Maia Stevenson (Shewolf)Yesterday at 4:25 PM  
Maia Stevenson had long ago given up trying to understand how she felt about people. She knew how she felt about what Ronda had said, she also knew that she was never going to care what she did or said since Holly had already laid Ronda out in her last match. She just happened to care about how it impacted other people. She had been friends with Emily Whitmire since TUF and she had seen how Ronda's sharp words impacted her. "You know she's just mad because everyone else is better than her now... even her little proteges." Maia smiled as she added. "Now, how about I let you kick my butt for a little bit?"  
________________________________________  
Roxanne Modafferi (RP)Yesterday at 4:27 PM  
Strawweight Emily Whitmire entered the Ultimate Fighter competition as part of Team Gaethje in 2017 where she met and became good friends with Maia Stevenson, who was also on the team. Emily started the competition beating Christina Marks in the opening round then lost to Roxanne Modafferi in the Quarterfinals, and lost at the Finale to Gillian Robertson. her next two UFC fights were both wins over Jamie Moyle and Aleksandra Albu, also being tired of what Ronda said, also upset about what happened to Rachael. "are you sure about that Maia?" she smirked laughing about the convo, agreeing "don't let people like that ruin what you think or how you function daily"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Maia Stevenson (Shewolf)Yesterday at 4:34 PM  
"You think I can't handle you Emi?" Maia teased, laughing softly. "Is Rach okay?" She knew Emily tended to talk to her more often and, much as she tried to pretend like it didn't matter too much she was still worried.  
________________________________________  
Roxanne Modafferi (RP)Yesterday at 4:36 PM  
"I never said that Maia" she glared "yeah she's fine, got her divorce finalized and will be marrying Cat" Emily loved to spar with Maia and match skills "are you alright? I know Joe has been giving you trouble about your kids, what an ass"  
________________________________________  
Maia Stevenson (Shewolf)Yesterday at 4:39 PM  
"Well thank god Cat got her away from the idiot." Maia smiled, her sigh soft. "I'll sue his ass at this rate Emi... I need those kids.... and I don't trust him. Considering he damn near hit me.... he could kill them. I don't really know what to do... besides hiding here with you."  
________________________________________  
Roxanne Modafferi (RP)Yesterday at 4:41 PM  
"yeah Cat been through hell too, so glad she was there to help" moving some hair from her face nodding "you are a great Mother, protect them with all your heart babe, they're adorable like you" she smiled hugging her friend "you can stay as long as you want, you're safe with me"  
________________________________________  
Maia Stevenson (Shewolf)Yesterday at 4:56 PM  
Maia sighed softly, hugging Emily tightly. "You sure you.... don't mind if I bring the kids here... when I finally have them?"  
________________________________________  
Roxanne Modafferi (RP)Yesterday at 4:58 PM  
"girl I rather you and your boys be safe here than anything...plus I actually care about you" Emily looked into Maia's eyes "I love you"  
________________________________________  
Maia Stevenson (Shewolf)Yesterday at 6:19 PM  
"I love you too Emi.... my hero." Maia murmured. "You know the kids will love you..."  
________________________________________  
Roxanne Modafferi (RP)Yesterday at 6:20 PM  
"I know" smiling "I been crushing on you since we did the show"  
________________________________________  
Maia Stevenson (Shewolf)Yesterday at 6:31 PM  
"Why didn't you say something?" Maia asked softly, a little surprised.  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Yesterday at 6:33 PM  
"I dunno...shy maybe? i know that's shocking but it's the truth" Emily leaned in kissing Maia softly(edited)  
________________________________________  
Maia Stevenson (Shewolf)Yesterday at 6:43 PM  
Maia smiled softly, kissing Emily back sweetly. "Emi.... you are amazing, you know that?"  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Yesterday at 6:44 PM  
"thanks that means a lot, just didn't wanna get in the way of anything, I know you're going through a lot" Emily held Maia close "would you marry me if I asked? or too soon?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Maia Stevenson (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:00 PM  
Maia had inhaled a little sharply, then smiled, kissing Emily sweetly. "Emi.... I'd love to marry you."  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Yesterday at 7:01 PM  
she smiled kissing back, grabbing Maia's cute ass "well.." kneeling and doing it proper "move in with me, be my wife bestie"  
________________________________________  
Maia Stevenson (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:26 PM  
Maia had laughed softly, nodding. "Yes, yes I'll marry you Emi, my beautiful bestie wife."  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Yesterday at 7:26 PM  
Emily laughed "sorry if that came off cheesy" standing to kiss her future wife  
________________________________________  
Maia Stevenson (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:30 PM  
"You are precious." Maia smiled. "Now all we need is my kids and my freedom."  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Yesterday at 7:31 PM  
"you'll get them, I have faith in that and you'll be treated like a Princess babe" Emily rubbed and massaged Maia's arms and chest  
________________________________________  
Maia Stevenson (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:39 PM  
Maia smiled soflty, kissing Emily. "You know he's almost signed the divorce already..."  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Yesterday at 7:40 PM  
"oh good, atleast he has some balls then" Emily hated Joe and cared too much for Maia, taking her to bed  
"your phone's ringing"  
________________________________________  
Maia Stevenson (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:45 PM  
Maia sighed, answering the phone, her smile wide as she rang off, half bouncing as she put it back on her charger. "He lost the case.... I'm free. We're divorced and someone will bring the kids over tomorrow..."  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Yesterday at 7:46 PM  
Emily sat on the bed listening and watching "omg yay! so happy for you babe! can't wait to spoil the boys, you all deserve to be happy"  
she smiled pulling Maia into her lap kissing her deep  
________________________________________  
Maia Stevenson (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:48 PM  
Maia giggled, kissing Emily. "Mmm, free at last.... which means.... tonight we can be together... properly."  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Yesterday at 7:49 PM  
"good..cause now I can spoil you and love you all up finally" Emily slipped her top off, no bra  
________________________________________  
Maia Stevenson (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:52 PM  
"Been wanting this too long haven't we?" Maia teased, finally removing her dress, not caring that she was fully naked under it. "As long as you promise you don't mind the.... bruising."  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Yesterday at 7:55 PM  
"yes seems like a long time, but I wanted the moment to be right for both of us" Emily smiled laying back so Maia could get her shorts and panties off "here help me" staring for a bit "you still look beautiful no matter what"  
________________________________________  
Maia Stevenson (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:57 PM  
Maia smiled slightly, moving to help Emily finish undressing, all but settling in her lap to kiss her. "Look who's talking, gorgeous Emi girl."  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Yesterday at 7:58 PM  
she blushed rubbing her wife's arms and chest "damn so toned and beautiful...and mine now" Emily slowly kissed all over Maia's arms and neck then finally suckled a nipple, her toes curled as her shorts were removed  
________________________________________  
Maia Stevenson (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:01 PM  
"All yours." Maia smiled, cupping Emily's head when she suckled, sighing happily and stroking her free hand over Emily's toned and muscled arms.  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Yesterday at 8:03 PM  
"mmmm your hands feel nice on me" Emily smiled big as she continued to suckle, massaging Maia's ass, slowly fingering her asshole "bet that pussy tastes so good"(edited)  
she rolled ontop slowly grinding  
________________________________________  
Maia Stevenson (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:10 PM  
"Mmm, you can taste... when you want." Maia murmured, moaning softly and grinding back, quietly enjoying the feel of Emily's finger in her ass.  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Yesterday at 8:12 PM  
"mmm your asshole feels nice babe, some people find that weird but you're just so sexy all over" she smiled kissing her wife again, one foot brushing one of Maia's as they grinded "anything you wanna try just ask"  
________________________________________  
Maia Stevenson (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:16 PM  
"Mmm, yeah well, considering the amount of times someone's kicked my ass...." Maia laughed. "Feels kinda nice to be treated nicely." Maia had considered her options then spoken softly. "Would you ever consider.... strap on?"  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Yesterday at 8:19 PM  
Emily laughed and smiled "girl i'd lick that ass" she smacked it "i'm an angel...see my halo?" smiling big "babe, i'd fuck you as hard as I can with a dick"  
________________________________________  
Maia Stevenson (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:22 PM  
Maia laughed softly. "Mmm, maybe not so hard... but I'd be into letting you tap that."  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Yesterday at 8:24 PM  
"I didn't mean like split your pussy apart hard" laughing again "just enough for you to cum a few times" Emily continued to finger Maia's ass then moved down to lick at it "such a beautiful dark lipped pussy babe"  
________________________________________  
Maia Stevenson (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:34 PM  
"Mmm, you really like it? Most girls always kinda... hated it."  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Yesterday at 8:37 PM  
"yeah i mean I get why some people hate it...but it fits you" Emily started licking at it and fingering her ass more "damn, lay back and let me pleasure you the right way"  
she turned her wife over licking at that pussy, sucking softly "it's like feet...some like it...some don't"  
________________________________________  
Maia Stevenson (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:40 PM  
Maia smiled, moaning softly. "Mmm, well keep doing what you're doing and I'll be yours to ruin any way you like."  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Yesterday at 8:41 PM  
Emily pulled Maia's legs around her shoulders smiling "I don't mind your feet, even when they smell" laughing a bit and licking more  
________________________________________  
Maia Stevenson (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:43 PM  
"You bit them once, remember?" Maia laughed, loving the pace and feel of Emily's lapping and fingering.  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Yesterday at 8:45 PM  
"yeah cause you kicked my chin" laughing again and grabbing a foot, suckling Maia's toes then placing them on her pussy as she kept fingering her wife "mmm love you so much"  
________________________________________  
Maia Stevenson (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:57 PM  
"Love you too Emi..." Maia promised, lightly rubbing her toes over Emily's pussy.  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Yesterday at 8:59 PM  
"oooo that feels good, those long toes" Emily laid back as she toe fucked Maia aswell  
"come taste me Maia"  
________________________________________  
Maia Stevenson (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:17 PM  
"magic word Emi?" Maia teased.  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Yesterday at 9:17 PM  
"please?" Emily laughed laying back with her legs open  
"hot Momma"  
________________________________________  
Maia Stevenson (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:25 PM  
Maia smiled, moving to kiss her softly before sucking on her clit and lapping at her pussy.  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Yesterday at 9:26 PM  
Emily kissed back smiling big "mmmm babe" running her fingers through Maia's dark hair "so hot"  
________________________________________  
Maia Stevenson (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:17 PM  
Maia giggled and upped her pace a little.  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Yesterday at 11:17 PM  
"mmm right there" Emily smirked arching and cumming hard, her foot rubbing between her wife's legs(edited)  
________________________________________  
Maia Stevenson (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:46 PM  
Maia smiled, kissing Emily softly. "Mmm, keep that up it won't take long."  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Yesterday at 11:47 PM  
Emily kissed back, holding Maia close and fingering her now "you're soaked" deepening the kiss  
________________________________________  
March 24, 2019  
Maia Stevenson (Shewolf)Today at 12:11 AM  
"Mmm, you make me feel good." Maia purred, letting the kiss deepen and soon cumming undone.  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Today at 12:12 AM  
"you make me happy too, love you" she whispered as her wife came, bringing her hand to their mouths and licking her fingers  
________________________________________  
Maia Stevenson (Shewolf)Today at 12:16 AM  
Maia giggled, kissing Emily softly.  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Today at 12:17 AM  
Emily smiled kissing back, grabbing Maia's ass "you're so adorable" smiling and staring  
________________________________________  
Maia Stevenson (Shewolf)Today at 12:18 AM  
"You really think so?"  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Today at 12:19 AM  
"I see it everyday" Emily smiled again  
"lets shower, i'll take you out for dinner, celebrate"  
________________________________________  
Maia Stevenson (Shewolf)Today at 12:34 AM  
"That sounds nice."  
________________________________________  
Emily Whitmire (RP)Today at 12:35 AM  
"you choose the place" she stood helping her wife up to head to the shower.


	35. Roxanne/Serena Part 1

Serena DeJesus had been friends with Roxanne Modafferi for years. She had seen the impact Ronda Rousey's words had on her friend. She had seen how hard Roxanne tried to hide what she was thinking and feeling. Given a chance she had attacked Ronda, kicking, biting and hitting at her until the girl fled. She had rolled her shoulders then walked to the house, smiling at the sounds of Roxy playing video games. "Hey Roxy.... How you doing?"  
________________________________________  
Roxanne Modafferi (RP)Today at 1:47 AM  
The Happy Warrior Roxanne Modafferi was part of Team Tate on TUF 18 in 2013, then part of Team Gaethje on TUF 26 in 2017. Roxanne wrote a book called Memoirs of a Happy Warrior and also teaches at the local gym with her roommate and best friend Serena DeJesus, Roxy has a fight coming up April 20th with Antonina Shevchenko. she's also a gamer and fan of Dragonball Z and is also shemale. "hey Serena, i'm ok..." smiling and trying to keep calm from what had happened.(edited)  
"just wondering why someone that quit after losing their fights talks so much shit"  
________________________________________  
Serena DeJesus (Shewolf)Today at 2:05 AM  
"Bitch is jealous." Serena stated the comment fairly blankly, moving to sit beside Roxy, kissing her cheek softly. "She knows you girls are better than her.... especially you. My big tough girl."  
________________________________________  
Roxanne Modafferi (RP)Today at 2:06 AM  
she laughed and finished up a level, smiling at the kiss "i'm not phased, let her talk, I have better things to worry about...like you" Roxy slipped an around around Serena "I love you bestie"  
________________________________________  
Serena DeJesus (Shewolf)Today at 2:30 AM  
"Mmm, you love me enough to... marry me?" Serena asked softly, a little shy.  
________________________________________  
Roxanne Modafferi (RP)Today at 2:32 AM  
"of course, i'd do anything for you" leaning in to kiss Serena, Roxy accepted the proposal, in love with her bestie  
________________________________________  
Serena DeJesus (Shewolf)Today at 2:39 AM  
Serena smiled softly, kissing Roxy gently. "You are so.... beautiful."  
________________________________________  
Roxanne Modafferi (RP)Today at 2:41 AM  
"you too" staring and then saving her progress, turning off the PS4 "you mean so much to me Serena" holding hands "never thought i'd be the one to fall in love but you showed me I was wrong"  
________________________________________  
Serena DeJesus (Shewolf)Today at 2:44 AM  
"You always seemed to... understand." Serena murmured softly. "Even when I don't even understand myself."  
________________________________________  
Roxanne Modafferi (RP)Today at 2:45 AM  
"that's what friends are for, you are a very smart woman babe, can't wait to see what the next chapter has in store for us" slowly standing and holding a hand out smiling "my Outlaw Princess"  
________________________________________  
Serena DeJesus (Shewolf)Today at 2:50 AM  
Serena smiled, taking Roxy's hand. "Well, I'd suggest we start by going to bed and... getting closer?"  
________________________________________  
Roxanne Modafferi (RP)Today at 2:52 AM  
"sounds good to me" she said smiling again helping her friend up "are you ready for this? thanks for understanding that i'm different and still loving me for me" Roxy walked with Serena to the bedroom, kissing and undressing her  
________________________________________  
Serena DeJesus (Shewolf)Today at 2:54 AM  
"Baby, I'm not exactly 'normal' either." Serena murmured, smiling slightly as she let Roxy undress her, moving to undress her in return and stroke her cock gently. "This.... just makes you all the more beautiful to me...."  
________________________________________  
Roxanne Modafferi (RP)Today at 2:56 AM  
"what is normal anyway? i'm happy to be different and I know you are too" smiling and kissing her wife again as they were finally naked, moaning as her cock hardened "I love when you smile and talk like that"  
________________________________________  
Serena DeJesus (Shewolf)Today at 2:59 AM  
"Well then I'll make sure to do that more often." Serena teased, kissing Roxy's chin lightly. "Ready to get.... intimate?"  
________________________________________  
Roxanne Modafferi (RP)Today at 3:00 AM  
"mmm very ready" moaning at the kisses, returning some to Serena's neck smiling and getting in bed, her pink cock now fully erect "you have the best Kung Fu grip"  
________________________________________  
Serena DeJesus (Shewolf)Today at 3:02 AM  
"Mmm, well at least now I can put it to good use."  
________________________________________  
Roxanne Modafferi (RP)Today at 3:03 AM  
Roxy laughed kissing her wife, cupping her tits "mmm like that sexy mouth?" she smiled big  
________________________________________  
Serena DeJesus (Shewolf)Today at 3:07 AM  
"Mmm, are you asking me to... taste your jugs?"  
________________________________________  
Roxanne Modafferi (RP)Today at 3:08 AM  
"and my dick" smirking and softly nibbling on Serena's neck and tits, one hand massaging her wife's ass  
________________________________________  
Serena DeJesus (Shewolf)Today at 3:08 AM  
Serena giggled softly. "Mmm, maybe if you ask nicely."  
________________________________________  
Roxanne Modafferi (RP)Today at 3:10 AM  
"pretty please? i'll buy you an Oreo cone tomorrow" laughing a bit loving her wife's giggle "I love you so much"  
________________________________________  
Serena DeJesus (Shewolf)Today at 3:11 AM  
"I love you too." Serena smiled, moving to kiss her wife's neck, slowly sucking on her tits.  
________________________________________  
Roxanne Modafferi (RP)Today at 3:13 AM  
"mmmm" playing with Serena's hair "that feels really good" as she laid back getting more comfy "you left your socks on Serena"  
________________________________________  
Serena DeJesus (Shewolf)Today at 3:17 AM  
"Yeah... cold floors are not fun." Serena murmured, sucking a little longer before kissing her way south.  
________________________________________  
Roxanne Modafferi (RP)Today at 3:20 AM  
"true, like from warm bed to cold floor not Cool at all" Roxy stretched moaning and smiling softly "mmm" flexing a bit  
"a lot of our friends are getting engaged and married, having kids"  
________________________________________  
Serena DeJesus (Shewolf)Today at 3:39 AM  
"Maybe we'll have a kid... one day?"  
________________________________________  
Roxanne Modafferi (RP)Today at 3:39 AM  
"one day, one I can teach my game codes to" teasing(edited)  
________________________________________  
Serena DeJesus (Shewolf)Today at 3:39 AM  
"Aw, raising a baby nerdling...."  
________________________________________  
Roxanne Modafferi (RP)Today at 3:40 AM  
Roxy laughed "and watch all the Dragon Ball Z with them"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Serena DeJesus (Shewolf)Today at 4:08 PM  
"You gonna fight the bullies for them too?" Serena teased, kissing Roxy's cock softly again.  
________________________________________  
Roxanne Modafferi (RP)Today at 4:11 PM  
"of course" she smiled playing with her wife's hair "mmm excited?"  
________________________________________  
Serena DeJesus (Shewolf)Today at 4:21 PM  
"You know I am baby.... " Serena smiled, shyly guiding Roxy's hand to her pussy.  
________________________________________  
Roxanne Modafferi (RP)Today at 4:22 PM  
Roxy slowly rubbed Serena's pussy "mmm 69 or do you wanna see my reaction?"  
________________________________________  
Serena DeJesus (Shewolf)Today at 4:25 PM  
"Mmm, well, since you got to watch me taste you it seems only fair I should do the same?"  
________________________________________  
Roxanne Modafferi (RP)Today at 4:26 PM  
she moved down Serena's body with kisses, suckling a nipple then down her abs "love you" reaching her pussy and slowly licking  
________________________________________  
Serena DeJesus (Shewolf)Today at 4:43 PM  
"Love you too." Serena purred, moaning softly at the feeling of pleasure that washed over her at Roxy's touch and licks.  
________________________________________  
Roxanne Modafferi (RP)Today at 4:46 PM  
slowly sucking on Serena's clit "mmm never knew you tasted so sweet babe" wiggling tongue faster, learning skill from watching porn together  
________________________________________  
Serena DeJesus (Shewolf)Today at 4:47 PM  
"Well... now you do." Serena teased, moaning softly, aware she was close to release.  
________________________________________  
Roxanne Modafferi (RP)Today at 4:49 PM  
Roxy smiled softly then kneeled up slowly sliding into her wife "you ok?"  
________________________________________  
Serena DeJesus (Shewolf)Today at 4:53 PM  
Serena smiled, kissing Roxy softly. "You feel.... perfect."  
________________________________________  
Roxanne Modafferi (RP)Today at 4:54 PM  
"you too" she smiled kissing back and slowly thrusted  
________________________________________  
Serena DeJesus (Shewolf)Today at 4:56 PM  
Serena moaned, riding her happily, still feeling close to release.  
________________________________________  
Roxanne Modafferi (RP)Today at 4:57 PM  
"mmmm" holding her wife close as she pushed deeper, breathing heavy while kissing on Serena's neck  
________________________________________  
Serena DeJesus (Shewolf)Today at 5:09 PM  
Serena smiled, stroking Roxy's back even as she came.  
________________________________________  
Roxanne Modafferi (RP)Today at 5:10 PM  
going faster till she came aswell, Roxy smiled back kissing Serena  
________________________________________  
Serena DeJesus (Shewolf)Today at 5:16 PM  
Serena giggled as she kissed back. "Mmm, who knew we'd be this cute this fast..."  
________________________________________  
Roxanne Modafferi (RP)Today at 5:17 PM  
"cause we're always together" Roxy rubbed Serena's arms "you're special to me, I love you babe"  
she smiled  
________________________________________  
Serena DeJesus (Shewolf)Today at 5:18 PM  
Serena smiled, kissing Roxy's nose lightly. "I love you too babe."  
________________________________________  
Roxanne Modafferi (RP)Today at 5:19 PM  
slowly pulling out "now to make this swelling go down before we head to my Mom's later" laughing and cuddling, rubbing Serena's belly  
________________________________________  
Serena DeJesus (Shewolf)Today at 5:27 PM  
Serena laughed softly, kissing Roxy softly. "Maybe you need one more release?"  
________________________________________  
Roxanne Modafferi (RP)Today at 5:27 PM  
"maybe" she kissed back rubbing Serena's ass "mmm wanna suck me for a bit?"  
________________________________________  
Serena DeJesus (Shewolf)Today at 5:29 PM  
"Would you like me to?" Serena asked with a smile.  
________________________________________  
Roxanne Modafferi (RP)Today at 5:33 PM  
"mmm i would" Roxy laid back  
"won't take me long to cum again sexy Momma"  
________________________________________  
Serena DeJesus (Shewolf)Today at 5:34 PM  
Serena smiled, moving to lightly suck Roxy's cock.  
________________________________________  
Roxanne Modafferi (RP)Today at 5:36 PM  
"damn look at you all sexy" Roxy smiled softly moving Serena's hair back a bit "that feels good"  
________________________________________  
Serena DeJesus (Shewolf)Today at 5:37 PM  
Serena giggled and upped her pace.  
________________________________________  
Roxanne Modafferi (RP)Today at 5:39 PM  
"oh damn babe" she soon came, enjoying  
________________________________________  
Serena DeJesus (Shewolf)Today at 5:43 PM  
Serena smiled, swallowing her cum. "Mmm, you just get hotter."  
________________________________________  
Roxanne Modafferi (RP)Today at 5:44 PM  
"you too" Roxy pulled Serena up for cuddles and a little nap till it was time to get ready, kissing softly.


	36. Angela Magana/Aisling Daly Part 1

Your Majesty Angela Magana was one of TUF 20's Alumni where her and then Girlfriend Bec Rawlings competed, they are co-parents to Zake and Enson but are no longer together cause of some problems but remain good friends for the boys. Angela recently hooked up with Irish fighter Aisling Daly from that season, whom she was set up during a double date last Summer. Angela enjoyed Ais' company and they fell in love. She was smug and loved being naked also enjoying sex, her hair was dark with green dyed tips. "so you decided on a hairstyle finally? you went from the cute bangs in the TUF house to pixie pink now long and dark...it's ok when i was Bec i had short and curly hair with fucked up bangs then went longer and dark purple, now i'm green...god i'm a fuckin' cunt, i miss my boys" laughing a bit, she was recently released last year after losing to Amanda Cooper. "god my tanlines are gorgeous" whining a bit, wearing her Princess crown  
________________________________________  
Aisling Daly (Shewolf)Today at 2:51 AM  
Aisling had laughed, leaning over Angela's shoulder to kiss her cheek. "Yeah, you're gorgeous Princess...." She was smirking as she added. "You know the grand high dickhead is selling up.... maybe you'll get asked back when Anabela finally buys that fuckface out.... and until then I get to enjoy my Princess."  
________________________________________  
Angela Magana (RP)Today at 2:53 AM  
"haha dickhead huh?" laughing and smiling at the attention and kisses "Anabela is buying the company? fuckin' right!" Angela smiled kissing Ais deep, pushing her hair behind her ear "mmm you're so cute"  
________________________________________  
Aisling Daly (Shewolf)Today at 2:55 AM  
"Mmm, well you deserve a cute girl... way easier to spoil you then. My little sex beast."  
________________________________________  
Angela Magana (RP)Today at 2:56 AM  
Angela smiled again "and you can't resist this can you? god I adore your accent my lil Leprechaun" laughing and playing with her woman's tits  
"if I try to talk like you i'd sound drunk and I promised to stay sober for my boys"  
________________________________________  
Aisling Daly (Shewolf)Today at 4:46 PM  
"You are precious Angie boo." Aisling smiled, kissing Angela softly. "Want to get.... rowdy?"  
________________________________________  
Angela Magana (RP)Today at 4:48 PM  
"you too Ais Bash" she blushed kissing back then pinched her girl's nipples "no I had Rowdy, had two adorable babies" teasing  
________________________________________  
Aisling Daly (Shewolf)Today at 4:56 PM  
Aisling laughed, kissing Angela. "Mmm, well, why don't we get.... comfortable... at least?"  
________________________________________  
Angela Magana (RP)Today at 4:58 PM  
she smiled softly kissing back "mmm please baby" standing slowly "Zake still asks what happened to your pink hair, he has a good memory"  
________________________________________  
Aisling Daly (Shewolf)Today at 5:00 PM  
Aisling laughed softly. "What do you tell him?" She asked, leading Angela to bed, pausing to undress.  
________________________________________  
Angela Magana (RP)Today at 5:01 PM  
"that you lost a bet and had to change it, he laughed" Angela laughed smacking her girl's booty "and you talk about me having a sexy arse woman"  
________________________________________  
Aisling Daly (Shewolf)Today at 5:02 PM  
"Well, you do...." Aisling laughed, settling on the bed. "Now bring that sexy arse over here."  
________________________________________  
Angela Magana (RP)Today at 5:04 PM  
"thanks" playfully pouncing and slowly bouncing "you know...I was weird about marriage at first but I wouldn't say no to it...can't believe we have been dating a year now"  
being cute "my milkshake brings all the pussy to my yard"  
________________________________________  
Aisling Daly (Shewolf)Today at 5:06 PM  
"A year...." Aisling smiled. "Babe, did you just propose?"  
________________________________________  
Angela Magana (RP)Today at 5:07 PM  
"omg I did...well Aisling will you?" she smiled leaning close  
________________________________________  
Aisling Daly (Shewolf)Today at 5:09 PM  
Aisling grinned, kissing her sweetly. "Angie.... yes, yes I will. My precious Princess."  
________________________________________  
Angela Magana (RP)Today at 5:10 PM  
Angela kissed back tearing up, ready to settle down "mmm love you so much, thanks for helping me through the bullshit"  
________________________________________  
Aisling Daly (Shewolf)Today at 5:11 PM  
"I love you too." Aisling smiled, stroking Angela's cheek, deepening the kiss.  
________________________________________  
Angela Magana (RP)Today at 5:13 PM  
she moaned pressing her tits into Aisling's slowly grinding "mmm you're so cute"  
smirking "Your Majesty is very happy"  
________________________________________  
Aisling Daly (Shewolf)Today at 5:14 PM  
"Mmm, my Princess." Aisling smiled, grinding a little more.  
________________________________________  
Angela Magana (RP)Today at 5:16 PM  
Angela gasped sliding a hand between them, masterbating a bit "damn i'm soaked, baby"  
________________________________________  
Aisling Daly (Shewolf)Today at 5:19 PM  
"I know baby, I can feel you dripping."  
________________________________________  
Angela Magana (RP)Today at 5:20 PM  
"wanna taste me?" she smiled kissing all over her wife's neck, suckling both nipples hard with loud pops, bouncing faster  
________________________________________  
Aisling Daly (Shewolf)Today at 5:25 PM  
"Mmm, do you want me too?"  
________________________________________  
Angela Magana (RP)Today at 5:26 PM  
"god yes" Angela smiled again playing with Aisling's hair "you're cute either style, I do miss the pink though" playfully nibbling those cute cheeks  
________________________________________  
Aisling Daly (Shewolf)Today at 5:56 PM  
Aisling laughed softly. "Maybe I'll bring it back one day..." She teased, moving to lap softly at Angela's clit.  
________________________________________  
Angela Magana (RP)Today at 5:57 PM  
"yay, either way you're cute as fuck so I am not pressuring you to change it Ais Bash" she fell back laying there with her legs on her wife's shoulders "ohhhh" holding her hair  
*mmm" Angela sucked her own nipples  
________________________________________  
Aisling Daly (Shewolf)Today at 5:58 PM  
"Mmmm..." Aisling teased, upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Angela Magana (RP)Today at 6:02 PM  
"baby i'm gonna cum soooo hard for you and turn you even whiter" she laughed curling her toes as her feet rested on the back of Aisling's neck "sorry my feet are a bit dirty" sticking her tongue between her breasts and screaming as she came  
________________________________________  
Aisling Daly (Shewolf)Today at 6:05 PM  
"Dirty's fine." Aisling laughed, cleaning her lover softly. "Mmmm, you still taste so good babe."  
________________________________________  
Angela Magana (RP)Today at 6:08 PM  
"haha ok" Angela smiled big pulling her Irish sweetheart up and kissing her deep, massaging that booty with her feet while fingering her  
________________________________________  
Aisling Daly (Shewolf)Today at 6:10 PM  
Aisling moaned softly into the kiss, arching to her touch. "Fuck, you are so hot."  
________________________________________  
Angela Magana (RP)Today at 6:11 PM  
"you too Ais Bash" fisting her wife hard, offering her tits  
"having babies is like pushing a watermelon through your vagina" she laughed  
________________________________________  
Aisling Daly (Shewolf)Today at 6:13 PM  
Aisling smiled, latching onto Angela's tits to suckle, riding her fist hard. "Is that why you love fisting me so much? payback?"  
________________________________________  
Angela Magana (RP)Today at 6:15 PM  
"yup pretty much" she teased and moaning, enjoying as Ais rode, kissing her wife's forehead smiling "gosh you're adorable when you moan and suck my titties"  
________________________________________  
Aisling Daly (Shewolf)Today at 6:20 PM  
Aisling laughed softly. "Mmm, you like that huh?"  
________________________________________  
Angela Magana (RP)Today at 6:20 PM  
"very much" Angela smiled staring and upping her pace now ontop, moving down to lick Ais  
________________________________________  
Aisling Daly (Shewolf)Today at 6:22 PM  
Aisling moaned, soon cumming.  
________________________________________  
Angela Magana (RP)Today at 6:23 PM  
"mmm good lil Lass" she smirked licking her wife clean then tickled her foot  
"you have some long toes"  
________________________________________  
Aisling Daly (Shewolf)Today at 6:25 PM  
"Suckable do you think?"  
________________________________________  
Angela Magana (RP)Today at 6:25 PM  
"very suckable" Angela grabbed one softly and suckled those toes, licking between them  
________________________________________  
Aisling Daly (Shewolf)Today at 6:27 PM  
Aisling giggled then moaned softly. "God that's hot."  
________________________________________  
Angela Magana (RP)Today at 6:28 PM  
"think so?" she smiled licking up from heel to toe then moved up to cuddle  
"does my breath smell like feet now?" going for a kiss  
________________________________________  
Aisling Daly (Shewolf)Today at 6:32 PM  
"Oh yeah I think so." Aisling laughed. "Mmm nope." She was grinning as she kissed Angela. "Sexy girl."  
________________________________________  
Angela Magana (RP)Today at 6:33 PM  
Angela smirked kissing back "mmm omg haha...Enson wants to go to the beach when they come back to visit and go check the booty...i'm like what? he goes check the booty like Mummy and Miss Jessy" sighs laughing  
________________________________________  
Aisling Daly (Shewolf)Today at 6:36 PM  
Aisling laughed. "Oh dear.... what did you say?"  
________________________________________  
Angela Magana (RP)Today at 6:38 PM  
"I said yup, you're Mummy's kid" she laughed nuzzling Ais's neck  
"but I am not innocent myself" grabbing her wife's booty  
________________________________________  
Aisling Daly (Shewolf)Today at 6:42 PM  
Aisling laughed, spanking Angela softly. "Kinky."  
________________________________________  
Angela Magana (RP)Today at 6:44 PM  
"ack" Angela smiled kissing her wife and cuddled closer.


	37. Juliana Lima/Marion Reneau Part 1

Marion Reneau (RP)Today at 6:08 PM  
Bantamweight The Belizean Bruiser Marion Reneau fought hard and tough in the cage. When she wasn't fighting, she was a High School PE Teacher. She had wins over Jessica Andrade, Sara McMann, and Talita Bernardo and losses to Holly Holm, Ashlee Evans-Smith, Cat Zingano, and Yana Kunitskaya. Marion found love in her friend and Brazilian fighter Juliana Lima, they have been dating since they were teens. Marion blew her whistle to end class. "ok everyone pick up that'll be it for today, awesome day looking forward to next week, enjoy your weekend" she watched everyone scatter to pick up everything then looked over seeing Juliana walk in, she was wearing Coach shirt and shorts, hair down. "hey babe, just finishing up for the day" They also had a teen son named Xavier from when they were younger but grew apart till a couple years ago and reconnecting while both fighting in the UFC. Marion started MMA in her early 30s to help pay for Xavier's College. "I have someone for you to meet Ju"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Juliana Lima (Shewolf)Today at 6:17 PM  
"Oh?" Juliana asked with a smile, moving to kiss her girlfriend. "Marion.... you ever wonder how come we found each other again?"  
________________________________________  
Marion Reneau (RP)Today at 6:19 PM  
Marion smiled kissing back nodding "I've been thinking about that a lot lately, guess cause we truly love each other...now don't be mad but...when we broke up, I had a baby boy a few months later...you have a son, Xavier is yours"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Juliana Lima (Shewolf)Today at 6:21 PM  
"Marion..." Juliana had smiled, sighing softly and kissing Marion again. "Is that why you ran off on me?" She spoke softly. "That first day you came back.... is that why?"  
________________________________________  
Marion Reneau (RP)Today at 6:22 PM  
holding Juliana's shoulders as they kissed "yes and i'm very sorry about that...I love you Ju"  
________________________________________  
Juliana Lima (Shewolf)Today at 6:25 PM  
"I love you too Mari...." Juliana smiled softly, stroking her girl's hair sweetly. "So... does our son know you've been dating his mom again?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Marion Reneau (RP)Today at 6:26 PM  
"I told him we have been talking, he said whatever makes me happy, and you really make me happy" Marion smiled big heading home with her girl  
________________________________________  
Juliana Lima (Shewolf)Today at 6:27 PM  
"You make me happy too Mari." Juliana smiled softly, going home with Marion, her voice warm as she added. "My little babymama."  
________________________________________  
Marion Reneau (RP)Today at 6:28 PM  
laughing softly, excited....later at home "Xavier come down please?" he walked down from studying "yeah Mom?" she smiled "well babe this is Xavier, he's 16 going on 17"  
________________________________________  
Juliana Lima (Shewolf)Today at 6:30 PM  
"Tall boy arentcha?" Juliana smiled, moving to greet Xavier with a smile, laughing a little when he swept her into a hug. "Oh wow, okay... strong too."  
________________________________________  
Marion Reneau (RP)Today at 6:32 PM  
"yeah i play Basketball" he smiled hugging Ju, Marion laughed taking a pic "awww my loves" tearing up "Xavier, that's your other Mom"  
she smiled softly not knowing how to explain  
________________________________________  
Juliana Lima (Shewolf)Today at 6:35 PM  
Juliana smiled, hugging Xavier back when he hugged her. "So, we okay Xav? You aren't mad at.... either of us?"  
________________________________________  
Marion Reneau (RP)Today at 6:36 PM  
"Cool tattoo, Momma Ju" Xavier smiled talking with her a bit "no Mom explained everything, it's ok" Marion hugged them both  
________________________________________  
Juliana Lima (Shewolf)Today at 6:37 PM  
Juliana smiled, hugging Marion gently. "Okay then.... I have a question for both of you..."  
________________________________________  
Marion Reneau (RP)Today at 6:38 PM  
"he studied Portuguese in School baby, so you don't feel bad if you thought he didn't understand you"  
________________________________________  
Juliana Lima (Shewolf)Today at 6:38 PM  
She paused then added. "Xav, would you please let me officially adopt you?" She paused then added. "and Mari..... will you marry me?"  
She was grinning as she added a quieter line of Portuguese. 'I'm proud of you son.'  
________________________________________  
Marion Reneau (RP)Today at 6:39 PM  
Marion gasped looking to Ju, Xavier smiled softly and nodded "oh gosh Juliana....yes baby yes"  
________________________________________  
Juliana Lima (Shewolf)Today at 6:40 PM  
Juliana smiled, kissing Marion softly. "My beautiful family.... a big strong son and a cute lil wife."  
________________________________________  
Marion Reneau (RP)Today at 6:41 PM  
kissing back with a big hug "that sums us all up perfect"  
"love you both" Xavier hugged them "i'll go finish studying then cook later" Marion smiled "he's a good cook you'll love it Ma"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Juliana Lima (Shewolf)Today at 6:49 PM  
Juliana smiled. "Okay sweetie."  
________________________________________  
Marion Reneau (RP)Today at 6:51 PM  
as he headed back upstairs, Marion rubbed her wife's arms and chest "I showed him the fight when you beat Almeida a few years back, he said wow that lady is strong"  
________________________________________  
Juliana Lima (Shewolf)Today at 6:56 PM  
"Mmm, guess it runs in the family now huh?" Juliana smiled, stealing a sweet kiss.  
________________________________________  
Marion Reneau (RP)Today at 6:57 PM  
"yeah sure does" she smiled kissing back and moaning then took Ju to the bedroom, sliding her top off  
"41 and this Mommy is still looking good...right Ju?"  
________________________________________  
Juliana Lima (Shewolf)Today at 7:00 PM  
"Babe.... you always looked good." Juliana smiled, moving to cup and caress Marion's breasts.  
________________________________________  
Marion Reneau (RP)Today at 7:02 PM  
"you too, love you so much" she kissed on her wife's neck helping Ju undress, smirking as she got Ju's pants down "beautiful penis"  
teasing "you had more hair back then, not as thick anymore"  
________________________________________  
Juliana Lima (Shewolf)Today at 7:11 PM  
"Yeah well, one too many tugs and hair comes loose..." Juliana shrugged, kissing Marion softly as she helped her finish undressing. "So.... bed and a little lovemaking?"  
________________________________________  
Marion Reneau (RP)Today at 7:12 PM  
"true, story of my life" Marion laughed kissing back "mmm with a dick like that how can I say no?" Marion smiled big smacking her wife's ass and getting in bed, stroking Ju  
________________________________________  
Juliana Lima (Shewolf)Today at 7:14 PM  
Juliana smiled, letting Marion stroke her and moaning softly. "Mmm, I missed you."  
________________________________________  
Marion Reneau (RP)Today at 7:16 PM  
"missed you too, glad we're back together and engaged, I love you" upping her pace and leaning over to suck at the thick head, hair falling in her face  
________________________________________  
Juliana Lima (Shewolf)Today at 7:19 PM  
"I love you too." Juliana smiled, stroking hair from Marion's face. "My sex goddess."  
________________________________________  
Marion Reneau (RP)Today at 7:22 PM  
she stared bobbing, feeling so beautiful "mmm how did you stay so big since you were younger? lets see if I can still take it down" Marion smiled big and deepthroated, gagging a bit but relaxing  
________________________________________  
Juliana Lima (Shewolf)Today at 7:26 PM  
"It's a family trait." Juliana smiled, moaning softly and stroking Marion's hair. "You're still so damn sexy."  
________________________________________  
Marion Reneau (RP)Today at 7:28 PM  
she laughed a bit, blushing as she pulled off smiling big "I hope so, you're still sexy yourself" Marion licked her own nipple "my boobs got a little saggy"  
smirking and tickling her wife's foot  
________________________________________  
Juliana Lima (Shewolf)Today at 7:29 PM  
"Saggy? hardly..." Juliana smiled, moving to gently suck on a breast, stroking Marion's stomach softly. "You are still absolutely perfect."  
________________________________________  
Marion Reneau (RP)Today at 7:30 PM  
"they are sagging just a bit" moaning and laying back, playing with Ju's hair "mmm thanks sweetheart"  
rubbing her wife's arms and smacking her ass  
________________________________________  
Juliana Lima (Shewolf)Today at 7:31 PM  
"Mmm, so.... you going to let me taste you?"  
________________________________________  
Marion Reneau (RP)Today at 7:33 PM  
"i'm all yours Juliana" Marion stared then suckled one of Ju's tits, caressing that cock again "hope you don't mind my little bush"  
________________________________________  
Juliana Lima (Shewolf)Today at 7:34 PM  
"Of course I don't." Juliana smiled, moving to gently lap at her wife's pussy, humming softly.  
________________________________________  
Marion Reneau (RP)Today at 7:35 PM  
"ohhh still so amazing" one leg over her wife's shoulder watching and smiling "that tongue makes me tingle"  
legs open a bit wider "still into ass fingering too?"  
________________________________________  
Juliana Lima (Shewolf)Today at 7:39 PM  
"Mmm, if you are?" Juliana asked softly.  
________________________________________  
Marion Reneau (RP)Today at 7:40 PM  
"i'm up for anything with you" Marion moved Ju's hair back smiling  
________________________________________  
Juliana Lima (Shewolf)Today at 8:40 PM  
Juliana smiled, continuing to gently lap at Marion's pussy, slowly teasing a finger into her ass.  
________________________________________  
Marion Reneau (RP)Today at 8:41 PM  
"oooo" Marion laughed arching "damn baby"  
she came hard  
________________________________________  
Juliana Lima (Shewolf)Today at 8:47 PM  
Juliana laughed kissing Marion softly. "Ready to ride babe?"  
________________________________________  
Marion Reneau (RP)Today at 8:48 PM  
she kissed back holding Ju's cheek nodding "mmm yes" Marion kneeled up to suck on her wife a bit to get it ready  
________________________________________  
Juliana Lima (Shewolf)Today at 8:50 PM  
Juliana smiled, moving to let Marion suck her cock a little before slowly slipping into her, cupping her ass. "God babe.... so tight."  
________________________________________  
Marion Reneau (RP)Today at 8:52 PM  
"ohhh you feel really nice Ma Ju" Marion smiled hugging her wife laughing "got your grip?"  
________________________________________  
Juliana Lima (Shewolf)Today at 8:55 PM  
"Mmm, best way to spare you slipping babe..." Juliana teased, slowly making a pace.  
________________________________________  
Marion Reneau (RP)Today at 8:55 PM  
"mmm thoughtful and precious" she smiled kissing her wife while riding, moaning  
"ohhh god i'm gonna cum"  
________________________________________  
Juliana Lima (Shewolf)Today at 8:58 PM  
"Then cum babe." Juliana smiled, upping her pace, her own cum soon released.  
________________________________________  
Marion Reneau (RP)Today at 9:00 PM  
Marion gasped as she came undone, holding on tight and kissing Ju's neck and tits, suckling one  
________________________________________  
Juliana Lima (Shewolf)Today at 9:03 PM  
Juliana smiled, stroking Marion's hair as she slid out of her. "So sexy."  
________________________________________  
Marion Reneau (RP)Today at 9:03 PM  
"you too" smiling big and kissing Ju again, cuddling up "you still got it after all these years"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Juliana Lima (Shewolf)Today at 9:53 PM  
Juliana smiled softly. "Well, at least you think so."  
________________________________________  
Marion Reneau (RP)Today at 9:54 PM  
"it's true you are" Marion stared being sexy, kissing her wife again  
________________________________________  
Juliana Lima (Shewolf)Today at 9:55 PM  
Juliana smiled, kissing back. "I love you Marion."  
________________________________________  
Marion Reneau (RP)Today at 9:55 PM  
smiling big "love you Juliana".


	38. Julie Kedzie/Lisa Ellis Part 1

Lisa Ellis-Kedzie (RP)Yesterday at 10:40 PM  
Lisa Ellis was a contestant on TUF Season 20 and lost to Jessica Penne in the opening round then at the Finale, she lost to Felice Herrig in a preliminary, her last UFC loss was to Bec Rawlings in May 2015. Ellis now was engaged to former Bantamweight fighter and Invicta Matchmaker Julie Fireball Kedzie, who proposed in 2017 after dating 2 years, but knew each other since competing at the HooknShoot Women's Grand Prix in 2005, where both were semi-finalists, Lisa lost but Julie went on to win the whole thing. "you look great in that shirt and suit, handsome woman" Lisa smiled big wearing a loose black sparkly dress and heels, hair pulled back as they got ready to marry at a little Chapel, a few months after she gave birth to their daughter. "and babe...please do not make that crazy face you made at weigh-ins when you fought Bethe, i want a good wedding pic" she laughed smiling big as she finished buttoning Julie's shirt "ready honey? is that schlong secure?" Lisa smirked picking up their 4 month old daughter Eleanor kissing her cheek "awww don't crash out now before pictures babygirl, Mommy and Nanna paid alot for that picture package" she was also worried about their friend Kish  
________________________________________  
Julie Kedzie (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:45 PM  
"Relax babe, she'll stay awake." Julie smiled, stroking Lisa's back softly. "You heard they might sell UFC off soon?"  
________________________________________  
Lisa Ellis-Kedzie (RP)Yesterday at 10:46 PM  
Lisa smiled swaying slowly being comforted by Julie "when is that happening? I didn't hear anything about it, but I thought I saw Bec or someone post something"  
________________________________________  
Julie Kedzie (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:47 PM  
"Apparently once everyone in the company has a last match under Dana...." Julie paused then added. "Just hope it's soon."  
________________________________________  
Lisa Ellis-Kedzie (RP)Yesterday at 10:50 PM  
"Dana is an ass, straight up hate what he is doing to everyone" patting Eleanor's back as she whines "me too, hell you'd be awesome as the owner, even a damn good matchmaker" she kissed her woman  
________________________________________  
Julie Kedzie (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:51 PM  
Julie smiled, kissing Lisa softly. "Ana's buying it... I might buy in if I have to, make Dana really suffer."  
________________________________________  
Lisa Ellis-Kedzie (RP)Yesterday at 10:52 PM  
"Ana is awesome, thank God someone with some sense!" Lisa smiled back and laughed "his balls would shrink if he has any" looking at Julie before they went out to get married "are you sure that last button isn't too tight?"  
________________________________________  
Julie Kedzie (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:54 PM  
"I'll undo it once kiddo goes to bed." Julie promised, smiling as she waited to finally marry her fiancee.  
________________________________________  
Lisa Ellis-Kedzie (RP)Yesterday at 10:55 PM  
Lisa smiled big hooking arms and walking to the altar where their friend was doing the ceremony, handing Eleanor to her Mom and holding a bouquet(edited)  
________________________________________  
Julie Kedzie (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:57 PM  
Julie smiled, doing the ceremony. "I do."  
________________________________________  
Lisa Ellis-Kedzie (RP)Yesterday at 11:02 PM  
Lisa teared up "I Do" smiling big, locking fingers  
________________________________________  
Julie Kedzie (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:07 PM  
Julie smiled, leaning to kiss Lisa sweetly when given permission. "I love you Lisa."  
________________________________________  
Lisa Ellis-Kedzie (RP)Yesterday at 11:08 PM  
kissing back hard and smiling "love you Julie, now you're stuck with me" Lisa teased and tossed her bouquet as her sister caught it  
________________________________________  
Julie Kedzie (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:12 PM  
Julie laughed. "Finally."  
________________________________________  
Lisa Ellis-Kedzie (RP)Yesterday at 11:12 PM  
"ha Lois has to get married now" she giggled hugging Lisa and Julie  
________________________________________  
Julie Kedzie (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:15 PM  
Julie smiled, kissing Lisa's cheek softly. "Let's get the last photos so babygirl can sleep."  
________________________________________  
Lisa Ellis-Kedzie (RP)Yesterday at 11:17 PM  
Lisa smiled then walked to her Mom "Eleanor, it's official babygirl" kissing her cheeks and taking her back to her Nanna for pictures, letting Julie hold her(edited)  
________________________________________  
Julie Kedzie (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:45 PM  
Julie smiled, cuddling the small girl as the photos were taken, handing her back to her Nanna. "Let's go home babe."  
________________________________________  
Lisa Ellis-Kedzie (RP)Yesterday at 11:46 PM  
Lisa smiled big for the pics, happy to be married to the love of her life and share this day with their daughter and friends "Mom wants to keep her for the night, is it ok baby blue eyes?" smirking(edited)  
________________________________________  
Julie Kedzie (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:49 PM  
"Might be a good plan since... we should definitely consummate the marriage.... and make sure nobody can stop us..."  
________________________________________  
Lisa Ellis-Kedzie (RP)Yesterday at 11:51 PM  
she laughed loving Julie's choice of words "yeah we need a night for ourselves, Mom if she cries too much call us" as her Mom hugged them and took Eleanor  
"love you both, congrats..oh Julie when is the next fight card?" Mom asked  
________________________________________  
Julie Kedzie (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:52 PM  
"Two weeks." Julie smiled. "By then hopefully everyone will be able to cross companies."  
________________________________________  
Lisa Ellis-Kedzie (RP)Yesterday at 11:53 PM  
"that would great, we're hoping for some good news" she smiled softly hugging her Mom before leaving with her wife  
"so are they gonna email you or..?"  
________________________________________  
Julie Kedzie (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:57 PM  
"Ana will yes." Julie smiled. "She's a decent boss."  
________________________________________  
Lisa Ellis-Kedzie (RP)Yesterday at 11:57 PM  
"ok good, so happy you get to continue what you love baby" Lisa smiled big as they got in the car to head home  
"hope babygirl will be ok" Lisa teared up slipping her heels off, placing her cute feet in Julie's lap(edited)  
________________________________________  
March 25, 2019  
Julie Kedzie (Shewolf)Today at 12:19 AM  
"I'm sure she will be." Julie soothed, stroking her wife's feet as she let the limo take them home. "Just you and me tonight.... she'll have fun playing with Nanna."  
________________________________________  
Lisa Ellis-Kedzie (RP)Today at 12:22 AM  
Lisa smiled loving her feet rubbed "I need to stop worrying, just I held her for 9 months and now she's 5 months old, Mommy issues"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Julie Kedzie (Shewolf)Today at 12:42 AM  
"You are so cute... all fussy." Julie smiled. "I'll distract you when we get home..."  
________________________________________  
Lisa Ellis-Kedzie (RP)Today at 12:43 AM  
laughing and blushing, rubbing her wife's bulge with her feet "not if I distract you first" Lisa pulled her dress down exposing her bullet nipples  
"damn you are popping that schlong Julie"  
________________________________________  
Julie Kedzie (Shewolf)Today at 12:53 AM  
"You do fluster me babe..." Julie teased, smirking when the limo parked up, getting out and scooping Lisa into her arms to take her indoors.  
________________________________________  
Lisa Ellis-Kedzie (RP)Today at 12:54 AM  
"I try" Lisa let her hair down smiling softly, gasping as she scooped up "mmm my love" kissing Julie as they got inside  
________________________________________  
Julie Kedzie (Shewolf)Today at 12:56 AM  
"You still get so cute all swoony." Julie teased, locking the door behind them and moving to kiss Lisa.  
________________________________________  
Lisa Ellis-Kedzie (RP)Today at 12:57 AM  
"blame me? i'm in love with you" melting as they made out, getting that suit off and unbuttoning her wife's shirt  
________________________________________  
Julie Kedzie (Shewolf)Today at 1:00 AM  
Julie smiled, letting Lisa undress her before moving to undress Lisa after she had finished. "So.... if you're in love with me.... how about we... make love?"  
________________________________________  
Lisa Ellis-Kedzie (RP)Today at 1:01 AM  
"mmm it's been a while...I want you" rubbing her pussy and following Julie to the bedroom, Lisa smiled softly getting in bed  
________________________________________  
Julie Kedzie (Shewolf)Today at 1:02 AM  
"You worried about getting another baby?"  
________________________________________  
Lisa Ellis-Kedzie (RP)Today at 1:03 AM  
"no why? i'm on the pill so we're good baby" slowly sucking on her wife's cock as they settled  
"Bethe was just mad cause you have a bigger dick" she laughed continuing  
________________________________________  
Julie Kedzie (Shewolf)Today at 1:05 AM  
Julie moaned softly, gently stroking her wife's hair. "Mmm, well she landed herself a cutie anyway so god knows why she's so bothered."  
________________________________________  
Lisa Ellis-Kedzie (RP)Today at 1:06 AM  
"oh Caroline sees something in her...guess i'm happy for them" slowly deepthroating and straddling Julie's face  
________________________________________  
Julie Kedzie (Shewolf)Today at 1:07 AM  
Julie laughed, licking Lisa's pussy gently. "Don't be mean, Bethe's kinda cute when she's distracted by her wife, not getting all up in our faces, right babe?"  
________________________________________  
Lisa Ellis-Kedzie (RP)Today at 1:10 AM  
"I wasn't but I am married to you so it's normal" teasing and laughing, moaning and giving head "mmm yeah she is a pretty woman and she's happy, gotta give her that"  
bobbing and moaning  
________________________________________  
Julie Kedzie (Shewolf)Today at 1:16 AM  
Julie smirked, lapping at Lisa's pussy some more, determined to get them both off.  
________________________________________  
Lisa Ellis-Kedzie (RP)Today at 1:16 AM  
Lisa moaned and hummed upping her pace, so turned on by her wife, wiggling her ass a bit and riding Julie's tongue, toes curling(edited)  
________________________________________  
Julie Kedzie (Shewolf)Today at 1:22 AM  
Julie laughed and upped her pace further.  
________________________________________  
Lisa Ellis-Kedzie (RP)Today at 1:23 AM  
"what are you laughing at?" she asked moaning and arching, cumming hard as she pumped Julie's cock faster while sucking her balls then went back to giving good sloppy head, slurping loudly(edited)  
________________________________________  
Julie Kedzie (Shewolf)Today at 1:41 AM  
Julie soon came herself. "You are so needy babe."  
________________________________________  
Lisa Ellis-Kedzie (RP)Today at 1:42 AM  
she smirked drinking it down, rubbing some over her chest "and you spoil me, so what?" Lisa laid back kissing her wife, spitting some cum  
________________________________________  
Julie Kedzie (Shewolf)Today at 1:48 AM  
"So you make me incredibly proud, that's all." Julie smiled, moving into the kiss, sharing the cum with a soft hum.  
________________________________________  
Lisa Ellis-Kedzie (RP)Today at 1:50 AM  
Lisa smiled softly humming aswell, cuddling close as they kissed and swapped cum swallowing "mmm yummy" laying on her wife's chest "love you so much, so happy you made me a Mommy and married me"  
________________________________________  
Julie Kedzie (Shewolf)Today at 1:51 AM  
"Babe, I was always going to marry you." Julie smiled, gently shifting to tease her cock over Lisa's pussy. "My sweet, sexy, strong woman."  
________________________________________  
Lisa Ellis-Kedzie (RP)Today at 1:53 AM  
"I know but you waited a while, which isn't bad cause we both wanted to wait for the right time" smiling big as her pussy lips were soaked "mmm take me from behind?"  
________________________________________  
Julie Kedzie (Shewolf)Today at 1:54 AM  
"You sure you can handle that babe?"  
________________________________________  
Lisa Ellis-Kedzie (RP)Today at 1:56 AM  
"maybe we should wait huh? I am still sensitive, that's why I arched" she smiled big  
________________________________________  
Julie Kedzie (Shewolf)Today at 1:56 AM  
"Well, you know I'll be patient with you babe.... unless you'd rather ride it?"  
________________________________________  
Lisa Ellis-Kedzie (RP)Today at 1:57 AM  
softly suckling her wife's nipple, her own tits a little bigger and lactating "lets wait a couple more weeks"  
laughing a bit "horny ass, you should let me fuck you in the ass"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Julie Kedzie (Shewolf)Today at 2:06 AM  
"How exactly would you do that babe?"  
________________________________________  
Lisa Ellis-Kedzie (RP)Today at 2:07 AM  
"get a strappy"  
she shrugged cuddling up  
________________________________________  
Julie Kedzie (Shewolf)Today at 2:08 AM  
"Well, if you'd like to.... I'm open to it..."  
________________________________________  
Lisa Ellis-Kedzie (RP)Today at 2:08 AM  
"we can go shopping tomorrow then" Lisa smiled kissing Julie  
________________________________________  
Julie Kedzie (Shewolf)Today at 2:09 AM  
Julie grinned, kissing back. "Works for me babe."


	39. Aleksandra Albu/JJ Aldritch Part 1

Alekzandra Albu (Shewolf)Yesterday at 4:38 PM  
Alexsandra Albu had always been a little shy about sharing her outside interests with her MMA team and friends. She knew Dana looked down on her for it and she had no interest in being hated for liking modelling as well as doing MMA. Lately she had begun to talk to JJ about it a little, although she was still a little timid. She had gone to her latest modelling gig, blushing when she was asked who her dream date would be. She had hesitated then answered. "I guess.... JJ Aldrich. She's always been very sweet."  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Yesterday at 4:41 PM  
Denver, Colorado's JJ Aldrich was part of TUF 23 as part of Team Joanna along with Jamie Moyle, Ashley Yoder, and Helen Harper but lost in opening round to Tatiana Suarez. JJ went on to lose to Juliana Lima in December 2016, but beat Danielle Taylor and Polyana Viana last year, then recently lost to Maycee Barber last weekend. JJ seen everyone was hooking up and felt left out until she heard Aleksandra Albu had mentioned her in an article on UFC.com about dating interests, they were good friends and always hung out to talk. "hope she likes these" JJ walked into the Agency with her hair down, green and orange shirt and a nice pair of pants, new shoes. "is Alexsandra around?" she asked someone, also carrying a pink rose and some candy.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Alekzandra Albu (Shewolf)Yesterday at 4:59 PM  
"Behind you." Aleks answered from behind JJ, smiling a little shyly.  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Yesterday at 4:59 PM  
she turned smiling big and hugging her friend "ah my Russian comrade, hiya" holding tight for a bit emotional like Aleks was "hey i heard your interview...i love you too" presenting the gifts(edited)  
________________________________________  
Alekzandra Albu (Shewolf)Yesterday at 5:45 PM  
Aleks smiled softly, kissing JJ's cheek as they hugged, accepting the gifts with a shy blush. "JJ.... How come you are so sweet?"  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Yesterday at 5:50 PM  
"just am" she laughed and kneeled pulling a box from her pants, photographer started taking pics, JJ smiled big looking up "I love you so much Aleks"  
________________________________________  
Alekzandra Albu (Shewolf)Yesterday at 5:56 PM  
Aleks smiled softly. "JJ.... are you... proposing?"  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Yesterday at 5:57 PM  
"I sure am...will you marry me Stitch?"  
tickling her girl's abs  
________________________________________  
Alekzandra Albu (Shewolf)Yesterday at 6:14 PM  
Aleks giggled and smiled. "Yes JJ, Yes I'll marry you."  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Yesterday at 6:16 PM  
JJ teared up slipping the ring on Aleks' finger, standing and kissing her "omg did that just happen?" hearing one of the girls that worked there  
________________________________________  
Alekzandra Albu (Shewolf)Yesterday at 6:18 PM  
Aleks laughed and kissed JJ sweetly. "Jealous much?" She called to the girl.  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Yesterday at 6:19 PM  
laughing and smiling for some pic, doing her fight pose  
________________________________________  
Alekzandra Albu (Shewolf)Yesterday at 6:20 PM  
Aleks smiled, kissing JJ for another photo.  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Yesterday at 6:21 PM  
JJ kissed back holding her wife's beautiful butt  
"damn rock hard buns"  
________________________________________  
Alekzandra Albu (Shewolf)Yesterday at 6:50 PM  
"Why are you so surprised?" Aleks teased. "Yours is too babe."  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Yesterday at 6:53 PM  
"just in love, feels nice I need to get on your training and fitness" smiling big as she kissed on Aleks "mmm love you...can I steal my Fiancee for the rest of the day? week?" JJ flexed  
________________________________________  
Alekzandra Albu (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:00 PM  
"How about month? I've got a while of holiday owing..."  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Yesterday at 7:01 PM  
"perfect, we have a lot of planning and..." she whispered "sexy times" she kissed her wife  
"damn girl" JJ's hands feeling up on Aleks' rock hard biceps, almost melting  
________________________________________  
Alekzandra Albu (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:07 PM  
Aleks smiled, kissing JJ. "You really need to relax before we get heated in public... let's go home."  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Yesterday at 7:10 PM  
"well if you weren't so sexy Stitch" teasing and sticking her tongue out and smiling answering one lady "yeah we'd love to take wedding pics here" holding Aleks' arm  
________________________________________  
Alekzandra Albu (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:13 PM  
Aleks smiled. "We'll call back when we set a date..."  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Yesterday at 7:15 PM  
JJ smiled back waving and heading out to bring her wifey home "rain? really?" later at home... "excited to move in babe?"  
undressing and punching on her bag a bit, showing off  
________________________________________  
Alekzandra Albu (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:18 PM  
"You know I am Jay...." Aleks teased. "I hate being alone."  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Yesterday at 7:19 PM  
"you're not alone anymore Stitch" walking up as Aleks stared at the rain out of the window, kissing on her wife's neck  
________________________________________  
Alekzandra Albu (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:26 PM  
Aleks smiled, relaxing into her wife's kisses.  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Yesterday at 7:27 PM  
JJ smiled softly "you're so beautiful, so happy to be yours"  
________________________________________  
Alekzandra Albu (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:32 PM  
"I'm beautiful, have you seen yourself?"  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Yesterday at 7:36 PM  
blushing "I love you so much" she cupped her wife's tits "wanna come see my new shower? had it installed last week"  
________________________________________  
Alekzandra Albu (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:41 PM  
"You just want me naked." Aleks teased.  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Yesterday at 7:42 PM  
"it's crossed my mind a couple times" JJ laughed taking her to see it, turning it on and getting under, water cascading down her naked body  
________________________________________  
Alekzandra Albu (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:43 PM  
Aleks laughed, stripping and moving to join JJ. "Nice shower babes..."  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Yesterday at 7:46 PM  
"thanks" she hip bumped Aleks and kissed her  
"mmm" hands cupping that cute butt  
________________________________________  
Alekzandra Albu (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:51 PM  
Aleks hummed softly, kissing back.  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Yesterday at 7:53 PM  
"you're so beautiful" JJ smiled as they kissed "I am so in love with you, so cute you were shocked when I asked"  
________________________________________  
Alekzandra Albu (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:57 PM  
"I didn't know you felt the same way?" Aleks admitted softly, smiling as she responded to the kiss, stroking her wife's back.  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Yesterday at 8:02 PM  
"well you stole my heart when I first got to the UFC, my favorite fight is when you beat Izabela..speaking of...she just got engaged too" moaning at Aleks' touch, chests pressed  
________________________________________  
Alekzandra Albu (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:14 PM  
"Well, thank god for that. Maybe together we can all chase that idiot man off." Aleks laughed, slowly teasing her hand over JJ's hip.  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Yesterday at 8:16 PM  
"oh yes, heard there's a new boss coming...finally" laughing and smiling big kissing Aleks' nose "wanna fuck?"  
________________________________________  
Alekzandra Albu (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:50 PM  
"Mmm, yes please." Aleks smiled.  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Yesterday at 9:51 PM  
JJ rubbed Aleks' tits, softly suckling one, her hand rubbing her wife's abs "mmm I wanna rub my pussy on those abs baby" she kissed her wife again  
________________________________________  
Alekzandra Albu (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:59 PM  
Aleks smiled. "Mmm, well I'm not saying no babe...."  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Yesterday at 10:01 PM  
smiling softly and turning shower off, getting towels and taking Aleks to her bedroom, having red peach fuzz "you do like hair hmm?" drying off then placing towel on the bed  
________________________________________  
Alekzandra Albu (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:08 PM  
Aleks smiled. "Hair's fine.... cute on you too."  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Yesterday at 10:09 PM  
"i'm loving that beautiful tight, bald pussy too" she smiled slowly rubbing herself then bit her lip motioning Aleks onto the bed "mmm come here sexy" pulling her wife into bed and grinding slowly, kissing her  
________________________________________  
Alekzandra Albu (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:10 PM  
Aleks smiled, moving to join JJ, kissing her as they began to grind.  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Yesterday at 10:14 PM  
JJ almost melted staring at Aleks, turned on and moaning for her wife "ohhhh baby that feels amazing" she said between breaths as she suckled on her wife's neck and tits  
________________________________________  
Alekzandra Albu (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:36 PM  
Aleks smiled, kissing JJ softly as she upped the pace. "I love you."  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Yesterday at 11:38 PM  
"I love you too" arching into the grind enjoying the kisses and moving her wife's hair back  
________________________________________  
Alekzandra Albu (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:41 PM  
Aleks soon began to moan.  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Yesterday at 11:43 PM  
rolling to get ontop, slowly grinding her pussy against Aleks' abs, JJ began massaging her wife's arms "damn baby you're so jacked, my kind of woman" smiling softly  
________________________________________  
Alekzandra Albu (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:51 PM  
"You're so lovely." Aleks murmured sweetly.  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Yesterday at 11:52 PM  
"thanks you too" she giggled softly loving the murmurs, leaning down to suckle Aleks' tits then offer her own "mmm thanks for loving me Aleks"  
________________________________________  
March 30, 2019  
Alekzandra Albu (Shewolf)Today at 12:25 AM  
Aleks smiled, kissing JJ. "Of course I love you baby." She whispered, moving to gently suckle on JJ's chest.  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Today at 12:26 AM  
biting her lip and playing with her wife's hair cumming hard while grinding more "ahhh Aleks!" kissing Aleks' forehead as her tits were suckled(edited)  
________________________________________  
Alekzandra Albu (Shewolf)Today at 12:34 AM  
Aleks smiled softly, kissing JJ as she herself came undone.  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Today at 12:35 AM  
JJ smiled big kissing back and staring "mmm YA lyublyu tebya" using some Russian to show her love.


	40. Alexa Grasso/Irene Aldana Part 1

Irene Aldana (RP)Yesterday at 8:43 PM  
Mexican Bantamweight Irene Robles Aldana always knew she was different but couldn't embrace it, she was shemale but did her best to enjoy life and avoid the negative. Irene was longtime best friends with Alexa Lobo Grasso, she was 5 years older than Alexa and knew her since she was 11 and her bestie was 6. Aldana had wins over Jessamyn Duke, Talita Bernardo, Colleen Schneider, and Luci Pudilova, and losses to Katlyn Chookagian, Tonya Evinger, and Leslie Smith. "hey Lobo...you awake?" *she softly whispered nudged Alexa smiling as they took a nap after training.  
________________________________________  
Alexa Grasso (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:45 PM  
Alexa had woken slowly, smiling slightly. "Hey 'Rene..."  
________________________________________  
Irene Aldana (RP)Yesterday at 8:46 PM  
"sleepyhead" laughing softly wearing her matching black Mexico shirt and shorts, hair down  
________________________________________  
Alexa Grasso (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:48 PM  
"You wear me out." Alexa teased, nuzzling up a little.  
________________________________________  
Irene Aldana (RP)Yesterday at 8:49 PM  
"I just like to push you a bit to better yourself" rubbing her friend's back gently, Irene kissed Alexa's forehead "you are adorable Lobo"  
________________________________________  
Alexa Grasso (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:53 PM  
"You really like me that much 'Rene?"  
________________________________________  
Irene Aldana (RP)Yesterday at 8:54 PM  
"yes you are my bestie" trying to ignore her soft bulge as they cuddled and talked, always afraid she'd pop a boner "what are you thinking about?"  
________________________________________  
Alexa Grasso (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:58 PM  
Alexa blushed and giggled a little. "You'd hate me if you knew..."  
________________________________________  
Irene Aldana (RP)Yesterday at 8:59 PM  
Irene smirked "you cheesin?" teasing about Alexa's big smile "lets go sit in a bubble bath"  
sniffing her own arm pits "I stink"  
________________________________________  
Alexa Grasso (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:13 PM  
"You smell cute to me." Alexa smiled, moving to get into the bath after she had poured it, adding bubblebath. She knew how nervous Irene could be. "Come bathe with me gorgeous."  
________________________________________  
Irene Aldana (RP)Yesterday at 9:15 PM  
"you have to say that just to get me to smile" Irene laughed following and undressing "drown us in bubbles Lobo" as she pulled her hair up into a bun then stepped in, showing off her toned body and small perky boobs(edited)  
________________________________________  
Alexa Grasso (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:17 PM  
"Maybe I love your smile?" Alexa teased, leaning closer when Irene settled. "Or maybe I just love you?"  
________________________________________  
Irene Aldana (RP)Yesterday at 9:19 PM  
"yours is better" she smiled big, she never showed teeth and had slight dimples "I love you too Mi bestie, always have since we were little"  
feeling her cock get hard while settling in the bubbles, playfully blowing some in Alexa's face  
________________________________________  
Alexa Grasso (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:28 PM  
Alexa giggled and smirked at her, kissing her softly.  
________________________________________  
Irene Aldana (RP)Yesterday at 9:29 PM  
acting shocked, softly kissing back "wow.." staring  
"so...love like...everyone else falling for their wives?"  
________________________________________  
Alexa Grasso (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:40 PM  
"Little bit." Alexa admitted coyly.  
________________________________________  
Irene Aldana (RP)Yesterday at 9:42 PM  
"well...I can't hide this from you" Irene stood a bit as her long cock poked from the bubbles "i'm strai....but i'd let you play with it"  
________________________________________  
Alexa Grasso (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:23 PM  
Alexa smiled, moving to gently stroke Irene's cock. "You sure you're straight sweetpea?"  
________________________________________  
Irene Aldana (RP)Yesterday at 10:24 PM  
"I thought i was" she laughed watching "mmm whatcha thinking of now?"  
________________________________________  
Alexa Grasso (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:34 PM  
"Maybe sucking on you?"  
________________________________________  
Irene Aldana (RP)Yesterday at 10:35 PM  
"oh my" Irene playfully blew bubbles at Alexa and smirked, shrugging "ok why not? I can't say no to you cheesy"  
________________________________________  
Alexa Grasso (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:42 PM  
Alexa giggled. "Only if you promise to date me..."  
________________________________________  
Irene Aldana (RP)Yesterday at 10:43 PM  
"you really wanna be with me huh?" she was confused but couldn't hide that she had feelings for Alexa, leaning in kissing her as she moaned from being stroked, fully erect  
________________________________________  
Alexa Grasso (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:49 PM  
Alexa smiled, kissing Irene softly. "I do... men never treat you right babe.... I would."  
________________________________________  
Irene Aldana (RP)Yesterday at 10:52 PM  
"well I have a penis..." she laughed kissing again "I do love you, sorry if I come off distant from your advances, just we been friends for a long time"  
________________________________________  
Alexa Grasso (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:52 PM  
"I know sweetheart, but we really can't ruin what we have... I promise."  
________________________________________  
Irene Aldana (RP)Yesterday at 10:53 PM  
"we're just advancing...breaking that shell i'm in...I mean...you're playing with my cock Lobo"  
________________________________________  
Alexa Grasso (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:57 PM  
Alexa smiled, kissing Irene softly. "I love you... and this cock... is perfect."  
________________________________________  
Irene Aldana (RP)Yesterday at 10:58 PM  
"I love you..might aswell just quit being scared and ask...will you marry me Alexa?" Irene kissed back holding her girl  
________________________________________  
Alexa Grasso (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:58 PM  
Alexa grinned instantly, kissing Irene softly and sweetly. "Yes. Yes 'Reenie I'll marry you."  
________________________________________  
Irene Aldana (RP)Yesterday at 11:00 PM  
Irene smiled tearing up loving the look on her bestie's face "mmm love you so much...thanks for making me realize my true self" she sat on side of tub rinsing off so she can get some head  
________________________________________  
Alexa Grasso (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:13 PM  
Alexa smiled, kissing Irene instantly and moving to lightly kiss the tip of her cock.  
________________________________________  
Irene Aldana (RP)Yesterday at 11:14 PM  
she kissed back smiling and moaned at the feel of Alexa's mouth "oooo Si!"  
________________________________________  
Alexa Grasso (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:15 PM  
"Ready babe?"  
________________________________________  
Irene Aldana (RP)Yesterday at 11:17 PM  
Irene nodded "should we go back to bed?" leaning down for another kiss  
________________________________________  
Alexa Grasso (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:21 PM  
Alexa smiled, kissing Irene softly. "It would be more comfy honey."  
________________________________________  
Irene Aldana (RP)Yesterday at 11:25 PM  
"yeah and you'd still get wet" smirking and getting out to dry off with her wifey  
________________________________________  
Alexa Grasso (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:26 PM  
Alexa laughed softly. "I would... you get me wet."  
________________________________________  
Irene Aldana (RP)Yesterday at 11:28 PM  
"mmm i noticed" teasing and loving that giggle Alexa had, drying her bestie off and heading back to bed laying down, holding her cock  
________________________________________  
Alexa Grasso (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:45 PM  
Alexa followed, smiling as she settled on the bed. "More head babe.... or should I mount up?"  
________________________________________  
Irene Aldana (RP)Yesterday at 11:47 PM  
"I love that sexy mouth" she smiled kissing Alexa's nose and neck then over her small tits biting one  
________________________________________  
Alexa Grasso (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:48 PM  
Alexa moaned softly, letting Irene suck on her tits.  
________________________________________  
Irene Aldana (RP)Yesterday at 11:48 PM  
pulling as she suckled, stroking herself for reactions "mmm ready for you"  
________________________________________  
Alexa Grasso (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:50 PM  
Alexa smiled moving to slowly suckle on Irene's cock.  
________________________________________  
Irene Aldana (RP)Yesterday at 11:52 PM  
"ohhh" moving her wife's hair back smiling, toes curling "my girl"  
teasing "get it nice and soaked for that cute butt"  
________________________________________  
March 28, 2019  
Alexa Grasso (Shewolf)Today at 12:01 AM  
"Mmm, yes ma'am." Alexa teased, upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Irene Aldana (RP)Today at 12:02 AM  
she gasped arching a bit as Alexa took it down "damn why was I so dumb, I love you" Irene cried in pleasure  
________________________________________  
Alexa Grasso (Shewolf)Today at 12:03 AM  
Alexa smiled, upping her pace and stroking the tears off Irene's face. "Love you so much Reenie."  
________________________________________  
Irene Aldana (RP)Today at 12:04 AM  
"Alexa, Mi love, Mi bestie, Mi wifey" she moaned thrusting, feeling her cock get soaked good "come here" she pulled her wife ontop sliding in slowly(edited)  
________________________________________  
Alexa Grasso (Shewolf)Today at 12:31 AM  
Alexa gasped and moaned. "Mmm."  
________________________________________  
Irene Aldana (RP)Today at 12:33 AM  
"awww you're so cute" she begin to thrust, holding Alexa close and kissing her deep  
________________________________________  
Alexa Grasso (Shewolf)Today at 12:34 AM  
Alexa responded hotly, moaning and riding her wife lovingly.  
________________________________________  
Irene Aldana (RP)Today at 12:38 AM  
upping her pace, hips smacking as they enjoyed a good make out "mmm love you, i'm gonna cum"  
________________________________________  
Alexa Grasso (Shewolf)Today at 12:40 AM  
"Cum for me babe." Alexa moaned, soon cumming herself.  
________________________________________  
Irene Aldana (RP)Today at 12:42 AM  
"all for you Lobo" Irene moaned cumming hard as she felt Alexa cum undone  
"oh God..." kissing softly  
________________________________________  
Alexa Grasso (Shewolf)Today at 12:52 AM  
Alexa smiled, kissing Irene softly. "Maybe we make babies?"  
________________________________________  
Irene Aldana (RP)Today at 12:53 AM  
"we can try" smiling back staring  
"love you Alexa"  
________________________________________  
Alexa Grasso (Shewolf)Today at 12:55 AM  
"Love you too Irene." Alexa smiled.  
________________________________________  
Irene Aldana (RP)Today at 12:58 AM  
pinching that cute butt and cuddling a bit before another round "rest up cause round 2 is coming" she sat up leaning to kiss on her wife's pussy  
________________________________________  
Alexa Grasso (Shewolf)Today at 12:59 AM  
Alexa giggled and moaned.  
________________________________________  
Irene Aldana (RP)Today at 1:01 AM  
licking deep to taste Alexa's juices then smiled  
________________________________________  
Alexa Grasso (Shewolf)Today at 1:02 AM  
Alexa soon came again.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Irene Aldana (RP)Today at 1:04 AM  
"mmmm" drinking it down, Irene kissed back up, kissing Alexa softly  
________________________________________  
Alexa Grasso (Shewolf)Today at 1:05 AM  
Alexa smiled, kissing Irene softly.


	41. Amanda Bobby Cooper/Tatiana 'Tati' Suarez Part 1

Tatiana 'Tati' Suarez had long ago accepted she was not a typical girl. She had loved learning MMA and had proven herself at TUF. She had won the whole thing by beating her now close friend Amanda Bobby Cooper also known as ABC. She had moved Amanda in with her after a couple scares with exes, choosing to turn to her best friend.  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Yesterday at 1:22 AM  
Amanda Bobby Cooper was tough as they come, even through breakups, proving it throughout TUF but came up short to close friend, whom she nicknamed Tati. Cooper is responsible for ending Angela Magana's MMA career but came up short in her fight against MacKenzie Dern and Ashley Yoder. "thanks for everything Tati, I owe you so much, I love you girl, are you ok now?" she smiled finshing up unpacking  
________________________________________  
Tatiana Suarez (Shewolf)Yesterday at 1:24 AM  
"Now you're here... I will be." Tati murmured, moving to kiss her friend's cheek. "Thank you for coming here... I just... really don't want to be alone right now."  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Yesterday at 1:25 AM  
she smiled hugging her bestie, kissing her cheek aswell "good, and yeah I know the feeling, you'll never be alone again I promise"  
laughing softly "even if I have to spoon your ass"  
________________________________________  
Tatiana Suarez (Shewolf)Yesterday at 1:35 AM  
Tatiana laughed softly. "Is that an offer?"  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Yesterday at 1:36 AM  
Amanda smirked "if that's what you want, i'm up for another round, i'm not afraid to get gay with you, hell who needs men?" she said kissing Tati(edited)  
________________________________________  
Tatiana Suarez (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:12 PM  
Tatiana smiled slightly, kissing Amanda softly. "You're so cute all flirty."  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Yesterday at 9:13 PM  
"you too" she smiled big loving the kiss "another good thing about us being together...I may cook that thing you love very much" Amanda stared lovingly  
________________________________________  
Tatiana Suarez (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:35 PM  
Tati smiled softly. "So I guess the question is.... will you marry me?"  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Yesterday at 10:37 PM  
"omg Tati" she teared up sitting on the bed staring "I love you so much...i'm ready for this next adventure with you" she held her hand out smiling again  
________________________________________  
Tatiana Suarez (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:47 PM  
Tati smiled softly, sliding the ring onto her friend's finger and kissing her softly.  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Yesterday at 10:49 PM  
she admired the ring kissing back "mmm babe it's beautiful" Amanda pulled her wife into bed, undressing Tati then herself hugging tight and playfully rolling around with her to see who can take control first  
________________________________________  
Tatiana Suarez (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:18 PM  
Tati laughed and rolled over, kissing Amanda again. "Just like you gorgeous."  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Yesterday at 11:18 PM  
she blushed kissing back ending up ontop, sticking tongue out "damn how did you even beat me?" teasing  
________________________________________  
Tatiana Suarez (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:33 PM  
"I'm just that good." Tatiana teased, kissing Amanda softly, running a hand down her body.  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Yesterday at 11:34 PM  
"I agree, you deserve it...and me, love you bestie" Amanda moaned kissing back, opening legs and kissing down to suckle a nipple  
________________________________________  
Tatiana Suarez (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:36 PM  
"I love you 'Manda." Tatiana whispered, gently teasing Amanda's clit.  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Yesterday at 11:37 PM  
"you're the only one that can call me 'Manda or Mandy...my Tati" cupping her wife's tits sucking hard and moaning  
________________________________________  
Tatiana Suarez (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:42 PM  
Tati smiled softly. "My Manda."  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Yesterday at 11:44 PM  
she smiled riding her wife's fingers "ohhh god my pussy baby" offering one of her tits as she suckled Tati's rubbing her pussy  
________________________________________  
March 29, 2019  
Tatiana Suarez (Shewolf)Today at 12:03 AM  
Tati moaned, sucking hard on Amanda before upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Today at 12:04 AM  
"ohhh" she smirked "you always did admire my tits you lesbian" moaning and laughing a bit, upping her pace aswell, playing footsie  
________________________________________  
Tatiana Suarez (Shewolf)Today at 12:08 AM  
"You know you love me."  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Today at 12:12 AM  
"I love you very much, you're the only woman that I want" moving up to straddle Tati's face, pulling at her plaits  
________________________________________  
Tatiana Suarez (Shewolf)Today at 12:17 AM  
Tati moaned and lapped at her wife quickly.  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Today at 12:18 AM  
gasping and cumming hard, toes curling as she rubbed her tits "ahhhh baby" Amanda smiled riding her wife's face  
"did you just lap my asshole Tati?" laughing  
________________________________________  
Tatiana Suarez (Shewolf)Today at 12:24 AM  
"Only a little." Tati laughed.  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Today at 12:25 AM  
"felt good" she smirked pinching her wife's nipples "pokey" reaching back to rub Tati's pussy and lick it  
"mmm fuzzyVag"  
________________________________________  
Tatiana Suarez (Shewolf)Today at 12:37 AM  
"Mmm, you like the taste babe?"  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Today at 12:39 AM  
"very delicious" licking deep, wiggling her ass  
________________________________________  
Tatiana Suarez (Shewolf)Today at 12:55 AM  
Tati moaned and rode her wife's tongue.  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Today at 12:55 AM  
slurping loud and suckling till her wife came, foot in Tati's face  
________________________________________  
Tatiana Suarez (Shewolf)Today at 1:00 AM  
Tati soon came.  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Today at 1:01 AM  
Amanda smiled and licked Tati all up "mmm good girl" smacking that butt and turning around to kiss her wife  
________________________________________  
Tatiana Suarez (Shewolf)Today at 1:20 AM  
Tati smiled and kissed back.  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Today at 1:20 AM  
"mmm sexy" playfully twirling Tati's plait "lets go cook"  
Amanda smiled big  
________________________________________  
Tatiana Suarez (Shewolf)Today at 1:29 AM  
"Lead the way."  
________________________________________  
JJ Aldrich (RP)Today at 1:30 AM  
standing and helping her wife up, heading to the kitchen naked "fuck clothes, Hottie Tati"  
________________________________________  
Tatiana Suarez (Shewolf)Today at 1:39 AM  
Tati smiled and followed.


	42. Pearl Gonzalez/Chelsea Rae Part 1

Pearl Gonzalez had weathered a few storms in her MMA career, moving from UFC to Invicta and back again. She had settled in UFC purely for her lover, Chelsea, who she missed when she was on the road.  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Rae (RP)Yesterday at 11:30 PM  
Lil Country Chelsea Rae enjoyed fighting and did it well, she was once roommates with Jessamyn and Shayna before they settled down then she moved in and trained with Jessy Jess till she settled down with Bec. "everytime i room with someone they settle down and get married, i have that cray luck" she laughed hooking an arm around her lover Pearl, whom she loved more than ice cream "now I can say I got me a hot bitch" sticking her tongue out watching Jessy and Bec at the gym resting a bit after a spar  
________________________________________  
Pearl Gonzalez (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:31 PM  
Pearl laughed softly. "Worked out for us didn't it? I got my lil country bae." She spoke softly, kissing Chelsea's cheek lightly.  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Rae (RP)Yesterday at 11:33 PM  
"worked out very well babe" Chelsea smiled big wearing her tanktop and shorts, hair pulled tight in lil braids "hell yeah"(edited)  
"hey you two get a room" Bec smirked  
________________________________________  
Pearl Gonzalez (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:37 PM  
"Says the bitch with her ass hanging out?" Pearl teased, laughing as she kissed Chelsea softly.  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Rae (RP)Yesterday at 11:38 PM  
"and the balls getting fresh air" she smiled kissing back "love you Pearl, thanks for helping me find love" holding her woman close(edited)  
"Shayna texted back finally, her and her family are enjoying fishing"  
________________________________________  
Pearl Gonzalez (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:42 PM  
"Love you too Country gal." Pearl smiled. "My sweetheart." She was smirking as she added. "Surprised her Lady didn't end up in the water."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Rae (RP)Yesterday at 11:44 PM  
Chelsea laughed "yeah me too, like damn how did we both get hotties...she's like cause we are studs" Bec smirked hugging Jessy "take 5 my nuts are bouncing" laying her head in her woman's lap laying down "long day"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Pearl Gonzalez (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:58 PM  
Pearl smiled, stroking her hair. "Ready to go home?"  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Rae (RP)Yesterday at 11:59 PM  
"yeah time to go shower and eat" Bec teased "eat what?" laughed as she stood with Pearl "food!" she smiled hugging Jessy, Bec laughed hugging Pearl  
________________________________________  
April 2, 2019  
Pearl Gonzalez (Shewolf)Today at 12:05 AM  
"More like dick knowing you two." Pearl teased, hugging Bec.  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Rae (RP)Today at 12:09 AM  
"haha" Chelsea smirked "give them boys some big hugs for us" Bec laughed smacking Pearl's ass "k mate will do" grabbing her bag, Bec undressed not caring to wipe down  
________________________________________  
Pearl Gonzalez (Shewolf)Today at 12:10 AM  
Pearl laughed watching them leave. "So.... home for us too babe?"  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Rae (RP)Today at 12:12 AM  
"yes home so I can get some ass babe" smacking it and smiling big, kissing Pearl deep  
laughing a bit "sorry you had to see Bec's junk"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Pearl Gonzalez (Shewolf)Today at 12:19 AM  
"Seen worse... at least this time she didn't shove it in my mouth mid match."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Rae (RP)Today at 12:21 AM  
"I know the feeling, Jessy got me when I was sleeping one time" Chelsea laughed walking with Pearl...at home...undressing and looking at her hair "I feel like just cutting it short"  
________________________________________  
Pearl Gonzalez (Shewolf)Today at 12:24 AM  
"You'd look cute with short hair babe." Pearl smiled, beginning to undress herself.  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Rae (RP)Today at 12:25 AM  
"like tomboy short?" smiling and watching "fuck babe...look at that ass and those tits"  
teasing "my tits won't get any bigger so atleast I have yours"  
________________________________________  
Pearl Gonzalez (Shewolf)Today at 12:48 AM  
"You can always share mine babe."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Rae (RP)Today at 12:50 AM  
"boobs for two, that's love" Chelsea smirked and began to trim her hair short  
"I don't wanna fuck this up"  
________________________________________  
Pearl Gonzalez (Shewolf)Today at 12:50 AM  
Pearl smiled, watching her work  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Rae (RP)Today at 12:50 AM  
she smiled back finishing up and slicking it back posing  
"I don't care if people freak, I feel better about it"  
________________________________________  
Pearl Gonzalez (Shewolf)Today at 12:59 AM  
"Looks hot." Pearl smiled, kissing her girl softly.  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Rae (RP)Today at 1:00 AM  
Chelsea smiled again, kissing back as she grabbed her woman's ass "mmmm so...now you're living me with...would you be my wife?"  
________________________________________  
Pearl Gonzalez (Shewolf)Today at 1:01 AM  
"Yes." Pearl smiled, nodding. "Yes I will."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Rae (RP)Today at 1:03 AM  
"yay, i love you so much Pearl" grabbing the ring from the dresser and slipping it on her wife's finger then kissing her again  
________________________________________  
Pearl Gonzalez (Shewolf)Today at 2:15 AM  
Pearl smiled, kissing Chelsea sweetly. "You are so perfect babe."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Rae (RP)Today at 2:16 AM  
"you too, damn i'm a lucky bitch to have you" Chelsea took Pearl to bed laying her down and opening her legs, licking up and down slowly  
"so tell me the story when Bec tried to shove her dick in your mouth while training"  
________________________________________  
Pearl Gonzalez (Shewolf)Today at 2:56 AM  
Pearl laughed softly. "She slipped... apparently...."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Rae (RP)Today at 2:57 AM  
Chelsea laughed "sounds about right" licking deep, holding her wife's toned legs "babe, i wanna try something Shayna told me about"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Pearl Gonzalez (Shewolf)Today at 6:36 PM  
"Okay, tell me what?"  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Rae (RP)Today at 6:37 PM  
Chelsea stood helping Pearl up then turning her upside down for a standing 69 holding onto her hips "mmm"  
________________________________________  
Pearl Gonzalez (Shewolf)Today at 6:42 PM  
Pearl gasped and giggled. "Wow."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Rae (RP)Today at 6:44 PM  
she laughed softly "I got you Pearl" as she licked her wife deep(edited)  
________________________________________  
Pearl Gonzalez (Shewolf)Today at 6:57 PM  
Pearl moaned and responded.  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Rae (RP)Today at 7:02 PM  
moaning and teasing Pearl's clit smiling, Chelsea suckled "mmm you have a beautiful lickable pussy Pearl" she opened her legs a bit more as they ate each other  
________________________________________  
Pearl Gonzalez (Shewolf)Today at 7:52 PM  
"Mmm, glad you enjoy."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Rae (RP)Today at 7:57 PM  
"you ok? would you rather lay down and finish?" Chelsea asked  
________________________________________  
Pearl Gonzalez (Shewolf)Today at 8:16 PM  
"Rush of blood to the head... so yeah might be a plan."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Rae (RP)Today at 8:16 PM  
"yeah not good" Chelsea laid Pearl back down and got ontop smiling and kissing her deep, fingering  
________________________________________  
Pearl Gonzalez (Shewolf)Today at 8:18 PM  
Pearl giggled kissing back and returning the favor.  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Rae (RP)Today at 8:19 PM  
she laughed then licked down sucking a nipple hard, pulling and moaning as she rode Pearl's fingers  
"here babe look how hard you made them" Chelsea smirked offering her tits, setting a faster pace "fuckin' wet girl"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Pearl Gonzalez (Shewolf)Today at 10:03 PM  
"So wet for me too." Pearl teased, soon cumming undone.  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Rae (RP)Today at 10:06 PM  
"doesn't take much" Chelsea said rubbing her chest against Pearl's as she came undone "mmm babe"(edited)  
smiling "shower then dinner?"  
________________________________________  
Pearl Gonzalez (Shewolf)Today at 10:25 PM  
"Sounds good to me..."


	43. Molly Cavalli/Christina Marks Part 1

Chelsea Rae (RP)Yesterday at 2:16 AM  
Pornstar Molly Cavalli was excited after hanging out with her friend Stacey, happy about her engagement to Gabi but she wanted her own love. "hey Christina? it's Molly Cavalli, Gabi gave me your number" she sat in the tub calling Christina.  
________________________________________  
Christina Marks (Shewolf)Yesterday at 2:19 AM  
"Hey Molly, Gabs said you might be looking for a girl?" Christina sounded amused. "You like big dicks and tats right?"  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Rae (RP)Yesterday at 2:20 AM  
"I am looking and I seen a few pics...i'm very impressed" she smiled "a couple of my kinks"  
she was ready to settle down, wanting to start a family like her friend  
________________________________________  
Christina Marks (Shewolf)Yesterday at 2:22 AM  
"So... you want to come over?" Christina asked with a smirk as she spoke into the phone, finishing her shower before adding. "We could have some fun.... see if we fit properly?"  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Rae (RP)Yesterday at 2:25 AM  
"I'd love to Christina, just give me the address and i'll be right over, I made a salad and some Lasagna...hungry?" she asked getting out and drying off then getting dressed  
________________________________________  
Christina Marks (Shewolf)Yesterday at 2:27 AM  
"Sounds perfect. I'll text you the address." Christina had rung off before texting Molly the address, moving to finishing showering and dress before waiting for Molly to arrive.  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Rae (RP)Yesterday at 2:28 AM  
"ok see you soon" Molly smiled getting the food in the car, wearing lingerie and slippers, no panties or bra as she drove to Christina's...arriving she carried the tray of food and rung the doorbell, cleavage showing  
________________________________________  
Christina Marks (Shewolf)Yesterday at 2:33 AM  
Christina soon answered the door, still wrapped in a robe. "Hey, come on in."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Rae (RP)Yesterday at 2:34 AM  
"wow even hotter in person" Molly kissed Christina's cheek softly as she walked in and set the food on the kitchen table "nice place"  
________________________________________  
Christina Marks (Shewolf)Yesterday at 2:35 AM  
Christina smiled, locking the door behind Molly and moving to kiss her cheek in reply. "Thanks, it's kinda big for one person but I live in hope that one day I can get a wife and maybe have some kids."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Rae (RP)Yesterday at 2:36 AM  
"i'd love to settle down myself, be a Mom....so...." Molly smiled big turning and kissing Christina, rubbing her arms  
________________________________________  
Christina Marks (Shewolf)Yesterday at 6:29 PM  
Christina smiled, kissing Molly softly. "So you really are a perfect match..."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Rae (RP)Yesterday at 6:30 PM  
"you too" she smiled again slipping her lingerie off, standing there naked now  
________________________________________  
Christina Marks (Shewolf)Yesterday at 6:38 PM  
Christina smiled, watching Molly undress and moving to strip off her robe. "Well, hello gorgeous."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Rae (RP)Yesterday at 6:39 PM  
"hello yourself" Molly's eyes widened seeing Christina's dick "so that's the baby maker?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Christina Marks (Shewolf)Yesterday at 6:41 PM  
"Yeah.... it is." Christina smiled, watching Molly's eyes widen. "Nervous?"  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Rae (RP)Yesterday at 6:42 PM  
"a little cause i'm so used to licking pussy..but I believe I can handle you baby" she smiled kissing Christina again  
________________________________________  
Christina Marks (Shewolf)Yesterday at 6:57 PM  
Christina smiled, kissing Molly softly. "I'll be gentle with you babe."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Rae (RP)Yesterday at 6:58 PM  
"I can handle it, I like it rough" smiling again as she slowly cupped her girl's balls "can you...hang" teasing and seeing Christina get fully erect  
________________________________________  
Christina Marks (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:02 PM  
Christina laughed softly, moving to pull Molly closer. "Girl... you know I can."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Rae (RP)Yesterday at 7:03 PM  
Molly laughed stroking her girl "well should we make this official then? Stacey skipped a couple steps with Gabi...maybe I can officially claim you Miss Marks" kneeling and slowly giving head moaning "mmm all mine"  
________________________________________  
Christina Marks (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:09 PM  
"Mrs Marks-Cavalli.... suits you." Christina smirked, stroking Molly's hair as she began to get head. "You make me so damn happy Molly girl."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Rae (RP)Yesterday at 7:11 PM  
she smiled accepting "I love you Christina and sure does" giving head and rubbing her big tits on her wife's cock, wanting a good titty fuck "mmm so big"  
________________________________________  
Christina Marks (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:12 PM  
"All for you babe." Christina teased, gently cupping the back of Molly's head, enjoying the girl's attention.  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Rae (RP)Yesterday at 7:15 PM  
Molly gave Christina the best head she probably ever had, deepthroating it so good  
________________________________________  
Christina Marks (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:27 PM  
Christina moaned softly. "Damn girl... so good."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Rae (RP)Yesterday at 7:31 PM  
pulling off slowly, Molly looked up "mmm so wanna hit this a few rounds....can you handle this challenge?" she stood up kissing Christina again  
________________________________________  
Christina Marks (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:02 PM  
"Oh babe, you have no idea." Christina teased, moving to lightly tease Molly's clit.  
________________________________________  
April 1, 2019  
Chelsea Rae (RP)Today at 3:59 AM  
Molly laughed and moaned "I never really been this in love baby, like is this real? so ready to make you a happy woman, come to your fights, and have babies" taking her wife to bed and laying back comfy with legs wide  
________________________________________  
Christina Marks (Shewolf)Today at 5:16 PM  
"You really fell hard for me didn't you?" Christina asked softly, gently easing her cock into her wife, setting a slow pace.  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Rae (RP)Today at 5:17 PM  
"mmhmm" she smiled rubbing her big tits and moaning, toes curling a bit "ohhh big girl"  
________________________________________  
Christina Marks (Shewolf)Today at 5:21 PM  
"You fit perfectly." Christina smiled, slowly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Rae (RP)Today at 5:21 PM  
"you too" Molly leaned up kissing Christina, offering her tits aswell, hugging her wife  
________________________________________  
Christina Marks (Shewolf)Today at 5:29 PM  
Christina smiled, kissing Molly sweetly before moving to suck her tits, lifting her wife into her arms a little as she upped her pace.  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Rae (RP)Today at 5:30 PM  
"mmm you can play them anytime you want baby" she kissed back happily, hugging tight and riding that big cock now laughing "oh damn strong and hot"  
________________________________________  
Christina Marks (Shewolf)Today at 5:47 PM  
"All for my woman." Christina teased, kissing her even as she felt close to release.  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Rae (RP)Today at 5:48 PM  
Molly smiled kissing back, feeling close herself as she rode a bit faster, tits bouncing "oh god I might blow your balls with this orgasm"  
________________________________________  
Christina Marks (Shewolf)Today at 5:59 PM  
"Bring it on babe." Christina teased, soon cumming.  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Rae (RP)Today at 6:01 PM  
"oh i'm bringing it" she screamed leaning back for a big orgasm "ahhhhh"  
________________________________________  
Christina Marks (Shewolf)Today at 6:27 PM  
Christina smirked and kissed her softly.  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Rae (RP)Today at 6:29 PM  
Molly smiled cutely, kissing back "mmm love you"  
she kissed on her wife's neck and chest, sucking a nipple  
________________________________________  
Christina Marks (Shewolf)Today at 10:23 PM  
"Love you too suckler." Christina smiled.  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Rae (RP)Today at 10:23 PM  
"so hot" Molly smiled again.


	44. Cristina Stanciu/Izabela Badurek Part 1

Polish Strawweight Judo and Brazilian Jiu Jitsu specialist Izabela Badurek was asked back to the UFC under new ownership and was excited to get back in the cage, wanting to avenge her loss to Aleksandra Albu, which was her only fight in the UFC in 2015, she wanted to reunite with her Romanian friend Cristina Barbie Stanciu. "thank you eh..very much!" she smiled softly as she wore her long dark hair pulled back wearing skinny jeans, sandals, and a Tiger shirt, opening the envelope and gasping sweetly seeing it was a gift certificate to a Spa/Massage. "Cristina! did you get..eh...the same envelope? you come with me?" Izabela giggled meekly, speaking little English and spoke quickly but was understandable, glowing all cutely.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Cristina Stanciu (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:31 PM  
Cristina had been reading the massage gift certificate, laughing softly. "Oh... yes. I did. I will." Cristina nodded, blushing.  
________________________________________  
Irene Aldana (RP)Yesterday at 11:33 PM  
she smiled again hugging her friend from behind "we go now hehe"  
________________________________________  
Cristina Stanciu (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:36 PM  
Cristina blushed but nodded again.  
________________________________________  
Irene Aldana (RP)Yesterday at 11:37 PM  
Izabela grabbed her bag and purse walking with Cristina to head out to use their gift certificates "so happy...Ana bought the company..guess who else is back"  
________________________________________  
Cristina Stanciu (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:48 PM  
"Who?" Cristina asked with a smile.  
________________________________________  
Irene Aldana (RP)Yesterday at 11:48 PM  
"Ericka" she smiled softly holding her friend's arm, heading to the spa next to the office  
________________________________________  
Cristina Stanciu (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:51 PM  
"Oh yay." Cristina smiled. "You think she made her move on her person yet?"  
________________________________________  
Irene Aldana (RP)Yesterday at 11:52 PM  
"I didn't ask" Izabela walked to the desk and presented her card with Cristina, getting them the couple massage  
________________________________________  
Cristina Stanciu (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:56 PM  
Cristina smiled, kissing Isabela's cheek.  
________________________________________  
Irene Aldana (RP)Yesterday at 11:57 PM  
her hand on her friend's lower back, grabbing her phone to take a selfie, smiling big  
________________________________________  
March 27, 2019  
Cristina Stanciu (Shewolf)Today at 12:00 AM  
Cristina smiled softly. "Happy sweetie?"  
________________________________________  
Irene Aldana (RP)Today at 12:04 AM  
"happy" walking to a room holding hands, Izebela looked at Cristina "have you..found anyone?"  
________________________________________  
Cristina Stanciu (Shewolf)Today at 12:09 AM  
"Not yet... you?"  
________________________________________  
Irene Aldana (RP)Today at 12:13 AM  
"nope" as she started undressing, showing off her body  
"I have long toes"  
________________________________________  
Cristina Stanciu (Shewolf)Today at 12:13 AM  
Cristina smiled shyly, undressing slowly. "You are beautiful 'Bela."  
________________________________________  
Izabela Badurek (RP)Today at 12:15 AM  
"you too Cristina" Izabela smiled softly giggling all shy aswell "you are cute...so Karolina started dating Katharina, so happy for my fellow Polish girls"  
________________________________________  
Cristina Stanciu (Shewolf)Today at 12:19 AM  
"Well, what do you think aout... maybe dating?"  
________________________________________  
Izabela Badurek (RP)Today at 12:20 AM  
"I would date you..." she smirked softly hugging Cristina all naked "nice boosh"  
________________________________________  
Cristina Stanciu (Shewolf)Today at 12:21 AM  
Cristina smiled. "I'd date you too... so is that a yes?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Izabela Badurek (RP)Today at 12:23 AM  
"yes" softly kissing her friend's lips as the massage girls walked in, she giggled grabbing towels for them to cover up  
"are you two here for the couples massage?" the short haired redhead asked  
________________________________________  
Cristina Stanciu (Shewolf)Today at 12:37 AM  
"Yes. We are." Cristina smiled, stroking Izabela's hand.  
________________________________________  
Izabela Badurek (RP)Today at 12:38 AM  
Izabela stroked back smiling then laying on her belly on the big table, side by side with Cristina staring, holding hands, the girl smiled getting oils  
________________________________________  
Cristina Stanciu (Shewolf)Today at 12:39 AM  
Cristina had smiled, moving to lie on the bed, watching.  
________________________________________  
Izabela Badurek (RP)Today at 12:40 AM  
the girl and her assistant started massaging them "mmm" biting her lip  
"ahh ticklish feet" giggling  
________________________________________  
Cristina Stanciu (Shewolf)Today at 12:55 AM  
Cristina laughed softly. "When aren't you ticklish babe?"  
________________________________________  
Izabela Badurek (RP)Today at 12:56 AM  
"shh" the girl smirked "sorry Miss Badurek" she looked back "it ok" turning over and having her shoulders and arms done  
________________________________________  
Cristina Stanciu (Shewolf)Today at 12:57 AM  
Cristina smiled, letting her girl work.  
________________________________________  
Izabela Badurek (RP)Today at 12:59 AM  
said in Polish "both have the same hairstyle, think they...?" holding hands still with her girl  
________________________________________  
Cristina Stanciu (Shewolf)Today at 1:00 AM  
Cristina laughed and answered with a stream of Polish herself. "They want to... clearly."  
________________________________________  
Izabela Badurek (RP)Today at 1:01 AM  
Izabela giggled "I want you"  
"you girls are so toned" the redhead said as she finished  
________________________________________  
Cristina Stanciu (Shewolf)Today at 1:03 AM  
Cristina smiled, thanking her. "We work hard."  
________________________________________  
Izabela Badurek (RP)Today at 1:05 AM  
"thanks" Izabela smiled softly "yeah we are in UFC" the girls shook their hands "we're fans, love watching all the girls, so talented"  
________________________________________  
Cristina Stanciu (Shewolf)Today at 1:12 AM  
"Maybe you should come see a show live sometimes?"  
________________________________________  
Izabela Badurek (RP)Today at 1:16 AM  
"yeah we can get you tickets" she smiled as the girls agreed "omg that'd be cool thank you" Izabela smiled again leaning over to kiss Cristina "sexy" the redhead watched with the blonde  
________________________________________  
Cristina Stanciu (Shewolf)Today at 1:17 AM  
Cristina smiled, kissing back. "Mmm, you'll see a lot of PDA with the UFC ladies."  
________________________________________  
Izabela Badurek (RP)Today at 1:18 AM  
"oh yes a lot are married and have kids together"  
she giggled "some have penis"  
________________________________________  
Cristina Stanciu (Shewolf)Today at 1:20 AM  
Cristina laughed. "Most don't... I think?"  
________________________________________  
Izabela Badurek (RP)Today at 1:24 AM  
"a few don't" Izabela stood with her girl "speaking off marriage..." she kneeled  
"no way..aww bless" redhead gasped  
________________________________________  
Cristina Stanciu (Shewolf)Today at 1:33 AM  
Cristina gasped, but smiled. "Say it babe... but the answer will be yes."  
________________________________________  
Izabela Badurek (RP)Today at 1:33 AM  
"marry me? be my wife...I love you Barbie" she smiled  
________________________________________  
Cristina Stanciu (Shewolf)Today at 1:33 AM  
"Yes." Cristina answered, moving to kiss Izabela.  
________________________________________  
Izabela Badurek (RP)Today at 1:34 AM  
she stood holding her love, kissing back as the massage girls clapped "free session for next time you come in, congrats" Izabela smiled again  
________________________________________  
Cristina Stanciu (Shewolf)Today at 1:35 AM  
Cristina giggled. "Yay us."  
________________________________________  
Izabela Badurek (RP)Today at 1:35 AM  
grabbing her phone for a selfie with the girls, smiling big, holding her wifey  
________________________________________  
Cristina Stanciu (Shewolf)Today at 1:36 AM  
Cristina smiled, kissing her cheek for the photo.  
________________________________________  
Izabela Badurek (RP)Today at 1:36 AM  
Izabela giggled, one of the girls playfully cupped her tits "ahh" smirking  
the other girl cupping Cristina's  
________________________________________  
Cristina Stanciu (Shewolf)Today at 1:37 AM  
Cristina laughed, stroking the girl's hand. "Mmm, almost like these two want to come play with us babe."  
________________________________________  
Izabela Badurek (RP)Today at 1:38 AM  
"seems like it"she said kissing Cristina "we could play in here"  
________________________________________  
Cristina Stanciu (Shewolf)Today at 1:38 AM  
"Is the door locked?"  
________________________________________  
Izabela Badurek (RP)Today at 1:39 AM  
"yes it is Miss Stanciu" one girl smiled undressing  
________________________________________  
Cristina Stanciu (Shewolf)Today at 1:40 AM  
Cristina smiled, kissing Izabela and watching the girl undress. "Then please... join us for some fun?"  
________________________________________  
Izabela Badurek (RP)Today at 1:41 AM  
she kissed back nodding, watching the therapists undress "big boobs"  
________________________________________  
Cristina Stanciu (Shewolf)Today at 1:43 AM  
"Pretty too." Cristina agreed, smiling when the smaller blonde blushed.  
________________________________________  
Izabela Badurek (RP)Today at 1:43 AM  
"mmhmm" the redhead smiled big kissing the blonde as Isabela kissed Cristina  
________________________________________  
Cristina Stanciu (Shewolf)Today at 1:54 AM  
Cristina smiled and kissed back, laughing at the blonde's moan.  
________________________________________  
Izabela Badurek (RP)Today at 1:57 AM  
she giggled, slowly rubbing her wifey's pussy, Mindy smiled sitting with her legs open for Betty "i have been in love with Betty since we started here" Mindy smiled again  
Izabela kneeled licking Cristina  
________________________________________  
Cristina Stanciu (Shewolf)Today at 2:11 AM  
Cristina gasped, stroking Izabela's hair softly. Betty smiled, kneeling between Mindy's legs. "Love you too Mindy.... but you should have told me... we could have been dating."  
________________________________________  
Izabela Badurek (RP)Today at 2:13 AM  
"aww congrats" Izabela said looking up suckling hard, poking tongue deep holding her wifey's ass, slurping "well i'm saying it now hun" Mindy smiled moaning  
________________________________________  
Cristina Stanciu (Shewolf)Today at 4:10 PM  
Betty smiled, kissing Mindy quickly before returning to what she was doing. Cristina had moaned softly.  
________________________________________  
Izabela Badurek (RP)Today at 4:11 PM  
Mindy kissed back "mmm get on the table Cristina" Izabela smiled softly rubbing herself  
________________________________________  
Cristina Stanciu (Shewolf)Today at 4:59 PM  
Betty had moved Mindy to the other bed. Cristina quickly got up on the table, smirking a little.  
________________________________________  
Izabela Badurek (RP)Today at 5:00 PM  
she smirked climbing ontop, playfully wiggling her toes as she settled, rubbing her wifey's pussy and continued suckling  
________________________________________  
Cristina Stanciu (Shewolf)Today at 6:24 PM  
Cristina giggled and moaned.  
________________________________________  
Izabela Badurek (RP)Today at 6:27 PM  
"you're so adorable my Barbie" smiling again hearing Betty and Mindy moaning as they grind and make out  
"mmm" licking deeper, opening her legs wider  
________________________________________  
Cristina Stanciu (Shewolf)Today at 6:58 PM  
Cristina moved to quickly lap at Izabela, moaning at Izabela's lapping.  
________________________________________  
Izabela Badurek (RP)Today at 6:59 PM  
moaning and riding her wifey's tongue, toes curled again, licking faster  
________________________________________  
Cristina Stanciu (Shewolf)Today at 7:18 PM  
Cristina worked quickly to get her wife off, soon cumming.  
________________________________________  
Izabela Badurek (RP)Today at 7:19 PM  
Izabela squeaked as she came hard, licking every as Cristina came "mmmm" Mindy came for Betty  
"mmm baby" she laid back kissing her wifey  
________________________________________  
Cristina Stanciu (Shewolf)Today at 7:42 PM  
Cristina smiled, kissing Izabela softly.  
________________________________________  
Izabela Badurek (RP)Today at 7:44 PM  
Izabela smiled "ok girls we have to close up" Mindy smiled getting up to get dressed "ooo ok thank you so much" as she got up with Cristina to get dressed.


	45. Gabi Garcia/Stacey Havoc Part 1

Stacey Havoc (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:02 PM  
Stacey Havoc had moved to greet Gabi Garcia with slight shyness. She knew she loved Gabi, she had known the girl via friends for a while, but she had yet to really make a move.  
________________________________________  
Gabi Garcia (RP)Yesterday at 10:04 PM  
6'2 Brazilian shemale fighter Gabrielle 'Gabi' Lemos Garcia was criticized on social media but didn't let anything bother her, she was also besties with Cris Cyborg. She once faced Lei'd Tapa at Rizin Fighting in 2015 and won. Gabi was informed that the crew from Money Talks was coming that day while she was training. "you know first time I heard of you i was like... Stacey Havoc? oh she's that Porn chick that gives out cash?" laughing softly while punching the gloves with her trainer as Stacey watched. "what? i watch porn" smiling big as her trainer teased "Cris told me about her so i had to check her out, she's cute isn't she?" Gabi had an impressive jacked physique aswell. "why so shy?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Stacey Havoc (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:25 PM  
"Been a while since I've been around anyone strong..." Stacey teased. "Most chicks run screaming..."  
________________________________________  
Gabi Garcia (RP)Yesterday at 10:28 PM  
"yeah a few ran away" softly hugging her friend "soo...I see you brought your friend Molly with you...Jessica Aguilar told me about that session"  
________________________________________  
Stacey Havoc (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:30 PM  
"Molly wants to get herself a Shemale..." Stacey laughed. "I kinda called dibs on you..."  
________________________________________  
Gabi Garcia (RP)Yesterday at 10:31 PM  
Molly smiled big nodding "heard they're amazing lovers...that's what JAG said" Gabi smiled again "i'm not bragging..aww really?" she sat with Stacey as they talked "seems like a lot of the girls are taken"  
smirking and kissing her girl  
________________________________________  
Stacey Havoc (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:34 PM  
Stacey blushed and giggled. "Maybe your new boss can help? find us some new girls?"  
________________________________________  
Gabi Garcia (RP)Yesterday at 10:36 PM  
"I can talk to her and see" she promised, holding Stacey close "so are you doing your internet show?" Molly sat aswell "I want a big dick shemale" Gabi laughed "ohhh wait...i know someone that isn't claimed"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Stacey Havoc (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:24 PM  
"I could do soon... if you're okay with it?" Stacey smiled softly. "Oh? You know someone Gabi?"  
________________________________________  
Gabi Garcia (RP)Yesterday at 11:25 PM  
"i'm game, my training session is done for the day" Gabi smiled "yeah...my good friend Christina Marks, she's looking for someone"  
Molly smiled googling on her phone "she's hot"  
________________________________________  
Stacey Havoc (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:28 PM  
"Happy Molls?" Stacey laughed, moving to stroke Gabi's cheek slightly. "You going to get shy if this goes kinky?"  
________________________________________  
Gabi Garcia (RP)Yesterday at 11:31 PM  
Molly smirked nodding as Gabi smiled big staring at her girl "me shy? Stacey you know i'm not shy , i'm up for anything...hell i'll whip it out now"  
________________________________________  
Stacey Havoc (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:33 PM  
"Someone low on Money?" Stacey teased, laughing even as she started the show, making a point to flirt a little as the cameras set up.  
________________________________________  
Gabi Garcia (RP)Yesterday at 11:34 PM  
"not really..but I know how you are on that segment...bring it on little girl" nudging playfully and standing for the show with Stacey, Molly just sat back watching  
________________________________________  
Stacey Havoc (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:37 PM  
Stacey had done her usual intro, smirking as she introduced Gabi. "And is everyone ready to make the money.... talk?" She had flirted hard even as she spoke, pausing as she read the prompts, blushing and laughing. "It would seem that you all are thirsty..."  
She paused again before adding. "So Gabi..... you ready to.... get to kissing?"  
________________________________________  
Gabi Garcia (RP)Yesterday at 11:38 PM  
Gabi smiled waving "hello" listening and pulling her hair down "mmm yeah...ready" laughing a bit as Stacey spoke, loving how sexy her girl looked, bulge in her shorts "mmm are you thirsty?"  
flexing a bit  
________________________________________  
Stacey Havoc (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:45 PM  
"Only always." Stacey teased, moving to kiss Gabi somewhat flirtily and firmly.  
________________________________________  
Gabi Garcia (RP)Yesterday at 11:46 PM  
she leaned down kissing back, checking out Stacey's chest tattoo on those big boobs "mmm fuckin' hot" speaking broken English  
________________________________________  
Stacey Havoc (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:50 PM  
"So.... you want to take the next challenge?" Stacey teased, leaning to whisper 'You'd get a blowjob' to Gabi.  
________________________________________  
Gabi Garcia (RP)Yesterday at 11:51 PM  
she smirked and nodded, having a deep voice like Cyborg "I am ready for next challenge Miss Havoc"  
________________________________________  
Stacey Havoc (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:56 PM  
"In which case... we need a bedroom... and time to get naked."  
________________________________________  
Gabi Garcia (RP)Yesterday at 11:58 PM  
"my place is down the road, you and Molly can come over" Gabi compared her hand to Stacey's, and her feet "damn little sexy woman with tattoos and big boobs"  
________________________________________  
Stacey Havoc (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:58 PM  
Stacey smiled, laughing softly. "That sounds perfect...."  
________________________________________  
Gabi Garcia (RP)Yesterday at 11:59 PM  
"you are so adorable" Gabi smiled big getting her bag and shoes...later at her place...undressing as her cock popped free "whoa.." Molly gasped(edited)  
________________________________________  
March 31, 2019  
Stacey Havoc (Shewolf)Today at 12:02 AM  
Stacey had gasped and giggled. "Wow.... quite the challenge for once." She had moved to undress herself before kneeling to lightly suck on Gabi's cock.  
________________________________________  
Gabi Garcia (RP)Today at 12:04 AM  
"I am not a small woman" Gabi laughed at the reactions, her abs so tight "mmmm damn" playing with Stacey's hair enjoying, Molly sat on the bed smiling and watching "wow go Stacey"  
moaning loving that mouth "mmm you have fuckable mouth and boobs"  
________________________________________  
Stacey Havoc (Shewolf)Today at 12:14 AM  
"You can have all of it." Stacey promised, upping her pace before pulling back. "Think you can go.... all the way?"  
________________________________________  
Gabi Garcia (RP)Today at 12:15 AM  
"all the way...with you?" Gabi smiled getting on the bed laying back "you wanna fuck?" Molly smiled again "damn we should double team that meat Stac"  
________________________________________  
Stacey Havoc (Shewolf)Today at 12:17 AM  
"Hell yeah I wanna fuck." Stacey teased. "Maybe Molls would like to get in here and suck on your balls a little?"  
________________________________________  
Gabi Garcia (RP)Today at 12:19 AM  
"god two hot girls...yes please" Molly kissed Stacey softly then undressed "mmm it's a nice ball sack"  
________________________________________  
Stacey Havoc (Shewolf)Today at 12:20 AM  
Stacey smiled, kissing Molly back before moving to mount her lover, moaning softly. "Mmm, so big."  
________________________________________  
Gabi Garcia (RP)Today at 12:21 AM  
"mmmm so tight" Gabi smiled big kissing her again, slowly thrusting "Stac you have a cute ass girl, and stinky feet" she laughed getting comfy as she started sucking at Gabi's balls while Stacey mounted that big cock  
________________________________________  
Stacey Havoc (Shewolf)Today at 12:22 AM  
"Sorry Moll." Stacey laughed, slowly upping her pace with a pleased moan.  
________________________________________  
Gabi Garcia (RP)Today at 12:24 AM  
Gabi laughed as they kissed, moaning and holding her girl's ass going a bit faster pace "it's ok you're good" she playfully licked at Stacey's ass and kept suckling Gabi's balls  
________________________________________  
Stacey Havoc (Shewolf)Today at 12:26 AM  
Stacey giggled softly. "Mmm, so hot."  
________________________________________  
Gabi Garcia (RP)Today at 12:27 AM  
"I am falling in love with you" Gabi suckled a tit, pulling out for Molly to suck on and get wet, she smiled sucking a bit then popping back into Stacey's pussy "mmm Gabi" Molly smirked kneeling and licking her friend's asshole  
________________________________________  
Stacey Havoc (Shewolf)Today at 12:30 AM  
Stacey had gasped at the reentry, moaning hotly as she rode her lover. "That's good Gabs, because I'm falling for you too." She soon came, the words leaving her almost automatically. "Marry me?"  
________________________________________  
Gabi Garcia (RP)Today at 12:31 AM  
Gabi smiled pushing in hard as Stacey came, grasping hard on that ass "yes baby, I will marry you" Molly smiled big hugging them "you two are gonna make me cry"  
she came on the clenching  
________________________________________  
Stacey Havoc (Shewolf)Today at 12:35 AM  
Stacey had smiled hugging them both before kissing Gabi. "Challenge complete.... and I got myself a gorgeous wife in the process, I'm so lucky."  
________________________________________  
Gabi Garcia (RP)Today at 12:37 AM  
she kissed back smiling big hugging her wife and Molly "mmm Money Talks and brings people together" kissing Stacey's neck "so I get to be Maid of Honor?" Molly smiled big  
________________________________________  
Stacey Havoc (Shewolf)Today at 12:37 AM  
"Sure you do Molls." Stacey laughed, kissing Gabi again. "Love you Gabs."  
________________________________________  
Gabi Garcia (RP)Today at 12:39 AM  
Gabi kissed back smiling again "love you Stacey Havoc-Garcia" Molly bounced a bit playfully tackling her friend and playfully grinded "hey...warn me next time Molly" she laid watching  
________________________________________  
Stacey Havoc (Shewolf)Today at 12:42 AM  
Stacey laughed, watching Molly grind a little. "Horny brat?"  
________________________________________  
Gabi Garcia (RP)Today at 12:43 AM  
"very horny" as she bounced, playing with Stacey's boobs "damn so hot" Gabi watching while sucking on her wife's neck  
________________________________________  
Stacey Havoc (Shewolf)Today at 12:45 AM  
"Girl, we need to get you a woman..." Stacey laughed, moving to tease Molly a little.  
________________________________________  
Gabi Garcia (RP)Today at 12:46 AM  
"badly" laughing, Molly smirked "well does Christina have a big dick?" Gabi shrugged "I don't go around looking at other women...I have a hottie right here"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Stacey Havoc (Shewolf)Today at 12:50 AM  
"She does MMA right? I bet she does... most of you girls with dicks give the BDE."  
________________________________________  
Gabi Garcia (RP)Today at 12:51 AM  
"yes she is Flyweight and yeah we always perform well" Gabi smiled big  
"girl I have bad penis envy" Molly giggled  
________________________________________  
Stacey Havoc (Shewolf)Today at 12:54 AM  
Stacey smiled, kissing Molly softly. "We'll set you up soon..."  
________________________________________  
Gabi Garcia (RP)Today at 12:55 AM  
Molly kissed back, Gabi jacked off slowly  
"mmm love you Stacey" Gabi kissed her wife  
________________________________________  
Stacey Havoc (Shewolf)Today at 2:08 AM  
"Love you too Gabi." Stacey smiled.


	46. Kaline Medeiros/Rachel Nicols Part 1

Kaline Medeiros (RP)Yesterday at 11:06 PM  
Brazilian Flyweight/Strawweight shemale Kaline Medeiros lost to Angela Hill in 2016 and MacKenzie Dern in Invicta in 2017 then beat Jenna Serio last April. She is also friends with Amanda and Nina. The Dark Angel went through every color in her unique mohawk but settled with purple the day of her interview with ESPN's Rachel Nichols, whom she had a crush on. "today is the day, hell yes!" she smiled big spiking her hair up and playing with her cock a bit, pinching her nipples and flexing "don't let me down, stud" Kaline slipped on some nice shorts and a sleeveless black hoodie, putting on some deoderant and Axe Body Spray then headed out to her pool with glasses and wine to wait for Rachel, jamming to some rap music.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Rachel Nichols (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:26 PM  
Rachel had worked her hardest to get ready, picking out her best swimsuit and wrap dress, fussing with her hair even as she made her way up to the door, ringing the doorbell shyly.  
________________________________________  
Kaline Medeiros (RP)Yesterday at 11:27 PM  
Kaline smiled all smugly and ran to answer the door and just stared a bit "hey Rachel" speaking broken English like Amanda, but clear enough to understand "come to the pool"  
________________________________________  
Rachel Nichols (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:33 PM  
"You have a pool?" Rachel asked with a smile.  
________________________________________  
Kaline Medeiros (RP)Yesterday at 11:34 PM  
"yeah a nice big pool with big floats" offering her arm to the beautiful redhead and taking her back to see it "Amanda and Nina come swim every weekend, Nina is pregnant so it relaxes her"  
________________________________________  
Rachel Nichols (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:35 PM  
"She's got to be due soon right?" Rachel asked, setting out what she needed, blushing slightly.  
________________________________________  
Kaline Medeiros (RP)Yesterday at 11:36 PM  
"anytime now, i'll be a Nanna" smiling big watching and dancing a bit to the music, getting ready for interview "nice smile"  
________________________________________  
Rachel Nichols (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:40 PM  
Rachel smiled shyly. "You ready to start?"  
________________________________________  
Kaline Medeiros (RP)Yesterday at 11:40 PM  
"when you are, lets get it girl" Kaline was energetic as she shut the radio off and sat on the patio chair  
________________________________________  
Rachel Nichols (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:46 PM  
Rachel smiled, pressing record before asking her first question. "So... why don't we start with introducing yourself?"  
________________________________________  
Kaline Medeiros (RP)Yesterday at 11:47 PM  
"I am The Dark Angel Kaline Medeiros, I am a Strawweight/Flyweight Fighter from Paraiba, Brazil and i'm good friends with Amanda and Nina Nunes"  
she smiled softly  
________________________________________  
Rachel Nichols (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:55 PM  
"So Kaline, first question.... are you single right now?"  
________________________________________  
Kaline Medeiros (RP)Yesterday at 11:57 PM  
"yes, very single and looking Rachel" she kept checking Rachel out  
________________________________________  
April 3, 2019  
Rachel Nichols (Shewolf)Today at 12:03 AM  
Rachel smiled, moving closer. "Anyone you've seen recently who might interest you?"  
________________________________________  
Kaline Medeiros (RP)Today at 12:04 AM  
smiling again admiring those legs "no everyone is taken" she laughed "i'm too picky but I like redheads, white girls"  
________________________________________  
Rachel Nichols (Shewolf)Today at 12:05 AM  
"So... am I your type?"  
________________________________________  
Kaline Medeiros (RP)Today at 12:06 AM  
"you would be my type" Kaline nodded, slowly slipping her shorts down, her cock semi-hard as they spoke, feet up lounging back  
"so hot out here, not sure why I wear this hoodie"  
________________________________________  
Rachel Nichols (Shewolf)Today at 12:18 AM  
"Maybe because you live to be hot?" Rachel teased, moving to look at the pool, trying to hide how flustered she was.  
________________________________________  
Kaline Medeiros (RP)Today at 12:20 AM  
smiling big as she watched Rachel, slowly stroking herself "you are right, I do live to be hot...speaking of hot" she reached out taking Rachel's hand in hers  
"I have many other talents"  
________________________________________  
Rachel Nichols (Shewolf)Today at 1:06 AM  
"Besides flustering interviewers?" Rachel teased, moving to gently tug Kaline's hand, tilting her head towards the pool and mouthing 'if I'm touching you we'd better hide your dick before the kids come around...'(edited)  
________________________________________  
Kaline Medeiros (RP)Today at 1:07 AM  
Kaline laughed and nodded standing and took her hoodie off, showing off her body and tattoos "mmm damn Rach, maybe I could...." she kneeled(edited)  
"I wanna make you my wife, no more being alone"  
________________________________________  
Rachel Nichols (Shewolf)Today at 1:36 AM  
Rachel had gasped, then smiled. "Yes. Yes Kaline.... I'll marry you... my rainbow haired badass."  
________________________________________  
Kaline Medeiros (RP)Today at 1:39 AM  
"I love you" she smiled big standing and kissing her wife, cock getting fully erect  
________________________________________  
Rachel Nichols (Shewolf)Today at 1:39 AM  
Rachel smiled, kissing back happily and moving to strip off her dress. "Maybe we should.... I should... lose the clothes and share a dip in the pool?"  
________________________________________  
Kaline Medeiros (RP)Today at 1:40 AM  
"damn you have such beautiful baby soft skin" nodding and doing a cannonball into the pool, legs wide open with tongue out(edited)  
________________________________________  
Rachel Nichols (Shewolf)Today at 1:42 AM  
Rachel laughed and stripped off the small bikini she had worn, getting into the pool with a shy smile. "Well, it's all yours to touch now."  
________________________________________  
Kaline Medeiros (RP)Today at 1:43 AM  
"chooo" Kaline moved her hair back smiling big as she swam to Rachel "and I am all yourshot Momma" kissing her again  
________________________________________  
Rachel Nichols (Shewolf)Today at 1:44 AM  
Rachel blushed, giggling as she kissed back, stroking her wife's back gently.  
________________________________________  
Kaline Medeiros (RP)Today at 1:45 AM  
Kaline smiled into the kiss, grabbing Rachel's cute ass "mmm 45 and fine as fuck, think maybe you'd wanna be a Mommy?"  
________________________________________  
Rachel Nichols (Shewolf)Today at 1:53 AM  
"With you? Absolutely." Rachel smiled. "Especially with that cute lil purple hair you got going, hard to say no to."  
________________________________________  
Kaline Medeiros (RP)Today at 1:54 AM  
"drives you wild huh? got that wild side to you I see" she smirked getting on one of the floats helping Rachel up, suckling on her neck and tits  
________________________________________  
Rachel Nichols (Shewolf)Today at 1:55 AM  
Rachel smiled, letting Kaline position her as she wanted. "Mmm, you're good at that Kali babe."  
________________________________________  
Kaline Medeiros (RP)Today at 1:57 AM  
"mmm i sure am" licking "so think you can take this?" stroking slowly, getting flexible and sucking the head for her wife  
________________________________________  
Rachel Nichols (Shewolf)Today at 1:59 AM  
"I can definitely try."  
________________________________________  
Kaline Medeiros (RP)Today at 2:00 AM  
Kaline laid down smiling again, kissing Rachel softly "mmm all yours beautiful"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Rachel Nichols (Shewolf)Today at 2:04 AM  
Rachel smiled, moving to gently suck on Kaline's cock.  
________________________________________  
Kaline Medeiros (RP)Today at 2:06 AM  
"ohhh" she played with Rachel's hair moving it back with her fingers and laying back all comfy "hottest mouth in Sports" Kaline smiled big  
________________________________________  
Rachel Nichols (Shewolf)Today at 2:07 AM  
Rachel smiled. "Mmm, and now it's all yours."  
________________________________________  
Kaline Medeiros (RP)Today at 2:09 AM  
she smirked playfully seeing how much she could get in Rachel's mouth, thrusting slowly "is that pussy ready for this 10 inches?"  
________________________________________  
Rachel Nichols (Shewolf)Today at 2:10 AM  
"Mmm...." Rachel smiled and nodded.  
________________________________________  
Kaline Medeiros (RP)Today at 2:12 AM  
"damn my cock needed a hot woman like you bebe" slowly pulling out and laying back, pulling her wife ontop "got my nipples all pebbly"  
________________________________________  
Rachel Nichols (Shewolf)Today at 2:13 AM  
Rachel smiled, taking the ten inches easily and moaning softly. "You have beautiful nips babe."  
________________________________________  
Kaline Medeiros (RP)Today at 2:17 AM  
"damn" eyes widen as Rachel slid that cock inside her smiling "mmm my cock found it's home" slowly thrusting "thanks love your light pink nips" sucking one  
________________________________________  
Rachel Nichols (Shewolf)Today at 2:33 AM  
Rachel moaned softly, cradling Kaline's head as she suckled, riding her happily.  
________________________________________  
Kaline Medeiros (RP)Today at 2:36 AM  
slurping and looking up, grabbing Rachel's ass and upping her pace smiling "mmm comfy?"  
________________________________________  
Rachel Nichols (Shewolf)Today at 2:41 AM  
"Mmm, you feel so good."  
________________________________________  
Kaline Medeiros (RP)Today at 2:42 AM  
"your pussy is so warm and opened up so good, now it's hugging my monster" holding her wife's head and letting her suckle her tits while being rode  
"i love you Miss Nichols-Medeiros" Kaline cummed hard(edited)  
________________________________________  
Rachel Nichols (Shewolf)Today at 3:08 AM  
"I love you too, my Kali." Rachel purred, soon cumming undone.  
________________________________________  
Kaline Medeiros (RP)Today at 3:08 AM  
kissing her wife cuddling as they came.


	47. Katie Nolan/Ilima-Lei McFarlane Part 1

Katie Nolan (RP)Today at 2:00 AM  
Katie Nolan grew up in Boston, where she was a big sports fanatic and attended many games, she eventually landed her dream job at Fox Sports where she hosted Garbage Time talking about the day in sports and even interviewing athletes, she sat wearing a striped shirt and jeans, hair pulled back smiling big, she was very outspoken and witty. "good evening and welcome to...that's right Garbage Time..a more raunchy version! i'm your host Katie Nolan and boy do we have a hell of a show, great fight from Ilimia-Lei MacFarlane defeating Valerie Letourneau to retain her Bellator Flyweight tite....I was recently hired to bring my spunky, loud attitude and infinite knowledge on sports! so the UFC will be under new ownership soon, cause everyone knows that Dana White is a prick" she was straight-forward having bad experience a couple years ago during one of UFC's events, holding up a dildo and stared at the screen "Dana is a big dick, a big hotheaded dick! he made a pass at me and then got upset when i turned him down..what a dick!" she laughed a bit as studio laughter was heard "dick...dick...dick...dick...dick...speaking of dick...there are alot of shemales in MMA...i wouldn't mind getting these hands...or feet" Katie showed her hands and barefeet "on one of those...ladies" she did the Call Me signal winking "yes..i have dick envy"  
________________________________________  
Ilima-Lei MacFarlane (Shewolf)Today at 2:03 AM  
Ilima had smiled as she watched Katie talk, waiting for the chance to meet her.  
________________________________________  
Katie Nolan (RP)Today at 2:04 AM  
Katie did some Baseball and March Madness news then got to her next segment "so I have a special guest...Flyweight Champ Ilima-Lei" as she made her way to some comfy chairs "hi!" energetic and excited as she sat down offering a hand  
________________________________________  
Ilima-Lei MacFarlane (Shewolf)Today at 2:06 AM  
"Hi." Ilima smiled, sitting at the prompt, leaning to shake Katie's hand. "Lovely to meet you Ms Nolan."  
________________________________________  
Katie Nolan (RP)Today at 2:09 AM  
Katie smiled again, loving that grip "wow..i shook the hand of a Champion" giggling and blushing "you too Ilima...so 9-0 in Bellator, congrats"  
________________________________________  
Ilima-Lei MacFarlane (Shewolf)Today at 2:13 AM  
Ilima smiled. "Thank you, it was... quite the challenge...." She smirked as she added. "Happily... it wasn't a problem to keep the streak alive."  
________________________________________  
Katie Nolan (RP)Today at 2:14 AM  
"you are amazing...glad I got to see it in person, had a great time and I love covering MMA...so about my lil rant earlier, i'm sure you heard everything even my bit about..dicks" big silly grin and thumbs up..hearing that she has the record of almost 15 times tonight(edited)  
________________________________________  
Ilima-Lei MacFarlane (Shewolf)Today at 4:05 PM  
Ilima had laughed slightly. "I sure did.... seems almost like maybe your bosses wanted us to meet for that exact reason..."  
________________________________________  
Katie Nolan (RP)Today at 4:06 PM  
Katie just blushed hugging her knees then smiled "I believe that's the truth...so...are you seeing anyone?"  
________________________________________  
Ilima-Lei MacFarlane (Shewolf)Today at 4:07 PM  
"Currently single." Ilima smiled. "and looking...."  
________________________________________  
Katie Nolan (RP)Today at 4:11 PM  
"same here" she smiled again staring "I really love your Moana and Lilo cosplay during weigh-ins" Katie flirted some more, holding Ilima's hand  
________________________________________  
Ilima-Lei MacFarlane (Shewolf)Today at 4:18 PM  
Ilima smiled, gently squeezing Katie's hand. "Well thanks cutie."  
________________________________________  
Katie Nolan (RP)Today at 4:19 PM  
"welcome beautiful" after the show.. "thanks for coming on the show, an honor to have you on after your fight"  
________________________________________  
Ilima-Lei MacFarlane (Shewolf)Today at 4:22 PM  
Ilima smiled, moving to gently tuck hair out of Katie's eyes. "It was my pleasure.... really." She paused then added. "Are you really single?"  
________________________________________  
Katie Nolan (RP)Today at 4:23 PM  
she smiled and nodded "yeah..luckily" moving hair from Ilima's eyes aswell "so you're shemale hmm?"  
she looked down curious  
________________________________________  
Ilima-Lei MacFarlane (Shewolf)Today at 5:14 PM  
"Well, yes.... you interested Miss Katie?"  
________________________________________  
Katie Nolan (RP)Today at 5:15 PM  
"oh my..." Katie smiled big nodding  
"everyone needs to find happiness...I can make you happy"  
________________________________________  
Ilima-Lei MacFarlane (Shewolf)Today at 5:23 PM  
Ilima smiled, moving to gently kiss Katie. "How sweet you are..."  
________________________________________  
Katie Nolan (RP)Today at 5:24 PM  
she kissed back blushing "you'll find out...gosh I have always wanted to be a wife to someone I can cook for and love"  
________________________________________  
Ilima-Lei MacFarlane (Shewolf)Today at 5:25 PM  
Ilima smiled softly. "Well, then why don't we skip a couple steps... marry me?"  
________________________________________  
Katie Nolan (RP)Today at 5:28 PM  
Katie gasped jumping up and down "omg omg...Ilima-Lei yes!"  
________________________________________  
Ilima-Lei MacFarlane (Shewolf)Today at 5:29 PM  
Ilima-Lei smiled, kissing Katie softly, pulling a ring box out of her pocket. She had planned to marry her ex, but now she could use it on Katie.  
________________________________________  
Katie Nolan (RP)Today at 5:30 PM  
she held her wife kissing back melting again "mmm wow nice ring" smiling big offering her hand "I get to be Katie MacFarlane?"  
________________________________________  
Ilima-Lei MacFarlane (Shewolf)Today at 5:37 PM  
"Yes you do." Ilima smiled, kissing Katie softly one more time. "Ready to head home?"  
________________________________________  
Katie Nolan (RP)Today at 5:38 PM  
Katie kissed back "mmm yes please baby" she got her stuff and slipped sandals on  
"you were staring at my cleavage" Katie giggled holding Ilima's arm  
________________________________________  
Ilima-Lei MacFarlane (Shewolf)Today at 5:41 PM  
"You have very nice cleavage." Ilima teased, leading Katie away and home.  
________________________________________  
Katie Nolan (RP)Today at 5:44 PM  
she smiled big "I noticed your hip tattoo...I love tattoos" following...as they got home she began to undress, cupping her tits showing off ghost pale tanlines  
________________________________________  
Ilima-Lei MacFarlane (Shewolf)Today at 5:46 PM  
"I'll let you trace it." Ilima teased, slowly undressing herself when they got home, watching Katie. "You have such a cute tanline babe.... all tan then ghost pale." She moved closer once naked, lightly stroking over Katie's back tanline over her butt.  
________________________________________  
Katie Nolan (RP)Today at 5:48 PM  
"mmm gladly" her eyes widened as she giggled, watching her wife undress, that cock popping out... "I may have to examine that" gasping at the strokes "mmm" kissing on her wife's neck, feeling Ilima's cock softly  
"nice sippy straw" being cute  
________________________________________  
Ilima-Lei MacFarlane (Shewolf)Today at 5:58 PM  
Ilima smiled softly. "I'm glad you like it, my wifey."  
________________________________________  
Katie Nolan (RP)Today at 5:59 PM  
"glad you love my spunky attitude and my sexy features too" feeling Ilima's cock harden "mmm so thick and long baby"  
________________________________________  
Ilima-Lei MacFarlane (Shewolf)Today at 6:03 PM  
"You are adorable babe." Ilima smiled. "You like that?"  
________________________________________  
Katie Nolan (RP)Today at 6:04 PM  
"very much, glad the girls now have a companion" smiling and talking about her tits "I heard the Brazilians were hung, but damn Hawaiians too? only other shemale Hawaiian I know is Cortney Casey"  
________________________________________  
Ilima-Lei MacFarlane (Shewolf)Today at 6:05 PM  
"Only some of us." Ilima smiled. "Cort and I were blessed I guess.... although I'm far happier with you than I would have been with her."  
________________________________________  
Katie Nolan (RP)Today at 6:07 PM  
"yeah well she has Katlyn to keep her happy, cute couple" Katie smiled taking her wife to bed, cupping her tits as she laid back, soft fuzzy on her pussy  
________________________________________  
Ilima-Lei MacFarlane (Shewolf)Today at 6:08 PM  
Ilima smiled, moving to kiss Katie and she cupped and teased her wife's pussy sweetly.  
________________________________________  
Katie Nolan (RP)Today at 6:08 PM  
Katie kissed back moaning, toes curled in pleasure as she slowly stroked her wife's cock "mmm love you"  
________________________________________  
Ilima-Lei MacFarlane (Shewolf)Today at 6:14 PM  
"Love you too Katie... my girl." Ilima was smiling even as she continued to tease her pussy.  
________________________________________  
Katie Nolan (RP)Today at 6:16 PM  
"you are giving me the feels so bad" she laughed suckling a nipple, finger tracing Ilima's tattoo "I may have to even lick your cute ass too, if you let me but right now, I think I wanna satisfy my dick envy"  
________________________________________  
Ilima-Lei MacFarlane (Shewolf)Today at 6:19 PM  
"Feel free gorgeous girl." Ilima smiled.  
________________________________________  
Katie Nolan (RP)Today at 6:20 PM  
Katie moved down with kisses, rubbing her tits over Ilima's cock smiling big then slowly giving head  
"sooo big" as she closed her eyes while bobbing  
________________________________________  
Ilima-Lei MacFarlane (Shewolf)Today at 6:56 PM  
Ilima moaned softly. "Mmm, you are so good at that."  
________________________________________  
Katie Nolan (RP)Today at 6:58 PM  
being sexy while staring and deepthroating easily "mmmm" slowly upping her pace, her cute ass in the air as she pulled off smiling to breathe "tastes like pineapples" she laughed  
"that tattoo" tracing it with her tongue  
________________________________________  
Ilima-Lei MacFarlane (Shewolf)Today at 7:01 PM  
"Well I do eat a lot of them." Ilima laughed. "Mmm, enjoying yourself Katie?"  
________________________________________  
Katie Nolan (RP)Today at 7:02 PM  
"so i get pineapples on my pizza then?" smirking and licking more while stroking her wife's cock "as much fun as I do on my show, I got my dick and a hottie" laughing again  
"do shemales trade sizes when they hang out or like...are there some that date?" she was being cute while sliding onto Ilima, riding(edited)  
________________________________________  
Ilima-Lei MacFarlane (Shewolf)Today at 7:08 PM  
"If you want some yes." Ilima laughed. "Yeah you did.... lucky little you." She spoke teasingly. "We sometimes do measure up on one another..." She paused before answering. "Yeah some date... not many." Ilima smiled slowly letting Katie ride her.  
________________________________________  
Katie Nolan (RP)Today at 7:10 PM  
"oh my that's like Heaven to see that, not sure why" Katie smirked holding onto Ilima's shoulders and bouncing "oh wow, like who decides to be the receiver" kissing her wife(edited)  
________________________________________  
Ilima-Lei MacFarlane (Shewolf)Today at 7:13 PM  
"Far as I know they tend to decide on who won recently." Ilima laughed, slowly upping the pace as she kissed Katie.  
________________________________________  
Katie Nolan (RP)Today at 7:13 PM  
"well that makes a lot of sense" Katie laughed and moaned into the kiss, tits jiggling  
"damn shake me baby" as she bounced cummming  
________________________________________  
Ilima-Lei MacFarlane (Shewolf)Today at 8:10 PM  
Ilima smiled and upped her pace a little, soon cumming undone.  
________________________________________  
Katie Nolan (RP)Today at 8:11 PM  
Katie wiggled her tits in Ilima's face smiling and moaning "ohhh big gush, that Volcano blew"  
snorting while laughing  
________________________________________  
Ilima-Lei MacFarlane (Shewolf)Today at 8:20 PM  
"You said you could handle it." Ilima teased.  
________________________________________  
Katie Nolan (RP)Today at 8:20 PM  
"I can" feeding her tits to her wife "you really like my pale tits?" playing with Iilma's hair pulling off her cock  
________________________________________  
Ilima-Lei MacFarlane (Shewolf)Today at 8:26 PM  
"I love a girl with tanlines." Ilima smiled, gently suckling on her tits.  
________________________________________  
Katie Nolan (RP)Today at 8:27 PM  
"mmm lucky you then" Katie smiled kissing Ilima's forehead "for some reason I want pineapple pizza now...what if I get pregnant?" big smile  
________________________________________  
Ilima-Lei MacFarlane (Shewolf)Today at 8:33 PM  
"Well, we can get you that pizza...." Ilima smiled. "If you get pregnant then I'll take care of you."  
________________________________________  
Katie Nolan (RP)Today at 8:34 PM  
"yay" she squeaked kissing her wife deep.


	48. Ana Mae/Ericka Almeida Part 1

Ana Mae-Almeida (WolfRP)Today at 3:36 PM  
Ana Mae had never really expected that moving to the USA from England would be so jarring. She hadn't expected to find herself caught in Dana's web of lies and hurt, although as she had taken her time to build her portfolio, buying out smaller MMA companies she knew she would make him pay for what he had done, belittling her and making her feel small. She was, however, thankful that she had got away from him before he could do her too much harm. She was still very much soft-spoken but she had become a hard woman when it came to what she wanted from Dana. She wanted his company and, when he did finally agree, she had been quick to make him pay, buying the company from him and letting him finish his run whilst she worked to sign new women, knowing at least two of her current stars would be needing medical help. She had agreed to a meeting with Ericka Almeida later than most she had signed, her smile almost shy when she greeted the other woman, having met her at her home to discuss everything. Without really meaning to she had chosen her softest skirt and shirt, the skirt short but flattering, shirt a little tighter and showing off her curves, her loose hair falling in soft waves and making her look skinnier than she was... and she was already delicately framed. "Miss Almeida... are you quite sure you want to sign with us?"  
________________________________________  
Germaine de Randamie (RP)Today at 3:43 PM  
Brazilian Strawweight Ericka Almeida, one of many Brazilian fighters in MMA and also a shemale had fought in the UFC before, losing both fights to Julianna Lima and Aisling Daly, then a 3rd after the UFC. She heard Ana bought out the UFC from Dana White and agreed to meet her at her home to discuss a possible return. Ericka sat down smiling, wearing jeans and a nice shirt, her long dark hair straight and over her right shoulder as they talked. "I am ready to make return" nodding and reading, looking at Ana with a smile, obviously smitten by the beautiful and adorable woman.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Ana Mae-Almeida (WolfRP)Today at 3:56 PM  
Ana had smiled, leaning to point out the new details. "As you can see..." She spoke softly, her accent coming through lightly. "We won't be asking you to cut weight, people can move as and when their weight changes." She paused then added. "It seems Mr White has been starving his women, and I won't have that... not in my UFC."  
________________________________________  
Germaine de Randamie (RP)Today at 3:58 PM  
"yeah cutting weight is dangerous, I worry about that a lot" *Ericka listened, loving Ana's soft voice, her own voice deeper with broken English, nodding and loving what she heard about everything. "he is not a good man, no" running fingers through her hair and smiling a bit "Ana?"  
________________________________________  
Ana Mae-Almeida (WolfRP)Today at 4:02 PM  
"Yes?" Ana asked with a smile, unable to stop herself leaning towards Ericka a little.  
________________________________________  
Germaine de Randamie (RP)Today at 4:04 PM  
Ericka smiled big staring and leaning in "since we met I have a crush...I love you"  
________________________________________  
Ana Mae-Almeida (WolfRP)Today at 4:07 PM  
Ana almost instantly blushed, her voice softly shy when she replied. "So... it's not just me feeling... love?" She paused, biting her lower lip then adding. "I love you too, Ericka." She smiled and leant to kiss Ericka on the cheek. "Sign the document darling, then we can.... celebrate?"  
________________________________________  
Germaine de Randamie (RP)Today at 4:08 PM  
"guess not" laughing softly as she slipped an arm around her friend, big smile from the kiss "oh yeah" picking up the pen, Ericka signed to seal the deal  
"there, can't wait to get back in the cage" hugging Ana  
________________________________________  
Ana Mae-Almeida (WolfRP)Today at 4:13 PM  
Ana smiled, hugging her back and kissing her cheek again sweetly. "You already look ready to go squash a few girls...."  
________________________________________  
Germaine de Randamie (RP)Today at 4:16 PM  
"I am very ready" she flexed in the hug showing she hasn't stopped training and was ready to return "like a rock" Ericka kissed on Ana's neck loving her perfume  
"also, Dana had grudge against shemales"  
________________________________________  
Ana Mae-Almeida (WolfRP)Today at 4:22 PM  
"A very sexy rock..." Ana murmured, lightly stroking a hand over Ericka's ribcage and abs. "Well.... of course he did. Tiny dick."  
________________________________________  
Germaine de Randamie (RP)Today at 4:23 PM  
laughing and taking Ana's hand staring "is it ok to ask...you to be my wife?" loving her abs and ribs touched by soft delicate hands  
________________________________________  
Ana Mae-Almeida (WolfRP)Today at 4:26 PM  
"More than okay." Ana smiled, kissing Ericka softly. "Yes. I'll be your wife. My strong muffin." She paused then kissed Ericka again sweetly. "My... Ericka."  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 4:30 PM  
Ericka kissed back, smiling big "my delicate English Rose" kissing back as her hand felt how smooth her wife's legs were "my Ana" her cock semi-hard in her pants  
________________________________________  
Ana Mae-Almeida (WolfRP)Today at 4:32 PM  
Ana smiled softly, kissing Ericka lightly, shyly stroking her abs again gently. "You... know I've never.... been with anyone?"  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 4:36 PM  
Ericka smiled blushing and kissing back, moaning at Ana's touch "oh? lucky me to be your first" as she slipped her sandals off "all of us Brazilians have cocks"  
________________________________________  
Ana Mae-Almeida (WolfRP)Today at 4:39 PM  
"Can I see?" Ana asked shyly. "Maybe... in bed?"  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 4:40 PM  
laughing a bit and kissing on Ana's neck "mmm if you want sure" standing and letting Ana lead the way(edited)  
________________________________________  
Ana Mae-Almeida (WolfRP)Today at 4:41 PM  
Ana smiled shyly, gently leading Ericka to the bedroom. Pausing to shut the door before kissing Ericka shyly. "So... how do you want to do this? Undress ourselves or each other?"  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 4:43 PM  
showing her strong grip as she grabbed her wife's ass kissing back "mmm you're so adorable babe" smiling "i'll let you undress me" kissing Ana again  
"mmm bout to bust my zipper" laughing as her cock was trying to break through, now fully erect  
________________________________________  
Ana Mae-Almeida (WolfRP)Today at 4:49 PM  
Ana smiled shyly again, gasping softly at Ericka's grip on her ass. "Mmm, I can tell." She teased softly, easing Ericka's shirt off, slowly undressing Ericka, her touch gentle at Ericka's zip, easing it down slowly and gasping when it sprang free. "No underwear then.... you minx."  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 4:52 PM  
Ericka smiled softly raising her arms and kissing at Ana's nose as she was now topless "I was in a hurry to get here" laughing softly and watching, slowly helping her wife out of her top aswell "mmm all mine" softly kissing Ana's neck and trailing kisses to her wife's beautiful chest, getting in bed as she slid her wife's skirt off(edited)  
________________________________________  
Ana Mae-Almeida (WolfRP)Today at 5:02 PM  
Ana smiled shyly at the kiss, letting out a soft sigh of contentment at the kisses to her chest, fully trusting Ericka. "All yours." She agreed softly, moving onto the bed and kissing Ericka gently, her hands light at Ericka's chest. "You are so.... beautiful."  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 5:04 PM  
Ericka smiled kissing back "mmm beautiful boss" staring for a bit as they were now both fully naked together, excited about their next chapter together as they were engaged  
"I like a lil fuzz" she rubbed her wife's pussy softly, making the clit excited  
________________________________________  
Ana Mae-Almeida (WolfRP)Today at 5:09 PM  
"Mmm, well... I never really had a reason to... shave." Ana admitted with a slight blush, moaning softly at the light teasing, moving to, somewhat shyly, stroke Ericka's cock.  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 5:11 PM  
"I love it" smiling big at the blushing "you are so adorable" moaning as her cock was touched, adjusting so they could both enjoy each other, Ericka stared at her wife "you got me all stiff"  
smirking "you have cute little feet"  
________________________________________  
Ana Mae-Almeida (WolfRP)Today at 5:48 PM  
"I'm glad you think so..." Ana murmured. "My exes never did." She had smiled slightly at Ericka's words. "Really? you into feet then?"  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 5:59 PM  
"you are babe" smiling softly then nodding "very much, I know it's funny hearing that cause we fight barefoot and feet get nasty on those mats" Ericka softly pinched her wife's clit "mmm wanna try..." taking Ana's hand and sucking her finger(edited)  
________________________________________  
Ana Mae-Almeida (WolfRP)Today at 6:02 PM  
Ana blushed slightly. "Be gentle with me... but I'll... try."  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 6:02 PM  
smiling and kissing her wife as she laid back "I love you Ana Mae-Almeida"  
________________________________________  
Ana Mae-Almeida (WolfRP)Today at 6:27 PM  
Ana smiled, kissing Ericka back softly. "I love you too, Ericka Almeida...." She spoke softly, moving to slowly kiss the tip of Ericka's cock, taking it slowly into her mouth and suckling.  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 6:29 PM  
"mmmm babe" getting comfy and playing with Ana's hair biting her lip "mmm like it?"  
________________________________________  
Ana Mae-Almeida (WolfRP)Today at 6:40 PM  
"Mmm..." Ana smiled, slowly taking more into her mouth, gagging softly.  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 6:41 PM  
"oh my" laughing a bit and moaning, arching "that feels so good my love"  
________________________________________  
Ana Mae-Almeida (WolfRP)Today at 6:43 PM  
Ana had continued to suckle, taking the last of Ericka's cock into her mouth, gagging softly but sucking harder.  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 6:45 PM  
Ericka grunted and played with Ana's hair smiling softly "mmm wanna taste my cum?"  
________________________________________  
Ana Mae-Almeida (WolfRP)Today at 7:04 PM  
"Mmm, yes please...."  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 7:04 PM  
Ericka arched again cumming hard  
________________________________________  
Ana Mae-Almeida (WolfRP)Today at 7:05 PM  
Ana moaned softly and swallowed, taking her time to pull off Ericka's cock.  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 7:10 PM  
smiling again "how was it?"  
________________________________________  
Ana Mae-Almeida (WolfRP)Today at 7:11 PM  
"You taste.... creamy."  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 7:13 PM  
Ericka laughed "do you taste creamy?" pulling Ana up kissing her  
________________________________________  
Ana Mae-Almeida (WolfRP)Today at 7:14 PM  
Ana laughed, kissing back. "Mmm, you tell me?"  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 7:16 PM  
smiling big as she grabbed her wife's ass "mmm gladly, lay back cutie"  
________________________________________  
Ana Mae-Almeida (WolfRP)Today at 7:25 PM  
Ana giggled and lay back.  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 7:30 PM  
kneeling up and kissing her way down her wife's beautiful body, Ericka smiled and hooked Ana's legs on her shoulders slowly licking that pussy  
________________________________________  
Ana Mae-Almeida (WolfRP)Today at 7:41 PM  
Ana moaned softly, loving the feeling.  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 7:41 PM  
"mmm so creamy" teasing and licking deep then sucking Ana's clitty hard  
________________________________________  
Ana Mae-Almeida (WolfRP)Today at 7:48 PM  
Ana whined sharply, clearly already close.  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 7:50 PM  
"mmm can I have this for dinner too?" teasing and staring, hair in face as she ate  
________________________________________  
Ana Mae-Almeida (WolfRP)Today at 8:05 PM  
Ana smiled, stroking hair from her eyes gently. "Mmm, yes...."  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 8:06 PM  
kneeling up and slowly sliding her cock in her wife "mmm everyone's having babies...ever wanted to be a Momma?"  
________________________________________  
Ana Mae-Almeida (WolfRP)Today at 8:09 PM  
"Mmm, I've never really... thought about it." Ana admitted, biting back a soft squeal when she felt herself tear under the pressure of her wife's cock.  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 8:10 PM  
"I don't wanna keep you from working...so we can talk about it?" holding her wife's feet and sucking on her toes while slowly thrusting  
"mmmm love you"  
________________________________________  
Ana Mae-Almeida (WolfRP)Today at 8:18 PM  
"Of course." Ana agreed. "Love you too."  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 8:20 PM  
suckling every toe while staring and setting a good pace(edited)  
________________________________________  
Ana Mae-Almeida (WolfRP)Today at 8:25 PM  
Ana soon began to moan, arching to each thrust. "Ohhh.... god yes..."  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 8:26 PM  
"ahhh" leaning down to comfort Ana as she went faster, suckling her wife's tits being playful  
________________________________________  
Ana Mae-Almeida (WolfRP)Today at 8:29 PM  
Ana stroked Ericka's hair gently. "So good."  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 8:29 PM  
Ericka smiled big, hips smacking loudly "i'm close Ana"  
________________________________________  
Ana Mae-Almeida (WolfRP)Today at 8:38 PM  
Ana smiled softly. "So am I..."  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 8:39 PM  
kissing her wife deep while thrusting harder "mmm" moving Ana's hair back  
________________________________________  
Ana Mae-Almeida (WolfRP)Today at 8:40 PM  
Ana soon squealed and came, shivering slightly.  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 8:42 PM  
"aww" Ericka cuddled Ana close kissing softly  
________________________________________  
Ana Mae-Almeida (WolfRP)Today at 8:44 PM  
Ana smiled, kissing back softly. "Let's make a baby..."  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 8:45 PM  
"ok" she whispered being cute "love my Ana" as she came aswell(edited)  
________________________________________  
Ana Mae-Almeida (WolfRP)Today at 9:28 PM  
Ana smiled, kissing Ericka sweetly. "My Champion lover..."  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 9:29 PM  
"my sexy Boss Momma" smiling and kissing back, slowly pulling out  
________________________________________  
Ana Mae-Almeida (WolfRP)Today at 9:29 PM  
Ana smiled softly, kissing Ericka. "I love you."  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 9:39 PM  
"I love you too" hugging her wife "now to make baby and wedding plans" smiling.


	49. Arianny Celeste/Brittney Palmer Part 1

Brittney Palmer (RP)Today at 3:04 PM  
Octagon Girls and models Brittney Palmer and Arianny Celeste were very close as besties and enjoyed hanging out after events. Coming back from Chrissy and Erin's Wedding in Las Vegas, the girls finally arrived home. "I dunno if I can shed another tear I cried so much, so happy that Chrissy found someone, I still remember her melting for Erin and now look at our bestie" she smiled kicking heels off.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Arianny Celeste (WolfRP)Today at 3:11 PM  
"She's so happy." Arianny smiled, stepping out of her own heels, stroking Brittney's cheek softly. "You were so cute all tearful."  
________________________________________  
Brittney Palmer (RP)Today at 3:13 PM  
"oh yeah, you too babe, love that smile" Brittney smiled big staring into Arianny's eyes, leaning in for a kiss, arms around her friend(edited)  
________________________________________  
Arianny Celeste (WolfRP)Today at 3:21 PM  
Arianny smiled, kissing Brittney softly. "So...have you ever considered marriage?"  
________________________________________  
Brittney Palmer (RP)Today at 3:22 PM  
"i'd like to settle down, I've thought of it a lot...you?" she asked Arianny as they embraced  
________________________________________  
Arianny Celeste (WolfRP)Today at 3:24 PM  
"Only after I met you... actually."  
________________________________________  
Brittney Palmer (RP)Today at 3:25 PM  
"well we have been around each other and everyone says we're attached at the hip" Brittney giggled "Ari, are you?"  
________________________________________  
Arianny Celeste (WolfRP)Today at 3:31 PM  
"Am I what? In love with you?" Arianny paused. "Yeah."  
________________________________________  
Brittney Palmer (RP)Today at 3:32 PM  
she nodded, foreheads touching as they spoke softly "I love you too, you're my girl crush"  
locking her arms around Arianny's shoulders "Smokie and Snow are like us, besties for life"  
________________________________________  
Arianny Celeste (WolfRP)Today at 3:47 PM  
Arianny smiled, stroking Brittney's back sweetly. "Besties for life. Sounds perfect." Arianny paused before adding. "Britt.... will you... marry me?"  
________________________________________  
Brittney Palmer (RP)Today at 4:01 PM  
Brittney smiled again, loving the feeling of her friend's hands stroking her back as her eyes widened "omg...Arianny" tears ran down her cheeks "yes babe yes...omg" leaning in to kiss Arianny again  
________________________________________  
Arianny Celeste (WolfRP)Today at 4:14 PM  
Arianny smiled, tenderly stroking the tears off Brittney's cheeks and kissing her lovingly. "Don't cry darling, you'll set me off."  
________________________________________  
Brittney Palmer (RP)Today at 4:20 PM  
moaning into the kiss and smiling softly "cry if you have to Ari, it's a special moment" kissing over her wife's neck, excited "lets have some wine and celebrate" Brittney stepped back sliding her dress down, showing off her amazing body, also training in boxing and some MMA  
________________________________________  
Arianny Celeste (WolfRP)Today at 4:25 PM  
Arianny smiled, also stripping down to join her wife-to-be. "Wine and cuddles sound good.... maybe more... if you want it?"  
________________________________________  
Brittney Palmer (RP)Today at 4:26 PM  
"i'm ready to get closer" biting her lip as they were just in thongs now, walking to get the wine and their engraved glasses from the Wedding, pouring some "can we use these for our Wedding?"  
________________________________________  
Arianny Celeste (WolfRP)Today at 4:27 PM  
"You read my mind." Arianny laughed. "Why not? although we need to find a dress that shows off how gorgeous you are..."  
________________________________________  
Brittney Palmer (RP)Today at 4:31 PM  
"and how gorgeous you are" Brittney smiled big flexing a bit to turn her wifey on, clinking glasses "to life and our love, you are my everything Miss Palmer-Celeste" kissing Arianny again after taking a sip  
________________________________________  
Arianny Celeste (WolfRP)Today at 4:32 PM  
"Mmm, my darling Britt." Arianny mumured, kissing Brittney sweetly. "You make me so happy."  
________________________________________  
Brittney Palmer (RP)Today at 4:34 PM  
blushing "I really never been this happy since we moved in together, thanks for being my shoulder to cry on and my eye candy" giggling and sipping again  
________________________________________  
Arianny Celeste (WolfRP)Today at 4:36 PM  
"Always, baby.... I'll always be here."  
________________________________________  
Brittney Palmer (RP)Today at 4:37 PM  
"same here my love" Snow and Smokie ran in "kitty kitty" running softly to scoop her Smokie boy up "Mommy's boy" smooching his cheek and ears(edited)  
________________________________________  
Arianny Celeste (WolfRP)Today at 4:47 PM  
Snow mewed softly at Arianny until she picked him up. "Look at us with our furbabies...."  
________________________________________  
Brittney Palmer (RP)Today at 4:48 PM  
"we need to get some pics taken with them infront of the Fireplace babe, omg call your friend see if you wouldn't mind taking some" smiling and being cute cuddling their son  
________________________________________  
Arianny Celeste (WolfRP)Today at 4:49 PM  
"How about I do that tomorrow, so we can have our photos in daylight?"  
________________________________________  
Brittney Palmer (RP)Today at 4:51 PM  
"that's fine cause you're not leaving the bedroom when I get you in bed" smiling big nodding  
"Smokie go play with sissy so Mommy Ari and I can settle down for the night, love these furbabies"  
________________________________________  
Arianny Celeste (WolfRP)Today at 5:02 PM  
Snow purred, letting Arianny kiss her fur and running off with Smokie. "Such good kittens.... but right now... I'm interested in a different type of pussy..."  
________________________________________  
Brittney Palmer (RP)Today at 5:07 PM  
*Brittney smiled nodding and watching them run off, holding Arianny "oh my Arianny" giggling and finishing her wine then kissing her wife "I was thinking the same...so....besides Chrissy and Erin, who else would serve?"  
________________________________________  
Arianny Celeste (WolfRP)Today at 5:09 PM  
"Mmm, that's the question of the day isn't it? who else can we use as maids..."  
________________________________________  
Brittney Palmer (RP)Today at 5:13 PM  
she took her wife to bed laying back so Arianny can help her with her thong thinking "Ana, Ericka, maybe the Jessicas?"  
________________________________________  
Arianny Celeste (WolfRP)Today at 5:23 PM  
"Rose too?" Arianny teased, easing down Brittney's thong.  
________________________________________  
Brittney Palmer (RP)Today at 5:25 PM  
"oh for sure" she giggled nudging, always teased about her little crush on Rose "can't help it, she's adorable" arching "mmm love you"  
Brittney teased back "you wanted to taste JAG's dick when we walked in on her and Jessica changing" as she kneeled up to help her wife with her thong, kissing over those sexy curves  
________________________________________  
Arianny Celeste (WolfRP)Today at 5:31 PM  
"Mmm, well JAG isn't.... mean. She'd be gentle." Arianny smiled.  
________________________________________  
Brittney Palmer (RP)Today at 5:32 PM  
"you're so cute" Brittney giggled rubbing her wife's pussy gently "i'd be scared of Rose, she'd be rough in bed, she is married to Joanna after all, you know those two go rough"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Arianny Celeste (WolfRP)Today at 5:38 PM  
"Mmm, Rose would be sweet with you baby... look how gentle she was training Caro...." Arianny purred, moaning softly and moving to kiss her wife.  
________________________________________  
Brittney Palmer (RP)Today at 5:39 PM  
"oh yeah" smiling softly and licking her fingers, continuing to pleasure Arianny while returning the kiss  
________________________________________  
Arianny Celeste (WolfRP)Today at 5:40 PM  
Arianny moaned softly again, moving to kiss Brittney and tease her clit. "Mmm, you feel so good baby."  
________________________________________  
Brittney Palmer (RP)Today at 5:42 PM  
deepening the kiss and moaning "mmm touch me all over babe, make me purr" smiling into the kiss as they pleasured each other "you too, so soft"  
________________________________________  
Arianny Celeste (WolfRP)Today at 5:56 PM  
"I love you." Arianny mumured, lightly upping her pace. "My Britt."  
________________________________________  
Brittney Palmer (RP)Today at 5:57 PM  
"love you, my Ari" Britt smiled upping hers aswell "oooo puffy clitty" kissing her wife's neck and suckling a tit  
"mmmm would you go Hardcore porn blowjob on JAG?" asking as she continued to suckle  
________________________________________  
Arianny Celeste (WolfRP)Today at 6:05 PM  
"Probably..." Arianny laughed, moaning softly. "Mmm, keep that up I'll forget what I'm trying to do to you..."  
________________________________________  
Brittney Palmer (RP)Today at 6:06 PM  
"you whore" Britt giggled and sat on Arianny's face while slowly fingering her wife "how's that view?"  
________________________________________  
Arianny Celeste (WolfRP)Today at 6:16 PM  
"Mmm, beautiful." Arianny purred, quickly suckling and licking at her wife.  
________________________________________  
Brittney Palmer (RP)Today at 6:17 PM  
Britt moaned loudly holding the bed board, toes curling "aahhhhhh!" giggling and hearing the cats hissing "omg"  
________________________________________  
Arianny Celeste (WolfRP)Today at 6:17 PM  
"Sulky babies... did we wake them?"  
________________________________________  
Brittney Palmer (RP)Today at 6:19 PM  
"I feel bad now" she pouted and turned to 69, licking at Arianny's pussy  
________________________________________  
Arianny Celeste (WolfRP)Today at 6:21 PM  
"They'll be okay." Arianny soothed, moaning and upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Brittney Palmer (RP)Today at 6:27 PM  
she smiled riding her wife's tongue "mmm so close babe" licking and sucking, fingering to match Arianny's pace  
________________________________________  
Arianny Celeste (WolfRP)Today at 6:40 PM  
Arianny moaned and came, focusing on her wife's pleasure. "Mmm, let me taste you babe."  
________________________________________  
Brittney Palmer (RP)Today at 6:41 PM  
licking her wife up and cumming aswell soon after "omg Ari...I love you so much babe"  
________________________________________  
Arianny Celeste (WolfRP)Today at 6:46 PM  
Arianny quickly cleaned her wife. "Mmm, love you too Britt babe."  
________________________________________  
Brittney Palmer (RP)Today at 6:48 PM  
smiling softly as she laid back in Ari's arms, kissing her deep and rubbing her chest  
"so...JAG's ex got engaged to Andrade's ex"  
________________________________________  
Arianny Celeste (WolfRP)Today at 6:58 PM  
"Are we surprised?"  
________________________________________  
Brittney Palmer (RP)Today at 7:00 PM  
"not at all" kissing her wife again  
________________________________________  
Arianny Celeste (WolfRP)Today at 7:25 PM  
Arianny smiled softly. "Everyone being happy is.... nice."  
________________________________________  
Brittney Palmer (RP)Today at 7:26 PM  
"sure is, i'm very very happy Arianny" Brittany cuddling smiling back.


	50. Bec Rawlings/Jessica Rose Clark Part 2

Bec Clark-Rawlings (RP)Last Wednesday at 4:57 PM  
Bec and Jess sat around the phone and finally got the good news that Angela pulled through, Bec sighed with relief tearing up "my goodness"  
________________________________________  
Jess Clark-Rawlings (WolfRP)Last Wednesday at 5:02 PM  
Jess smiled slightly, hugging Bec tightly. "Christ.... that girl stunted on us."  
________________________________________  
Bec Clark-Rawlings (RP)Last Wednesday at 5:03 PM  
kissing her wife's forehead hugging back, smiling a bit "i'll kick her butt later for giving us a heartattack"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jess Clark-Rawlings (WolfRP)Last Wednesday at 5:51 PM  
"Just be nice. Bet Ais is slamming her rn."  
________________________________________  
Bec Clark-Rawlings (RP)Last Wednesday at 5:53 PM  
"I am nice, I am worried for the boys" Bec smacked Jessy's butt then went feed Blue "how can you eat this Bluey?"  
burping loudly "I know the feeling, Ais must be on edge"  
________________________________________  
Jess Clark-Rawlings (WolfRP)Last Wednesday at 5:57 PM  
"She's always stressed."  
________________________________________  
Bec Clark-Rawlings (RP)Last Wednesday at 5:58 PM  
"when you hurt your ankle and had to pull from that fight I am still worried over that"  
digging in fridge for some shakes tossing Jessy one  
________________________________________  
Jess Clark-Rawlings (WolfRP)Last Wednesday at 7:03 PM  
"I'm fine boo."  
________________________________________  
Bec Clark-Rawlings (RP)Last Wednesday at 7:04 PM  
"yeah you fine" Bec winked "my sexy ass wifey" coming up behind Jessy while sipping her drink "wanna bang?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jess Clark-Rawlings (WolfRP)Last Wednesday at 11:38 PM  
"Thought you'd never ask." Jess teased with a laugh.  
________________________________________  
Bec Clark-Rawlings (RP)Last Wednesday at 11:39 PM  
laughing and pinching that butt, kissing Jessy  
"you just love when i go balls deep, mate"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jess Clark-Rawlings (WolfRP)Last Wednesday at 11:41 PM  
"Always... Mate." Jessy teased, opening her protein shake, squeaking when it spilt a little.  
________________________________________  
Bec Clark-Rawlings (RP)Last Wednesday at 11:42 PM  
"ohh let me clean that up" Bec kissed down licking the spilt shake from Jessy's chest "mmm"(edited)  
suckling a nipple and grabbing that booty  
________________________________________  
Jess Clark-Rawlings (WolfRP)Last Wednesday at 11:49 PM  
Jess moaned softly. "So good baby."  
________________________________________  
Bec Clark-Rawlings (RP)Last Wednesday at 11:53 PM  
"very" scooping her wife up "damn hanging 10 Jessy?" smirking and taking her to bed, jacking off a bit In Jessy's face kneeling  
________________________________________  
April 18, 2019  
Jess Clark-Rawlings (WolfRP)Yesterday at 12:09 AM  
"When am I not babe?"  
________________________________________  
Bec Clark-Rawlings (RP)Yesterday at 12:10 AM  
"around me...always" Bec leaned down kissing Jessy hotly(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jess Clark-Rawlings (WolfRP)Yesterday at 12:21 AM  
"Exactly."  
________________________________________  
Bec Clark-Rawlings (RP)Yesterday at 12:22 AM  
"I am getting good at Meal Prep" laying back with her wife  
________________________________________  
Jess Clark-Rawlings (WolfRP)Yesterday at 12:46 AM  
Jess grinned, kissing Bec. "You are a whole meal babe."  
________________________________________  
Bec Clark-Rawlings (RP)Yesterday at 12:47 AM  
kissing back and smiling "mmm you too, now eat your banana and nuts, and play with my melons" Bec was so corny at times but loved finding ways to get Jessy to laugh  
________________________________________  
Jess Clark-Rawlings (WolfRP)Yesterday at 12:51 AM  
Jess laughed, kissing Bec again. "So you want me to suck you and play with dem boobies?"  
________________________________________  
Bec Clark-Rawlings (RP)Yesterday at 12:52 AM  
Bec kissed back nodding and laughing aswell "you are so fucking adorable, love you so much"(edited)  
she leaned down suckling a nipple, fully erect like Jessy, biting one  
________________________________________  
Jess Clark-Rawlings (WolfRP)Yesterday at 1:05 AM  
Jess smirked, moaning softly and kissing Bec again before sucking her tit gently.  
________________________________________  
Bec Clark-Rawlings (RP)Yesterday at 1:06 AM  
kissing back and playing with her wife's hair "mmm so are you sticking with jet black now?" slowly stroking Jessy's cock  
"never thought i'd be in love with another shemale till we met"  
________________________________________  
Jess Clark-Rawlings (WolfRP)Yesterday at 1:18 AM  
"For now yeah... hair is getting fried." Jess laughed. "Well, we fit right? Literally...."  
________________________________________  
Bec Clark-Rawlings (RP)Yesterday at 1:21 AM  
"I know the feeling" smiling big laughing again "we sure do, love you precious" slowly upping her stroking  
"think i'll leave it long and stay blonde"  
________________________________________  
Jess Clark-Rawlings (WolfRP)Yesterday at 1:51 AM  
"Sexy." Jess smiled.  
________________________________________  
Bec Clark-Rawlings (RP)Yesterday at 1:52 AM  
"you too" leaning over and slowly bobbing, her ass wiggling at her wife  
________________________________________  
Jess Clark-Rawlings (WolfRP)Yesterday at 1:57 AM  
"So who rides first?"  
________________________________________  
Bec Clark-Rawlings (RP)Yesterday at 2:00 AM  
pulling off looking back "do me doggystyle, mate"  
as she sucked more to get it nice and wet  
________________________________________  
Jess Clark-Rawlings (WolfRP)Yesterday at 2:29 AM  
"You sure you can handle me?"  
________________________________________  
Bec Clark-Rawlings (RP)Yesterday at 2:30 AM  
"everytime you ask that i'm tickling you Jessy" offering her ass  
laughing  
________________________________________  
Jess Clark-Rawlings (WolfRP)Yesterday at 2:31 AM  
Jess laughed, spanking her softly.  
________________________________________  
Bec Clark-Rawlings (RP)Yesterday at 2:31 AM  
"oooo me likie" Bec smirked biting her lip "now cum here" opening legs more  
"i'm such a whore"  
________________________________________  
Jess Clark-Rawlings (WolfRP)Yesterday at 2:37 AM  
"My whore." Jess teased, lightly teasing her cock into Bec.  
________________________________________  
Bec Clark-Rawlings (RP)Yesterday at 2:38 AM  
"mmmmm ohhhh" toes curl a bit, stroking herself a bit "love you"  
thrusting back a bit "so how's Chelsea adjusting to married life? she seems so happy with Pearl"  
________________________________________  
Jess Clark-Rawlings (WolfRP)Yesterday at 2:50 AM  
"She is happy."  
________________________________________  
Bec Clark-Rawlings (RP)Yesterday at 2:51 AM  
"it shows" smiling at her wife "you're a great trainer, mate" deep breath clenching the sheets(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jess Clark-Rawlings (WolfRP)Yesterday at 6:02 PM  
Jess smiled, slowly upping her pace. "Thanks babe."  
________________________________________  
Bec Clark-Rawlings (RP)Yesterday at 6:04 PM  
"anything for you" rubbing her tit licking it, cock flopping "babe...jack me off while you hit it" laughing softly, being sexy  
________________________________________  
Jess Clark-Rawlings (WolfRP)Yesterday at 6:35 PM  
"Say please?"  
________________________________________  
Bec Clark-Rawlings (RP)Yesterday at 6:37 PM  
"please mate? i'll give you one hell of a blowjob after" wiggling her studded tongue  
________________________________________  
Jess Clark-Rawlings (WolfRP)Yesterday at 6:39 PM  
Jess laughed and moved to tease Bec's cock, upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Bec Clark-Rawlings (RP)Yesterday at 6:47 PM  
"love you so much sexy Jessy" moaning and throbbing in her lover's hand "mmm Megan says Alex gives her cock hell when she plays with it, she's having a boy"  
slapping her own ass feeling it deep "damn!"  
________________________________________  
Jess Clark-Rawlings (WolfRP)Yesterday at 9:59 PM  
"Enjoying yourself?" Jess teased with a laugh.  
________________________________________  
Bec Clark-Rawlings (RP)Yesterday at 10:02 PM  
"always gigglypants" pulling away and laying back stroking her own cock "mmm come suck me bitch" wiggling tongue  
________________________________________  
Jess Clark-Rawlings (WolfRP)Yesterday at 10:03 PM  
Jess laughed, moving to suck Bec's cock.  
________________________________________  
Bec Clark-Rawlings (RP)Yesterday at 10:05 PM  
"mmmm you feel so good Jessy" smiling "mmmm" thrusting and cumming(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jess Clark-Rawlings (WolfRP)Yesterday at 10:37 PM  
Jess smirked and swallowed. "Ready to finish me?"  
________________________________________  
Bec Clark-Rawlings (RP)Yesterday at 10:39 PM  
Bec smiled big pushing Jessy back, stroking her wife and sucking good, throating  
"mmm" slurping loudly, making it so wet  
________________________________________  
April 19, 2019  
Jess Clark-Rawlings (WolfRP)Today at 12:05 AM  
Jess soon came.  
________________________________________  
Bec Clark-Rawlings (RP)Today at 12:06 AM  
Bec drank it down then pulled off "yummy" she moved up kissing Jess, sharing  
"oops Alex is having a girl, my bad..she's naming her baby Aloy, after Horizon Zero Dawn"  
________________________________________  
Jess Clark-Rawlings (WolfRP)Today at 12:18 AM  
"Maybe babygirl is being a sneak then." Jess laughed.  
________________________________________  
Bec Clark-Rawlings (RP)Today at 12:19 AM  
"yeah some of those damn tests are bullshit haha".


	51. Germaine de Randamie/Karyn Bryant Part 1

Germaine de Randamie (RP)Last Thursday at 10:33 PM  
Netherland's Bantamweight/Featherweight Iron Lady Germaine de Randamie was in the UFC since 2013, with wins over Anna Elmose, Holly Holm, Raquel Pennington, Julie Kedzie, and Larisso Pacheco and a loss to Amanda Nunes. She came to UFC Tonight set to surprise Karyn Bryant who had a girl crush on her. "wow, didn't think she'd like me" smiling and watching the show backstage wearing beige blazer and pants, hair pulled back waiting, listening to Karyn.  
________________________________________  
Karyn Bryant (WolfRP)Last Thursday at 10:40 PM  
Karyn had admitted her crush somewhat shyly, answering the question almost naturally, laughing a little nervously as she stroked her skirt down and adjusted her outfit, blushing when the camera-man indicated Germaine in the corner. 'She's here...' "What? Why.... Oh god."  
________________________________________  
Germaine de Randamie (RP)Last Thursday at 10:42 PM  
Germaine smiled waving and making her way on the set, on the big screen was her profile and info "hey Karyn, didn't know you liked me that way" laughing at her friend's cuteness with a hug  
________________________________________  
Karyn Bryant (WolfRP)Last Thursday at 10:46 PM  
"Who wouldn't?" Karyn teased, hugging back. "Look at you all gorgeous and strong...."  
________________________________________  
Germaine de Randamie (RP)Last Thursday at 10:47 PM  
"look at you look all beautiful...as always" she blushed while talking "everyone's getting married and having kids...i'm in love with you Karyn, love watching you every week with your knowledge on everything UFC"  
________________________________________  
Karyn Bryant (WolfRP)Last Thursday at 10:49 PM  
"Are you proposing to me?"  
________________________________________  
Germaine de Randamie (RP)Last Thursday at 10:54 PM  
Germaine kneeled pulling out a ring as the crew watched  
"I love you, will you be my wife?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Karyn Bryant (WolfRP)Last Thursday at 10:58 PM  
"I.... Yes." Karyn smiled, nodding. "Baby, yes.... I love you too."  
________________________________________  
Germaine de Randamie (RP)Last Thursday at 10:58 PM  
smiling big slipping the ring on Karyn's finger and leaning up for a kiss  
________________________________________  
Karyn Bryant (WolfRP)Last Thursday at 10:59 PM  
Karyn kissed her happily.  
________________________________________  
Germaine de Randamie (RP)Last Thursday at 11:01 PM  
she stood as they kissed, arms around her wife answering questions as Kenny Florian congratulated them "I can't think of anyone other than Karyn to spend the rest of my life with...blame me? she's beautiful"  
________________________________________  
Karyn Bryant (WolfRP)Last Thursday at 11:07 PM  
"Says the beautiful badass?" Karyn laughed. "She's perfect..."  
________________________________________  
Germaine de Randamie (RP)Last Thursday at 11:17 PM  
smiling big, Germaine pumped her fist excited to be engaged to her longtime friend, whispering "don't get me excited on camera" teasing and holding her wife  
________________________________________  
Karyn Bryant (WolfRP)Last Thursday at 11:55 PM  
Karyn laughed, kissing Germaine softly before finishing the roundup, squeezing her hand softly.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Germaine de Randamie (RP)Last Thursday at 11:56 PM  
Germaine kissed back, squeezing back as she watched  
________________________________________  
May 3, 2019  
Karyn Bryant (WolfRP)Last Friday at 12:12 AM  
Karyn had grinned when they wrapped, kissing Germaine a little more hotly. "Home time?"  
________________________________________  
Germaine de Randamie (RP)Last Friday at 12:17 AM  
kissing back smiling and nodding "mmm yeah I been driving all day to get here to see you baby" kissing Karyn's cheek "love you girl"  
________________________________________  
Karyn Bryant (WolfRP)Last Friday at 1:13 AM  
"Love you too, strong-gal." Karyn smiled, leading her out to the waiting limo.  
________________________________________  
Germaine de Randamie (RP)Last Friday at 1:15 AM  
"I won't flex cause I don't wanna tear this jacket" laughing a bit following and getting in, kissing Karyn's neck "mmm your boobs look perky today"  
________________________________________  
Karyn Bryant (WolfRP)Last Friday at 1:16 AM  
"Flex at home then?" Karyn teased. "All for you... gorgeous girl."  
________________________________________  
Germaine de Randamie (RP)Last Friday at 1:17 AM  
"oh i'll be flexing" Germaine smiled big looking down her wife's top "I have something for you too baby"  
________________________________________  
Karyn Bryant (WolfRP)Last Friday at 1:45 AM  
"I know you do babe...." Karyn teased, kissing her wife's neck softly.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Germaine de Randamie (RP)Last Friday at 1:46 AM  
"mmm soft lips" breathing deep enjoying, as the Limo stopped at the chapel  
________________________________________  
Karyn Bryant (WolfRP)Last Friday at 1:50 PM  
"All yours... ready to go seal the deal?"  
________________________________________  
Germaine de Randamie (RP)Last Friday at 2:51 PM  
"more than ready Karyn" smiling and getting out holding her woman's hand, heading in(edited)  
________________________________________  
Karyn Bryant (WolfRP)Last Friday at 3:11 PM  
Karyn smiled, walking with her. The wedding ceremony took only a little time and Karyn smiled at Germaine as she said... "I do."  
________________________________________  
Germaine de Randamie (RP)Last Friday at 3:11 PM  
Germaine smiled big holding hands with her love "I Do" tearing up a bit staring into Karyn's eyes  
________________________________________  
Karyn Bryant (WolfRP)Last Friday at 4:51 PM  
Karyn smiled, lightly kissing Germaine. "I love you." She had fallen silent as the ceremony was finished.  
________________________________________  
Germaine de Randamie (RP)Last Friday at 4:53 PM  
Germaine kissed back "love you too Karyn" smiling softly as they exchanged rings, hugging her beautiful wife "you're so beautiful"  
________________________________________  
May 4, 2019  
Karyn Bryant (WolfRP)Yesterday at 3:42 PM  
"So are you, my champion wife." Karyn smiled.  
________________________________________  
Germaine de Randamie (RP)Yesterday at 3:48 PM  
smiling again "lets get you home and work on making you a Mom" kissing on Karyn's neck  
later at home "gonna frame the Certificate, put it near our Wedding picture?" Germaine asked while undressing, letting her curly hair down  
________________________________________  
Karyn Bryant (WolfRP)Yesterday at 4:07 PM  
"That sounds perfect." Karyn agreed, slowly undressing herself before adding. "baby's first scan can be there too... when we have it."  
________________________________________  
Germaine de Randamie (RP)Yesterday at 4:46 PM  
"aww" agreeing and laying down slowly stroking "been to a gym hmm? you look so good Karyn" offering her other hand  
________________________________________  
Karyn Bryant (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:05 PM  
Karyn smiled, taking her hand and moving to settle with her. "Look who's talking... my sex goddess wife." She spoke softly, moving to stroke Germaine's cock lightly.  
________________________________________  
Germaine de Randamie (RP)Yesterday at 11:07 PM  
smiling big kissing her wife, moaning and getting fully erect "I get to box next week at the gym, can't wait"  
________________________________________  
Karyn Bryant (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:08 PM  
"Can I come watch?" Karyn asked softly. "I'd love to watch you..."  
________________________________________  
Germaine de Randamie (RP)Yesterday at 11:11 PM  
"of course, will you blog about it?" Germaine asked kissing Karyn's neck and suckling a nipple  
"i'm sure fans would love to see some footage too"  
________________________________________  
Karyn Bryant (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:14 PM  
"I could.... show my sexy wife off." Karyn laughed, humming softly at the neck kiss and light suckling at her nipple. "Can't promise I wouldn't pounce on you after..."  
________________________________________  
Germaine de Randamie (RP)Yesterday at 11:15 PM  
"you're the sexy one Karyn" laughing a bit blushing "ooo pouncy...wanna go a few rounds?" softly rubbing on her wife's back, big hands on that ass  
________________________________________  
Karyn Bryant (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:16 PM  
"Mmm, yes please." Karyn teased, gently taking Germaine's hand and guiding it to her, already soaked, pussy. "You got me wet already."  
________________________________________  
Germaine de Randamie (RP)Yesterday at 11:17 PM  
"mmmm" slowly sliding a long finger in "I feel that, bet you taste so good" smiling and kissing Karyn, cock throbbing so much "wanna try to 69?"  
________________________________________  
Karyn Bryant (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:25 PM  
Karyn had blushed, smiling softly and kissing Germaine, loving the feel of Germaine's finger inside her. "69 and then.... make love?"  
________________________________________  
Germaine de Randamie (RP)Yesterday at 11:26 PM  
Germaine kissed back nodding "oh yeah all the loving for my wifey" fingering slowly  
________________________________________  
Karyn Bryant (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:27 PM  
"Mmm, sounds wonderful." Karyn agreed, moaning softly. "That feels so good babe."  
________________________________________  
Germaine de Randamie (RP)Yesterday at 11:28 PM  
"especially with my long fingers...and cock" smiling and getting comfy as she pleasured Karyn, ready for 69 "hope i'm not too big"  
________________________________________  
Karyn Bryant (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:32 PM  
"Well go gently... we'll make it work..." Karyn smiled. "Ready to...taste?"  
________________________________________  
Germaine de Randamie (RP)Yesterday at 11:32 PM  
"I promise my love" Germaine smiled nodding "my mouth is watering"  
________________________________________  
Karyn Bryant (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:39 PM  
Karyn smiled, moving into position and kissing the tip of Germaine's cock.  
________________________________________  
Germaine de Randamie (RP)Yesterday at 11:40 PM  
"mmmm" adjusting and slowly licking Karyn's pussy, suckling her clit, stretching  
________________________________________  
Karyn Bryant (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:42 PM  
Karyn moaned softly, slowly sucking Germaine's cock into her mouth, gagging softly.  
________________________________________  
Germaine de Randamie (RP)Yesterday at 11:44 PM  
grunting and sucking hard, toes curling a bit as she rubbed her wife's legs and ass, licking deeper  
________________________________________  
Karyn Bryant (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:44 PM  
Karyn moaned, upping her own suckling.  
________________________________________  
Germaine de Randamie (RP)Yesterday at 11:50 PM  
"mmm babe you taste good and that sexy mouth" fingering as she licked, rubbing one of Karyn's feet  
________________________________________  
Karyn Bryant (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:52 PM  
"Mmm." Karyn purred, soon coming undone.  
________________________________________  
Germaine de Randamie (RP)Yesterday at 11:54 PM  
Germaine suckled hard as Karyn came, she came soon after "ahhh, come ride me babe"  
________________________________________  
Karyn Bryant (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:58 PM  
"You... sure you're ready?"  
________________________________________  
Germaine de Randamie (RP)Yesterday at 11:59 PM  
"i'm ready when you are beautiful" softly kissing on Karyn's foot  
"sexy all over"  
________________________________________  
May 5, 2019  
Karyn Bryant (WolfRP)Today at 12:03 AM  
Karyn blushed and giggled, moving over Germaine, her whine loud as she took all of Germaine's cock inside her. "Mmmm, fuck that's so big."  
________________________________________  
Germaine de Randamie (RP)Today at 12:04 AM  
smiling big watching "that blowjob felt so good babe" wrapping her arms around her wife comforting her as she was riding, kissing softly "I should have warned you" teasing  
________________________________________  
Karyn Bryant (WolfRP)Today at 12:11 AM  
"You taste good babe." Karyn teased softly, riding her wife slowly. "Feel good too, even if I'm stretched."  
________________________________________  
Germaine de Randamie (RP)Today at 12:12 AM  
"you'll get used of it" Germaine said breathing deep kissing Karyn deep, holding her wife's ass  
________________________________________  
Karyn Bryant (WolfRP)Today at 12:13 AM  
"Mmm, I hope so."  
________________________________________  
Germaine de Randamie (RP)Today at 12:16 AM  
"could get some lube" grunting feeling the clench "mmm close"  
laughing "I can't help I was blessed with a big dick Karyn"  
________________________________________  
Karyn Bryant (WolfRP)Today at 12:21 AM  
"I know baby... I just want to be good for you." Karyn purred, soon cumming a second time.  
________________________________________  
Germaine de Randamie (RP)Today at 12:22 AM  
"i'm satisfied, that was some good suckling and your pussy feels damn good" said as she smiled kissing on Karyn's neck and tits, sucking hard as she came aswell  
________________________________________  
Karyn Bryant (WolfRP)Today at 12:37 AM  
Karyn moaned softly, kissing Germaine hard. "You make me so needy babe... all flexy and sexy."  
________________________________________  
Germaine de Randamie (RP)Today at 12:43 AM  
Germaine kissing back rubbing Karyn's back and ass flexing and smiling big "love you my beautiful Host Wifey"  
________________________________________  
Karyn Bryant (WolfRP)Today at 12:45 AM  
"Ready to be a babymama?"  
________________________________________  
Germaine de Randamie (RP)Today at 12:46 AM  
"I am ready to have a baby with my baby" smiling again, cuddling  
________________________________________  
Karyn Bryant (WolfRP)Today at 12:47 AM  
Karyn smiled, cuddling up. "Mmm."  
________________________________________  
Germaine de Randamie (RP)Today at 12:48 AM  
"soft feet and hands" she kissed her wife's hand gently, staring  
________________________________________  
Karyn Bryant (WolfRP)Today at 12:49 AM  
"All yours."  
________________________________________  
Germaine de Randamie (RP)Today at 12:49 AM  
"long rides suck but worth it to see the love of my life and propose to her on set"  
________________________________________  
Karyn Bryant (WolfRP)Today at 12:51 AM  
"Well, now you get to take me with you... always."  
________________________________________  
Germaine de Randamie (RP)Today at 12:52 AM  
"you're a Fighter Wife" Germaine smiled stretching  
"your pussy was so delicious"  
________________________________________  
Karyn Bryant (WolfRP)Today at 12:54 AM  
"Mmm, You can eat it anytime."  
________________________________________  
Germaine de Randamie (RP)Today at 12:54 AM  
"and you can gag on my cock anytime" teasing and kissing her wife's nose  
________________________________________  
Karyn Bryant (WolfRP)Today at 12:55 AM  
Karyn giggled. "No teasing."  
________________________________________  
Germaine de Randamie (RP)Today at 12:55 AM  
"haha ok..sometimes" kissing Karyn.


	52. Gina Mazany/Lina Lansberg Part 1

Lina LinMaz (WolfRP)Today at 12:33 AM  
Lina LinMaz had changed her last name after marrying the woman she loved. She had taken a small break from MMA to recharge and spend time with her new wife, as a result she had been able to take Gina out to a local Taco restaurant and spoil her. Now she sat watching her wife toy with her placemat. "Happy GinnyG?"  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 12:36 AM  
Gina smiled sipping her water, having a nice date night with the love of her life, her amazing Swedish wife Lina, her dark pink hair pulled up in a bun. "always with you babe" ordering some Enchiladas and two tacos  
________________________________________  
Lina LinMaz (WolfRP)Today at 12:37 AM  
Lina had copied her wife's order, smiling as the waiter left and kissing Gina softly. "Love you."  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 12:39 AM  
Gina kissed back holding Lina "mmm love you too, glad we could get some days off to chill"  
________________________________________  
Lina LinMaz (WolfRP)Today at 12:39 AM  
"I think Mr White is almost ready to give up his control... even if we have to ride out those last few matches."  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 12:41 AM  
"oh yeah isn't Ericka's wife taking over soon?" her head on Lina's shoulder  
________________________________________  
Lina LinMaz (WolfRP)Today at 12:50 AM  
"Ana's got the deal... yes." Lina laughed, stroking her wife's back. "Who knew such an innocent peach could be such a ballbuster."  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 12:51 AM  
"oh good" laughing and stirring her water with her straw "Katlyn and Lauren have that gym in Hawaii, can't wait to check it out"  
waitress brings their food "thank you"  
________________________________________  
Lina LinMaz (WolfRP)Today at 1:05 AM  
"We'll visit soon." Lina promised, eating her first taco fairly fast.  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 1:07 AM  
Gina ate aswell "omg so good" finishing one taco then getting to her Enchilada "we'll have to bust ass at the gym after this meal"  
________________________________________  
Lina LinMaz (WolfRP)Today at 1:07 AM  
"Don't we always babe?"  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 1:08 AM  
"yeah we do" smiling "your eyes make me melt Lina"  
________________________________________  
Lina LinMaz (WolfRP)Today at 1:12 AM  
"Mmm, you make me melt too, Liebling."  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 1:13 AM  
Gina kissed her wife's cheek "that smile mmm" Gina stared dreamily as she ate "wait till we get home my Queen"  
________________________________________  
Lina LinMaz (WolfRP)Today at 1:14 AM  
"Is that a promise?" Lina teased, finishing her meal and water slowly.  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 1:15 AM  
"like when I first told you how much I loved you" she finished and paid the bill  
________________________________________  
Lina LinMaz (WolfRP)Today at 1:24 AM  
Lina smiled, kissing Gina's cheek. "You mean the time you made me cry... my beautiful wife."  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 1:25 AM  
"it was beautiful and then when I proposed at your Mom's place for Christmas" Gina smiled kissing Lina  
________________________________________  
Lina LinMaz (WolfRP)Today at 1:32 AM  
"You were so... perfect." Lina smiled, kissing Gina before standing to leave.  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 1:33 AM  
"you too in your cozy jammies" Gina smiled standing and holding hands, getting some looks then glaring back as they left  
________________________________________  
Lina LinMaz (WolfRP)Today at 1:35 AM  
"Bed when we get home then? spend some time... exercising?"  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 1:36 AM  
"mmm sounds like a good way to end an amazing day" later at home "fuckin' heartburn" taking some Tums  
________________________________________  
Lina LinMaz (WolfRP)Today at 1:38 AM  
Lina had smiled, slowly undressing as she waited for Gina. "Poor baby.... you need a little TLC?"  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 1:38 AM  
"and a miracle" burping as she undressed and came to bed with her wife "excuse me"  
________________________________________  
Lina LinMaz (WolfRP)Today at 1:42 AM  
"Smells like angel's breath." Lina teased, kissing Gina softly.  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 1:43 AM  
Gina laughed "well could be worse" kissing back and pulling her wife closer  
________________________________________  
Lina LinMaz (WolfRP)Today at 1:43 AM  
"You mean like sulphur burps from Cris?"  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 1:45 AM  
"don't remind me" laughing and rubbing Lina's chest "perky Swedish tits and pussy for dessert mmm" as she let her hair down  
________________________________________  
Lina LinMaz (WolfRP)Today at 1:47 AM  
Lina smiled, stroking a hand through Gina's hair. "I'm all yours sexy lady."  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 1:48 AM  
"we're joined at the hip, I love feeling like this with you my Elbow Queen" kissing Lina's tits, suckling  
________________________________________  
Lina LinMaz (WolfRP)Today at 1:49 AM  
"Mmm, my Danger girl." Lina purred, moaning softly.  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 1:51 AM  
"your feet are so soft for a fighter, Lina" suckling more, biting "so Cyborg's still spoiling her woman? those two have some serious dicks"  
________________________________________  
Lina LinMaz (WolfRP)Today at 1:54 AM  
"Mmm, you feel so good babe." Lina purred. "Oh yeah, those two have all the fun with dicking each other down."  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 1:55 AM  
"Veronica is about to have her baby, so happy for her and Liz" smiling and staring as she kissed down to Lina's pussy, licking  
________________________________________  
Lina LinMaz (WolfRP)Today at 1:59 AM  
"About time too, Lizzie deserves all the love." Lina moaned softly, spreading her legs for her wife.  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 2:01 AM  
"they are so cute like us, Veronica deserves Liz" smiling and showing her tough feet as she licked deep, massaging Lina's legs  
"mmmm soooo good"  
________________________________________  
Lina LinMaz (WolfRP)Today at 2:02 AM  
"Everyone should be happy."(edited)  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 2:03 AM  
"agreed" offering a hand to Lina, Gina flashed her blue eyes while sucking clitty  
________________________________________  
Lina LinMaz (WolfRP)Today at 2:04 AM  
Lina smiled, squeezing her hand and moaning, clearly close.  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 2:05 AM  
"please keep smiling babe" Gina smiled big rubbing that pussy at a good pace "curly toes" teasing(edited)  
________________________________________  
Lina LinMaz (WolfRP)Today at 2:07 AM  
Lina laughed softly. "Mmm, I can't stop smiling with you."  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 2:08 AM  
"me neither, and giggling...happiness is the key in a relationship wifey and damn i'm good at keeping you happy" slurping loudly then burping "god damn"  
________________________________________  
Lina LinMaz (WolfRP)Today at 2:11 AM  
"Burpy baby."  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 2:12 AM  
"it's the Enchiladas, spicy but good, and spicy Swedish pussy" hooking her wife's legs on her shoulders and sucking hard  
________________________________________  
Lina LinMaz (WolfRP)Today at 2:13 AM  
Lina moaned loudly, soon cumming hard. "Fuck..."  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 2:15 AM  
"oh we will" Gina laughed sucking her fingers then cleaned Lina up, kissing her way up and making out with her beautiful wife  
________________________________________  
Lina LinMaz (WolfRP)Today at 2:18 AM  
Lina laughed and kissed back. "Mmm, Love you."  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 2:18 AM  
"love you too, you're so beautiful" staring and smiling  
________________________________________  
Lina LinMaz (WolfRP)Today at 2:21 AM  
"I'm yours."  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 2:22 AM  
"lucky me" moving Lina's hair back, kissing her neck offering her pussy "finger me babe"  
________________________________________  
Lina LinMaz (WolfRP)Today at 2:23 AM  
Lina smiled, moving to do as her wife asked. "Still so tight for me babe."  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 2:24 AM  
"always" laying back for her wife smiling  
"you were so nervous for our wedding, i'll never forget that special day or any day we spend together"  
________________________________________  
Lina LinMaz (WolfRP)Today at 2:27 AM  
Lina smiled softly, kissing Gina sweetly. "You are so beautiful... my special wife."  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 2:30 AM  
Gina smiled kissing back blushing "mmm sweet Swedish kisses" staring  
________________________________________  
Lina LinMaz (WolfRP)Today at 2:35 AM  
Lina smiled, slowly upping her pace. "You love them, don't you babe."  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 2:36 AM  
"the best kisses" opening her legs wider, playing with Lina's hair "love when you talk in that soft voice"  
moaning  
________________________________________  
Lina LinMaz (WolfRP)Today at 2:37 AM  
"Only the best for my girl."  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 2:37 AM  
Gina smiled big "I need to shave my bush"  
she pinched Lina's nipple  
________________________________________  
Lina LinMaz (WolfRP)Today at 2:46 AM  
"I like your bush.... but I'll shave it if you like?"  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 2:47 AM  
"if you like it, i'll keep it Lina" Gina leaned over kissing her wife, rubbing her shoulders as she was fingered, getting close  
________________________________________  
Lina LinMaz (WolfRP)Today at 2:48 AM  
"Keep it until we gotta cut weight." Lina suggested, slightly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 2:49 AM  
"alright" smiling and kissing her wife more, moaning again, toes curled as she came  
________________________________________  
Lina LinMaz (WolfRP)Today at 2:51 AM  
"Mmm, sexy noise."  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 2:52 AM  
"like when you cum" Gina smiled pulling her wife into a good make out, holding her ass  
________________________________________  
Lina LinMaz (WolfRP)Today at 3:03 AM  
"Mmm, love you."  
________________________________________  
Ericka Almeida (RP)Today at 3:08 AM  
"love you, always will" smooching at her wife's neck  
________________________________________


	53. Jamie Colleen/Mackenzie Dern Part 1

Mackenzie Colleen-Dern (WolfRP)Yesterday at 9:48 PM  
Mackenzie Colleen-Dern had never really expected to fall so hard for her wife, the beautiful and strong Jamie Colleen-Dern.... She had however fallen hard and fast and married Jamie quickly, the two had a lot of friends in the UFC and MMA circles as well as some from other companies like TNA and WWE. Lately Mackenzie had mostly been at home taking care of the son they both raised, Michael James.  
________________________________________  
Jamie Colleen-Dern (RP)Yesterday at 9:50 PM  
Jamie was in love with her wife MacKenzie ever since they first met, getting married in Philadelphia and having their son. Jamie worked hard to support her family as MacKenzie stayed home for a while. "hey boy, you making too much noise" smiling as she watched her wife pick him up from his crib(edited)  
________________________________________  
Mackenzie Colleen-Dern (WolfRP)Yesterday at 9:53 PM  
"He's just like Momma Jay.... always so loud." Mackenzie teased, rocking their son and smiling when he cooed up at her. "and just as precious."  
________________________________________  
Jamie Colleen-Dern (RP)Yesterday at 9:54 PM  
"you are so funny Ma" laughing and sitting up smiling big "spoiled, both of you"  
yawning "Shayna called earlier, wants us to go fishing with them this Summer"  
________________________________________  
Mackenzie Colleen-Dern (WolfRP)Yesterday at 9:57 PM  
"So you said yes... obviously?" Mackenzie teased, grinning when Michael sneezed then fell asleep. "Silly baby."  
________________________________________  
Jamie Colleen-Dern (RP)Yesterday at 9:58 PM  
"they have a good spot, and we have not been fishing since before we got married, Mac" smiling again "aww he's too cute"  
standing to kiss his forehead and Mac's cheek then going pee  
________________________________________  
Mackenzie Colleen-Dern (WolfRP)Yesterday at 10:06 PM  
Mac smiled, stretching and putting the baby back in his crib before making her way to the bed, stretching out idily and yawning.  
________________________________________  
Jamie Colleen-Dern (RP)Yesterday at 10:08 PM  
coming back with her cock hanging out of her shorts, rubbing it on her wife's feet as she laid there "dayum" undressing as she got hard  
________________________________________  
Mackenzie Colleen-Dern (WolfRP)Yesterday at 10:09 PM  
Mackenzie had smiled, already naked. "You going to come make me moan for you baby?"  
________________________________________  
Jamie Colleen-Dern (RP)Yesterday at 10:10 PM  
"you know that's how I do Mac, my sexy baby Momma" smiling and kissing Mac, turned on by wifey's sexiness  
"uh uh uh oh baby"  
________________________________________  
Mackenzie Colleen-Dern (WolfRP)Yesterday at 10:12 PM  
Mackenzie smiled, kissing back and spreading herself for her wife. "Mmm, my beautiful stud."  
________________________________________  
Jamie Colleen-Dern (RP)Yesterday at 10:14 PM  
Jamie smiled again as they kissed, moving Mac's hair back "are your nipples staying puffy like that?" suckling one and slowly sliding in  
________________________________________  
Mackenzie Colleen-Dern (WolfRP)Yesterday at 10:38 PM  
"At least until babyboy is done feeding." Mackenzie sighed, moaning softly at the suckling and penetration, arching to Jamie with a sighed 'Fuck'  
________________________________________  
Jamie Colleen-Dern (RP)Yesterday at 10:39 PM  
"oh darn" smirking and starting as she slowly thrusted "aww like that Mac? feel good?" moving her own curly hair back tickling her wife's foot "MJ gonna have my curls"  
________________________________________  
Mackenzie Colleen-Dern (WolfRP)Yesterday at 10:51 PM  
"So good baby, I've missed this..." Mackenzie murmured, moaning softly as she arched more into Jamie's thrusts.  
________________________________________  
Jamie Colleen-Dern (RP)Yesterday at 10:54 PM  
"mmm I know" Jamie kissed all over Mac's neck then her lips going harder  
________________________________________  
Mackenzie Colleen-Dern (WolfRP)Yesterday at 10:56 PM  
Mackenzie kissed back hotly, pulling away to quickly suckle on her wife's cock, moaning sweetly.  
________________________________________  
Jamie Colleen-Dern (RP)Yesterday at 10:58 PM  
"damn girl" kneeling up holding her wife's hair "ahhhh fuck bae"  
smirking "now i'm taking you in the ass" thrusting faster in Mac's hot mouth  
________________________________________  
Mackenzie Colleen-Dern (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:14 PM  
Mac laughed, pulling away a little. "Gently then, my sweet horndog."  
________________________________________  
Jamie Colleen-Dern (RP)Yesterday at 11:15 PM  
"says the one that complains cause I take my time" Jamie laughed smacking Mac's ass licking it "mmmm"  
biting softly "thanks for the cock bath, you ummm drooling there"  
________________________________________  
Mackenzie Colleen-Dern (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:22 PM  
Mac laughed softly. "You make me drool, okay, ms big cock?"  
________________________________________  
Jamie Colleen-Dern (RP)Yesterday at 11:23 PM  
"ok Miss Tude, love you" smiling big, Jamie slowly slid into her wife's ass "Momma got booty"  
________________________________________  
Mackenzie Colleen-Dern (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:25 PM  
Mac moaned softly. "Mmm, all yours baby."  
________________________________________  
Jamie Colleen-Dern (RP)Yesterday at 11:26 PM  
"hell yeah all mine and these too, cause mine are so tiny" she cupped Mac's tits going faster  
"my hot ass baby Momma"  
________________________________________  
Mackenzie Colleen-Dern (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:29 PM  
Mac moaned, clearly already close. "Mmm, fuck yes."  
________________________________________  
Jamie Colleen-Dern (RP)Yesterday at 11:30 PM  
"heard about Germaine and Karyn? there's some tension there" Jamie smiled leaning to stare into Mac's beautiful eyes, pinching those nipples making her lactate and cumming hard  
________________________________________  
Mackenzie Colleen-Dern (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:31 PM  
"They need to fuck it out." Mac laughed, soon cumming undone. "You going to clean up the mess we just made babe or...?" she laughed, indicating her clearly sore boobs.  
________________________________________  
Jamie Colleen-Dern (RP)Yesterday at 11:33 PM  
"like we did haha...heyyy girl heyyy" smiling again moaning and kissing her wife "yeah I got this come here"  
________________________________________  
Mackenzie Colleen-Dern (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:35 PM  
Mac smiled, moving closer sweetly, stroking Jamie's hair. "I love you so much."  
________________________________________  
Jamie Colleen-Dern (RP)Yesterday at 11:35 PM  
hugging Mac close while kissing and suckling her tits, cleaning the mess "mmm so good"  
kissing her wife deep, smacking that ass  
________________________________________  
Mackenzie Colleen-Dern (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:43 PM  
Mac smiled and kissed back. "My JayJay."  
________________________________________  
Jamie Colleen-Dern (RP)Yesterday at 11:46 PM  
"my sexy Supermodel looking wife haha" smiling big "love you Mac"  
raspberrying Mac's neck  
________________________________________  
Mackenzie Colleen-Dern (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:53 PM  
Mac laughed softly. "Cute."  
________________________________________  
Jamie Colleen-Dern (RP)Yesterday at 11:54 PM  
"you laugh so much" Jamie smiled "i'm so lucky to have you and MJ"  
________________________________________  
Mackenzie Colleen-Dern (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:58 PM  
"I love you babe, you make me so happy."  
________________________________________  
Jamie Colleen-Dern (RP)Yesterday at 11:59 PM  
"I loves you MacKenzie" staring and kissing her wife's nose "you make me happy...and hard"  
laughing "i'm a perv"  
________________________________________  
May 2, 2019  
Mackenzie Colleen-Dern (WolfRP)Today at 12:08 AM  
"My pervy girl."


	54. Jamie Moyle/Maryna Moroz Part 1

Jamie Moyroz had been married for a few weeks now. She had only recently come back to UFC and had almost instantly been faced with the same ref who used to make her life hell. This time she had bolted back to her rooms, hiding herself behind the bench to wait for her wife. She knew someone would tell Maryna and she wouldn't be alone for long.  
________________________________________  
Maryna Moyroz (RP)Today at 6:13 PM  
Ukranian Strawweight Maryna Moroz has been through many things while competing, meeting Jamie and marrying her love was the best thing to happen to her. "where's Jamie!?" she walked around asking and finally found her, tearing up and knowing how her wife felt "hey i'm here" kneeling to hug Jamie  
________________________________________  
Jamie Moyroz (WolfRP)Today at 6:20 PM  
Jamie had shivered, curling into Maryna. "He won't leave me alone Maryna.... make him leave me alone."  
________________________________________  
Maryna Moyroz (RP)Today at 6:22 PM  
"I break his nose....he will leave you alone" she scowled, not one to mess with if she was angry "well I walked in on Ericka getting dressed, now I can't unsee" Maryna kissed Jamie  
________________________________________  
Jamie Moyroz (WolfRP)Today at 6:23 PM  
Jamie giggled softly, kissing Maryna. "She flashed you huh?"  
________________________________________  
Maryna Moyroz (RP)Today at 6:24 PM  
"well she told me where you were" giggling aswell into the kiss "mmm cheer up ok? Ana will take care of asshole for us, he gave me some problems too"  
hugging tight "Ericka will rip his arm off and beat him with it"  
________________________________________  
Jamie Moyroz (WolfRP)Today at 6:29 PM  
Jamie laughed softly, kissing Maryna again. "I love you. Mary Iron Lady."  
________________________________________  
Maryna Moyroz (RP)Today at 6:30 PM  
Maryna smiled and kissed back "love you Jamieeeeee" giggling  
________________________________________  
Jamie Moyroz (WolfRP)Today at 6:31 PM  
"Can we go home... get some sexytimes?"  
________________________________________  
Maryna Moyroz (RP)Today at 6:31 PM  
"mmm sexytimes...yesss before you jump my ass right here" smiling big and getting their stuff packed  
________________________________________  
Jamie Moyroz (WolfRP)Today at 6:33 PM  
Jamie smirked, kissing her softly. "You're so hot."  
________________________________________  
Maryna Moyroz (RP)Today at 6:34 PM  
"you too with those chunky cheeks and dimples" blushing and holding her wife's arm kissing her again  
"love you"  
________________________________________  
Jamie Moyroz (WolfRP)Today at 6:37 PM  
"Love you too." Jamie smiled, kissing back. "Home... and a limo."  
________________________________________  
Maryna Moyroz (RP)Today at 6:39 PM  
"mmm Limo...Ana treats us all so well" heading out to the Limo with Jamie, letting her in "get home and put on my Panda hoodie"  
________________________________________  
Jamie Moyroz (WolfRP)Today at 6:39 PM  
Jamie smiled, settling into the limo. "After we get... hot... right?"  
________________________________________  
Maryna Moyroz (RP)Today at 6:41 PM  
"well I do get pretty sweaty in that hoodie" Maryna held Jamie close kissing her  
________________________________________  
Jamie Moyroz (WolfRP)Today at 6:42 PM  
Jamie laughed, kissing her again. "I meant after you make me feel.... good."  
________________________________________  
Maryna Moyroz (RP)Today at 6:43 PM  
"of course...I always know how to make you melt" smiling big  
________________________________________  
Jamie Moyroz (WolfRP)Today at 6:45 PM  
"Mmm, you do." Jamie agreed. "You get me so flustered."  
________________________________________  
Maryna Moyroz (RP)Today at 6:46 PM  
"you make me this way, Jamieeee" sucking and kissing on her wife's neck, feeling her legs and arms  
"lay there and just let me taste you all over"  
________________________________________  
Jamie Moyroz (WolfRP)Today at 6:51 PM  
"Mmm, yes ma'am."  
________________________________________  
Maryna Moyroz (RP)Today at 6:52 PM  
smiling softly and kissing Jamie's neck as she laid her head on her wife's chest  
________________________________________  
Jamie Moyroz (WolfRP)Today at 6:59 PM  
Jamie smiled, stroking her hair softly. "My wifey."(edited)  
________________________________________  
Maryna Moyroz (RP)Today at 7:04 PM  
"mmm so happy our fight was cancelled, hope you feel better my baby...I love you so much" tearing up  
________________________________________  
Jamie Moyroz (WolfRP)Today at 7:06 PM  
"I love you too Angel.... don't cry."  
________________________________________  
Maryna Moyroz (RP)Today at 7:07 PM  
"you don't cry either...sorry" Limo stopped at their place, grabbing bags and getting out with Jamie "can we get a Husky?"  
________________________________________  
Jamie Moyroz (WolfRP)Today at 7:07 PM  
"Of course we can." Jamie agreed, walking with her wife. "We need a puppy."  
________________________________________  
Maryna Moyroz (RP)Today at 7:08 PM  
"everyone else talking about puppies, kitties, babies...we need a furbaby" heading inside and kicking shoes off "my long toes"  
________________________________________  
Jamie Moyroz (WolfRP)Today at 7:11 PM  
"Sexy feet." Jamie teased, stripping down. "Ugh, so warm..."  
________________________________________  
Maryna Moyroz (RP)Today at 7:13 PM  
"you too" pinching that booty and undressing, running to bed with her wife and kissing on her  
"cold is better"  
________________________________________  
Jamie Moyroz (WolfRP)Today at 7:19 PM  
"Cold is manageable." Jamie laughed, kissing Maryna. "You still want to spoil me?"  
________________________________________  
Maryna Moyroz (RP)Today at 7:21 PM  
"in Ukraine it gets so cold but I love it" laughing and kissing back, Maryna smiled nodding, opening Jamie's legs with her knees  
________________________________________  
Jamie Moyroz (WolfRP)Today at 7:26 PM  
"Mmm, we'll have to visit sometime..." Jamie smiled, submitting to Maryna instantly.  
________________________________________  
Maryna Moyroz (RP)Today at 7:32 PM  
kissing over Jamie's neck and chest, suckling softly while grinding  
________________________________________  
Jamie Moyroz (WolfRP)Today at 7:34 PM  
Jamie moaned softly.  
________________________________________  
Maryna Moyroz (RP)Today at 7:36 PM  
Maryna massaged Jamie all over while suckling softly, adjusting to grind harder "mmmm" her ponytail falling over her right shoulder  
________________________________________  
Jamie Moyroz (WolfRP)Today at 7:40 PM  
Jamie smiled, freeing Maryna's hair. "So sexy babe..."  
________________________________________  
Maryna Moyroz (RP)Today at 7:44 PM  
Maryna smiled "mmm love when you play with my hair Jamieeee, you're so sexy too" nibbling her way down and softly suckling her wife's clitty  
________________________________________  
Jamie Moyroz (WolfRP)Today at 7:56 PM  
Jamie hummed softly. "I love playing with your hair."  
________________________________________  
Maryna Moyroz (RP)Today at 7:57 PM  
"yours is so silky" Maryna smiled again while licking up and down then deep, being so gentle, even nibbling  
________________________________________  
Jamie Moyroz (WolfRP)Today at 8:08 PM  
"I keep it clean for you." Jamie smiled, moaning softly. "Mmm, I'm close babe."  
________________________________________  
Maryna Moyroz (RP)Today at 8:09 PM  
"me too, but I do love my landing strip" giggling and staring, rubbing Jamie's tits, sucking loudly then turning around for 69  
"don't tickle my feet Jamie"  
________________________________________  
Jamie Moyroz (WolfRP)Today at 8:11 PM  
Jamie laughed, sucking Maryna's clit and making a pace.  
________________________________________  
Maryna Moyroz (RP)Today at 8:12 PM  
moaning and riding her wife's tongue, pulling that clitty a bit "it's like slurping noodles" giggles  
________________________________________  
Jamie Moyroz (WolfRP)Today at 8:17 PM  
Jamie had laughed. "Only you would say that..." she teased, soon coming undone.  
________________________________________  
Maryna Moyroz (RP)Today at 8:19 PM  
"cause ish true!" she smiled and moaned cummming, licking her wife up "ohhh Jamie"  
laying back and smiling, kissing Jamie  
________________________________________  
Jamie Moyroz (WolfRP)Today at 8:51 PM  
Jamie smiled, kissing her softly. "Mmm, my girl."  
________________________________________  
Maryna Moyroz (RP)Today at 8:51 PM  
rubbing her foot on Jamie's as they kissed "love you"  
Maryna smiled big "my Loveboat"  
________________________________________  
Jamie Moyroz (WolfRP)Today at 8:59 PM  
"Mmm, my Iron Lady."  
________________________________________  
Maryna Moyroz (RP)Today at 9:00 PM  
Maryna flexed and cuddled, smiling and staring as they held hands "that workout made my chest hard, my nipples are so pokey now"  
________________________________________  
Jamie Moyroz (WolfRP)Today at 9:04 PM  
"You look so beautiful."  
________________________________________  
Maryna Moyroz (RP)Today at 9:06 PM  
blushing "you too"  
________________________________________  
Jamie Moyroz (WolfRP)Today at 9:42 PM  
"I love you."  
________________________________________  
Maryna Moyroz (RP)Today at 9:50 PM  
"love you"  
________________________________________  
Jamie Moyroz (WolfRP)Today at 9:56 PM  
"I'm so glad I found you."  
________________________________________  
Maryna Moyroz (RP)Today at 9:57 PM  
"me too, being with you makes me happy Jamie, thanks for everything and for being cute" kissing Jamie  
________________________________________  
Jamie Moyroz (WolfRP)Today at 10:02 PM  
Jamie smiled and kissed back. "Always will be for you."  
________________________________________  
NEW MESSAGES  
Maryna Moyroz (RP)Today at 10:02 PM  
"me too" pulling out the tablet to watch videos with her baby.


	55. Katharina Lehner/Karolina  Kowalkiewicz  Part 1

The Ultimate Fighter Alum Katharina Lehner, who was part of the season won by Macy Chiasson and her wife Pannie Kianzad, had a big crush on Polish Fighter Karolina Kowalkiewicz as she had told Macy and Pannie on the show. "omg i'm so nervous, she's cute and amazing" *laughing a bit as she finished chatting with Pannie on the phone.  
________________________________________  
Karolina Kowalkiewicz (WolfRP)Yesterday at 8:58 PM  
"Who is?" The question came from behind Katharina.  
________________________________________  
Katharina Lehner (RP)Yesterday at 9:03 PM  
Kat turned seeing Karolina, jaw dropping "oh my"  
she smiled "Pannie i'll call you later" hanging up  
________________________________________  
Karolina Kowalkiewicz (WolfRP)Yesterday at 9:09 PM  
"Hi.... Katharina?"  
________________________________________  
Katharina Lehner (RP)Yesterday at 9:10 PM  
"yes" offering her hand  
"hi Karolina, big fan"  
________________________________________  
Karolina Kowalkiewicz (WolfRP)Yesterday at 9:14 PM  
"Hi." Karolina smiled. "You... are actually the only person who showed up today."  
She was still smiling as she shook Katharina's hand.  
________________________________________  
Katharina Lehner (RP)Yesterday at 9:16 PM  
"really? figured they'd be lined up around the corner to hear you speak and learn" laughing softly shaking hands staring "you're so much cuter in person....i'm good friends with Macy and Pannie"  
________________________________________  
Karolina Kowalkiewicz (WolfRP)Yesterday at 9:22 PM  
"Apparently 'uhm' doesn't sell." Karolina murmured. "Well, that... uh.... that explains how... how sweet you... are."  
________________________________________  
Katharina Lehner (RP)Yesterday at 9:23 PM  
"aww sorry" Kat offered a hug to comfort Karolina "well I wouldn't mind learning more, especially from you" she smiled loving the cute lisp  
"mind if i...kiss you?"  
________________________________________  
Karolina Kowalkiewicz (WolfRP)Yesterday at 9:37 PM  
"Feel free?" Karolina had smiled softly.  
________________________________________  
Katharina Lehner (RP)Yesterday at 9:38 PM  
Katharina smiled then leaned in and kissed Karolina's cute mouth, holding her shoulders(edited)  
________________________________________  
Karolina Kowalkiewicz (WolfRP)Yesterday at 10:23 PM  
Karolina kissed back softly, holding her waist sweetly.  
________________________________________  
Katharina Lehner (RP)Yesterday at 10:24 PM  
smiling and moaning "you can touch me anywhere, Karolina...be my girl?"  
________________________________________  
Karolina Kowalkiewicz (WolfRP)Yesterday at 10:29 PM  
".... Kath..." Karolina paused, wiping tears from her cheeks. "I.... yes. Baby yes."  
________________________________________  
Katharina Lehner (RP)Yesterday at 10:30 PM  
Kath smiled big "guessing you like a girl with tattoos too" she kissed Karolina's cheeks and tears "awww it'll be ok, I gotchu baby"  
________________________________________  
Karolina Kowalkiewicz (WolfRP)Yesterday at 10:40 PM  
"Want to skip training and go home.... work in my personal gym?"  
________________________________________  
Katharina Lehner (RP)Yesterday at 10:43 PM  
"i'd love to" she smiled kissing Karolina's cheeks again "if you don't mind"  
________________________________________  
Karolina Kowalkiewicz (WolfRP)Yesterday at 10:44 PM  
"Mmm, no I don't mind. I want to get to know my new wife."  
________________________________________  
Katharina Lehner (RP)Yesterday at 10:45 PM  
Kath bit her lip and gasped "wife...?"  
________________________________________  
Karolina Kowalkiewicz (WolfRP)Yesterday at 10:47 PM  
"If you'd like?" Karolina asked softly. "I already love you."  
________________________________________  
Katharina Lehner (RP)Yesterday at 10:50 PM  
"I love you too" tearing up and nodding "i'd love to be your wife Karolina...you looked so sexy in your dress for Izabela and Cristina's wedding"  
________________________________________  
Karolina Kowalkiewicz (WolfRP)Yesterday at 10:54 PM  
"They seemed happy.... like we can be. My Wife."  
________________________________________  
Katharina Lehner (RP)Yesterday at 10:55 PM  
"you deserve to be happy baby, i'll do my best" she kissed Karolina again  
________________________________________  
Karolina Kowalkiewicz (WolfRP)Yesterday at 10:56 PM  
Karolina smiled, kissing Katharina. "Let's go home beautiful...."  
________________________________________  
Katharina Lehner (RP)Yesterday at 11:00 PM  
smiling again, later at Karolina's place...checking out the gym and now wearing tanktop showing off her tattoos  
"you have a nice set up here"  
________________________________________  
Karolina Kowalkiewicz (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:04 PM  
"I had it made after my ex.... was not good. I didn't feel safe going out but wanted to work out."  
________________________________________  
Katharina Lehner (RP)Yesterday at 11:05 PM  
"awww..i had a bad relationship myself" hugging her wife, feeling her arms  
________________________________________  
Karolina Kowalkiewicz (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:06 PM  
"Now we have... each other. Yes? Safe and happy."  
________________________________________  
Katharina Lehner (RP)Yesterday at 11:07 PM  
"mmhmm" Katharina smiled kissing Karolina again "love you"  
________________________________________  
Karolina Kowalkiewicz (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:09 PM  
"Love you too. Strong lady...."  
Karolina smiled as she added. "Come to bed... let me trace those tattoos?"  
________________________________________  
Katharina Lehner (RP)Yesterday at 11:12 PM  
laughing and nuzzling her wife's neck "mmm lead the way cutie, can't wait to move in and settle down"  
she smirked undressing on the way  
________________________________________  
Karolina Kowalkiewicz (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:31 PM  
Karolina smiled, leading her to the bedroom, also stripping on the way. "Here we are..."  
________________________________________  
Katharina Lehner (RP)Yesterday at 11:32 PM  
"nice big...bed" as she stared at Karolina's naked bubble butt smacking it "come here" kissing her wife  
________________________________________  
Karolina Kowalkiewicz (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:38 PM  
"Mmm."Karolina giggled, kissing her wife. "Spank me again and I promise I'll be a weak little sub for you... Kathy."  
________________________________________  
Katharina Lehner (RP)Yesterday at 11:40 PM  
"you are adorable and strong, I love the attitude" smirking and smacking that ass again  
"so you wanted to trace my tattoos?" Katharina said as she laid down with Karolina  
________________________________________  
Karolina Kowalkiewicz (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:42 PM  
Karolina purred softly. "Mmm, with my tongue.... if I may?"  
________________________________________  
Katharina Lehner (RP)Yesterday at 11:42 PM  
"please do" laying back playing with her wife's hair "make me cum"  
Katharina cupped her own tits feeling sexy  
________________________________________  
Karolina Kowalkiewicz (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:47 PM  
Karolina smiled, moving to slowly trace each tattoo, humming softly. "Such soft skin."  
________________________________________  
Katharina Lehner (RP)Yesterday at 11:52 PM  
"smell my lotion?" smiling and enjoying, toes curled "ooo that tickles Karolina"  
________________________________________  
Karolina Kowalkiewicz (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:53 PM  
"Smells beautiful." Karolina murmured, smiling and tracing her way south.  
________________________________________  
Katharina Lehner (RP)Yesterday at 11:57 PM  
"thank you" having some light fuzz, one leg over Karolina's shoulder "mmmm baby"  
________________________________________  
Karolina Kowalkiewicz (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:58 PM  
"Ready babygirl?"  
________________________________________  
May 7, 2019  
Katharina Lehner (RP)Today at 12:00 AM  
"mmm yess" cupping her tits again licking one being sexy "don't mind my legs around your head do you?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Karolina Kowalkiewicz (WolfRP)Today at 12:01 AM  
"Just don't squeeze." Karolina teased sucking her wife's clit.  
________________________________________  
Katharina Lehner (RP)Today at 12:01 AM  
Katharina laughed playfully squeezing, ankles crossed and moaning  
________________________________________  
Karolina Kowalkiewicz (WolfRP)Today at 12:03 AM  
Karolina moaned and upped her pace.  
________________________________________  
Katharina Lehner (RP)Today at 12:03 AM  
"god drive me insane Karolina!" she screamed in pleasure, toes curled "ahhh so happy to finally be in your arms"  
________________________________________  
Karolina Kowalkiewicz (WolfRP)Today at 12:08 AM  
"Mmm, happy to have you too sexy girl...."  
________________________________________  
Katharina Lehner (RP)Today at 12:09 AM  
smiling and blushing, her feet massaging her wife's back "mmm so muscular" licking her lips "your eyes are so beautiful"  
________________________________________  
Karolina Kowalkiewicz (WolfRP)Today at 12:10 AM  
"So are yours babe." Karolina purred, upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Katharina Lehner (RP)Today at 12:14 AM  
moaning and licking her nipples being sexy "ohhhhh I needed this so bad baby!" arching and cummming  
________________________________________  
Karolina Kowalkiewicz (WolfRP)Today at 12:19 AM  
Karolina purred, cleaning her up. "Mmm, you are so gorgeous baby.... so needy."  
________________________________________  
Katharina Lehner (RP)Today at 12:20 AM  
"all the nights I masterbated watching your fights payed off mmmm" pulling her wife up kissing her hotly  
________________________________________  
Karolina Kowalkiewicz (WolfRP)Today at 12:22 AM  
"I get you that wet babe?"  
________________________________________  
Katharina Lehner (RP)Today at 12:29 AM  
"isn't it obvious?" pulling Karolina into the kiss  
________________________________________  
Karolina Kowalkiewicz (WolfRP)Today at 12:32 AM  
"Mmm, I'm proud."  
________________________________________  
Katharina Lehner (RP)Today at 12:33 AM  
"me too, I get to marry my Polish Princess" sucking on her wife's neck and tits, grabbing her ass  
"even before I turned gay I had an attraction to you"  
________________________________________  
Karolina Kowalkiewicz (WolfRP)Today at 12:36 AM  
"Mmm, well I'm all yours baby."  
________________________________________  
Katharina Lehner (RP)Today at 12:36 AM  
"yes you are" Katharina smiled big and rubbed Karolina's pussy kissing her again  
________________________________________  
Karolina Kowalkiewicz (WolfRP)Today at 12:41 AM  
Karolina moaned and kissed back. "Mmmm.... so good."  
________________________________________  
Katharina Lehner (RP)Today at 12:43 AM  
"mmm soft lips" fingering and making Karolina lay back as she went down licking  
"beautiful pussy" licking it, holding her wife's legs  
________________________________________  
Karolina Kowalkiewicz (WolfRP)Today at 12:46 AM  
Karolina moaned softly.  
________________________________________  
Katharina Lehner (RP)Today at 12:49 AM  
"mmm" slurping loudly loving her wife's giggles  
feet in the air getting comfy  
________________________________________  
Karolina Kowalkiewicz (WolfRP)Today at 12:54 AM  
Karolina mewled wantonly. "Oooh."  
________________________________________  
Katharina Lehner (RP)Today at 1:01 AM  
"mmm cumm Princess" licking deeper  
________________________________________  
Karolina Kowalkiewicz (WolfRP)Today at 1:04 AM  
Karolina soon came.  
________________________________________  
Katharina Lehner (RP)Today at 1:07 AM  
"mmm" Katharina moaned licking Karolina clean then moved up offering her tits  
________________________________________  
Karolina Kowalkiewicz (WolfRP)Today at 1:08 AM  
Karolina quickly suckled.  
________________________________________  
Katharina Lehner (RP)Today at 1:10 AM  
"oooo getting that tongue in there" moaning and playing with her wife's hair  
"baby you have the cleanest feet"  
________________________________________  
Karolina Kowalkiewicz (WolfRP)Today at 1:13 AM  
"You like?"  
________________________________________  
Katharina Lehner (RP)Today at 1:16 AM  
"mmhmm" kissing Karolina's lips softly  
________________________________________  
Karolina Kowalkiewicz (WolfRP)Today at 1:20 AM  
Karolina smiled, kissing Katharina. "You're so gorgeous."  
________________________________________  
Katharina Lehner (RP)Today at 1:22 AM  
"you too, can we start planning for the wedding?" rubbing Karolina's chest  
________________________________________  
Karolina Kowalkiewicz (WolfRP)Today at 1:23 AM  
"Mmm of course."  
________________________________________  
Katharina Lehner (RP)Today at 1:24 AM  
Kath smiled big stealing another kiss  
________________________________________  
Karolina Kowalkiewicz (WolfRP)Today at 1:25 AM  
Karolina kissed back sweetly.  
________________________________________  
Katharina Lehner (RP)Today at 1:26 AM  
"mmm can't wait" laughing a bit "guess you can take my last name"  
________________________________________  
Karolina Kowalkiewicz (WolfRP)Today at 1:26 AM  
"Sounds good."  
________________________________________  
Katharina Lehner (RP)Today at 1:27 AM  
"even if Double K works for both of us" smiling and standing to get her phone.


	56. Priscila Cachoeira/Sarah Moras Part 1

Priscila Cachoeira (RP)Today at 1:18 AM  
Brazilian Shemale Fighter Priscila Cachoeira watched her good friend Sarah Moras faceoff with Macy Chiasson at UFC Fight Night and was bummed out to see her lose in 2nd Round TKO. Next Day both woke up to head to the Hotel Cafeteria for Breakfast and do a little Q&A with some fans. "hey...you ok Cheesecake?" *she grabbed herself a Grapefruit, Oatmeal and a Muffin.  
________________________________________  
Sarah Moras (WolfRP)Today at 1:20 AM  
Sarah half-shrugged. "Yeah, can't wait for 400 questions on why I ate mat..." She muttered, grabbing a few muffins and bananas.  
________________________________________  
Priscila Cachoeira (RP)Today at 1:22 AM  
"yeah....and me having to explain how I fucked up missing shots on Meatball Molly and lost a Decision" she sighed then smiled sitting, her hair to the side wearing tanktop and shorts, flip flops "love your hair Rainbow"  
________________________________________  
Sarah Moras (WolfRP)Today at 1:24 AM  
"You can play with it later Prisci...." Sarah promised. "Just save me from the Q&A disaster."  
________________________________________  
Priscila Cachoeira (RP)Today at 1:25 AM  
Priscila smiled cutting her Grapefuit in half then spooning a bite, watching Sarah set up "mmm"  
________________________________________  
Sarah Moras (WolfRP)Today at 1:31 AM  
Sarah laughed, finishing setting up and kissing Priscila's cheek. "Ready?"  
________________________________________  
Priscila Cachoeira (RP)Today at 1:32 AM  
rubbing her friend's back loving the kiss nodding as she ate "ready"  
________________________________________  
Sarah Moras (WolfRP)Today at 1:39 AM  
Sarah had smiled, going live as they ate. "Q&A will be short and sweet, so bring on the questions..."  
________________________________________  
Priscila Cachoeira (RP)Today at 1:40 AM  
"hello everyone" speaking broken English, but understandable reading "just some Grapefruit, muffin, Oatmeal and water" smiling softly  
________________________________________  
Sarah Moras (WolfRP)Today at 1:50 AM  
"Yeah, she smells like fruit." Sarah laughed. "No... no dating... just friends.... for now."  
________________________________________  
Priscila Cachoeira (RP)Today at 1:51 AM  
laughing with a nudge "close friends, training partners" Priscila mouthed "she's hot"  
________________________________________  
Sarah Moras (WolfRP)Today at 1:52 AM  
Sarah laughed, kissing Priscila's cheek. "She's cheeky..." She had shifted closer as she ate. "Cold..."  
________________________________________  
Priscila Cachoeira (RP)Today at 1:54 AM  
she stuck tongue out kissing Sarah's cheek, arm around her friend "well you are in those short shorts" reading more "uhh...next Saturday against Luana Carolina"  
________________________________________  
Sarah Moras (WolfRP)Today at 1:56 AM  
"Mmm, was warm now not." Sarah whined, finishing her food.  
________________________________________  
Priscila Cachoeira (RP)Today at 1:57 AM  
Priscila nuzzled Sarah's fluffy hair "I love your fluffy hair" finishing aswell "no we never got a chance to go to Hawaii, but looks like Lauren and Katlyn are doing good over there at the new Gym"  
________________________________________  
Sarah Moras (WolfRP)Today at 1:58 AM  
"Maybe one day?"  
________________________________________  
Priscila Cachoeira (RP)Today at 1:59 AM  
"yeah we need a trip, Katlyn settled down to have a baby" moving her fingers through her own hair, showing the undercut  
________________________________________  
Sarah Moras (WolfRP)Today at 2:11 AM  
Sarah smiled, finally ending the stream. "You look so hot this morning Prisci..."  
________________________________________  
Priscila Cachoeira (RP)Today at 2:12 AM  
"thanks Sarah..you look beautiful yourself" Priscila smiled big as they stood, drinking her water  
"glad we booked another night here, that bed is comfy"  
________________________________________  
Sarah Moras (WolfRP)Today at 3:50 PM  
"And roomy.... plenty of room to snuggle your bestie."  
________________________________________  
Priscila Cachoeira (RP)Today at 3:55 PM  
"mmhmm" teasing as they headed back "what you trying to say Sarah?" arm around her friend  
________________________________________  
Sarah Moras (WolfRP)Today at 3:57 PM  
"Maybe the kid was right.... we'd make a good couple.... I already love you."  
________________________________________  
Priscila Cachoeira (RP)Today at 3:58 PM  
"well look at all our friends in that situation Cheesecake" eyebrows raised "love you too" Priscila said smooching on her friend's cheek  
________________________________________  
Sarah Moras (WolfRP)Today at 4:00 PM  
Sarah smiled softly. "You're adorable, you know that? My tough muffin."  
________________________________________  
Priscila Cachoeira (RP)Today at 4:01 PM  
"you are too" smiling and staring "soo...maybe we could give it a try...I love being with you"  
laughing "you want the dick" kissing softly  
________________________________________  
Sarah Moras (WolfRP)Today at 4:06 PM  
Sarah smiled, kissing back sweetly. "I want you.... the dick is just a bonus."  
________________________________________  
Priscila Cachoeira (RP)Today at 4:07 PM  
"I want you too" scooping her girl up and getting in bed then undressing  
________________________________________  
Sarah Moras (WolfRP)Today at 4:09 PM  
Sarah giggled softly, also undressing. "Sexy sexy Priscila...."  
________________________________________  
Priscila Cachoeira (RP)Today at 4:11 PM  
"mmm love me some Cheesecake" Priscila smiled stroking her cock to get it hard "you hear Cynthia and Poliana are expecting? Poli texted me this morning before you woke up"  
________________________________________  
Sarah Moras (WolfRP)Today at 4:13 PM  
"No.... I didn't know that..." Sarah smiled. "Lucky Poli.... Cynth will spoil her rotten."  
________________________________________  
Priscila Cachoeira (RP)Today at 4:13 PM  
"spoiled like you" teasing and kissing her girl deep, getting comfy  
________________________________________  
Sarah Moras (WolfRP)Today at 4:14 PM  
Sarah smiled. "So.... you'll let me taste you?"  
________________________________________  
Priscila Cachoeira (RP)Today at 4:16 PM  
"after all this time tying to get in my pants? sure, you're the only pussy I need" laughing a bit  
________________________________________  
Sarah Moras (WolfRP)Today at 4:16 PM  
"Meow..." Sarah teased with a laugh, moving to lightly kiss the tip of Priscila's cock.  
________________________________________  
Priscila Cachoeira (RP)Today at 4:17 PM  
Priscila laughed again, playing with Sarah's hair watching "mmmm love you babe"  
________________________________________  
Sarah Moras (WolfRP)Today at 4:18 PM  
"Love you too, gorgeous Prisci...." Sarah smiled, slowly beginning to give Priscila a blowjob.  
________________________________________  
Priscila Cachoeira (RP)Today at 4:19 PM  
smiling and moaning, toes curled in pleasure "mmmm why'd we wait so damn long?"  
________________________________________  
Sarah Moras (WolfRP)Today at 4:21 PM  
"Mmm, I was afraid of you remember? You literally tackled me to make friends..."  
________________________________________  
Priscila Cachoeira (RP)Today at 4:22 PM  
"that stare you gave me with those big beautiful eyes" laughing and moving Sarah's hair back, smiling "will...you be my wife then?"  
________________________________________  
Sarah Moras (WolfRP)Today at 4:27 PM  
"Babe..." Sarah smiled instantly. "Yes."  
________________________________________  
Priscila Cachoeira (RP)Today at 4:28 PM  
"love you too much" sitting up to kiss her wife  
"this Zombie Is in love"  
________________________________________  
Sarah Moras (WolfRP)Today at 4:32 PM  
"Mmm, well Zombie got her Cheesecake." Sarah smiled, kissing her wife sweetly.  
________________________________________  
Priscila Cachoeira (RP)Today at 4:33 PM  
moaning into the kiss, squeezing Sarah softly "mmm and you have cute tits, always thought so" staring  
________________________________________  
Sarah Moras (WolfRP)Today at 4:34 PM  
"Well, now you can play with them all you like..."  
________________________________________  
Priscila Cachoeira (RP)Today at 4:35 PM  
Priscila pinched one then slowly titty fucked her wife "am i too big? you know all us Brazilians are well hung"  
________________________________________  
Sarah Moras (WolfRP)Today at 4:37 PM  
"You think I'm afraid of your monster babe?" Sarah asked idily. "I can't wait to let you stretch me out."  
________________________________________  
Priscila Cachoeira (RP)Today at 4:38 PM  
"no not afraid" smiling softly kissing Sarah again, letting her wife give more head  
________________________________________  
Sarah Moras (WolfRP)Today at 4:43 PM  
Sarah purred, quickly returning to giving her a blowjob, moaning softly.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Priscila Cachoeira (RP)Today at 4:44 PM  
"if i see that giant bitch again for calling you ugly...she'll be ugly after I am done" laying back and moaning, in love with her wife "you're amazing"  
________________________________________  
Sarah Moras (WolfRP)Today at 4:46 PM  
"So are you babe." Sarah smiled, upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Priscila Cachoeira (RP)Today at 4:47 PM  
"ohhhhh" reaching and smacking Sarah's ass "mmm Cheesecake booty"  
________________________________________  
Sarah Moras (WolfRP)Today at 4:48 PM  
Sarah laughed, upping her pace a little more.  
________________________________________  
Priscila Cachoeira (RP)Today at 4:49 PM  
"love you" adjusting to sucking on that booty "sexy white girl with fat booty for me" laughing  
________________________________________  
Sarah Moras (WolfRP)Today at 4:51 PM  
"Mmm... wanna spank it?"  
________________________________________  
Priscila Cachoeira (RP)Today at 4:51 PM  
Priscila smirked "and fuck it"  
slurping her wife's pussy  
________________________________________  
Sarah Moras (WolfRP)Today at 4:56 PM  
"Why don't we start with my pussy babe... then you can take the back."  
________________________________________  
Priscila Cachoeira (RP)Today at 4:57 PM  
"mmm i'm about to cum" she pouted as her balls were full, aching and loving the teasing  
________________________________________  
Sarah Moras (WolfRP)Today at 5:00 PM  
Sarah smirked. "Then let me mount up so you can get your baby made."  
________________________________________  
Priscila Cachoeira (RP)Today at 5:00 PM  
laughing and smacking that ass "ok"  
________________________________________  
Sarah Moras (WolfRP)Today at 5:01 PM  
She had moved, carefully to do exactly that, moaning as she sank down onto Priscila's cock, her voice soft as she rode. "Fuck.... you feel so good."  
________________________________________  
Priscila Cachoeira (RP)Today at 5:01 PM  
"you too sooo wet babe" Priscila held Sarah's ass squeezing as her wife settled, kissing her  
________________________________________  
Sarah Moras (WolfRP)Today at 5:03 PM  
Sarah kissed back hungrily, riding Priscila with pleasure. "Mmm, my Priscila... so strong, so sexy."  
________________________________________  
Priscila Cachoeira (RP)Today at 5:04 PM  
moaning into the kiss "you too, damn Sarah don't hurt me" smiling and thrusting slowly as they kissed  
________________________________________  
Sarah Moras (WolfRP)Today at 5:07 PM  
Sarah smiled softly, kissing Priscila sweetly. "Love you."  
________________________________________  
Priscila Cachoeira (RP)Today at 5:08 PM  
"love you too" moaning and smiling back "so...Cachoeira-Moras?"  
________________________________________  
Sarah Moras (WolfRP)Today at 5:09 PM  
"CachMoras sounds... catchier?" Sarah teased.  
________________________________________  
Priscila Cachoeira (RP)Today at 5:10 PM  
"love it" she said smiling "you are cute" kissing again and cummming hard  
________________________________________  
Sarah Moras (WolfRP)Today at 5:11 PM  
Sarah also came, kissing Priscila sweetly. "So are you, my sex goddess wife."  
________________________________________  
Priscila Cachoeira (RP)Today at 5:12 PM  
"you're mine too, i'm so in love" Priscila teared up being soft for Sarah, since they could talk about anything with each other and shared tears before "mmm sweaty tits" sucking one  
________________________________________  
Sarah Moras (WolfRP)Today at 5:23 PM  
Sarah smiled, gently stroking her wife's back, kissing her softly. "Mmm, my darling."  
________________________________________  
Priscila Cachoeira (RP)Today at 5:24 PM  
moaning and kissing back, Priscila smiled "mmm my tasty Cheesecake"  
laughing "wonder what Cyborg's reaction will be"  
________________________________________  
Sarah Moras (WolfRP)Today at 5:25 PM  
"She'll be proud, I'm sure."  
________________________________________  
Priscila Cachoeira (RP)Today at 5:26 PM  
"yes she will" she said smacking her wife's ass "jiggly"  
kissing Sarah's nose  
________________________________________  
Sarah Moras (WolfRP)Today at 5:27 PM  
Sarah laughed, kissing Priscila softly. "Happy, my wifey?"  
________________________________________  
Priscila Cachoeira (RP)Today at 5:28 PM  
kissing back, hearing the clicking of their studs "very happy"  
________________________________________  
Sarah Moras (WolfRP)Today at 5:28 PM  
Sarah smiled. "Love you."


	57. Alex Chambers/Bec Rawlings Part 1

Alex Chambers had set up her recording equipment and settled to check all the cameras were set up, she could only hope Bec wasn't late.

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 2:57 AM  
Bec finally arrived with her hair dyed purple again and sides shaved. "nice place" she smiled and knocked, wearing just her black zipped up hoodie and no pants or panties, barefoot

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 3:11 AM  
"Nice outfit.... miss half naked." Alex smirked even as she clearly checked Bec out.

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 3:13 AM  
laughing and smirking back shaking her ass as she walked in, hugging Alex "you did say dress comfy" kissing her friend softly on the cheek, offering her cheek

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 3:37 AM  
"I didn't mean with half ya body out."

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 3:40 AM  
"nobody saw me mate, relax" looking around "so this is our set up?" arm around Alex

"hope Megan is ok"

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 3:43 AM  
"She will be, she just wanted some alone time..." Alex smiled slightly as she added. "Apparently."

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 3:44 AM  
"I know the feeling" Bec smiled looking at Alex "well..guess we can start now that i'm here" scratching her balls a bit

"you look so good girl...always have" as she sat on the bed

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 3:50 AM  
"You sure you don't want to at least borrow a towel?"

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 3:53 AM  
"for what?" teases pulling her hoodie down to cover up, hugging her knees "would it make you feel better?"

she agreed to a towel

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 4:03 AM  
"Just don't want to get shut down." Alex teased, fetching a towel and kissing Bec's cheek. "Ready?"

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 4:04 AM  
"you won't" Bec playfully rubbed Alex's ass and stole a kiss on her neck "lets do this mate" smiling and wrapping towel around herself

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 4:07 AM  
Alex had pressed play and begun to talk, falling easily into the show's pace.

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 4:09 AM  
Bec smiled "the Bareknuckle Boxing is going great, still kicking ass" as she settled against some pillows

as she answered a few questions

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 12:36 PM  
"Yeah, she's cute right?" Alex laughed.

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 3:58 PM  
sticking tongue out, Bec crossed her arms "nah you cute" as she poked Alex's belly

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 4:06 PM  
Alex laughed, slowly winding the show down and kissing Bec's cheek as the laptop closed down. "That was fun."

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 4:07 PM  
smiling big all comfy "yeah good questions and I didn't have to go off on anyone....success!" she laughed hugging her friend "why you adorable Alex?"

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 4:11 PM  
"Mmm, maybe because I like you Bec Mate."

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 4:13 PM  
"obviously" Bec smiled kissing her friend's cheek "mmm you smell good" kissing her neck a bit "I like you too you lil badass"(edited)

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 4:17 PM  
"Ready to get... close?"

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 4:19 PM  
nodding as she played with Alex's pants button, undoing it and kissing her friend, pulling the towel off as her cock was fully erect

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 4:28 PM  
Alex smirked, kissing Bec softly, moving to undress herself.

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 4:29 PM  
Bec smiled watching, leaning over to kiss on Alex's neck "mmm hey girl hey, cute tits" pinching one and feeling hot in her hoodie

"I remember your interview...you have a thing for tattooed chicks"

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 4:32 PM  
"I do... like you."

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 4:35 PM  
"I like you too" letting Alex unzip her hoodie as she grabbed that ass, kissing her friend's neck and chest

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 4:51 PM  
Alex murred softly. "We okay to... play?"

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 4:55 PM  
"yeah we are" kissing at Alex's chin softly "here mate help with this hoodie, you can droll over my awesome tattoos" smirking

"and on my cock"

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 5:02 PM  
Alex laughed and helped her strip off.

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 5:04 PM  
Bec smiled big cupping her big tits "thanks Mate" stealing a big kiss

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 5:15 PM  
Alex responded happily. "Mmm, you teasing me?"

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 5:17 PM  
"oh yeah" she teased laughing as they kissed "mmm I want some more of that sexy lil mouth" Bec cupped her tits again laying back and fed her friend "titty suckle and a stroke? Jessy always bites on them while squeezing my damn balls"

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 5:54 PM  
"You sure you can handle that?"

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 5:55 PM  
"i'm a tough girl" teasing and feeding her friend

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 6:00 PM  
Alex laughed and suckled.

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 6:01 PM  
"mmm so sexy" smiling and playing with Alex's long hair, kissing her forehead, aching from the excitement and being stiff

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 6:04 PM  
"Someone looks hot for a little... licking?"

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 6:06 PM  
"doesn't take much to get me excited, not with the energy you have Mrs. Anderson" kissing softly

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 6:06 PM  
Alex smiled, kissing back softly, kissing her way slowly south.

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 6:07 PM  
getting more comfy, Bec played with Alex's hair and one of her tits, her big feet stretching a bit "I have been waiting for this"

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 6:22 PM  
"Mmm, so you ready?"

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 6:28 PM  
"very ready mate" wiggling studded tongue

"Jessy went train in Colorado with Chelsea, miss my wife and her punch butt attitude" laughing

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 6:33 PM  
"You miss the blowjobs you mean..." Alex teased, sucking Bec's cock softly.

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 6:34 PM  
"well yeah" Bec laughed and moaned smiling "mmm that mouth Alex, finally look at us together"

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 6:37 PM  
Alex hummed and upped her pace.

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 6:37 PM  
"mmm take your time, no rush, savor the flavor hehe" teasing and curls toes

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 6:42 PM  
Alex smirked and kept sucking.

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 6:43 PM  
"ohhhh damn make it yours" teasing and playing with her tits, sucking one "fuck"

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 6:46 PM  
"Mmm, happy babe?"

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 6:47 PM  
"very happy cutie" showing Alex how much tit she can suck, crossing her eyes

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 9:02 PM  
Alexa smiled and upped her pace.

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 9:15 PM  
"mmmm yess" thrusting a bit, holding her friend's hair back

"you do that so well, you get all that dick from Megan, lucky me hehe"

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 9:30 PM  
"She trained me well."

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 9:33 PM  
"it shows" Bec adjusted and pulled Alex to sit on her face "mmm hottest pussy I ever seen, better than Angela's" as she started suckling and licking, using her stud "love you mate" relaxing for a good 69(edited)

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 9:49 PM  
Alex smiled. "Love ya too mate."


	58. Alexis Davis/Sara McMann Part 1

________________________________________  
Sara McMann (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 8:02 PM  
(Here we go)  
Sara had been a little worried about her wife when they had artificial insemination to make a second baby, but she had smiled when she watched Alexis feed their son. They had both been protective of the child they already had but now, with two, Sara wanted a family photo session.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 8:07 PM  
Canadian Bantamweight Alexis Davis-McMann was happy in marriage and loved her wife and kids, she smiled as she finished feeding Raphael, cradling him as she rocked him to sleep* "hungry boy" she was still nervous as a new Mom but had experience parenting with Sara, helping her with Bella, splitting bills and cooking. "what are we wearing for the shoot Sara?"  
________________________________________  
Sara McMann (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 8:10 PM  
"Well, you do have that cute matching dress with Bells... babygirl would love that."  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 8:11 PM  
"oh yeah" she smiled big having her hair pulled back "I never got a chance to wear it yet, good idea baby"  
________________________________________  
Sara McMann (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 8:26 PM  
"You look hot in it too." Sara smiled, straightening her own clothes as she dressed in a simple black suit.  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 8:28 PM  
Alexis blushed burping Raph then stood to get him ready in his lil cute Turtles onsie, Alexis was a Ninja Turtles fan "how cute is this?" checking out her wife and kissing her  
"stud"  
________________________________________  
Sara McMann (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 8:31 PM  
"We make cute babies." Sara teased, kissing Alexis softly as she took the baby from her. "Go get ready."  
________________________________________  
Sara McMann (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 9:21 PM  
"We make cute babies." Sara teased, kissing Alexis softly as she took the baby from her. "Go get ready."  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 9:46 PM  
"we sure do" smiling again into the kiss, loving how gentle Sara waswith their son "aww hey Momma Sara" kissing his cheeks then going get ready, fixing her hair  
________________________________________  
Sara McMann (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 9:48 PM  
Sara smiled, laughing when their son cooed at her, looking down at her daughter when she came in, dressed neatly. "Hi babygirl…"  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 9:50 PM  
Alexis bit her lip checking herself out in the mirror, loving the dress and heels "Sara?"  
________________________________________  
Sara McMann (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 9:56 PM  
Sara smiled, carefully handing the baby to his sister and answering the call. "Yes babe?"  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 9:57 PM  
she walked into the room after getting some make up on "what do you think?"  
smiling and seeing Bella being a good big sister "aww Bella he loves you sissy"  
________________________________________  
Sara McMann (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 10:00 PM  
"You look beautiful babe." Sara smiled, kissing Alexis' cheek. "He loves his Bells."  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 10:01 PM  
she smiled blushing in love with her wife "thank you, you look great yourself stud" Alexis hugged and kissed Sara smiling big watching "ready to take some pictures?" her head on Sara's  
________________________________________  
Sara McMann (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 10:57 PM  
"Always ready to show off my cute babies and gorgeous woman."  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 10:58 PM  
"same here" smirking and taking Raph gently, carrying him to the car....later at photoshoot, Alexis smiled big holding Raph for a pic  
________________________________________  
Sara McMann (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 11:30 PM  
"So cute babes."  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 11:35 PM  
she smiled sitting to watch Sara take pics with Bella "I swear you two can be twins"  
fixing Raph's lil baby hat  
________________________________________  
Sara McMann (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 11:50 PM  
"She's cute right?" Sara teased, posing with her daughter.  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 11:56 PM  
"adorable like you baby" tearing up "I love my family so much" waiting then joining Sara for some pics of just them as Bella watched Raph sleep in his car seat, Alexis smiled at Sara, arms around her wife  
________________________________________  
May 30, 2019  
Sara McMann (Wolf RP)Today at 12:19 AM  
Sara smiled, kissing her cheek. "My babygirl… so gorgeous."  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Today at 12:20 AM  
"mine too" giggling a bit as she kissed Sara hard for one "well well" Sara's sister walked in teasing(edited)  
________________________________________  
Sara McMann (Wolf RP)Today at 1:26 AM  
"Hey sis." Sara laughed.  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Today at 1:28 AM  
Alexis giggled waving "hey Nickolina, don't let the kids spoil you too much" she laughed hugging Sara  
________________________________________  
Sara McMann (Wolf RP)Today at 1:39 AM  
Sara smiled, hugging her sister then the kids.  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Today at 1:40 AM  
hugging sister in law then giving kids hugs and kisses "be good, can't wait for Disney next week"


	59. Chelsea Rae/Jessica Rose-Clark Part 1

Chelsea Rae was married to Pearl Gonzalez but still enjoying training and hanging with her bestie Jessy Jess in Colorado. One session they were messing around and Chelsea came up with an idea....The I Dare You Game. It started with Jessy carrying Chelsea on her shoulders and doing laps around the Gym. "omg don't drop me" teasing and holding on smirking as Jessy ran wall to wall

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 10:33 PM  
Jessy laughed, speeding up slightly. "You scared, Chicken?"

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 10:34 PM  
"no...I trust you bitch" offering her hand for Jess to hold sticking tongue out "2 more laps then you can Dare me"

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 10:46 PM  
Jessy took her hand and sped up a little more.

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 10:47 PM  
laughing and waiting for her bestie to finish up "good girl" playing with Jessy's pigtails as she hopped down

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 10:50 PM  
"So... my turn to dare?"

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 10:52 PM  
"yup...bring it" Chelsea smirked refixing her bun

"that one chick earlier was cute as fuck that came in, she had a nice tan...haha Shayna used to check out everyone and rank them"

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 10:53 PM  
"So did you." Jessy laughed. "How about a little... toeplay?"

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 10:54 PM  
"your wife too" laughing and smirking "you really like my feet huh?" Chels rubbed Jessy's arm

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 10:57 PM  
"Mmm, they are cute."

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 10:58 PM  
"my feet are yellow" teasing and sitting on the mat offering them "do they smell?"(edited)

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 11:08 PM  
Jessy laughed, licking one lightly. "Mmm, not that much."

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 11:18 PM  
Chelsea laughed laying on her side watching "oh good" tickling Jessy's foot

"Pearl tells me to go wash them when all I want is a damn foot rub"(edited)

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 11:19 PM  
"She's a little more girly than me babe... and you know that."

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 11:20 PM  
"she is super girly, it's sexy...and speaking of sexy" she smirked staring and rubbing her bestie's toes, wiggling hers on Jessy's tongue(edited)

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 11:33 PM  
Jessy hummed and lightly sucked her toes.

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 11:34 PM  
"oh my" Chelsea leaned down doing the same for Jessy, suckling softly, making her tingle

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 11:41 PM  
"Mmm, so good."

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 11:42 PM  
"you do have sexy yummy feet bitch haha" smiling big "getting turned on?" she teased "Bec catching me biting your dick through your shorts was funny...Pearl got pissy"(edited)

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 11:56 PM  
"You already know I am babe..."

Jessy laughed softly. "Poor Pearl... she's so easy to piss off."

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 11:57 PM  
"yes she is" smiling big and slowly moving to straddle Jessy, bouncing a bit "Bec doesn't give a fuck does she?"

 

May 22, 2019

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 12:00 AM  
"She knows I won't hurt her."

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Yesterday at 12:01 AM  
"Pearl knows that too just she's been through crap" leaning down stealing a soft kiss as she kept grinding

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 12:05 AM  
Jessy moaned softly. "Mmm, maybe she'd feel better if she got to play too?"

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Yesterday at 12:06 AM  
"yeah she probably would, but she knows you and I are close Jess" holding Jessy's cheeks kissing her

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 12:07 AM  
Jessy smiled and kissed back.

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Yesterday at 12:08 AM  
Chelsea smiled moaning "mmm you're so adorable with your little piggy tails, loving the hair and swoon over your amazing tattoos, obsessed "(edited)

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 12:12 AM  
"Oh really? You got obsessed?"

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Yesterday at 12:12 AM  
she nodded rubbing Jessy's arms, kissing her again

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 12:14 AM  
"Mmm.* Jessy smiled and kissed back.

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Yesterday at 12:14 AM  
laughing a bit as they made out, one hand on her bestie's warm chest

grinding a bit more, pussy wet

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 12:20 AM  
"Starting to think you want to fuck..."

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Yesterday at 12:21 AM  
"noticed that?" Chelsea smiled reaching and pulling Jessy's cock out a bit, the thick head poking out "such a beautiful cock"

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 12:23 AM  
"Want to suck it?"

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Yesterday at 12:23 AM  
"do you mind?" pulling her top off having hard nipples

"I think you are very attracted to me haha" teasing and licking fingers playing with the head

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 12:26 AM  
"Of course not." Jessy smiled. "Mmm, maybe a little."

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Yesterday at 12:27 AM  
"I won't lie, I have a crush on you too, since forever, sexy bitch" smiling and kissing Jessy while stroking her

"your wife still crushing on Alex?"

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 12:31 AM  
"She never stopped." Jessy laughed.

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Yesterday at 12:34 AM  
Chelsea laughed getting her shorts off having a cute bush as she helped Jessy with her shorts, watching the cock pop "omg haha"

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 12:35 AM  
"Happy love?"

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Yesterday at 12:36 AM  
"very happy hun" getting her bestie's top off and suckling a nipple

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 12:38 AM  
Jessy moaned softly.

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Yesterday at 12:39 AM  
smiling at the reactions as she pulled a bit "mmm Pearl loves when I bite, her tits are so soft too" biting and pulling, stroking Jessy's cock slowly then moving down to give head

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 12:47 AM  
"Mmm, I can see why... you know how to tease."

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Yesterday at 12:48 AM  
laughing and bobbing slowly, enjoying how hard it is, playing with the balls moaning

pulling off and smiling "love you bestie" teasing the tip, drooling

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 1:09 AM  
"Love you too wet girl."

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Yesterday at 1:11 AM  
"haha Jessy!" rubbing her pussy against Jessy's thigh while bobbing

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 1:14 AM  
"You know... you can mount up."

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Yesterday at 1:16 AM  
Chelsea pulled off and slowly mounted up "mmmm omg so long and hard" she leaned down staring

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 1:25 AM  
"Mmm, so tight baby... you ready?"

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Yesterday at 1:26 AM  
Chelsea held on tight "yes babe fuck me good"

she said licking Jessy's throat and neck, riding slowly

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 1:27 AM  
Jessy smirked and kissed her. "Hope you don't mind a little roughness..."

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Yesterday at 1:28 AM  
Chelsea smiled kissing back, playing with her bestie's hair "I want what you can give me"

she sighed continuing to kiss on Jessy's neck "love you"

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 1:41 AM  
Jessy smiled, slightly upping her thrusting.

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Yesterday at 1:42 AM  
"ahhhh yess" gripping her bestie's shoulders, offering her tits

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 1:48 AM  
Jessy latched on to suckle, upping her pace again.

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Yesterday at 1:50 AM  
moaning and riding hard as Jessy thrusted "ahhh i'm gonna cum" Chelsea kissed Jessy hard(edited)

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 1:57 AM  
"Cum for me gorgeous."

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Yesterday at 1:58 AM  
"mmm are you close Jess?" making out and cumming

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 2:11 AM  
"Real close..." Jessy teased, soon cumming herself, pausing on realizing she hadn't pulled out.

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Yesterday at 2:13 AM  
laughing and hugging her bestie "omg..Jess!" eyes widened then sighed "good thing I have Spermicide, we're gonna be good"

sucking Jessy's neck

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 2:14 AM  
Jessy laughed softly. "Aye, good job one of us plans ahead... next time we bag the dick... just in case."

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Yesterday at 2:15 AM  
laughing again "yeah be careful, you got excited to get this pussy hun"

rubbing Jessy's chest

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 2:30 AM  
"You make me hot babe... that's all."'

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Yesterday at 2:31 AM  
"I see that" smiling big laying on bestie's chest "we better shower and head out before the night crew arrives"

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 2:34 AM  
"You going to be okay to stand?"

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Yesterday at 2:35 AM  
"if you help me" Chelsea kissed Jessy softly then kneeled up slowly.


	60. Felicia Spencer/Megan Anderson Part 1

Felicia Spencer had smiled as she made her way to the locker room, glancing around and frowning a little when she didn't see Megan. Alex had already left and she sighed, rolling her shoulders before heading towards the showers, moving behind Megan to hug her gently, her lips brushing Megan's ear softly. " 'Sup sulky.... you still beating yourself up about that loss?"

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Monday at 10:12 PM  
Megan had talked to her wife after the fight, but was still down on herself but always seemed to get over it. She stood in the shower just thinking, letting the water flow over her naked body as she felt someone hug her* "Felicia?" she said opening her eyes feeling vulnerable cause she was naked "uhh...kind of but i'll be ok...Alex had to leave to go meet her Mom to get Aloy"

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Monday at 10:20 PM  
"She's worried you know, with you hiding in here...." Felicia spoke softly, kissing Megan's neck gently. "You sore?"

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Monday at 10:22 PM  
"I know she's worried...that's my wife for ya mate..not the first time" taking a breath and nodding with a sigh at the kiss "very, congrats though Felicia"

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Monday at 10:34 PM  
"You fought pretty hard babe, I'm just a beast, that's all." Felicia paused as she added. "You going to be okay with Alex out tonight?"

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Monday at 10:35 PM  
"you are a damn beast making me tap mate" Megan laughed then smiled, showing dimples "yeah she's got a life too"

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Monday at 10:36 PM  
"Well, maybe I can look after you... for the night?"

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Monday at 10:38 PM  
"hmm...why not?" she turned hugging Felicia softly being a bit taller at 6'0 compared to 5'6 Felicia

"you got balls" smirking "calling out Cyborg"

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Monday at 10:44 PM  
"Cris ain't slick." Felicia laughed, kissing Megan softly. "Wow, hi mami boobs."

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Monday at 10:46 PM  
"well Amanda beat her so...she is human" laughing and kissing back "nice yourself" pinching the sides of Felicia's boob

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Monday at 10:50 PM  
Felicia laughed, gently stroking a hand over her friend's cock. "Nice toy ya got here too."

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Monday at 10:51 PM  
"thanks" gasping and just smiling and watching as it started to get hard "soft tits and a nice ass mate"

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Monday at 10:57 PM  
"Want to play with them babe?"

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Monday at 11:00 PM  
"you like married girls with big hands?" Megan teased her and moved behind to cup them gently "you can play with my cock mate" Megan whispered kissing on her friend's cheek

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Monday at 11:01 PM  
Felicia smiled, stroking Megan's cock gently. "Mmm, I love you if that's what you mean Megs."

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Monday at 11:02 PM  
"awww" smiling again as she massaged those tits, leaning down to lick one moaning as she was stroked, now fully erect

"nice bush"

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Monday at 11:05 PM  
"Mmm, thank you baby... so shall we... find a bench and... get to playing?"

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Monday at 11:07 PM  
"are you falling for me mate?" kissing Felicia while pinching her nipples,. enjoying the grip of her friend's hand

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Monday at 11:11 PM  
"Maybe a little."

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Monday at 11:12 PM  
"mmm well I see you eyeballing my cock" Megan stole another kiss

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Monday at 11:12 PM  
"Wanna let me taste it?"

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Monday at 11:13 PM  
"sure" making Felicia kneel, watching as she rested her monster on her friend's forehead, cupping her own tits

"I once jacked off with Bec and Jess...imagine three hung Aussies, full naked seeing who cums and can shoot the farthest" laughing "that was Bec's dare"

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Monday at 11:17 PM  
"Who won?"

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Monday at 11:18 PM  
"Bec shot from the bed to a desk like 4 feet away"

playing with Felicia's hair offering herself

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Monday at 11:28 PM  
Felicia laughed, then started to suck on Megan.

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Monday at 11:32 PM  
smiling big and moaning "ohhh hungry mate?" moving Felicia's hair back and letting her lead

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Monday at 11:33 PM  
"Mmm, you know I am." Felicia laughed, upping her pace.

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Monday at 11:34 PM  
laughing and breathing deep "mmm love you too" she was late responding from earlier but was in the moment enjoying the blowjob, loving the slurping

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Monday at 11:35 PM  
Felicia smiled and upped her pace further.

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Monday at 11:40 PM  
"damn taking it all down" Megan bit her lip watching her soaked cock, opening legs more smiling back "don't stop"

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Monday at 11:41 PM  
Felicia growled and upped her pace.

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Monday at 11:42 PM  
"ooo feisty Felicia" teasing and laughing, pulling out for a bit and leaning down for a good kiss

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Monday at 11:47 PM  
Felicia smirked and kissed back. "Hot and bothered babe?"

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Monday at 11:47 PM  
"you came to me first, you seemed hot about it" smiling big and kissing again

"maybe we can get to the Hotel and i'll give you a few rounds"

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Monday at 11:53 PM  
"At least four?" Felicia teased.

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Monday at 11:55 PM  
laughing "we'll see if you can last" teasing and turning shower off and drying off "hope you're still hungry, I am really loving that mouth" drying Felicia off, stealing kisses on her neck and chest

"I wanna eat those tits" biting one and finishing to get dressed

 

May 21, 2019

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 12:03 AM  
"I'm always hungry babe, you know that."

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 12:05 AM  
Megan smiled waiting as she combed her hair

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 12:08 AM  
Felicia smirked and dressed. "Lead the way."

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 12:09 AM  
grabbing her bag and holding hands with Felicia, leading the way to the hotel smiling "so awkward cause my cock is hard in my shorts" smiling and checking in for a room...getting to the room and undressing(edited)

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 12:23 AM  
Felicia laughed and undressed, dropping to her knees to lick Megan's cock.

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 12:25 AM  
Megan smiled big playing with Felicia's hair moaning "mmm feels so good mate" her toes curled, cock throbbing

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 12:26 AM  
"You really like that huh?"

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 12:28 AM  
"girl yes" she got in bed laying back and enjoyed Felicia

"beautiful woman" cupping those tits as her friend sucked her

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 12:35 AM  
"Mmm, yes you are."

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 12:36 AM  
Megan smiled big blushing, pulling her girl up kissing her, holding that ass

"is it wrong to love you Felicia?"

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 12:46 AM  
"Mmm, no... as long as we don't hurt our girls."

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 12:47 AM  
"you're with Talita right? she's a lucky woman" smiling

"Alex is a great wife, we share more interests like gaming, nutrition, she wanted kids and we have Aloy"

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 12:52 AM  
"Well there you go then... although I'm sure Alex and Tali won't mind us playing sometimes."

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 12:53 AM  
"well everyone is open, she giggles when I say i'd bang her" laughing

"so wanna try riding this pink monster?"

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 12:54 AM  
"Think you can handle a tight one?"

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 12:55 AM  
"Alex was tight when we first fucked so yeah lets test it" she slowly slid in holding Felicia's ass, kissing her neck and sucking it good

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 12:58 AM  
Felicia moaned softly, riding slowly.

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 1:02 AM  
"mmm you smell good mate" licking at her friend's tits while thrusting

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 1:04 AM  
"Mmm, all for you."

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 1:07 AM  
smiling and latching on a nipple, sucking hard as she can while giving all 10 inches

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 1:10 AM  
Felicia had mewled loudly. "Oh... fuck yes."

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 1:13 AM  
"damn my ear Felicia" teasing and moaning aswell as she pleasure her friend good "your girl is Brazilian, you know they all hung"

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 1:20 AM  
"I know... why do you think she picked me?"

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 1:21 AM  
"cause to her, you're perfect and beautiful...I agree" smiling and kissing her friend deep enjoying the sex

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 1:26 AM  
Felicia smiled and responded, moaning even as she came.

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 1:27 AM  
Megan moaned into the kiss slowly pulling out and letting Felicia jack her off

"mmm let me fuck those tits while you give head"

 

Jillian Michaels (Wolf RP)Last Tuesday at 1:35 AM  
Felicia agreed and moved to do just that.

 

Becky Lynch (RP)Last Tuesday at 1:36 AM  
"mmm" thrusting a bit smiling and cumming hard

"ahhh that felt so good mate"


	61. Felicia Spencer/Talita Bernardo Part 1

Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Last Thursday at 11:47 PM  
Felicia had spent a little time wondering if she was making the best choice by spending time with Megan. She had walked away later, finding herself blushing as she told Megan she needed to leave. She had hidden herself away in the showers, naked and slightly sweaty. She felt guilty and she wasn't sure why. She had been friends with Talita for a while and she found herself wondering why she felt like she had cheated on her.  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Last Thursday at 11:50 PM  
Brazilian Shemale Talita Bernardo recently lost a fight at UFC 237 but looked past that. She was close friends with Felicia and liked her very much. As she walked into the locker room she heard some sniffling. "hey you ok?" she asked as she seen Felicia  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Last Thursday at 11:50 PM  
"Yeah..." Felicia lied, sighing slightly. "I'm fine."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Last Thursday at 11:51 PM  
Talita was understanding and smiled undressing to join her friend "you sure? you know I worry"  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Last Thursday at 11:53 PM  
"It's complicated..." Felicia murmured. "I just... how much do you know?"  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Last Thursday at 11:54 PM  
"bullshit...talk to me Felicia" she glared and started washing her friend's back "look, I won't be upset, things happen"  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Last Thursday at 11:59 PM  
"Let's just say.... Megan happened." Felicia murmured. "I wasn't even planning it."  
________________________________________  
May 24, 2019  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Last Friday at 12:01 AM  
"oh Megan…" Talita glared a bit then hugged her friend "we make mistakes, we learn from them...i heard Jessica got with Rose but seems a lot of open relationships...I forgive you"  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Last Friday at 12:05 AM  
"Most of us run hot... no surprise that we'd pounce each other."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Last Friday at 12:06 AM  
she laughed "if I didn't like you as much as I do i'd avoid you but you're too cute"  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Last Friday at 12:08 AM  
"Hey... you'll always be my Tali." Felicia teased. "Besides, I actually want to marry you."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Last Friday at 12:09 AM  
"and you are my Feli" she smiled "how'd you know I came to ask? did you look in my bag?" teasing and kissing her girl  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Last Friday at 12:14 AM  
Felicia laughed, kissing Talita softly. "I was planning to ask..."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Last Friday at 12:15 AM  
"mmm" tickling that belly as they kissed "well...the answer is yes, i'll give you all the dick you need...babies"  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Last Friday at 12:17 AM  
"My wife.... how perfect you are."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Last Friday at 12:18 AM  
"you're perfect Feli, that smile, those beautiful tits and the way you look at me" kissing her wife  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Last Friday at 12:27 AM  
Felicia smiled, kissing Talita sweetly. "Come home and let's make babies?"  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Last Friday at 12:28 AM  
"gladly" looking down as her cock started to get hard "kiss me like that again"  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Last Friday at 12:33 AM  
"Or we could do that in the limo?"  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Last Friday at 12:34 AM  
"i'd rather get you home babe" smiling  
________________________________________  
Kim Kardashian (Wolf RP)Last Friday at 12:35 AM  
"Then I'll kiss you at home... before you get too excited."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Last Friday at 12:36 AM  
Talita dried off laughing and getting some clothes on "your fault showing the goods"  
________________________________________  
Felicia Spencer (Wolf RP)Last Friday at 12:37 AM  
Felicia smiled, drying off and leading her out to the limo to get home. "You that flustered?"  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Last Friday at 12:38 AM  
"you seen my dick hanging Feli" she smiled kissing her wife's neck holding her  
________________________________________  
Felicia Spencer (Wolf RP)Last Friday at 12:40 AM  
"You are adorable."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Last Friday at 12:41 AM  
smiling softly as she kept kissing on Feli's neck "love you"  
________________________________________  
Felicia Spencer (Wolf RP)Last Friday at 1:21 AM  
"Love you too..." Feli murmured, smiling when they finally got home. "My wife."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Last Friday at 1:23 AM  
"all mine...bitches better not mess with my wife" Talita took Felicia inside, pinching her tit  
________________________________________  
Felicia Spencer (Wolf RP)Last Friday at 1:36 AM  
"They wouldn't dare." Felicia laughed.  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Last Friday at 1:37 AM  
"no they wouldn't" Talita laughed holding Felicia, kissing her deep as her hands grasped her wife's ass  
________________________________________  
Felicia Spencer (Wolf RP)Last Friday at 1:53 AM  
"Mmm, love you."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Last Friday at 1:54 AM  
"love you too" walking to bedroom undressing  
________________________________________  
Felicia Spencer (Wolf RP)Last Friday at 2:27 AM  
Felicia followed and undressed on the way, smiling as she joined Tali. "Sexy lady."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Last Friday at 2:29 AM  
"yes you are" smirking and getting in bed offering her hand, cock fully erect  
________________________________________  
Felicia Spencer (Wolf RP)Last Friday at 2:30 AM  
"I meant you." Feli laughed, taking Tali's hand and settling with Tali.  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Last Friday at 2:31 AM  
"oh sorry" Talita laughed smiling at Felicia "mmm you'll be an even sexier Mommy"  
________________________________________  
Felicia Spencer (Wolf RP)Last Friday at 2:33 AM  
"Can't wait to make babies with you."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Last Friday at 2:35 AM  
she smiled leaning to suckle a nipple and rub her wife's pussy  
"mmm like that hmm?" suckling hard and fingering, offering her cock  
________________________________________  
Felicia Spencer (Wolf RP)Last Friday at 3:26 AM  
"Mmm, yes I do." Feli purred, moving to suck her wife's cock.  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Last Friday at 3:27 AM  
"mmm my babygirl" Talita moaned, getting into a 69, licking Felicia's pussy deep  
________________________________________  
Felicia Spencer (Wolf RP)Last Friday at 3:32 AM  
Felicia moaned and upped her pace.  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Last Friday at 3:35 AM  
taking a lick of wife's ass and then slurping as she suckled Felicia's clitty, moaning "mmm get it ready for baby making"  
________________________________________  
Felicia Spencer (Wolf RP)Last Friday at 3:36 AM  
Felicia grinned and did just that.  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Last Friday at 3:37 AM  
"mmm" tickling that belly  
"ready to ride? or do you want from behind?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Felicia Spencer (Wolf RP)Last Friday at 3:39 AM  
"I can ride... if we take it slow... at least at first?"  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Last Friday at 3:40 AM  
"you take the lead" sighing as she was so stiff and excited, smiling  
________________________________________  
Felicia Spencer (Wolf RP)Last Friday at 3:41 AM  
"You ready?"  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Last Friday at 3:41 AM  
"for that pussy" Talita smacked Felicia's ass  
"delicious pussy"  
________________________________________  
Felicia Spencer (Wolf RP)Last Friday at 3:43 AM  
"Tight probably too... so... sorry." Felicia teased, slowly mounting her wife, moaning as she took her cock deep inside her.  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Last Friday at 3:45 AM  
Talita laughed "adorable Feli mmmm I like tight" smiling and kissing on her wife's neck, feet playing  
"tasty neck"  
________________________________________  
Felicia Spencer (Wolf RP)Last Friday at 4:18 AM  
"Mmm, feel free to bite."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Last Friday at 4:19 AM  
Talita bit while suckling, humming and thrusting gently, grabbing onto Felicia's ass "love you babygirl" nibbling her wife's tits, suckling(edited)  
________________________________________  
Felicia Spencer (Wolf RP)Last Friday at 4:44 AM  
"Love you too." Felicia moaned, riding happily.  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Last Friday at 4:45 AM  
Talita smiled getting close as she suckled  
________________________________________  
Felicia Spencer (Wolf RP)Last Friday at 4:53 AM  
Felicia's moans soon got a little louder, showing her arousal.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Last Friday at 3:16 PM  
"mmmm" she started thrusting a bit faster loving the arousal "my babygirl" whispering in her wife's ear, kissing her deep cummming  
________________________________________  
Felicia Spencer (Wolf RP)Last Friday at 3:21 PM  
"Felicia soon also came, stretching out with a soft noise of pleasure.*  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Last Friday at 3:22 PM  
smiling and sweating with Felicia as she also stretched and cuddled a bit breathing heavy "fuck"  
________________________________________  
Felicia Spencer (Wolf RP)Last Friday at 3:23 PM  
"We just did babe."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Last Friday at 3:24 PM  
Talita laughed softly kissing Felicia  
________________________________________  
Felicia Spencer (Wolf RP)Last Friday at 3:24 PM  
Felicia smiled and kissed back softly.  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Last Friday at 3:25 PM  
"my cock is so nice and soaked by your juices" moaning as they kissed, she reached for the fan turning it on  
________________________________________  
Felicia Spencer (Wolf RP)Last Friday at 4:06 PM  
"You enjoyed that then?"  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Last Friday at 4:10 PM  
"very much you're so feisty" Talita smiled "love you Feli"  
________________________________________  
May 28, 2019  
Felicia Spencer (Wolf RP)Yesterday at 6:23 PM  
"Love you too Tali."  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Handler (RP)Yesterday at 6:23 PM  
she smiled staring "can't wait to be a Ma with you"


	62. Andrea Lee/Danielle Taylor Part 1

Andrea LeeToday at 4:49 PM  
Andrea Lee's moniker, KGB, was given by her coach as he thought she looked like a Russian. On one occasion at the Muay Thai World Championships, where Lee secured a victory, the entire Russian team approached her to have pictures taken due to the "KGB" patch on her trunks. A police report was filed on August 5, 2018 concerning an abuse by Lee's husband, Donny Aaron. Aaron, who creating a controversy with his "Nazi tattoos", was arrested and jailed on May 30, 2019 after nine months on the run, of domestic violence and false imprisonment after burning Andrea with a cigarette and choked Lee. She then met Deputy and fellow Strawweight Danielle Taylor and they started dating.  
________________________________________  
Danielle TaylorToday at 4:54 PM  
Danielle, who had moved quickly to take her girl in when her ex-husband was arrested had always fought to make her believe it wasn't her fault. Now though, with Andrea cradled against her side, she felt like it was all right. She spoke softly. "I love you so much 'Drea, my beautiful badass...." She had waited for long enough that she knew what she wanted to do. The time was right at last and she had reached for the box on her bedside table. "I... have something to ask you..."  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeToday at 4:59 PM  
Andrea smiled feeling safe with Danielle, knowing she had nothing to worry about as she cuddled into her girlfriend "what is it?" as she played with a strand of her long blonde hair "I wanna thank you for all you do and how you and your team acted quick to put that asshole behind bars, I have never been that scared in my life....I love you too Danielle"  
________________________________________  
Danielle TaylorToday at 5:00 PM  
Danielle smiled, opening the box and speaking softly. "Marry me?" She was smiling as she kissed her lover gently. "Marry me 'Drea.... let me keep you safe for the rest of our lives."  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeToday at 5:08 PM  
Andrea smiled and teared up shocked but knew her girl meant well and wanted to keep protecting her "oh my...yes!" Andrea spoke in her Texas accent, holding Danielle's cheek kissing her deep  
________________________________________  
Danielle TaylorToday at 5:20 PM  
Danielle smiled, kissing Andrea just as deeply, gently pulling her closer and stroking her back. "I love you so much."  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeToday at 5:23 PM  
"and I love you babe" she smiled big rubbing her wife's arms and abs "mmm i'm crazy about abs, Deputy Taylor" giggling and rubbing Danielle's bulge "brought your Police Baton to bed?"  
________________________________________  
Danielle TaylorToday at 5:48 PM  
"My abs are all yours to pet baby." Danielle smiled. "Mmm, want to try stroking it again?"  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeToday at 5:50 PM  
"mmm" smiling again as she ran her hand over the bulge, slowly slipping it out of Danielle's shorts "damn girl, now I can ride Rodeo"  
________________________________________  
Danielle TaylorToday at 5:54 PM  
"You always could.... difference is now we don't have to pretend we don't want this."  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeToday at 5:55 PM  
"true cause I am very much in love with you Danielle" as Andrea kissed her wife again, slowly stroking her cock being slow  
________________________________________  
Danielle TaylorToday at 6:03 PM  
Danielle smiled, kissing Andrea softly. "Mmm, I'm in love with you too sweetheart." She spoke gently, moving to stroke Andrea's pussy gently.  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeToday at 6:05 PM  
"you're so gentle" as she reached for her black Cowgirl hat on the bedpost, putting it on smiling and moaning as she softly kissed the thick head  
________________________________________  
Danielle TaylorToday at 6:11 PM  
"Of course I am baby, you are perfect." Danielle was smiling as she stroked Andrea's hair softly.  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeToday at 6:13 PM  
tipping her hat and slowly sucking her wife, Andrea enjoyed her hair played with as she reached back to undo her top  
________________________________________  
Danielle TaylorToday at 6:23 PM  
Danielle smiled, taking the top from her and removing her own. "Suck it real good baby."  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeToday at 6:25 PM  
"mmm thanks baby" moving her hat back a bit as she took more down, running a hand over Danielle's abs and chest, moaning as she bobbed, sliding down her wife's shorts then her own shorts  
________________________________________  
Danielle TaylorToday at 6:32 PM  
Danielle smiled, teasing Andrea's clit and letting her do what she liked.  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeToday at 6:33 PM  
Andrea pulled off smiling big "mmm how you feel after your long shift?" spitting and stroking  
________________________________________  
Danielle TaylorToday at 6:37 PM  
"Tired, but not tired enough to miss out on making love to my fiancee." Danielle smiled, still teasing her girl's clit.  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeToday at 6:40 PM  
"well I don't want you staying awake and being too tired for tomorrow, I wanted to go to the Gym later too, don't let this Southern white girl wear you out" Andrea smiled as she sucked Danielle good sitting on her wife's face(edited)  
________________________________________  
Danielle TaylorToday at 6:46 PM  
"I'll be fine baby, I want you." Danielle purred, lapping at her wife's pussy firmly.  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeToday at 6:48 PM  
"ooo that long tongue" cupping Danielle's balls as she licked on them, suckling hard, toes curling  
________________________________________  
Danielle TaylorToday at 6:55 PM  
Danielle hummed softly, letting herself cum before upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeToday at 6:57 PM  
"mmm already busting that nut huh?" Andrea giggled licking up the thick juice, sucking at the head and cumming for her wife  
"mmm yummy" slowly turning around and licking over Danielle's abs, moving up to kiss her  
________________________________________  
Danielle TaylorToday at 7:07 PM  
Danielle smiled, licking up her wife's cum. "Mmm, always for you babe." She was smiling as she kissed Andrea again. "I love you... my 'Drea."  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeToday at 7:08 PM  
Andrea hugged and kissed Danielle, pulling off her hat smiling "I love you too, can't wait to get married and hopefully have a baby for you"  
massaging her wife's arms and shoulders "damn tense much?"  
________________________________________  
Danielle TaylorToday at 7:16 PM  
"Mmm, want to try and make kiddo now?" Danielle asked softly. "Mmm, maybe just trying to behave myself."  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeToday at 7:18 PM  
kissing her wife's cheek "sure, but telling you now they'll be competing in Rodeos and or pageants" rubbing her foot on her wife's leg  
________________________________________  
Danielle TaylorToday at 7:20 PM  
"Well, as long as you promise to teach me how to understand what happens." Danielle laughed.  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeToday at 7:23 PM  
Andrea giggled kissing Danielle, slowly mounting her wife and slipping her hat back on, riding "deal...yeeehawww"  
________________________________________  
Danielle TaylorToday at 7:32 PM  
Dani smiled, kissing Andrea as she made a pace, cupping her chest lightly.  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeToday at 7:34 PM  
"mmm soft hands for someone that works so hard"as she cupped her wife's hard chest "oooo think you poked my bladder" Andrea moaned riding  
________________________________________  
Danielle TaylorToday at 7:35 PM  
"Mmm, you okay babe?" Dani asked softly, teasing her wife's chest and setting a firmer pace.  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeToday at 7:36 PM  
"I may have overestimated just a bit how big you really are" taking her hat off and leaning down to kiss Danielle deep "sorry Officer I was trying to ride the Speed Limit" smiling big being sexy(edited)  
________________________________________  
Danielle TaylorToday at 8:27 PM  
Danielle laughed, kissing Andrea sweetly as she upped her pace. "Ride carefully cowgirl."  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeToday at 8:29 PM  
"you are so cute" giggling and moaning, Andrea held on "ohhh Dani"  
Andrea cummed  
________________________________________  
Danielle TaylorToday at 8:41 PM  
Dani smiled, finally letting herself cum. "Mmm, I love you Andrea. My gorgeous girl."  
________________________________________  
Andrea LeeToday at 8:43 PM  
"love you Dani my hero, my love" Andrea kissed her wife, moaning as she felt Dani cum  
slowly pulling off "I have to pee now, can you make us some food?"  
________________________________________  
Danielle TaylorToday at 8:56 PM  
"Of course."


	63. Jessica Eye/Valentina Schevchenko Part 1

Valentina Shevchenko defended her title successfully against Jessica Eye, after weeks of training and dealing with Jessica's comments about her and Antonina, after a KO kick in Round 2. "thank you!" later on she went to check on Jessica at her room, knocking  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeYesterday at 4:53 PM  
Jessica had sighed as she washed, answering the knock with a growl then.... "Come in I guess."  
________________________________________  
Nicole Bella-McMahon (RP)Yesterday at 4:54 PM  
walking in "Jessica....you ok?" she was concerned, leaving what happened in the past alone, wearing tanktop and shorts, flip flops(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeYesterday at 4:58 PM  
"Does it look like I'm okay?" Jessica half-snapped then sighed, wiping a hand over her face. "Sorry, I'm just.... this stupid ankle keeps giving out."  
________________________________________  
Nicole Bella-McMahon (RP)Yesterday at 5:00 PM  
"hey I understand you are upset...I know the feeling of defeat" Valentina sat on the bed "i'm still upset over your comments about me and my sister, but I forgive you Jessica" her words were calming as they talked "you just folded, i'm concerned"  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeYesterday at 5:29 PM  
Jessica sighed softly. "I guess I'm kinda a bitch lately huh?" She admitted. "I'm sorry, I just got so pissed you two have each other and I'm... broken and kinda useless."  
________________________________________  
Nicole Bella-McMahon (RP)Yesterday at 5:31 PM  
"you are a bitch" laughing softly teasing offering a hug to the naked woman "aww come here" smiling "you should open yourself up more, I know you're straight but you should"  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeYesterday at 5:43 PM  
Jessica smiled slightly, accepting the hug. "Maybe you could teach me?"  
________________________________________  
Nicole Bella-McMahon (RP)Yesterday at 5:45 PM  
"I could try...maybe all that rage you have inside" Valentina rubbed Jessica's back softly, she was always good with advice "you need to masterbate more" her cock slowly hardened in her shorts as they hugged and talked(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeYesterday at 6:00 PM  
"Yeah, maybe I do need to.... or at least find a friend to... ease... the rage." She paused then added. "What's... are you... are you hard right now?"  
________________________________________  
Nicole Bella-McMahon (RP)Yesterday at 6:02 PM  
nodding "yeah doesn't take much" Valentina smiled softly, laying back "would you wanna...with me?...as a friend" slowly sliding her shorts down, her beautiful cock popping out  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeYesterday at 6:11 PM  
Jessica had bitten her lip, whining softly. "I... don't know..." She admitted, soon realizing she was glancing at Valentina's dick a little before whispering. "Ah fuck." She took another breath then muttered. "Oh fuck it." She moved to kiss Valentina somewhat lightly. "Let's do it."  
________________________________________  
Nicole Bella-McMahon (RP)Yesterday at 6:12 PM  
Valentina smiled again kissing back, slowly rubbing her balls then stroking her cock getting comfy, her top still on as she watched Jessica's reactions "something wrong?"  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeYesterday at 6:28 PM  
"No... No, I just... this is really new."  
________________________________________  
Nicole Bella-McMahon (RP)Yesterday at 6:30 PM  
"I know I was the same way when me and Antonina first got together" she looked over checking out Jessica's trimmed pussy, licking her hand and rubbed, the head now swelled, slowly her other hand brushed Jessica's cheek(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeYesterday at 9:11 PM  
"You have really soft hands." Jessica murmured, kissing Valentina softly, shyly moving to stroke Valentina's cock.  
________________________________________  
Nicole Bella-McMahon (RP)Yesterday at 9:13 PM  
"family genes" Valentina smiled kissing back and moaned, holding Jessica close "you do too" laying there letting her as her cock throbbed  
"getting comfy there Evil Eye" she said softly  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeYesterday at 9:21 PM  
"Trying to." Jessica teased, smiling softly. "I... really trust you."  
________________________________________  
Nicole Bella-McMahon (RP)Yesterday at 9:22 PM  
she kissed Jessica's forehead softly "good" smiling back rubbing her friend's back "mmm help me out of this top?"  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeYesterday at 9:23 PM  
Jessica smiled softly. "I'd love to."  
________________________________________  
Nicole Bella-McMahon (RP)Yesterday at 9:24 PM  
Valentina kissed her friend again before sitting up a bit raising her arms(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeYesterday at 9:41 PM  
Jessica smiled, gently stripping off Valentina's top.  
________________________________________  
Nicole Bella-McMahon (RP)Yesterday at 9:42 PM  
"mmm thank you beautiful" smiling back and laying back again, softly rubbing Jessica's pussy "you uh...wanna try to suck me?"  
flexing hard  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeYesterday at 9:57 PM  
"Be... be gentle?"  
________________________________________  
Nicole Bella-McMahon (RP)Yesterday at 9:58 PM  
"I promise" holding Jessica for a bit staring "you deserve to be treated good" kissing her friend again while being gentle as she rubbed that pussy  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeYesterday at 10:01 PM  
Jessica moaned softly, moving to let Valentina have room to stroke her even as she moved to lightly kiss Valentina's cock.  
________________________________________  
Nicole Bella-McMahon (RP)Yesterday at 10:02 PM  
"mmm" Valentina moaned, her cock fully erect and hard, pulling Jessica on her face softly licking that clitty  
"welcome to gay club" she said while being gentle on her suckling  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeYesterday at 10:19 PM  
Jessica had blushed, giggling softly even as she started sucking Valentina's cock.  
________________________________________  
Nicole Bella-McMahon (RP)Yesterday at 10:20 PM  
moaning and laughing loving Jessica's giggle "mmmm your snobby lil mouth feels amazing"  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeYesterday at 10:24 PM  
Jessica hummed softly. "Yeah, I love your stubborn ass too Vallie girl."  
________________________________________  
Nicole Bella-McMahon (RP)Yesterday at 10:25 PM  
"mmm good" wiggling tongue deep, massaging and tickling her girl's feet, toes curled from pleasure  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeYesterday at 10:41 PM  
Jessica moaned softly, returning to sucking Valentina's cock.  
________________________________________  
Nicole Bella-McMahon (RP)Yesterday at 10:42 PM  
circling her tongue softly, kissing and suckling hard "mmm" massaging Jessica's ass, taking a lick of her asshole aswell  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeYesterday at 11:37 PM  
Jessica moaned softly. "Mmm, that feels so good."  
________________________________________  
Nicole Bella-McMahon (RP)Yesterday at 11:38 PM  
"tastes good too" slowly thrusting in Jessica's mouth while licking deeper  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeYesterday at 11:41 PM  
Jessica moaned softly. "Mmm, tell me when you feel like... more."  
________________________________________  
Nicole Bella-McMahon (RP)Yesterday at 11:42 PM  
"mmm how bout you mount up, let me fuck you Jessica" smiling and making her girl turn around  
"sexy woman"  
________________________________________  
June 24, 2019  
Jessica EyeToday at 12:03 AM  
Jessica smiled and moved to mount up slowly, letting out a long moan as she did so.  
________________________________________  
Nicole Bella-McMahon (RP)Today at 12:04 AM  
Valentina held Jessica's hips watching, softly kissing over her girl's neck and chest "mmm turned on?"  
squeezing that tight ass "falling for me?" teasing  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeToday at 12:43 AM  
"Already fell." Jessica admitted. "You've been so... kind."  
________________________________________  
Nicole Bella-McMahon (RP)Today at 12:45 AM  
"well...me and Ant talked...she said she'd be happy if I found someone, I love my sister and she loves me...but we need our own happiness...and I choose you Evil" slowly thrusting and kissing her girl, setting a good pace(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeToday at 1:52 AM  
Jessica smiled softly, kissing back lovingly. "Mmm, so I got myself a Vallie girl?"  
________________________________________  
Nicole Bella-McMahon (RP)Today at 1:55 AM  
Valentina nodded smiling "yes a nice Russian girl" pushing deep and cumming  
"i'm here for you Jessica" she moaned  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeToday at 1:59 AM  
Jessica soon also came. "Mmm, my babymama."  
________________________________________  
Nicole Bella-McMahon (RP)Today at 2:00 AM  
"you want a baby?" asking softly, holding her girl's ass "would you want to be my wife?"  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeToday at 2:06 AM  
"Yeah, I'd like a baby." Jessica paused, then smiled and nodded. "I'd love to be your wife."  
________________________________________  
Nicole Bella-McMahon (RP)Today at 2:08 AM  
"me too, me and Ant had that talk too" smiling big staring and kissing her wifey(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jessica EyeToday at 2:13 AM  
"You two going to be okay?"  
________________________________________  
Nicole Bella-McMahon (RP)Today at 2:15 AM  
"yea we are still close, still love each other, we both want our own families" kissing deep and snuggling.


	64. Viviane/Marina, Viviane/Cynthia Part 1

Cynthia Calvillo-BotelhoYesterday at 10:16 PM  
Marina Rodriguez married her friend and fellow UFC Strawweight Viviane Pereira in their Home Country of Brazil three years ago...later that year they were welcomed with son Rustin Carlos Pereira. "Mama" she sat watching her wife train at the gym, holding their 2 year old son.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Viviane Rodriguez-PereiraYesterday at 10:20 PM  
Viviane had smiled, looking over at her son and wife, pausing to put the weights down and move over to kiss Marina. "He's happy here, isn't he?" She murmured, laughing as her coach called her away and stealing another kiss. "One more set then I'm all yours..."  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-BotelhoYesterday at 10:21 PM  
Marina kissed back staring "sweaty, don't drip on Rustin" he giggled as his Mommies kissed, she smiled watching "get back to work" Marina laughed  
"your son say back to work Mama"  
________________________________________  
Viviane Rodriguez-PereiraYesterday at 10:24 PM  
Viviane laughed, sketching a bow and heading back, taking on the final workout with a grin, ignoring her coach's mocking as she did so, smirking when he called for a finish, tapping his hands and leaving, smirking as she scooped up her son. "Home time, let's go be a family."  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-BotelhoYesterday at 10:26 PM  
"yay" she smiled big making Rustin clap "go Mama" kissing his cheek standing then kissing her wife "mmm we love you so much" Rustin clapped as Marina handed him to Mama Viv  
"Cynthia texted for a cookout Sunday, she say Poli bought a case of Coronas and she's making Margaritas"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Viviane Rodriguez-PereiraYesterday at 10:39 PM  
"They letting little Cyndi stay up? I know Rusty here would love a hangout." Viviane smiled, laughing when her son cheered.  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-BotelhoYesterday at 10:46 PM  
"maybe so...I make Rusty nap before we go" smiling as their son cheered, holding Viviane's arm(edited)  
________________________________________  
Viviane Rodriguez-PereiraYesterday at 11:04 PM  
Viviane smiled, kissing her wife softly. "He needs to sleep when we get home anyway..."  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-BotelhoYesterday at 11:05 PM  
"yes he does, he was rubbing his eyes" at home, Marina bathed and put their son to bed as Viv cooked dinner  
________________________________________  
Viviane Rodriguez-PereiraYesterday at 11:08 PM  
Viviane had served the food when she heard Marina coming downstairs. "He out already? Wow... wore himself out running around at the gym I guess."  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-BotelhoYesterday at 11:10 PM  
"yeah the bath oils work wonders for him and all that running around cheering" she hugged her wife from behind, kissing on her neck "look delicious, thank you" Marina spoke softly and quick  
"love you" a knock at the door was heard, Marina answered "hey Poliana" letting her in carrying a pot of corn she had picked from her and Cyn's Garden  
________________________________________  
Viviane Rodriguez-PereiraYesterday at 11:15 PM  
"Hi Poli." Viviane smiled. "Where's the wife?" "Behind you." Cynthia had smirked as she came in. "Kiddo's in the car fast asleep."  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-BotelhoYesterday at 11:16 PM  
"Cyn my girl!" she hugged her bestie tight, Cyn hugged back smiling big, Marina walked to Poli "i'll help you with the cobs Poli" Cyn smiled at Viv "heard you finished your patio?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Viviane Rodriguez-PereiraYesterday at 11:26 PM  
"Yeah, I'll show you it, c'mon..." Viviane smiled, leading her friend out to the patio, smirking at her a little. "So how's motherhood?"  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-BotelhoYesterday at 11:27 PM  
Cyn kissed Poli's cheek smiling big, Marina started helping "Motherhood is amazing, Cyndi really made me appreciate many things, love babygirl"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Viviane Rodriguez-PereiraYesterday at 11:29 PM  
"She's a little cutie... like her moms." Viviane smiled, lightly tapping her friend's nose.  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-BotelhoYesterday at 11:32 PM  
Cyn blushed and giggled "your boy is adorable too, 2 years already?" patting Viv's strong arm "wow you did good work on this girl" adding and whispering as she kicked off her sandals before stepping onto the patio "how's the dick?" her dark hair with purple highlights in her face over right eye(edited)  
________________________________________  
Viviane Rodriguez-PereiraYesterday at 11:51 PM  
"Yeah, two years." Viviane smiled. "Had to stay fit to carry the little monster." Viviane smiled again as she pushed hair out of Cynthia's eyes. "Sore... her indoors has been refusing a lot, still too tired from trying to re-train." She had smiled as she shrugged adding. "Don't suppose there's much chance of a massage?"  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-BotelhoYesterday at 11:53 PM  
"I know" she smiled and listened "I know the feeling, Poli winces a lot when I try to get intimate" Cyn smiled again "sure, you do have that free massage" looking around(edited)  
"where would be a good place?"  
________________________________________  
July 13, 2019  
Viviane Rodriguez-PereiraToday at 12:16 AM  
"We have a spare room, doesn't really get used unless for physio or massages..." Viviane offered. "Mar never really cares what happens in there, she's used to the noises I make getting massages."  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-BotelhoToday at 12:17 AM  
"ah good, well lead the way" Cyn giggled rubbing her friend's back "just like the noises you make when you fight, those loud grunts" teasing(edited)  
________________________________________  
Viviane Rodriguez-PereiraToday at 12:30 AM  
"You haven't heard massage noises." Viviane laughed, leading her through the house and upstairs, managing to avoid the kitchen before heading into the room, showing Cynthia in and indicating the oils and towels.  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-BotelhoToday at 12:31 AM  
"I heard my share, I do this for a living sweetie, minus fighting...brings in that extra cash" giggling as she walked in, getting a towel and setting it on the table, then preparing the oils smiling "get yourself ready, you won't be disappointed"(edited)  
biting her lip as she finished up "loving the blue hair Viv"  
________________________________________  
Viviane Rodriguez-PereiraToday at 12:40 AM  
"Okay... you haven't heard my noises." Viviane laughed. "Mm, okay." She had stripped and settled, smiling at Cynthia. "Do you always blush?" She spoke teasingly. "Thanks, I love yours all purple."  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-BotelhoToday at 12:42 AM  
shaking her head giggling, Cyn smiled "depends on the situation" as she watched Viv strip, seeing her cock hanging "yeah I really like how it came out too" slowly rubbing hands together as she began to massage her friend's shoulders "cute butt, and that dark tan" working the muscles good on Viv's arms, hands, fingers(edited)  
________________________________________  
Viviane Rodriguez-PereiraToday at 12:54 AM  
Viv had noticed Cynthia's glance and smirked, moaning softly at Cynthia's touch, relaxing at the feeling. "Takes a lot of tanning to stay dark." Vivi teased, moaning again at the finger massages. "Mmm, that's good."  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-BotelhoToday at 12:58 AM  
finishing up loving the responses "I know the feeling, I work well on my tan too" as they talked, Cyn moved the towel to work the lower back and over Viv's ass smiling "that is a well toned and cute butt" working the muscles good, then down over her legs and feet, using knuckles on the soles, then doing to Viv's toes like her fingers  
"girl that is some hard, deadly feet, might need some elbow grease"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Viviane Rodriguez-PereiraToday at 1:11 AM  
"Enjoying your view Cyn?" Viviane asked with a laugh. "Mmm, well get to work then Cyn... I know you can do it."  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-BotelhoToday at 1:12 AM  
"I won't lie Viviane, you have a great bod girl...very sexy" she smiled using her elbows good to massage the souls "ok turn over" noticing those dark balls in view  
________________________________________  
Viviane Rodriguez-PereiraToday at 1:13 AM  
Viviane had smiled, rolling over, aware she was starting to feel arousal and choosing to relax.  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-BotelhoToday at 1:15 AM  
getting more oil, Cyn started to slowly massage on Viv's shoulders and chest, seeing her hard dark nipples smiling and then moving to catch those hard abs biting her lip "damn nice abs and loving the tattoos" she spoke as she got to Viv's thighs, working them good  
"so ya girl won't come in will she?"  
________________________________________  
Viviane Rodriguez-PereiraToday at 1:22 AM  
"No, she's probably busy flirting with your girl a little... you know those two, all talk and no play." Viviane teased, relaxing just enough to pee a little, blushing and giggling.  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-BotelhoToday at 1:24 AM  
"oh yes all the time" as she worked the inner thighs, giggling as Viv peed "omg like a Water Fountain" playfully close to catch some, sipping  
"you drink a lot of water...good girl"  
she then softly grabbed the cock and balls, slowly massaging them  
________________________________________  
Viviane Rodriguez-PereiraToday at 1:29 AM  
Viviane had laughed softly. "I hydrate." She teased, relaxing and almost mewling with the pleasure. "Mmm, keep that up I might well be standing to attention..."  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-BotelhoToday at 1:31 AM  
smiling and continuing, now kneeling on the table to massage that cute cock, working the balls well "like my soft hands Viv?" as she caught another mild stream of pee, slurping a bit, licking lips "I should got you to pee before I started" Cyn giggled  
"ooo" as she oiled her feet then leaned back on her elbows slowly giving a little footjob to her friend, loving how excited Viv got, using her heels to do the balls, toes curling on the shaft and head(edited)  
________________________________________  
Viviane Rodriguez-PereiraToday at 1:37 AM  
"Mmm, you know I do." Viviane smiled. "Yeah you should... minx." Viviane smiled, moaning at the footjob. "Mmm, you want to try something more or just feet and hands?"  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-BotelhoToday at 1:38 AM  
"mmm like what?" Cyn smiled as she enjoyed footjobbing her friend "what are you thinking?"  
________________________________________  
Viviane Rodriguez-PereiraToday at 1:39 AM  
"Well, you could try sucking it? I've seen you looking."  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-BotelhoToday at 1:41 AM  
"i'd love to...I seen you checking me out too Viv" Cyn smirked standing to undress, showing off her cute ass then turning to show her waxed pussy "that is a thick beautiful cock" as she got back on on the table kissing her friend's cheek, rubbing her boner  
"figured I'd get naked too"  
________________________________________  
Viviane Rodriguez-PereiraToday at 1:43 AM  
"Mmm, get up here and I could rub that cute pussy too." Viviane offered softly, smiling at her friend.  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-BotelhoToday at 1:44 AM  
cupping Viv's cheeks softly and kissing her as she opened her legs inviting a hand  
________________________________________  
Viviane Rodriguez-PereiraToday at 1:46 AM  
Viviane smiled, kissing back and teasing her friend's pussy.  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-BotelhoToday at 1:47 AM  
Cyn smiled big moaning "ooo yesss"  
slowly kneeling to get in 69, slowly licking the head before taking it down, bobbing slowly  
*mmm beautiful cock I could suck on all night" as she continued her slow cock seduction, pulling with each suckle  
________________________________________  
Viviane Rodriguez-PereiraToday at 1:53 AM  
Viviane smiled, lapping at her friend, humming softly. "Maybe we should have a wife-swap night?"  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-BotelhoToday at 1:54 AM  
"mmm good idea" giggling and moaning at the lapping "ooo Viv!" tasting more pee and giggling again "girl...stop" as she sucked more  
________________________________________  
Viviane Rodriguez-PereiraToday at 1:57 AM  
"You like it, admit it." Viviane teased, lapping at her friend a little more.  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-BotelhoToday at 1:58 AM  
"I love your fuckin' cock, so much" whiny but cute making love to it, sucking and slobbering those balls "maybe I do, you can pee on me" giggling and teasing, moaning, toes curling  
"amazing tongue sweetie" sipping on the head and drinking more pee  
"mmm" Cyn peed aswell  
________________________________________  
Viviane Rodriguez-PereiraToday at 2:04 AM  
"Mmm, good girl." Viv smiled, lightly peeing again and pushing Cynthia's head down a little, humming as she tasted Cynthia's pee. "Mmm, peachy."  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-BotelhoToday at 2:07 AM  
moaning and throating while drinking more, moaning and giggling as she pulled off, rubbing her tits with the cock "had some peach tea earlier, god your cock is amazing Viv" softly biting the head  
"here watch me" quickly turning around staring up and giving Viv some good wet head  
________________________________________  
Viviane Rodriguez-PereiraToday at 2:11 AM  
Viv smiled, watching the girl and stroking her hair. "Mmm, someone really wants that cum."  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-BotelhoToday at 2:13 AM  
she smiled big while throating, bobbing at a good pace  
________________________________________  
Viviane Rodriguez-PereiraToday at 2:15 AM  
Viv soon moaned and came.  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-BotelhoToday at 2:18 AM  
Cyn moaned drinking it down then slowly pulled off and crawled up to lick Viv's tits then kiss her, sharing some cum  
________________________________________  
Viviane Rodriguez-PereiraToday at 2:26 AM  
Viv smiled, kissing Cyn softly. "We should shower and get dressed, before those two think I collapsed on them."  
________________________________________  
Cynthia Calvillo-BotelhoToday at 2:27 AM  
"yeah don't wanna worry Poli either, she laid babygirl on the couch" Cyn smiled standing with Viv  
________________________________________  
Viviane Rodriguez-PereiraToday at 2:31 AM  
Viv smiled, kissing her again. "Talk to her about wifeswap, okay?"


	65. Holly Madison/Yana Kunitskaya Part 1

Holly Madison had never actually expected to fall for an MMA girl. She was used to being eye-candy, someone else's whore... She had never thought someone would actually love her... and then she had met Yana. Yana who the other ring girls laughed at. 'Yana with the dick'. Yana who seemed to see her as a person, not just some ex playboy whore. She had been shy at first, then, as time passed, and they talked, she had made a choice. She would put it in place tonight.  
________________________________________  
Yana KunitskayaToday at 6:59 PM  
Yana's biggest UFC win was a decision over Marion Reneau which she was very proud of, she had ignored the others making fun of and talking gossip about her being shemale. The Russian fighter concentrated on her girl Holly, the only Octagon Girl that mattered. "Holly? I am home" as she returned from the gym(edited)  
________________________________________  
Holly MadisonToday at 7:03 PM  
Holly smiled, moving to greet her partner at the door, kissing her softly. "Welcome home baby...." She paused, trying to figure out when was the best time to propose then shrugged, kissing her partner again and kneeling to open a ring box. "So... now we can actually be legally married.... will you be my forever wife?"  
________________________________________  
Yana KunitskayaToday at 7:06 PM  
grabbing Holly's ass kissing back and smiling "mmm hey" kissing back then raising eyebrows as she undid her bun "oh Holly...my American Dream yess" as she answered in Russian smiling "I love America"  
________________________________________  
Holly MadisonToday at 7:11 PM  
Holly smiled, quickly slipping the ring onto Yana's finger and kissing her again. "America loves you too peaches." She spoke softly, her voice a little teasing even as she gripped her wife's tight butt.  
________________________________________  
Yana KunitskayaToday at 7:12 PM  
Yana gazed at her ring tearing up and laughing "peaches...they say that is what butt is and you have best butt" kissing her wife "mmmm"  
________________________________________  
Holly MadisonToday at 7:13 PM  
"Mmm, well this 'best butt' is all for my best girl..." Holly smiled, kissing Yana again and stroking her strong arms. "My beautiful beefcake."  
________________________________________  
Yana KunitskayaToday at 7:16 PM  
kissing back and squeezing Holly's cute perfect butt "ah yes you smell nice" as she flexed showing off, enjoying a massage smiling  
"my beauty Queen Holly, I love you"  
________________________________________  
Holly MadisonToday at 7:23 PM  
"I love you too baby.... but I should let you shower.... unless...."  
________________________________________  
Yana KunitskayaToday at 7:28 PM  
"oh sorry...intense workout" Yana smiled suckling Holly's weak spot(edited)  
________________________________________  
Holly MadisonToday at 7:38 PM  
Holly hummed softly. "So you couldn't handle a little.... personal fitness for two?"  
________________________________________  
Yana KunitskayaToday at 7:39 PM  
"you and me? mmm who said I couldn't" as she smacked Holly's butt "get that peach to bed"  
________________________________________  
Holly MadisonToday at 7:42 PM  
Holly laughed, leading Yana to bed, stripping herself and settling with her legs wide open, holding her pussy a little more open for Yana to enjoy. "Ready when you are babe."  
________________________________________  
Yana KunitskayaToday at 7:45 PM  
"mmm" Yana walked in staring and then undressed, leaning down to lick the sweet pink pussy her wife had  
________________________________________  
Holly MadisonToday at 7:50 PM  
Holly had murred softly. "Mmm, I love when you do that."  
________________________________________  
Yana KunitskayaToday at 7:51 PM  
"just taste testing" Yana smiled sliding into bed, fully erect as she kissed her wife  
________________________________________  
Holly MadisonToday at 7:54 PM  
Holly smiled and kissed back, lightly stroking her wife's cock.  
________________________________________  
Yana KunitskayaToday at 7:54 PM  
"ohhh" laying there as they kissed, smiling softly  
________________________________________  
Holly MadisonToday at 7:57 PM  
Holly smiled, kissing a little deeper. "I love you."  
________________________________________  
Yana KunitskayaToday at 7:58 PM  
Yana squeezed Holly close kissing back "mmm love you"  
________________________________________  
Holly MadisonToday at 8:00 PM  
"Shall we.... go for the main event?"  
________________________________________  
Yana KunitskayaToday at 8:00 PM  
"you mean me making you scream?" laughing  
________________________________________  
Holly MadisonToday at 8:01 PM  
"Mmm, and maybe finally having that baby you always wanted."  
________________________________________  
Yana KunitskayaToday at 8:02 PM  
"ooo a baby" Yana smiled playing with her wife's big tits "mmm mine" suckling hard  
________________________________________  
Holly MadisonToday at 8:03 PM  
Holly moaned softly.  
"I always was yours."  
________________________________________  
Yana KunitskayaToday at 8:04 PM  
pulling off with a loud pop then suckling the other(edited)  
________________________________________  
Holly MadisonToday at 8:04 PM  
Holly moaned again happily, letting Yana do as she wished.  
________________________________________  
Yana KunitskayaToday at 8:05 PM  
Yana pulled off drooling and then laid back offering her cock(edited)  
________________________________________  
Holly MadisonToday at 8:25 PM  
Holly quickly moved to mount Yana, moaning as she took her deep inside her. "Mmm, god I missed this.... you're so perfect."  
________________________________________  
Yana KunitskayaToday at 8:26 PM  
"mmm i needed that pussy" smacking Holly's ass holding it and suckling on her wife's neck and tits as she was rode  
"no no" Yana rolled over ontop staring  
________________________________________  
Holly MadisonToday at 8:31 PM  
Holly had yelped then laughed, smiling and kissing Yana. "Then take me."  
________________________________________  
Yana KunitskayaToday at 8:32 PM  
kissing back smiling and slowly thrusting, then setting a good pace as she held Holly's legs open  
________________________________________  
Holly MadisonToday at 8:34 PM  
Holly moaned happily, loving being controlled for once.  
________________________________________  
Yana KunitskayaToday at 8:35 PM  
Yana pushed Holly's knees to her chest and went harder and faster  
________________________________________  
Holly MadisonToday at 8:36 PM  
Holly soon cried out and came, mewling wantonly.  
________________________________________  
Yana KunitskayaToday at 8:36 PM  
"mmm damn babe already?" still jackhammering her wife's pussy  
________________________________________  
Holly MadisonToday at 8:37 PM  
"You get me hot." Holly teased, letting her wife continue.  
________________________________________  
Yana KunitskayaToday at 8:39 PM  
smiling and pulling Holly up grabbing that ass, now letting her wife ride as Yana kneeled "mmm wanna suck me?"  
________________________________________  
Holly MadisonToday at 9:30 PM  
"Mmm, would you like me to?"  
________________________________________  
Yana KunitskayaToday at 9:31 PM  
"you stare at it all the time" Yana slowly pulled out holding It for Holly  
"my sexy Pornstar"  
________________________________________  
Holly MadisonToday at 9:32 PM  
Holly smiled. "Because it's beautiful." She murmured, soon sucking Yana's cock.  
________________________________________  
Yana KunitskayaToday at 9:32 PM  
"like my wife" blushing and moaning "ooo"  
________________________________________  
Holly MadisonToday at 9:34 PM  
Holly smiled and upped her pace.  
________________________________________  
Yana KunitskayaToday at 9:36 PM  
leaned head back enjoying "ahhh yesss"  
________________________________________  
Holly MadisonToday at 9:55 PM  
Holly soon upped her pace further.  
________________________________________  
Yana KunitskayaToday at 9:59 PM  
Yana moaned cumming hard  
________________________________________  
Holly MadisonToday at 10:01 PM  
Holly hummed and swallowed.


	66. Jessica Andrade/Rose Namajunas Part 1

Rose had let out a soft yip when she rose after losing both the strap and the match, knowing she was slightly wounded. She knew too well how much her wife would fuss given the chance but she wasn't quite ready to face her yet. She had, instead, begun to hobble towards the exit, watching Jessica show off with a slight smile. She had always liked the girl, although Andrade had surprised her with the rose at weigh-in, the flirtation sweetly done.  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 2:06 PM  
Jessica posed for some pics with her team after winning the strap in Round 2 of the fight, excited that gher hard training paid off, her wife would be excited, but then Jessice noticed Rose looking down. She told her Coach something then exited the cage to walk after Rose with an arm around her to show she respected her, from giving the rose at weigh-ins to being grateful. "hey thank you for tonight, giving me the chance to face you, you ok?"  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 2:10 PM  
"Not... really." Rose muttered, limping a little. "My ankle is killing me."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 2:12 PM  
scooping Rose up into her arms, carrying her like a Princess so she didn't have to put pressure on her ankle, Jessica smirked a bit "where to?" always speaking in her Native language but did use broken English so everyone understood(edited)  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 2:18 PM  
"Lockers... I should... get my stuff." Rose had murmured, blushing a little. "Do you... always carry JAG places?"  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 2:19 PM  
laughing a bit and nodding "all the time, and she always smirk, like ok you got me" taking her friend to the Locker and setting her down softly  
"how are things with Joanna?"  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 2:29 PM  
"Good... she fusses a lot though." Rose laughed. "Poor baby will have a fit if she spots me limping."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 2:31 PM  
"I believe it" Jessica laughed again "it happens, she should really chill" raising her eyebrows  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 3:04 PM  
"Maybe we should send JAG to see her? Give us both time to heal."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 3:06 PM  
"yeah they are friends, that would work" Jessica leaned over kissing the top of Rose's head softly "I almost shaved all my hair off but decided on the mohawk, now it's starting to grow back out"  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 3:48 PM  
"You look cute like that." Rose smiled.  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 3:49 PM  
Jessica smiled big "well you're cute either way" showing off and flexing a bit, running her hand over Rose's head "ooo feels nice" sitting "glad you liked the rose I presented to you"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 4:07 PM  
"It was... really sweet of you." Rose admitted, kissing Jessica's cheek softly.  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 4:08 PM  
"you're welcome" smiling again, arm around her friend "I miss your long blonde hair, so beautiful"  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 4:10 PM  
"You girls yanked it so often...."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 4:12 PM  
"hey nothing wrong with a little yanking* nudging and laughing(edited)  
"I need a shower"  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 4:23 PM  
"Wanna share? my dumb ass would probably fall otherwise..."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 4:24 PM  
"sure why not, i'll take care of you Rose" standing and helping Rose undress "mmm I shouldn't look but damn"  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 4:25 PM  
"You like?"  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 4:26 PM  
"mmhmm" Jessica smiled undressing aswell  
"you?" softly kissing Rose's cheek  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 4:38 PM  
"Look at you.... gorgeous girl."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 4:40 PM  
"mmm thanks" softly Jessica grabbed Rose's chin kissing her lips softly, cock poking her friend's, other arm holding her  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 4:44 PM  
"Soft lips..."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 4:44 PM  
"you too" staring and deepening the kiss, both hands now on Rose's cute ass  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 4:47 PM  
"Mmm, shower? before we get... overexcited?"  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 4:48 PM  
she nodded and helped Rose to the shower turning it on, bending over to stretch a bit "ahh that felt good"  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 4:51 PM  
"Do that again you know I'll spank you."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 4:52 PM  
smiling and twerking a bit as they talked under the shower "bring it" holding the wall and sighing softly "my ex is married to JAG's ex"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 5:13 PM  
"Neat.... at least they won't bother you... right?"  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 5:14 PM  
"yeah they are keeping to themselves...my ex caught JAG sucking me off by the pool and ran off" smiling and turning to rub Rose's chest "cutie"  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 5:17 PM  
"You guys weren't careful enough huh?"  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 5:20 PM  
"we were lounging and she wanted to suck me" smiling big  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 5:46 PM  
"Lucky you... she sucks good?"  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 6:06 PM  
"mmhmm swallows so easy too" talking as she rubbed Rose's chest, watching their cocks touch, flexing for her friend  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 6:09 PM  
"You are... stunning."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 6:14 PM  
"thank you beautiful" Jessica rubbed Rose's head kissing her again, other hand feeling her cock...Jessica's cock head swelled in excitement, even if both were married, she couldn't help the feeling  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 6:23 PM  
"Someone got... cozy real quick." Rose teased. "Keep teasing babe, might just let you hit it."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 6:24 PM  
laughing "babe?" teasing and nuzzling Rose's neck "mmm you're checking me out like you never saw a fat cock like this"  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 6:25 PM  
"Been a while okay?" Rose laughed.  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 6:27 PM  
laughing and smiling "mmm you are adorable, kiss me Rose" gripping her friend's cock "maybe i'll let you blow me"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 6:33 PM  
Rose smirked, kissing Jessica softly. "Mmm, yes please sexy lady."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 6:34 PM  
kissing back and moaning, offering herself to Rose "all yours" kissing down and suckling a nipple and her friend's neck hard  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 6:43 PM  
Rose smiled, kissing her way south to suck her cock.  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 6:44 PM  
"mmmm" holding the back of Rose's head smiling, enjoying "damn you're good with that sexy mouth, is it too big?" moaning  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 6:45 PM  
"Mmm, it's pretty perfect babe."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 6:46 PM  
"you too thanks, damn you got me all hard Rose" slowly thrusting  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 7:00 PM  
Rose moaned softly.  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 7:05 PM  
"ahh feels soooo good" going slow so it lasts, watching Rose's cock sticking up "mmm would you wanna go half and half on a room?"  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 7:13 PM  
"Sure.... enjoy one night together?"  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 7:14 PM  
"mmm all night" Jessica smiled pulling Rose up kissing her  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 7:15 PM  
Rose smiled, kissing Jessica. "You planning to ruin me?"  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 7:17 PM  
"if you want a good jackhammering...sure" smiling again  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 7:23 PM  
"Hey... no hurting, okay?"  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 7:23 PM  
"I won't hurt you I promise, I was joking...you deserve to feel good" Jessica went get dressed with Rose, and grabs their stuff  
"I wanna enjoy getting that ass"  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 7:24 PM  
Rose laughed and dressed.  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 7:25 PM  
before they left, Jessica sucked on Rose's neck, licking her ear  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 7:26 PM  
"Mmm, tease... you wanna carry me again?"  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 7:30 PM  
"yes Princess" laughing and scooping her friend up setting her in the car then getting their bags, heading to the hotel...kissing her on the way  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 8:14 PM  
"My Prince..."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 8:16 PM  
smiling again, limo stops at Hotel, Jessica scooped Rose up to help her in then came back for the bags  
"mmm finally a nice comfy bed" undressing  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 9:17 PM  
"Feels pretty good." Rose smiled, slowly undressing.  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 9:18 PM  
"so does my cock" getting on bed smiling big, kissing over Rose's thighs helping her with her shorts, sucking those balls and giving head  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 9:19 PM  
"Mmm, you flirting baby?"  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 9:19 PM  
looking up while bobbing and rubbing her friend's chest(edited)  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 9:19 PM  
"God, you are gorgeous."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 9:20 PM  
slurping and smiling, blushing a bit "you too baby" licking up and down  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 9:27 PM  
Rose had gently tangled her fingers into Jessica's hair.  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 9:27 PM  
"mmm like the hairstyle?" sucking at a good pace, throating  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 10:02 PM  
"Very useful for pulling on."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 10:03 PM  
thumbs up as she got it nice and wet then pulled off smiling "happy i'm here beautiful?" moving up to kiss Rose  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 10:11 PM  
"Always have been." Rose smiled, kissing back. "I love you Jess, you know that."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 10:12 PM  
"I love you too Rose" she nodded laying back "mmm that sweet smile" kissing on her friend's neck, sucking hard  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 10:13 PM  
"Ready to let me taste you... again?"  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 10:13 PM  
"oh yeah" continues to make love, suckling Rose's nipples hard  
"getting my cock all hard, Thug"  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 10:28 PM  
"Mmm, are you complaining?"  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 10:28 PM  
laughing and kissing Rose's nose "no" kissing her again  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 10:29 PM  
"So... lay back."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 10:30 PM  
"yes M'am" Jessica laid back all comfy stretching "bossy"  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 10:32 PM  
"You love it." Rose teased, kissing her way down Jessica's body, sucking her cock softly.  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 10:34 PM  
"I do, i'm spoiled" sticking tongue out and moaning "mmmm so sexy, I can get used of this" rubbing Rose's head  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 10:50 PM  
"Mmm, ask ya wife... but sure."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 10:51 PM  
"I dunno what she'd say but i'll ask" smiling "but if it's just one night with you, it's worth it Rose" rubbing her cheek  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:31 PM  
"You are so cute babe..." Rose smiled, upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 11:36 PM  
"ohhh mmm Rose so hot" smiling again, toes curled as she cummed  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:44 PM  
Rose grinned and swallowed.  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 11:56 PM  
"messy girl" laughing and pulling her friend up making out  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:57 PM  
Rose kissed back. "You planning to fuck me now?"  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 11:57 PM  
"mmm yeah" slowly sliding in Rose's ass as they kissed, holding that ass  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:58 PM  
Rose moaned softly against Jessica's lips.  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Yesterday at 11:59 PM  
"love you girl" keeping lips close as Rose rode Jess's cock "you feel so good" stroking her friend's cock slowly  
________________________________________  
May 14, 2019  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Today at 12:16 AM  
"You are so.... good."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Today at 12:17 AM  
"I know soft butt" teasing and kissing all over Rose's neck, sucking her tits and going faster  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Today at 12:20 AM  
Rose moaned softly. "Mmm, fuck."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Today at 12:21 AM  
"mmm fuck" going deep as she can and cummming from the clench "Rose!" kissing her friend hotly  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Today at 12:23 AM  
Rose kissed back hotly. "So so good babe."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Today at 12:24 AM  
"mmhmm"smiling and panting, stroking Rose faster  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Today at 12:27 AM  
"Mmm, I'm close."  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Today at 12:27 AM  
Jessica pulled out, moving down to suck Rose off  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Today at 12:28 AM  
Rose soon came, moaning loudly.  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Today at 12:31 AM  
drinking it down, breathing heavy "mmmm so good baby" kissing up and smiling, staring  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Today at 12:35 AM  
"You happy Jessi?"  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Today at 12:36 AM  
"very happy beautiful, are you?" kissing Rose  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Today at 12:37 AM  
"Oh yeah." Rose smiled.  
________________________________________  
Jessica Andrade (RP)Today at 12:37 AM  
Jessica smiled big cuddling  
teasing "you're catching feelings" laughing  
________________________________________  
Rose Namajunas (WolfRP)Today at 12:53 AM  
"I already caught them."


	67. Antonina Schevchenko/Emily Ducote Part 1

Emily DucoteToday at 6:43 PM  
Bellator Fighter Emily 'Gordinha' Ducote met Antonina while attending an MMA conference last year, loving the company she kissed Antonina by accident and looked up to her "i'm sorry...forgive me" she knew Antonina was with her sister, but didn't know that Valentina was engaged to Jessica Eye until she was told  
________________________________________

Antonina ShevchenkoToday at 6:45 PM  
"Shh, it's okay." Antonina promised softly. "Vallie and I talked... we still love each other but it's easier for us to be with other people...." She paused before adding. "Besides Jessica Eye already got into Val's cute little panties."  
________________________________________

Emily DucoteToday at 6:48 PM  
"oh?" laughing and sighing "oh wow, so...." caught up in her friend's accent "cause I have a crush on you" Emily admitted, remembering when Antonina attended her fight against Ilima-Lei, which she had lost  
"so your dick is available then?"  
________________________________________

Antonina ShevchenkoToday at 6:53 PM  
Antonina laughed softly, tucking her fingers under Emily's chin to tilt her face up a little and kiss her. "Well now... that depends.... you looking to make babies?"  
________________________________________

Emily DucoteToday at 6:55 PM  
Emily kissed back as her head was tilted, softly holding Antonina's hips "depends...are you looking for a relationship?"  
her hair was in a high ponytail wearing black sleeveless dress and heels  
________________________________________

Antonina ShevchenkoToday at 6:58 PM  
"Are you trying to ask me out Em?" Antonina teased, kissing Emily again softly. "because I'm looking for a girl to be mine."  
________________________________________

Emily DucoteToday at 6:59 PM  
"I have something to tell you though..." Emily admitted her secret as they kissed "i'm shemale too..actually intersex...i have both parts"(edited)  
________________________________________

Antonina ShevchenkoToday at 7:04 PM  
Antonina smiled softly, stroking Emily's cheekbones as she cupped her face. "So that's why so many bitches needed a smack." She murmured, kissing Emily again softly before whispering. "You are so perfect.... you can be my babymama and my new favorite dick."  
________________________________________

Emily DucoteToday at 7:05 PM  
"yeah" laughing and kissing back "Ana cracked down big time on those bitches though...I like her and Ericka running the company" kissing her new girl, falling in love, flicking tongue with Ant  
________________________________________

Antonina ShevchenkoToday at 7:10 PM  
Antonina smiled. "Yeah, Ana's a cool manager." She agreed. "Helps that her woman is one of us." She was smiling even as she kissed Emily again, knowing she already loved Emily, she had only fallen deeper in love with Emily since she had revealed her truth. "Come home with me tonight babe?"  
________________________________________

Emily DucoteToday at 7:12 PM  
Emily agreed smiling "yeah she sure keeps Ana smiling...so did Jessica have her baby yet?" cupping her girl's cheek kissing back hard breathing deep "mmm i'd love to beautiful" smacking Ant's ass  
________________________________________

Antonina ShevchenkoToday at 7:18 PM  
"She's in the hospital right now." Antonina admitted. "Should be having the kid anytime now..." She paused then added. "Want to come shower at mine before we get cozy?"  
________________________________________

Emily DucoteToday at 7:19 PM  
"awww precious Aunt Ant" offering her arm smiling big  
Valentina messaged Antonina -our boy is here, say hello to James-  
________________________________________

Antonina ShevchenkoToday at 7:25 PM  
Antonina smiled, leading Emily away before checking her phone and smiling. "The baby's here..." She had shown Emily as she paused.  
________________________________________

Emily DucoteToday at 7:29 PM  
smiling as they walked "awww congrats!" getting her phone to like the baby pic and send her love for the family, taking a selfie with Antonina -claiming La Pantera- smiling  
________________________________________

Antonina ShevchenkoToday at 7:31 PM  
Antonina smiled, kissing Emily for her own photo. -Got my girl.- She had lead Emily out to the limos to head home, kissing her again. "Mmm, my sexy sexy girl."  
________________________________________

Emily DucoteToday at 7:33 PM  
Emily kissed back smiling big "aww babe" getting in and kissing again, pulling Ant's leg on her hip "mmm beautiful Russian"  
pulling her dress up then pulling her panties aside to show off her cock and pussy  
________________________________________

Antonina ShevchenkoToday at 7:34 PM  
Antonina smiled, stroking Emily's cock lightly, kissing her as she whispered. "I can't wait to make you moan for me."  
________________________________________

Emily DucoteToday at 7:36 PM  
kissing back moaning and smirking "can't wait to make you moan either" sighing "god don't make me hard now"  
________________________________________

Antonina ShevchenkoToday at 7:38 PM  
Antonina smiled. "Save it for at home huh?" She asked, moving to tease her girl's pussy instead.  
________________________________________

Emily DucoteToday at 7:39 PM  
Emily laughed "omg Ant!" arm around her girl kissing her  
reaching to feel Ant's bulge  
________________________________________

Antonina ShevchenkoToday at 7:41 PM  
Ant moaned softly. "Mmm, nearly home babe. Wait for it."  
________________________________________

Emily DucoteToday at 7:42 PM  
"i'm gonna suck you so good, heard you had a big dick" smirking and putting away hers when they arrived, stealing another kiss  
________________________________________

Antonina ShevchenkoToday at 7:46 PM  
Antonina smiled, kissing back before leading Emily to the door, shutting the car door and letting them both in before locking the door behind them and kissing Emily. "Ready to get kinky babe?"  
________________________________________

Emily DucoteToday at 7:47 PM  
following and holding hands, finally inside kissing back and grabbing her girl's ass "would you be my wife? I want you to be happy like your sister is...i'd love to have your baby" as Emily undressed  
________________________________________

Antonina ShevchenkoToday at 7:51 PM  
Antonina had smiled softly, kissing Emily sweetly. "Babe.... I'd love to marry you." She spoke softly, undressing and moving to kiss Emily. "Look at you.... so beautiful."  
________________________________________

Emily DucoteToday at 7:52 PM  
finally both naked, loving what she seen, fully erect and wet as Emily kissed Ant "mmm look at you all sexy...i'll get you a ring after we get a little more closer...love you La Pantera"  
as she slowly stroked her wife's cock kissing deep(edited)  
________________________________________

Antonina ShevchenkoToday at 8:06 PM  
"Love you too, my special girl." Ant murmured, stroking Emily's cock and gently teasing a couple of spare fingers inside her pussy. "God... tight and big.... my perfect girl."  
________________________________________

Emily DucoteToday at 8:07 PM  
"ohhhh" settling on the bed kissing on Ant's shoulder being sexy, stroking Ant still "mmm you smell good girl" sucking her wife's neck "let me feel that mouth"(edited)  
________________________________________

Antonina ShevchenkoToday at 8:26 PM  
"Mmm, you want a suck or a lick babe?"  
________________________________________

Emily DucoteToday at 8:27 PM  
"everything" as Emily adjusting to suck on Ant's cock slowly, playing with her balls  
as she deepthroated  
________________________________________

Antonina ShevchenkoToday at 8:30 PM  
Ant smiled, moving so Emily could keep sucking her even as she sucked at her wife's dick, lapping at her pussy between sucks.  
________________________________________

Emily DucoteToday at 8:32 PM  
Emily looked down smiling to herself moaning as they sucked on each other, loving her wet pussy licked, toes curling as she slowly thrusted while bobbing faster  
________________________________________

Antonina ShevchenkoToday at 8:34 PM  
Ant moaned softly, working her wife over with sucks and licks, slowly raising the pace.  
________________________________________

Emily DucoteToday at 8:35 PM  
pulling off and moaning "ohhhh babe!" smiling and moving Ant's hair back "so gorgeous" Emily licked on Ant's balls sucking them then giving that asshole a few pokes  
"let me tap this ass before you make me a Mom"  
________________________________________

Antonina ShevchenkoToday at 8:38 PM  
Ant smiled. "Okay Em.... go ahead."  
________________________________________

Emily DucoteToday at 8:38 PM  
Emily smiled kissing Ant as she kneeled up tapping her dick on her wife's ass "so how was it going anal with Valentina?" slowly sliding it  
________________________________________

Antonina ShevchenkoToday at 8:42 PM  
"Good, she's a little rough though." Ant murmured. "Never did figure out that she can take her time..."  
________________________________________

Emily DucoteToday at 8:43 PM  
"I figured that" laughing "oh really? I mean I like taking my time to enjoy it" cupping Ant's tits and kissing her shoulder as she started thrusting "your cock is so beautiful and tastes so good"  
kissing her wife again  
________________________________________

Antonina ShevchenkoToday at 8:46 PM  
"Have I told you how perfect you are?" Ant asked playfully. "Mmm, god you're so good at that." She spoke softly even as she kissed Emily back.  
________________________________________

Emily DucoteToday at 8:47 PM  
"thank you" smiling again as they made out, thrusting faster and squeezing a boob, then stroking Ant slowly "mmm you're so stiff"  
________________________________________

Antonina ShevchenkoToday at 8:49 PM  
Ant moaned softly, already close to cumming. "It's all for you babe."  
________________________________________

Emily DucoteToday at 8:52 PM  
"you're throbbing babe" smiling big and going harder "love that feeling, got me throbbing too"  
smacking that ass hard and cumming  
________________________________________

Antonina ShevchenkoToday at 9:10 PM  
Ant soon came. "Mmm, you ready to ride me babe?"  
________________________________________

Emily DucoteToday at 9:16 PM  
"mmm yes I am, that dick looks so good" Emily smiled pulling out then slowly mounted Ant "ohhhh"(edited)  
patting her hard abs  
________________________________________

Antonina ShevchenkoToday at 9:21 PM  
Antonina smiled, gently setting a pace, moving to stroke her wife's cock as she upped the pace.  
________________________________________

Emily DucoteToday at 9:22 PM  
"mmm feels soo good, love you" leaned down to kiss her wife as she was stroked and rode  
________________________________________

Antonina ShevchenkoToday at 9:24 PM  
"Love you too." Antonina answered, kissing Emily as she upped both paces.  
________________________________________

Emily DucoteToday at 9:27 PM  
pressing her chest to Ant's as they kissed, breathing heavy as she felt that cock go deeper  
"i'm close" Emily nibbled her wife's chest  
________________________________________

Antonina ShevchenkoToday at 10:34 PM  
"Cum for me." Ant panted, soon cumming.  
________________________________________

Emily DucoteToday at 10:35 PM  
as Ant came it made Emily cum aswell "ohh" kissing her wife  
________________________________________

Antonina ShevchenkoToday at 10:36 PM  
"I love you." Antonina purred softly, kissing Emily softly.  
________________________________________

Emily DucoteToday at 10:37 PM  
"love you too" smiling big  
offering her tits  
________________________________________

Antonina ShevchenkoToday at 10:42 PM  
Antonina smiled, sucking on her wife's tits.  
________________________________________

Emily DucoteToday at 10:43 PM  
Emily moaned and sighed pulling off slowly and rolled over with Ant ontop "mmm you're so sexy"  
________________________________________

Antonina ShevchenkoToday at 11:01 PM  
"So are you baby... you want more or shall we nap?"  
________________________________________

Emily DucoteToday at 11:02 PM  
"still horny?" Emily laughed softly rubbing Ant's back "I was up early for the gym, lets nap then we can go again" kissing her wife  
________________________________________

Antonina ShevchenkoToday at 11:05 PM  
"Good idea." Antonina smiled, kissing Emily and curling her arms around her wife to fall asleep.  
________________________________________

Emily DucoteToday at 11:05 PM  
she fell asleep cuddling up.


	68. Viviane Araujo/Mara Romero Borella Part 1

Viviane Araujo had smiled when she won, doing the interview and leaving, scooping her friend, and competitor, Alexis, up as she left, handing her off to her wife and medic her voice soft. "She did good." She had continued to the back to shower and change before heading to a local bar.  
________________________________________

Mara Romero BorellaToday at 4:22 AM  
Italy's Flyweight Mara "Maraville" Romero Borella was supposed to face Lauren Murphy at UFC 240 but it was cancelled and rescheduled for next weekend August 3rd on ESPN. She attended the show and watched her friend Vivi compete and was happy for her win. Later at the bar walking up "hey, can I buy you a drink?" she wore an Italian shirt and pants, hair down(edited)  
________________________________________

Viviane AraujoToday at 5:05 AM  
Viviane had smiled, turning to look Mara over. "Hey Mara... sure, why not." She was smirking as she added. "You look good."  
________________________________________

Mara Romero BorellaToday at 5:08 AM  
"you too congrats on the win, everyone looked amazing tonight" Mara smiled back ordering a couple Beers "two please...so...can I buy you Dinner gorgeous?" she flirted a bit(edited)  
________________________________________

Viviane AraujoToday at 5:09 AM  
"Mmm, that depends, you going to finally say yes to coming home with me?"  
________________________________________

Mara Romero BorellaToday at 5:09 AM  
smiling softly and handing the beer over to Viviane "with you? sure i would love to" as Mara took Viviane by the hand sipping her beer(edited)  
________________________________________

Viviane AraujoToday at 3:30 PM  
Viviane smiled, accepting the beer and taking a sip before smiling, squeezing her date's hand gently. "Then yes, I'd love to have dinner with you."  
________________________________________

Mara Romero BorellaToday at 3:32 PM  
smiling again then slipping her arm around her friend "iHop? get one of those big Breakfasts" staring a bit "you are gorgeous"  
staring down a guy watching "she's with me"  
________________________________________

Viviane AraujoToday at 4:08 PM  
"Sounds perfect." Viviane agreed, finishing her beer slowly. "So are you babe." She glanced at the guy watching and added. "Even if I wasn't, she's my type.... you aren't."  
________________________________________

Mara Romero BorellaToday at 4:09 PM  
Mara finished hers smiling softly as the guy left "you're my type too" claiming her girl with a kiss  
________________________________________

Viviane AraujoToday at 4:14 PM  
Viviane smiled, kissing back softly. "Marabee.... I have a question...."  
________________________________________

Mara Romero BorellaToday at 4:15 PM  
"oh?" smiling again holding her girl's cheek, running a thumb over her eye "just tell me you're ok from earlier that was a tough fight"  
________________________________________

Viviane AraujoToday at 4:17 PM  
"I'm fine babe." Viviane smiled, kissing Mara's wrist softly. "but I am lonely.... all those fans yelling for Davis, even her wife..." She paused then added. "Marabee.... will you marry me?"  
________________________________________

Mara Romero BorellaToday at 4:18 PM  
"passion babe, remember Davis has been fighting for a while like Sara" her words broken hearing Vivi "Vivi..." tearing up and nodding "I love you Viviane Araujo, i'm happy for you and i'd be happy to be your wife" kissing her again  
________________________________________

Viviane AraujoToday at 4:40 PM  
Viviane smiled, stroking the tears from Mara's cheek as she kissed back. "I love you so much Marabee.... my little buzzy bee."  
________________________________________

Mara Romero BorellaToday at 4:42 PM  
Mara laughed softly as the bartender looked at them and nodded -congrats you two, the drinks are on the house- "thank you thank you" taking her phone to take a selfie with Vivi -Happily taken by my Brazilian Princess, love you Viviane- tagging her wife  
________________________________________

Viviane AraujoToday at 5:24 PM  
Viviane smiled, kissing Mara's cheek. "Can't wait for the comments when the girls see that."  
________________________________________

Mara Romero BorellaToday at 5:25 PM  
"me neither" Mara smiled at the kiss...later watching Cyborg and Felicia's fight eating their meal at Vivi's place "oh shit..i'm so ready for Lauren Murphy next weekend"(edited)  
________________________________________

Viviane AraujoToday at 5:47 PM  
Vivi smiled. "Can't wait to be there and watch you kill it."  
________________________________________

Mara Romero BorellaToday at 5:48 PM  
"gonna be nice having my sexy wife there supporting me" Mara fed Vivi a bite, arm around her playing footsie  
________________________________________

Viviane AraujoToday at 5:56 PM  
Vivi smiled, nibbling the food and kissing Mara. "Mmm, my sexy girl."  
________________________________________

Mara Romero BorellaToday at 5:57 PM  
smiling and kissing back "your feet are being gay" teasing and tickling her wife's foot  
________________________________________

Viviane AraujoToday at 6:05 PM  
"I'll show you gay when we get home." Vivi laughed.  
________________________________________

Mara Romero BorellaToday at 6:07 PM  
Mara laughed "you better" as she finished  
________________________________________

Viviane AraujoToday at 6:58 PM  
"You a strp gay or fingers gay?"  
________________________________________

Mara Romero BorellaToday at 7:01 PM  
"i'll do anything you wanna do, I do own a strappy, Vivi" smiling  
"i'd love to mount you" stealing a kiss on her wife's neck  
________________________________________

Viviane AraujoToday at 7:21 PM  
Vivi laughed, finishing her meal. "So, shall we pay up and get home?"  
________________________________________

Mara Romero BorellaToday at 7:22 PM  
"sure" Mara stood with Vivi to pay for dinner smiling then heading out to go back home...back at home "need a good back rub?"  
________________________________________

Viviane AraujoToday at 7:29 PM  
"Something like that." Vivi admitted, stretching a little and yelping at the crack. "Jesus.... she sat on me long enough."  
________________________________________

Mara Romero BorellaToday at 7:30 PM  
"that was loud and yeah I was screaming in Italian get off her she's mine" sliding her wife's top off then slowly rubbing and massaging her back "you are tense Vi"  
________________________________________

Viviane AraujoToday at 7:32 PM  
"Mmm, not going to be tense long with you doing that... magic hands."  
________________________________________

Mara Romero BorellaToday at 7:34 PM  
big smile nibbling on that precious neck and shoulder "mmm beautiful skin, love you" stealing a kiss then undressing herself  
________________________________________

Viviane AraujoToday at 7:40 PM  
Vivi smiled, finishing undressing and settling to wait for her wife.  
________________________________________

Mara Romero BorellaToday at 7:43 PM  
"mmm tight in all the right places" getting in bed with Vivi kissing her and stroking those tight abs "look babe" she laid back spreading her pussy to show off her clit-dick(edited)  
________________________________________

Viviane AraujoToday at 7:58 PM  
"Mmm, is that cute lil clit dick all for me babe?"  
________________________________________

Mara Romero BorellaToday at 7:59 PM  
"mmhmm and you know it gets hard in your mouth" smiling big and laughing softly "try it"  
________________________________________

Viviane AraujoToday at 8:02 PM  
Vivi smiled, kissing Mara before moving to suck on her clit dick.  
________________________________________

Mara Romero BorellaToday at 8:03 PM  
kissing back and playing with Vivi's ponytail, her own hair down as Vivi went down on her "oooo yess Vivi" one leg over her wife's shoulder  
"you got me all excited, it's ready for you"(edited)  
________________________________________

Viviane AraujoToday at 8:08 PM  
Vivi smiled, humming softly. "Mmm, does that mean you want me to ride?"  
________________________________________

Mara Romero BorellaToday at 8:10 PM  
Mara smirked pulling Vivi up sliding it into that pussy *ooo tight enough and good fit sexy girl" as she held her wife's ass  
________________________________________

Viviane AraujoToday at 9:35 PM  
Vivi smiled, moaning and riding her wife's pace. "Mmm, all yours babe."  
________________________________________

Mara Romero BorellaToday at 9:42 PM  
"mmm" suckling on Vivi's neck and chest, arching into the ride "baby girl got sexy everything"  
________________________________________

Viviane AraujoToday at 9:58 PM  
"Yeah you do." Vivi smiled, slightly upping her pace with a moan.  
________________________________________

Mara Romero BorellaToday at 10:00 PM  
Mara smiled blushing then moaned cumming "ohhh"  
kissing Vivi deep  
________________________________________

Viviane AraujoToday at 10:11 PM  
Vivi also soon came, kissing back. "Mmm, I love you."  
________________________________________

Mara Romero BorellaToday at 10:12 PM  
"love you too mmm that one tasted like pancakes" smiling  
________________________________________

Viviane AraujoToday at 10:17 PM  
Vivi smiled. "You like pancakes?"  
________________________________________

Mara Romero BorellaToday at 10:18 PM  
"mmhmm with strawberries and blueberries" kissing Vivi again  
________________________________________

Viviane AraujoToday at 10:19 PM  
"Want them for breakfast?"  
________________________________________

Mara Romero BorellaToday at 10:20 PM  
"we just ate Viviane" Mara laughed shrugging  
________________________________________

Viviane AraujoToday at 10:31 PM  
"As if we won't get hungry again after a few more rounds of sex?"  
________________________________________  
Mara Romero BorellaToday at 10:34 PM  
"true" Mara nodded moving down to lick Vivi.


	69. Ariane Lipski/Miranda Granger Part 1

Miranda GrangerToday at 2:57 PM  
Miranda had won her match and left with a smile, bouncing down the stairs and leaving her opponent to get up in her own time, glad she had landed enough hits to get a TKO. She was grinning as she headed backstage, showering and waiting for Ariane's match to start, stopping to watch and wincing at several hits.(edited)  
________________________________________

Abby WambachToday at 3:00 PM  
Brazil's Violence Queen Ariane Lipski faced off with Meatball Molly McCann and got some good hits in, taking her opponent to a Decision and losing. She thanked Molly for the fight as she exited the cage to head to the locker room. "yeah i'm fine" she told the Doctor that checked on her  
________________________________________

Miranda GrangerToday at 3:01 PM  
Miranda had moved to greet her as the doctor moved away. "Hey Ariane.... good fight." She spoke softly, stroking Ariane's back.  
________________________________________

Abby WambachToday at 3:03 PM  
"hey Miranda you too...congrats" as she sighed and then found out she'd be fighting Priscila in November "i'm gonna do better next time" she smiled softly to Miranda  
________________________________________

Miranda GrangerToday at 3:07 PM  
"You'll kick her ass." Miranda smiled, hugging her friend gently. "Why don't you go take a shower then come on home with me?"  
________________________________________

Abby WambachToday at 3:15 PM  
Ariane smiled big at the hug, holding her friend's arm kissing it "ok sure" she agreed and stood to undress and go shower  
"I love her" she spoke softly to herself washing up  
________________________________________

Miranda GrangerToday at 3:20 PM  
Miranda had smiled, waiting for her friend at the limos.  
________________________________________

Abby WambachToday at 3:21 PM  
Ariane got out to dry off and get dressed, her hair now down as she grabbed her bags and met up with Miranda smiling "hey"  
________________________________________

Miranda GrangerToday at 3:23 PM  
"Hey beautiful, ready to go home and get comfy?" Miranda asked, leading Ariane into the limo, curling her arms around her friend. "So.... how's the head?"  
________________________________________

Abby WambachToday at 3:25 PM  
"yes I need all the relaxation" sitting close with her head on Miranda's chest "still spinning but i'm ok"  
________________________________________

Miranda GrangerToday at 3:33 PM  
"Well, I'll just have to pamper my best girl won't I?" Miranda smiled, kissing Ariane's forehead before whispering. "I love you so much, my hard-head."  
________________________________________

Abby WambachToday at 3:34 PM  
"you can try" Ariane laughed and blushed from the kisses "mmm Miranda" she bit her lip snuggling up "I love you too" leaning up to kiss her friend, showing her feelings  
________________________________________

Miranda GrangerToday at 3:36 PM  
Miranda smiled, kissing Ariane softly and pulling the girl into her lap. "Marry me?"  
________________________________________

Abby WambachToday at 3:39 PM  
her eyebrows raised and the cuteness of her reaction lit up "omg...yess!" Ariane smiled big kissing Miranda deep, hugging her tight  
________________________________________

Miranda GrangerToday at 3:46 PM  
Miranda smiled, hugging her girl tight and kissing her fiercely. "Mmm, my girl. So strong, sexy and cute to boot."  
________________________________________

Abby WambachToday at 3:46 PM  
moaning into the kiss smiling "I spoke to Lara...her fight is next weekend and she been texting someone but won't say who" rubbing her wife's arms nuzzling her neck nibbling  
________________________________________

Miranda GrangerToday at 3:47 PM  
"Mmm, she been perving on that WWE girl hasn't she?"  
________________________________________

Abby WambachToday at 3:48 PM  
"that's who? Becky?" Ariane laughed "yeah"  
________________________________________

Miranda GrangerToday at 3:49 PM  
"I'd guess so." Miranda shrugged, kissing Ariane again. "You know Lara's been hot for her since forever."  
________________________________________

Abby WambachToday at 3:51 PM  
"oh I know I tease her about it" smirking and kissing back "mmm my strong sexy American"  
________________________________________

Miranda GrangerToday at 3:55 PM  
"My lil cute one." Miranda smiled, kissing Ariane.  
________________________________________

Abby WambachToday at 3:57 PM  
she kissed back, almost squatting on Miranda's lap, playing with her soft blonde hair "mmm I have been liking you for so long, now I can love you"  
________________________________________

Miranda GrangerToday at 5:02 PM  
"What took us so long." Miranda murmured, kissing Ariane softly. "At least now we can be happy."  
________________________________________

Abby WambachToday at 5:03 PM  
"patience? we wanted to make sure" shrugging as she smiled "i rather wait than rush"  
________________________________________

Miranda GrangerToday at 5:04 PM  
Miranda smiled, kissing Ariane nose softly. "Are you always so adorably smart?"  
________________________________________

Abby WambachToday at 5:05 PM  
giggling "love you Danger Granger" softly kissing Miranda's chin "sometimes i am vicious, but smart yes"  
________________________________________

Miranda GrangerToday at 5:11 PM  
"So... if I asked you about maybe adopting a kid?"  
________________________________________

Abby WambachToday at 5:11 PM  
"we could look into it, all our friends have bebe...so yes" Ariane smiled  
________________________________________

Miranda GrangerToday at 5:13 PM  
Miranda smiled softly, getting out the car when it stopped outside the house. "In the meantime... let's go get to know each other..."  
________________________________________

Abby WambachToday at 5:16 PM  
Ariane followed with her bags "mmm sounds like fun" smiling and walking inside "from roommates to sexmates" smacking her wife's ass  
________________________________________

Miranda GrangerToday at 5:17 PM  
Miranda laughed, locking them in and kissing Ariane. "Wives, lovers.... horny girls." She teased, spanking Ariane in return before undressing.  
________________________________________

Abby WambachToday at 5:20 PM  
she smirked seductively, holding Miranda's ass and kissed back "you are horny American mmm, sexy too" kissing again then undressing  
"come here i want that ass" smacking it again, kneeling behind her wife to lick it  
________________________________________

Miranda GrangerToday at 5:26 PM  
Miranda smiled, moaning softly. "Mmm, all yours."  
________________________________________

Abby WambachToday at 5:29 PM  
"you're so sexy mmm" smiling and licking more, fingering Miranda's pussy "big pussy" slurping  
________________________________________

Miranda GrangerToday at 5:33 PM  
Miranda shivered and moaned again. "Mmm... you like?"  
________________________________________

Abby WambachToday at 5:34 PM  
"i do very much bebe" slowly kissing up Miranda's back smiling big staring "why you want to taste me hmm?" kissing her wife  
________________________________________

Miranda GrangerToday at 5:34 PM  
"Mmm, you know I want to taste you babe... maybe on the bed?"  
________________________________________

Abby WambachToday at 5:35 PM  
giggling and rubbing Miranda's chest, Ariane smirked "oh floor too hard"  
flicking her wife's nipples cupping them  
________________________________________

Miranda GrangerToday at 5:38 PM  
"Floor is way too hard if I'm going to end up spending the night in your arms."  
________________________________________

Abby WambachToday at 5:39 PM  
"yeah you bruise your knees enough on those mats, wood floor is bad" Ariane walked to the bed sliding in and laying there for a bit "mmmm bed" her legs open as she laid on her belly, leaving herself open to Miranda  
________________________________________

Miranda GrangerToday at 5:41 PM  
Miranda smiled, following and quickly sucking at Ariane's clit.  
________________________________________

Abby WambachToday at 5:43 PM  
her toes curled as she bit her lip "mmm hungry?" Ariane moaned  
________________________________________

Miranda GrangerToday at 5:57 PM  
"Mmm, can't you tell?" Miranda teased, lapping at her wife hungrily.  
________________________________________

Abby WambachToday at 5:58 PM  
"i can feel" giggling and arching more moaning and grabbing the sheets then getting on her back, strong legs on strong shoulders "oooo i see you sexy"  
________________________________________

Miranda GrangerToday at 6:06 PM  
"Mmm, feels good right babe?" Miranda asked, upping her pace.  
________________________________________

Abby WambachToday at 6:07 PM  
"so good Miranda, love you bebe" curling her toes moaning and playing with wifey's hair "ohhhh"  
________________________________________

Miranda GrangerToday at 6:08 PM  
"Mmm, cum for me sexy."  
________________________________________

Abby WambachToday at 6:09 PM  
"i want you to cummm tooo" she pouted being cute  
"fuck me Danger Granger"  
________________________________________

Miranda GrangerToday at 6:18 PM  
"Mmm, you sure you can handle that?"  
________________________________________

Abby WambachToday at 6:18 PM  
"i handled Meatball's hits for 3 rounds" laughing and pulling Miranda up kissing her  
________________________________________

Miranda GrangerToday at 6:19 PM  
Miranda smiled, kissing Ariane and moving to rub against her wife.  
________________________________________

Abby WambachToday at 6:23 PM  
Ariane smiled big getting her way "you are spoiled" teasing and sucking wifey's neck moaning "spoiled Danger Granger" licking wifey's ear(edited)  
________________________________________

Miranda GrangerToday at 6:42 PM  
"Mmm, but now I can spoil you, my baby." Miranda smiled, upping her pace a little.  
________________________________________

Abby WambachToday at 6:42 PM  
"yes you can" smiling back as she kissed down to suckle a nipple, biting and cumming  
"ahhh" the cutest sigh and moan came from Ariane  
"and my feet don't smellllll"  
________________________________________

Miranda GrangerToday at 6:49 PM  
Miranda soon followed her into release. "Mmm, they smell like love babe."  
________________________________________

Abby WambachToday at 6:50 PM  
"yours too, so soft i tickle" smirking and slowly sliding her feet on Miranda's rubbing, moaning as her wifey came "ooo big one"  
________________________________________

Miranda GrangerToday at 6:51 PM  
"Mmm, you worked me up babe."


	70. Heather Hardy/Leah McCourt Part 1

Leah McCourt had barely blinked when she worked her last match, taking down her opponent with speed, barely breaking a sweat as she went to shower, washing herself odd before trying to wait and watch the next match, moving away only when she saw people closing in on the women, hating the echoing chants. "Aye.... and what if she is? Whatcha gonna do about it eh?" She had stepped in the way, watching Heather with a smile after the crowd dispersed. "You okay Lass? Them assholes do that often?"  
________________________________________

Heather HardyToday at 2:21 AM  
Heather The Heat Hardy is an American professional boxer and mixed martial artist. In boxing, she has held the WBO featherweight title since October 2018. She is also a trainer, living and working in Brooklyn, New York "yeah i'm fine...how bout you Leah? good fight" nodding and hugging her friend  
________________________________________

Leah McCourtToday at 2:23 AM  
"Been worse." Leah laughed hugging Heather, then risking a light kiss. "You lookin' for a lass Heather? Is that why that lot came sniffing?"  
________________________________________

Heather HardyToday at 2:24 AM  
"same" laughing and kissing back smiling "I sure am...I could use some Irish Luck" smirking "assholes need to check themselves"  
________________________________________

Leah McCourtToday at 2:27 AM  
"Mmm, yeah, you just got dibsed." Leah laughed, kissing Heather again. "Be my lucky Heather lass?"  
________________________________________

Heather HardyToday at 2:28 AM  
"I got dibs on your ass too" Heather offered her arm kissing back then kneeled "be my wife"  
________________________________________

Leah McCourtToday at 2:31 AM  
Leah had gasped softly, but nodded. "Yea.... Yea I'll be your wife Lass."  
________________________________________

Heather HardyToday at 2:32 AM  
Heather smiled big kissing her soon to be wife "there's a chapel down the street, lets go"  
________________________________________

Leah McCourtToday at 2:35 AM  
"Lead the way." Leah grinned, grabbing her bag and letting Heather lead her to the chapel.  
________________________________________

Heather HardyToday at 2:36 AM  
wearing her leather pants and putting on a nice shirt....later at the Chapel "I Do"  
________________________________________

Leah McCourtToday at 2:37 AM  
Leah smiled, repeating the words. "I do." She had smiled as they headed home, squeezing Heather's arm. "Ready to go get filthy?"  
________________________________________

Heather HardyToday at 2:38 AM  
"you do know I have a dick right?" walking inside and grabbing Leah's ass  
"I got me a hot piece of Irish tail"  
________________________________________

Leah McCourtToday at 2:43 AM  
"Oh I know Lass, I peeked." Leah smirked. "It's all yours mrs cocky."  
________________________________________

Heather HardyToday at 2:44 AM  
Heather smiled and undressed, her cock popping out, thick 9 inches and rounded head, nice set of balls "my Bronx Balls need to be emptied"  
________________________________________

Leah McCourtToday at 2:48 AM  
Leah smiled and began to undress. "So.... you looking to suck then fuck?"  
________________________________________

Heather HardyToday at 2:49 AM  
"yeah and start a family with you...would you want that?" pulling her wife closer, Heather stared  
________________________________________

Leah McCourtToday at 2:52 AM  
Leah smiled, kissing Heather softly. "I'd love to make babies with you babe."  
________________________________________

Heather HardyToday at 2:55 AM  
kissing back "mmm soft lips for a hard ass Irish like yourself" Heather laughed stroking herself as they went to bed(edited)  
________________________________________

Leah McCourtToday at 2:57 AM  
"About the only soft part of me." Leah laughed, idily playing with herself a little as she followed Heather to bed, settling on the bed.  
________________________________________

Heather HardyToday at 2:59 AM  
laughing again "yeah i'm not soft either look at this meat" stroking her cock laying back watching "mmm nice pussy, like a nice shredded pastrami, I can add my salami and some special sauce"  
leaning over kissing deep  
________________________________________

Leah McCourtToday at 3:04 AM  
Leah kissed back. "Mmm, I could use a hot meat injection."  
________________________________________

Heather HardyToday at 3:08 AM  
cupping a boob and sucking it, biting, pulling, flicking hard at it letting Leah take control of her dick  
"and like any of the other girls" she kneeled up grabbing Leah's foot, Heather began bathing it with her tongue, sucking hard on the toes  
________________________________________

Leah McCourtToday at 3:13 AM  
Leah moaned softly, sucking hard on Heather's cock.  
________________________________________

Heather HardyToday at 3:14 AM  
Heather moaned laying back, pulling Leah's hair "suck that cock hard, throat it get that damn protein babe"  
________________________________________

Leah McCourtToday at 3:17 AM  
Leah hummed and upped her pace harder and firmer.  
________________________________________

Heather HardyToday at 3:18 AM  
"damn Leah that feels fucking good" thrusting and pushing her hair back moaning, breathing heavy, pulling out and fucking her wife's tits for a bit "breathe babe"  
________________________________________

Leah McCourtToday at 3:19 AM  
Leah smiled, taking in air. "Mmm, I could get used to that beefy cock babe."  
________________________________________

Heather HardyToday at 3:22 AM  
Heather smiled "I can get used to all of you my little Irish hottie" leaning in kissing her wife  
________________________________________

Leah McCourtToday at 3:25 AM  
Leah smiled, kissing back. "So.... want to taste the rainbow babe?"  
________________________________________

Heather HardyToday at 3:26 AM  
laughing "lay back and spread them, i'll frisky you and find that damn honey"  
________________________________________

Leah McCourtToday at 3:28 AM  
Leah quickly did exactly as Heather asked.  
________________________________________

Heather HardyToday at 3:30 AM  
"mmm those feet are soft and tasty, put some sauce on that" smiling and licking that pussy hungrily, growling a bit being sexy  
"mmm I like hairy puss"  
________________________________________

Leah McCourtToday at 3:37 AM  
"I can always shave if it gets to be too much..."  
________________________________________

Heather HardyToday at 3:38 AM  
"no it's perfect and smells like it needs a fucking dick" sucking hard humming  
________________________________________

Leah McCourtToday at 3:39 AM  
Leah moaned softly. "It needs your dick babe."  
________________________________________

Heather HardyToday at 3:42 AM  
"I love that accent, keep taking Miss Hardy" licking deep then slowly sliding in and pumping her cock  
________________________________________

Leah McCourtToday at 3:43 AM  
"Mmm, you wanna be called Daddy?"  
________________________________________

Heather HardyToday at 3:45 AM  
"call me daddy with the big Bronx Fatty" Heather laughed kissing her wife while thrusting good  
________________________________________

Leah McCourtToday at 3:45 AM  
Leah moaned. "Mmm, daddy.... that feels so good."  
________________________________________

Heather HardyToday at 3:46 AM  
"love you Mommy, damn you got my ass sweating" smiling and kissing Leah hard(edited)  
________________________________________

Leah McCourtToday at 3:47 AM  
Leah kissed back happily. "Mmm, we can shower later Daddy."  
________________________________________

Heather HardyToday at 3:49 AM  
"in my nut juice" smiling again making her wife bounce on each hard thrust  
________________________________________

Leah McCourtToday at 3:49 AM  
Leah laughed, then moaned as she came. "Fuck... so hot."  
________________________________________

Heather HardyToday at 3:52 AM  
"damn I heard that pussy meow..." growls thrusting hard and cummming  
________________________________________

Leah McCourtToday at 3:53 AM  
Leah giggled, kissing Heather. "Love you."  
________________________________________

Heather HardyToday at 3:53 AM  
Heather rubbed Leah's chest kissing back, both sweating as Heather pulled out, leaning down to licking some juice off her cock  
________________________________________

Leah McCourtToday at 3:56 AM  
Leah smiled, watching.  
"That is so hot."  
________________________________________

Heather HardyToday at 3:57 AM  
"what?" adjusting to suck on it  
________________________________________

Leah McCourtToday at 3:57 AM  
"You sucking ya own dick."  
________________________________________

Heather HardyToday at 4:00 AM  
"mmm i have enough for both of us" Heather smiled big "you know all the shemale stud couples? I watched two of my friends get each other, it was hot...two Brazilians"  
licking more "it was Poly and Livinha"(edited)  
________________________________________

Leah McCourtToday at 4:03 AM  
"Mmm, and now you got yourself some Irish kitty."  
________________________________________

Heather HardyToday at 4:04 AM  
"delicious Irish Pussy Whiskey and my Footlong Salami"(edited)  
________________________________________

Leah McCourtToday at 4:06 AM  
"Sounds like a good deal."  
________________________________________

Heather HardyToday at 4:06 AM  
"I love you Leah McHardy"


	71. Seo Hee Ham/Weili Zhang Part 1

Seo Hee Ham09/01/2019  
Korean Strawweight Seo Hee Ham, who had losses to Bec Rawlings, Jojo Calderwood, and Danielle Taylor and a win over Cortney Casey in the UFC then went to Road FC and won 4 in a row. Seo Hee started dating Chinese fighter Weili Zhang in 2018. "congratulations!" she smiled big hugging her girlfriend after she won the Strawweight title over Jessica Andrade this weekend

Weili Zhang09/02/2019  
Weili smiled, hugging Seo. "Thank you." She spoke softly, watching the girls crowd around them and hugging her girlfriend again. "Are you proud, my girl?"

Seo Hee Ham09/02/2019  
smiling big kissing Weili "very proud" smiling at everyone

Weili Zhang09/02/2019  
"So... shall we go home, my little winner?"

Seo Hee Ham09/02/2019  
"you are winner...marry me?" as she kneeled grabbing a box from Michelle Waterson

Weili Zhang09/02/2019  
Weili had gasped softly, then nodded. "Yes. My Seo, I marry."

Seo Hee Ham09/02/2019  
smiling again slipping ring on her wife's finger, standing and kissing her

Weili Zhang09/02/2019  
Weili smiled, kissing Seo. "My wife. I love you."

Seo Hee Ham09/02/2019  
"I love you my champion" taking pics "congrats ladies" Michelle smiled standing with Barb

Weili Zhang09/02/2019  
Weili smiled, thanking Michelle softly. "Thank you, I hope you will... be with us at the wedding later?"

Seo Hee Ham09/02/2019  
Michelle hugged her friends "of course! me and Barb would love to" Seo Hee smiled hugging back "yay"  
day later finally home "Champion! " she giggled hugging Weili from behind in the bathroom  
"mmm big cock" playing with it

Weili Zhang09/02/2019  
Weili laughed. "Mmm, look who's talking." She teased softly, letting her wife play with a smile.

Seo Hee Ham09/02/2019  
smiling big "Weili" slowly stroking it and her own "I love you my Warrior"

Weili Zhang09/02/2019  
"My Seo.... I love you." Weili murmured, kissing Seo softly. "You are happy?"

Seo Hee Ham09/02/2019  
"I am happy" kissing back as her cock got hard "mmm bed?" flexing

Weili Zhang09/02/2019  
"Of course. Lead the way." Weili smiled.

Seo Hee Ham09/02/2019  
Seo lead Weili to the bed, bent over and shook her tight ass looking back as she teased Weili's cock "mmm nakie time" giggling and smirking

Weili ZhangToday at 2:28 PM  
Weili laughed softly. "You are so cute all giggly."

Seo Hee HamToday at 2:29 PM  
smirking and turning around kneeling, licking over the head of her wife's dick "mmm you sexy smile and laugh" Seo started sucking slowly

Weili ZhangToday at 3:22 PM  
Weili moaned softly, gently stroking her wife's hair. "My happy little wife."

Seo Hee HamToday at 3:24 PM  
as she stared up while making love to Weili's dick, rubbing her chest "mmm want me on my back, you like being ontop" Seo smirked sucking more to soak it

Weili ZhangToday at 3:35 PM  
"Of course baby." Weili smiled. "You feel good."

Seo Hee HamToday at 3:36 PM  
"you feel good too" smiling as she stood to kiss Weili, tearing up

Weili ZhangToday at 4:57 PM  
Weili kissed back softly, drying Seo's eyes gently. "No crying... get comfy babygirl."

Seo Hee HamToday at 4:59 PM  
"sorry i am happy for you" she smiled big loving how tender her wife was as she laid back with her legs open, stroking herself  
"taste me"

Weili ZhangToday at 5:07 PM  
"I love you, my happy girl." Weili promised, kissing Seo and moving to do as Seo asked.

Seo Hee HamToday at 5:09 PM  
Seo kissed back holding Weili's cheek moaning "mmm so sexy"  
smiling big "i love you too"


	72. Alex Chambers/Bec Rawlings/Megan Anderson Part 1

Bec Rawlings/Megan AndersonToday at 6:02 PM  
Bec Rawlings had problems with Jessy Jess after she had an affair with Alex Chambers, who was married to Megan Anderson with a babygirl. Bec divorced Jessy after they talked, Jessy had an affair with her bestie Chelsie Rae and ended up having a boy for her. "life is fucked up..like really fucked up...this is my second divorce, first was rough cause i had boys with Angela" as she laid back talking with Alex "fuck marriage Mate..."

Alex ChambersToday at 6:13 PM  
"Nah, you just chose the wrong girl." Alex teased, settling beside Bec and kissing her cheek softly. "Your Meg is a good one."

Bec Rawlings/Megan AndersonToday at 6:15 PM  
"i thought i was in love" laughing softly as she hugged her friend "does Meg know you have a crush on me?" she looked at Alex teasing "and that i like that tight lil puss?"

Alex ChambersToday at 6:16 PM  
"She knows enough." Alex laughed, kissing Bec's nose softly. "She wouldn't mind if we played you know...."

Bec Rawlings/Megan AndersonToday at 6:17 PM  
"mmm cause i really like you Alex" Bec nibbled at Alex's neck "i wouldn't mind hitting that either" big grin "i have a lot of dick to share" as she popped it from her shorts, fully erect "i love perving on you, you smell so fucking good" as she slipped her shorts off flirting and kissing her friend

Alex ChambersToday at 6:35 PM  
Alex, slightly startled, had kissed Bec softly, her laugh softly surprised. "Hey, I thought we were just talking?" She teased softly, kissing Bec's nose lightly again. "You need a hand there?"

Bec Rawlings/Megan AndersonToday at 6:36 PM  
"we can still talk while i get some pussy" Bec laughed and nodded "or two...remember last time you had trouble gripping with just one" as she pulled her top off

Alex ChambersToday at 6:41 PM  
"Mmm, you want the full view then, needy girl?"

Bec Rawlings/Megan AndersonToday at 6:43 PM  
"mmm please? when does Megan come home?" as she helped her friend with her top, suckling a nipple, her own nipples hard  
"god i'm a fucking flaming Whore"

Alex ChambersToday at 6:46 PM  
"She's busy for a few hours." Alex laughed, stripping and letting Bec suckle softly. "Yeah, well, you are my whore... miss big boobs."

Bec Rawlings/Megan AndersonToday at 6:47 PM  
"you are adorable Mate" Bec laughed shaking them in Alex's face, poking her friend's belly with her cock "like that huh?"

Alex ChambersToday at 7:04 PM  
"Mmm, as if you didn't know I like you and that gorgeous cock..."

Bec Rawlings/Megan AndersonToday at 7:05 PM  
"oh i know very well" Bec smiled big as she slid her cock between Alex's tits "squeeze them so i can fuck those baby tits" kissing Alex

Alex ChambersToday at 7:12 PM  
Alex giggled, kissing back but doing what Bec asked.

Bec Rawlings/Megan AndersonToday at 7:13 PM  
"mmm so sexy" licking her lips from the kiss while thrusting slowly "so yeah...Jessy had a boy with Chelsea, the break up was better than the one i had with Angela" as she poked Alex's chin offering the head

Alex ChambersToday at 7:18 PM  
"You okay with it then? Now you don't have to pretend to be okay when she goes off to play with Chelsea." Alex smiled, kissing Bec softly as she sucked the tip of Bec's cock.

Bec Rawlings/Megan AndersonToday at 7:19 PM  
"yeah i'm fine now...got my boys and you" Bec smiled moaning "mmmm i could watch you all day Alex" as she laid back playing with Alex's hair, and her boob

Alex ChambersToday at 7:40 PM  
"Well, tell me when you want something more..." Alex teased, sucking Bec's cock a little more.

Bec Rawlings/Megan AndersonToday at 7:43 PM  
"mmm sure" staring and mocking Alex's suckling noises "love you girl, i wanna help you and Megan with Aloy, would it be ok if me and the boys moved in? just don't wanna upset Megan"  
Megan walked in from Press and saw Bec's shoes "Alex?" as she made her way to the bedroom, she saw her wife and Bec intimate in bed "oh my...how's it taste bae?" she smiled at Bec smacking Alex's ass, Bec peed hearing Megan's smug deeper voice "oops sorry!"

Alex ChambersToday at 7:51 PM  
"Maybe you should ask her?" Alex had suggested, laughing when Bec managed to hit Megan with a stray stream of pee. "She's good, want to taste too Megs?" Alex asked with a grin. "maybe we can even keep Bec now?"

Bec Rawlings/Megan AndersonToday at 7:54 PM  
Megan gasped getting peed on laughing "hey kinky bitch..." she smirked leaning down to kiss her wife shrugging and undressing "we'll see how well she can take it in the ass" Bec smiled watching "damn nice dick Megan..." her foot rubbing it

Alex ChambersToday at 8:07 PM  
Alex smiled, kissing Megan softly. "Welcome home Bec Bec."

Bec Rawlings/Megan AndersonToday at 8:08 PM  
"thanks promise we won't wreck the place" Bec teased as Megan nibbled on Alex's neck and ear laughing "have you seen my half of the bathroom?" Bec smiled then pulled Megan over to stroke her cock "mmm let me" sucking it slowly

Alex ChambersToday at 8:15 PM  
"The house is a damn mess." Alex laughed, kissing Bec and Megan softly.

Bec Rawlings/Megan AndersonToday at 8:18 PM  
Bec kissed back holding both girls, Megan smiled fingering Alex's ass and stroking Bec "mmm bet Alex wants to see us suck each other...right bae?" biting her wife's nipple "you should propose to her" Megan told Alex softly, Bec sucked on Megan's tits "only if i can get that booty Megan" Megan smiled "of course Bec" as she moved down licking the head of Bec's cock, Bec rubbed Megan's ass licking it as Alex watched

Alex ChambersToday at 9:13 PM  
"Mmm, if I say yes would you marry us Bec?"

Bec Rawlings/Megan AndersonToday at 9:14 PM  
"i'd love to Marry you both and just be naked all day" Bec smiled again pulling Alex over kissing her deep as Megan smiled then sucked dick  
"fuck both of you share my cock" she smiled sucking Megan's balls then gave her head

Alex ChambersToday at 9:38 PM  
Alex grinned and kissed her girls before moving to help Bec give Megan head.

Bec Rawlings/Megan AndersonToday at 9:40 PM  
"mmmm" Bec licked at Alex's tongue as they shared, holding and kissing her deep, Megan deepthroated and popped her ass "damn juicy bubble butt" Bec smacked it while kissing Alex  
"Alex you seem so....happy and giddy" Megan pulled off smiling

Alex ChambersToday at 9:52 PM  
"I got my babes... of course I'm happy." Alex smiled, kissing both women. "Want to try a little, two on one?"

Bec Rawlings/Megan AndersonToday at 9:54 PM  
Bec and Megan kissed back, Megan nodded "yeah jack us both off and we'll creampie that sexy face" Bec smiled laying back with Megan, tits were cupped and suckled "mmm Megan"  
Megan bit hard "mmm beautiful tits babe, mmm Alex you want that ass and puss filled?"

Alex ChambersToday at 9:58 PM  
Alex laughed, quickly doing what Megan suggested, gasping at Megan's bite then laughing softly. "Mmm, yes please babes."

Bec Rawlings/Megan AndersonToday at 10:01 PM  
Bec held Alex's hair back as she fed her wifey some cock, Megan smiled again "my two loves" as she fed her wifey aswell, Bec sucked on Megan's neck making her toes curl "bae do my feet smell?" Megan wiggled her toes at Alex

Alex ChambersToday at 10:21 PM  
Alex giggled, sucking on both women. "Mmm, only a little Megsy."

Bec Rawlings/Megan AndersonToday at 10:21 PM  
Bec laughed wiggling her toes aswell "mmm so adorable Mate" Megan laughed moaning "ooo bae, you make me a happy woman"

Alex ChambersToday at 10:30 PM  
Alex grinned at both women, sucking a little more.

Bec Rawlings/Megan AndersonToday at 10:32 PM  
"oooo lord my cock is throbbing from all the hotness in this bed, almost ready to get laid Alex?" Bec kissed Megan as she was held close, Megan ran her fingers along Bec's head where it was shaved

Alex ChambersToday at 10:38 PM  
"Born ready for you two." Alex promised.

Bec Rawlings/Megan AndersonToday at 10:39 PM  
Bec smiled sitting up stroking herself "mmmm give me that ass Mate" Megan smiled pulling Alex ontop kissing her neck and chest, sliding in that pussy

Alex ChambersToday at 10:40 PM  
Alex smiled, moving into position for her girls.

Bec Rawlings/Megan AndersonToday at 10:41 PM  
Bec slowly slid into Alex's ass and kept pace with Megan "mmm love you both" she sucked on Alex's neck while Megan sucked her wifey's chest, both girls fucking Astro Girl

Alex ChambersToday at 10:45 PM  
"Mm, love you both too babe." Alex promised, moaning softly as she rode each womans' thrusts, knowing she wouldn't take long.

Bec Rawlings/Megan AndersonToday at 10:46 PM  
"Aloy had a dirty diaper when I got up this morning...babies are messy" Megan grabbed and opened Alex's ass while talking to her "try raising two boys" Bec upped her pace laughing, tits bouncing

Alex ChambersToday at 10:50 PM  
"Well now we raise three... one per mommy I guess." Alex laughed, mewling as she came.

Bec Rawlings/Megan AndersonToday at 10:52 PM  
"Bec's boys are so handsome" Megan smacked Alex's ass smiling and kissing her "thanks Megan your girl is adorable, Mate" Bec came next moaning and feeling Megan's hot, soaked balls

Alex ChambersToday at 10:53 PM  
Alex smiled, kissing both women again. "My girls."

Bec Rawlings/Megan AndersonToday at 10:55 PM  
Megan cummed hard aswell "mmmmm" Bec and Megan smiled kissing back and pulling out to cuddle

Alex ChambersToday at 10:57 PM  
Alex had snuggled down between her girls. "I love you girls."


	73. Leah Letson/Nicco Montano Part 1

Leah had always had a slight crush on her friend Nicco Montano, now though, settled on a sunlounger and watching her friend, she found she was happy. Even if she wished she had the guts to say something about how she felt.  
________________________________________

Nicco MontanoToday at 4:05 PM  
Nicco Montano was recent suspended by USADA and took the time to relax with her friend Leah Letson, whom she was crushing on since TUF. "thanks for coming over, I hate serving this sentence but i'll be back soon"  
________________________________________

Leah LetsonToday at 5:10 PM  
"Of course you will." Leah smiled, looking over at Nicco. "You already know I don't mind hanging out with you, chick." She paused, then moved to check the hot tub. "Nearly ready for use... if you still want to?"  
________________________________________

Nicco MontanoToday at 5:12 PM  
Nicco smiled back wearing black bikini "love you too, chick" sitting up watching "girl...booty for days"  
as she stood up to join  
________________________________________

Leah LetsonToday at 5:13 PM  
Leah laughed, shaking her butt in Nico's face. "We could probably get naked if we wanted, nobody out here to watch."  
________________________________________

Nicco MontanoToday at 5:14 PM  
"omg Leah!" she laughed smacking it and undressed "hell yeah naked party! and i'm not even drunk yet"(edited)  
________________________________________

Leah LetsonToday at 5:28 PM  
Leah laughed, undressing and finally slipping into the hot tub. "Mmm, who needs drinks when I have you Nic."  
________________________________________

Nicco MontanoToday at 5:29 PM  
"yeah baby, let them breathe" Nicco smiled sliding an arm around her girl "so...everyone's getting shacked up and claiming pussy and dick...can I claim your pussy?"  
________________________________________

Leah LetsonToday at 5:31 PM  
"Mmm... is that a proposal?" Leah asked with a smile, kissing Nicco softly. "Because I'm in."  
________________________________________

Nicco MontanoToday at 5:32 PM  
"is that a yes?" smiling softly staring, kissing back as she started to rub herself  
________________________________________

Leah LetsonToday at 5:34 PM  
"It's a yes... if you let me fuck you." Leah smirked, kissing Nicco again before adding a sweeter. "You play with mine, I'll play with yours."  
________________________________________

Nicco MontanoToday at 5:34 PM  
"damn" laughing and kissing back as her hand moved to rub Leah's pussy  
"go for it baby"  
________________________________________

Leah LetsonToday at 5:49 PM  
Leah smiled, moving to mirror Nicco's touch, lightly teasing Nicco's clit as they kissed.  
________________________________________

Nicco MontanoToday at 5:51 PM  
"mmmm" licking at Leah's tongue adding two fingers keeping a good pace  
________________________________________

Leah LetsonToday at 6:48 PM  
"Mmm, you are really good at that." Leah moaned, slightly upping her pace and easing her fingers into Nicco.  
________________________________________

Nicco MontanoToday at 6:50 PM  
"you too" breathing deep opening her legs and upping her pace, kissing Leah deeper moaning  
________________________________________

Leah LetsonToday at 7:05 PM  
"Mmm, tight too." Leah teased, instantly closer to release.  
________________________________________

Nicco MontanoToday at 7:08 PM  
"you too, lets go back to the lounger and you can grind me babe" kissing on Leah's neck and tits, sucking one hard as she came  
________________________________________

Leah LetsonToday at 7:41 PM  
Leah soon also came, smiling and nodding, getting out and leading Nicco back to the sunlounger. "Wanna top or bottom?"  
________________________________________

Nicco MontanoToday at 7:42 PM  
"bottom so i can smack that gorgeous booty while you fuck me senseless" Nicco smiled following and kissing Leah as she laid back pulling her wife ontop, feet on her ass  
________________________________________

Leah LetsonToday at 7:56 PM  
Leah smiled, moving to settle over Nicco and make a pace, humming softly as she kissed Nicco. "My kinky girl."  
________________________________________

Nicco MontanoToday at 7:57 PM  
"mmmm babe" kissing back moving Leah's hair back smiling "takes one to know one, god i bet you taste so good after an orgasm"  
________________________________________

Leah LetsonToday at 8:01 PM  
"You can taste it later." Leah promised, upping her pace.  
________________________________________

Nicco MontanoToday at 8:06 PM  
"mmmm babe love you" licking down to suckle some titty  
________________________________________

Leah LetsonToday at 8:18 PM  
"Love you too." Leah promised, upping the pace and stroking Nicco's hair.  
________________________________________

Nicco MontanoToday at 8:23 PM  
"oh shit!" cumming hard, her heels digging into Leah's ass  
smacking it  
________________________________________

Leah LetsonToday at 8:28 PM  
Leah soon came. "Mmm, kinky."  
________________________________________

Nicco MontanoToday at 8:33 PM  
"lets shower then go out and eat, catch a movie" kissing her wife.


	74. Janay Harding/Hannah Goldy Part 1

Hannah GoldyToday at 1:33 AM  
24K Hannah Goldy came up short in her fight with Miranda Granger and was disappointed cause it was her first UFC Fight and she was let down. Hannah headed to the showers to calm down and relax, she was dating Bellator's Janay Harding "get yourself together Hannah, you still have a good training camp, great staff and beautiful girlfriend that loves you more than anything" she talked to herself undressing and started showering(edited)  
________________________________________

Janay HardingToday at 1:44 AM  
Janay had headed back, moving to settle and wait for her girlfriend, knowing she had to be sad.  
________________________________________

Hannah GoldyToday at 1:45 AM  
after she finished finally calmed down, Hannah grabbed a towel drying off and looked seeing Janay outside the door, slowly walking and grabbing her girl's hand pulling her in "who's this hot piece of ass?"  
________________________________________

Janay HardingToday at 1:48 AM  
"Mmm, depends... is that my gorgeous girl?" Janay teased, pushing hair out of Hannah's eyes and cupping her cheek as she kissed her.  
________________________________________

Hannah GoldyToday at 1:49 AM  
"mmmm could be" playfully biting her tongue being sexy and smiling big kissing Janay, grabbing that ass as a couple girls walked in, Hannah winked squeezing some ass  
"yummy, that makes me feel better"  
________________________________________

Janay HardingToday at 2:00 AM  
"Good. I hate seeing you sulk." Janay teased, playfully kissing Hannah's nose. "You are way too cute to pout."  
________________________________________

Hannah GoldyToday at 2:01 AM  
"i'm in pain, I busted ass for this night..." chuckling at the kiss "mmmm you're way to fucking hot to be wearing clothes....hey where's Bubby?"  
________________________________________

Janay HardingToday at 2:27 AM  
"Mommy's looking after him tonight... so I can take care of my prize fighter." Janay smiled, kissing Hannah softly. "I'm so proud babe."  
________________________________________

Hannah GoldyToday at 2:31 AM  
"oh good, she's amazing" smiling big "I can take care of my Hollowpoint Honey" Hannah kissed back "thanks my love, good to have you in my corner" as she dried off to get dressed, combing her hair back(edited)  
________________________________________

Janay HardingToday at 2:45 AM  
"Always will be." Janay promised, loving Hannah's smile and waiting for her girl. "Hey, I have something to ask you..."  
________________________________________

Hannah GoldyToday at 2:46 AM  
"what Janay...?" flexing then picking up her bag smiling again walking over, kissing her girl's neck  
________________________________________

Janay HardingToday at 2:49 AM  
"Mmm, well..." Janay was smirking as she knelt, opening the small box she had pulled out of her pocket. "Ms Goldy, my Golden wonder... will you marry me?"  
________________________________________

Hannah GoldyToday at 2:50 AM  
"babe!" Hannah smiled big and teared up trying to be strong "holy fuck! yessss...I love you Janay!" offering hand and kissing her wife hard  
________________________________________

Janay HardingToday at 3:06 AM  
Janay smiled, slipping the ring onto Hannah's finger and kissing her roughly. "Golding fam ftw."  
________________________________________

Hannah GoldyToday at 3:08 AM  
sucking that tongue cupping Janay's cheeks smiling big "hell yeah...we'll take Bubby to the Zoo this week, get dinner but tonight is the night that 2 become 1"  
________________________________________

Janay HardingToday at 3:12 AM  
"Of course babe." Janay smiled, kissing Hannah softly. "My lil Spice nerd."  
________________________________________

Hannah GoldyToday at 3:13 AM  
Hannah kissed back "mmm getting my clit boner hard" laughing "you heard Geri got with Mel B? and Mel C has kids with Emma, now Posh went for Stevie Nicks I read too"(edited)  
________________________________________

Janay HardingToday at 2:11 PM  
"Mmm, lucky them." Janay laughed, leading Hannah out and to the limo. "Let's go home?"  
________________________________________

Hannah GoldyToday at 2:12 PM  
Hannah laughed smacking Janay's butt "hey you got 24K Goldy baby" smiling and following, kissing her wife's neck "now you can't complain that my feet are dirty Janay" smirking and showing she cleaned them(edited)  
________________________________________

Janay HardingToday at 2:41 PM  
Janay laughed. "Since when have I complained?" She asked softly.  
________________________________________

Hannah GoldyToday at 2:42 PM  
"just saying" flexing for her wifey  
"gonna drool and lick my abs and eat me?"  
________________________________________

Janay HardingToday at 2:43 PM  
"Would you like me to?"  
________________________________________

Hannah GoldyToday at 2:44 PM  
"drive me crazy" Hannah smiled kissing Janay, feeling her abs  
________________________________________

Janay HardingToday at 2:47 PM  
Janay smiled, leading Hannah into the house to kiss her again, dragging her to bed. "Get naked baby, let me spoil you."!  
________________________________________

Hannah GoldyToday at 2:49 PM  
following and dropping her bag "mmm gladly" undressing and putting on some lotion "damn that training camp was intense but i love the results" Hannah smiled laying down  
________________________________________

Janay HardingToday at 2:56 PM  
Janay smiled, undressing and moving to kiss Hannah before moving to suck her wife's chest.  
________________________________________

Hannah GoldyToday at 2:58 PM  
kissing back and playing with Janay's hair "mmm you're so hot my sexy Aussie" biting her lip(edited)  
"i'm so lucky"  
________________________________________

Janay HardingToday at 3:27 PM  
"We're both lucky." Janay smiled, switching sides and suckling again.  
________________________________________

Hannah GoldyToday at 3:27 PM  
"mmm yes we are" gasping and biting her lip "i get to come home to you and we're lucky to have our Bubby too"  
Hannah arched, toes curled "munch my snatch baby"  
________________________________________

Janay HardingToday at 3:38 PM  
"Yeah, our sweet Bubby boy." Janay smiled. She soon moved to do what Hannah asked softly.  
________________________________________

Hannah GoldyToday at 3:39 PM  
"love his little laugh when you say his name" laughing and moaning, legs on Janay's shoulders "ohhhhh" playing with her wife's hair "so happy to be marrying my baby Momma"  
________________________________________

Janay HardingToday at 4:17 PM  
"Mmm, our sweet bubby loves his name." Janay smiled, moving to lap at her wife's pussy some more, humming and upping her pace.  
________________________________________

Hannah GoldyToday at 4:20 PM  
"yes he does, happy chunky, love Bubby" Hannah gasped as her feet massaged Janay's back, pulling hair a bit "fuck make me cum!" slapping her wife's tits, pulling her up and sucking them, biting a bit then getting her in a 69, lapping that pussy(edited)  
________________________________________

Janay HardingToday at 5:04 PM  
Janay giggled, moaning and lapping at her wife some more.  
________________________________________

Hannah GoldyToday at 5:05 PM  
"mmm pussy, soooo good after a fight" Hannah smiled humping her wife's face being ontop "ohhhh fuck yesss" slapping that pussy and munching  
"now my butt itches what the fuck?"  
________________________________________

Janay HardingToday at 5:11 PM  
"Want a xscratch?" Janay teased, moaning softly as she lapped harder.  
________________________________________

Hannah GoldyToday at 5:12 PM  
"please" laughing and tickling Janay's feet, sucking her toes "mmmm sexy Mommy feets babe" screaming and cumming hard "Janay!" lapping deep on her wife  
"mmm love when you suck my clit dick like that"  
________________________________________

Janay HardingToday at 5:15 PM  
Janay smiled, cleaning her wife up with a smile. "Mmm, I love when you cum for me." Janay spoke softly, also cumming.  
________________________________________

Hannah GoldyToday at 5:16 PM  
"mmm that moan when you release is sexy" licking it all up then laying back smiling big, kissing Janay  
________________________________________

Janay HardingToday at 5:17 PM  
Janay smiled, kissing Hannah. "Want to use that pretty clitdick on me babe?"  
________________________________________

Hannah GoldyToday at 5:19 PM  
"i do" smiling again as she sucked Janay's neck and chest, getting ontop and slowly sliding in "it's really popping out well"  
slowly thrusting  
________________________________________

Janay HardingToday at 5:29 PM  
"Mmm, I give good head." Janay teased, moaning softly and letting Hannah make a pace.  
________________________________________

Hannah GoldyToday at 5:31 PM  
"you give good everything" big smile as she upped her pace "oooo" sucking her wife's feet and toes  
________________________________________

Janay HardingToday at 5:38 PM  
"I try." Janay laughed, moaning softly. "Mmm, not going to take long if you keep that up."  
________________________________________

Hannah GoldyToday at 5:39 PM  
"i know" licking the soles good then leaning down to kiss wifey deep, cumming inside  
________________________________________

Janay HardingToday at 5:39 PM  
Janay soon also came.


End file.
